


The Skaion Walks Tonight (The 100 OMC)

by mdaCHARMED14



Category: (Minor) Egyptian Mythology, (Minor) Greek Mythology, (Vaguely Minor) Biblical Lore, Mythology, The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E. 2.0 (The 100) - Freeform, Anya Lives (The 100), Background Character Death, Background Plot, Background Relationships, Becca's Island (The 100), Becca's Mansion (The 100), Burkley Duffield, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Canon Rewrite, Canon Rewrite - The 100, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Commander Lexa (The 100), Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Finn Lives (The 100), Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, Grounders can read English, Gustus Lives, Higher Powers, If Titus misbehaves then he's dead, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kent is portrayed by Burkely Duffield, Lexa Lives (The 100), Lexa is the 23rd Commander, Lincoln Lives (The 100), Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long-Lost Brother, Minor Character Death, Mount Weather, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Nightbloods (The 100) - Freeform, No Anomaly (The 100), No Bardo (The 100), No Disciples (The 100), No Primes (The 100), No Sanctum (The 100), No Tris (The 100), Non-Explicit Sex, Off-screen Plot, Off-screen Relationship(s), Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Commanders (The 100), Pike will never become Chancellor, Polis, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, S5 S6 and S7 not happening, Sexual Content, Skaion Kent (The 100), Sky Saviour (The 100), Sky Saviour Kent (The 100), Spirit Guides, Tagged Relationships Are Endgame, Tags Are Fun, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3, The 100 (TV) Season 4, The Ark, The Drop Ship, The Flame (The 100) - Freeform, The Skaion (The 100), Titus Lives (Unfortunately), TonDC, Trigedasleng, Violence, Wanheda (The 100), Wanheda Clarke Griffin, except Eligius landing, some characters will still exist, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdaCHARMED14/pseuds/mdaCHARMED14
Summary: Abby and Jake had not only a daughter, but a son. They sent Kent to Earth with hope that he'd have a better life than one where he'd be locked up in Prison Station.With the OMC, the story will divert from the storyline and will unfold differently than the show but will also still be the same...if that makes sense.I'm also trying a different route this time...my OMC will fall in love with a girl.Kent's name is a play-on Clark Kent, since Kent's sister's name is Clarke...I thought it'd be neat.The title is a play-on words referring to the song:The Lion Sleeps Tonightby The Tokens."In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the Skaion walks tonight. In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the Skaion walks tonight.""Near the village, the peaceful village, the Skaion walks tonight. Near the village, the quiet village, the Skaion walks tonight.""Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, the Skaion walks tonight. Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, the Skaion walks tonight."
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Kent Griffin (OMC), Clarke Griffin & Original Male Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia & Lexa (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Indra/Onian - OC (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Kent Griffin & Abby Griffin, Kent Griffin & Anya (The 100), Kent Griffin & Costia (The 100), Kent Griffin & Jake Griffin, Kent Griffin & Lexa (The 100), Kent Griffin/Raven Reyes (The 100), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Raven Reyes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 85





	1. 1x01 - To This Unforgotten World

**Author's Note:**

> Any character that has at least one physical appearance and isn't just mentioned, will be added to the character tags. Unless a mentioned character has an impact in the story.
> 
> I will not do chapter summaries for this story, I feel it will give readers just enough info to grasp the plot of each chapter to not have to read the actual chapter.
> 
> **As the story has progressed, I have bumped the rating from Teen and Up Audiences to Mature. Just so no one tries to come at me...you can never be too careful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! I've had this idea brewing in my head for a long while and I'm finally giving it words.

_꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂_

****

_꧁_ _꧂_ _꧁_ _꧂_ _꧁_ _꧂_ _꧁_ _꧂_ _꧁_ _꧂_ _꧁_ _꧂_

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Ark - December 2132_ ** _꧁_ ** _꧂_ **

_Abby cried harder as she watched her husband, Jake, pick up a one-month old sleeping Kent from the bed he shared with his year-older sister, Clarke, and carry him towards the door.  
_

_"We don't have any other choice Abby, this is the only way we can give him a chance at living and having a great life." Jake said, also crying as he held his little boy close. Jake kissed Abby one last time and left the room._

_He walked through the maintenance corridors and out of sight to the dropship bay. He stared ahead at the small pod he and Abby had chosen. Jake walked closer to the dropship and began strapping Kent in. He and Abby had piled pillows and blankets to cushion the impact when Kent reached the ground. "Your mother and I love you so much, Kent." He kissed Kent on the forehead. "In peace may you leave the shore, in love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground, may we meet again."_

_**꧁** ꧂ **Earth - December 2132** ꧁ **꧂**_

_It was a cool and late December evening on Earth and newly recruited warriors, Anya and Indra, both_ _from Trikru, finally track down a deer they'd been hunting for several days. Interestingly it had four antlers. Anya and Indra, at last, spot the deer. "There it is." Indra said._

_A crack sounded from the sky above. Anya and Indra look up to see a small metal contraption fall from the sky. Something is released from the contraption that helps it safely reach the ground. The metal box lands only a mile or two ahead of them. They look to each other and nod...they knew they’d be returning to their TonDC village a little late._

_When they reach the small ship, they hear crying. "Is that a_ fyucha?" Anya asked.

 _"If so, we better hurry and take it before the_ Maunon _or_ ripas _come looking." Indra said, her eyes searching the dark forest around them._

 _Anya opened a broken door and discovered she was correct. The crying was coming from a_ fyucha _. "By the name and clothing, I believe it's a_ skat _."_

 _"He has a_ tagon _?" Indra asked._

 _Anya picked up a piece of paper that appears to be some sort of documentation. "Kent Griffin of Alpha Station, born_ Novema _of 2132." Anya read, using Trigedasleng on the birth month, and handed the paper to Indra, who took it. Anya squatted down to pickup the crying baby. "_ Hosh _,_ yongon _." Anya said to Kent and he slowly began to calm down in her arms._

 _"Well, look at that." Indra said, with a small smile. "The mighty_ Onya _is calming a baby."_

_Anya looked up at her friend. "Oh no.." She shook her head._

_"Seems to me, he has found a new_ nomon _." Indra smiled. "Congratulations,_ lukot _."_

_Anya stared at Indra with her mouth agape. She couldn't take care of this child, she was a warrior. She had no time for such tasks that a child would need. Anya looked down at the baby in her arms, only to find that he had swiftly nestled himself in his blanket, against her chest and had fallen asleep._

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Earth - Trikru Lands - 16 Years Later_ ** _꧁_ ** _꧂_ **

A now sixteen year-old Kent is aiming a bow at a two-faced deer.

"Concentrate, _yongon_." An older Anya whispers from behind her son. "You must not let any distraction screw up your aim." She advises.

Kent breathes and gets ready to release the arrow when yet another sound cracks in the sky. 

Kent releases the arrow but misses and the deer runs off, spooked.

 _Another_ contraption, one bigger than the contraption Kent arrived in, descends from the sky and lands not too far from where Anya has been training Kent.

Anya curses to herself, hoping there weren't more _fyuchas_ inside of it. One _fyucha_ had been enough for her, she doesn't think she could do it again. Raising Kent had given unneeded stress and anxiety, fearing something might happen to him. He is from the sky, he is valuable and enemies could use him for their own gain. If she lost Kent, she doesn't know what she'd do or what extreme measures she'd take to get him back. Now it appears that those of the sky are coming to reclaim what they lost. Well, Kent is her child and she will never abandon him or let him go. "We must report this to _Heda_."

"Is that the people who abandoned me?" Kent asks, frowning. He looks off into the distance where smoke is rising above the trees.

"It appears so." Anya says. "Do not fret, they will not take you. You are _Trikru_ , you are my _yongon_ now and I will not let anything happen to you."

"Well, I'm not returning to them _nomon_..not ever." Kent says. He looks at Anya. "Let's go report their arrival to _Heda_ , she can decide their fate."

Anya smiles and the two of them mount Anya's horse. They take off for Polis, the capital city of the Grounders where the Commander is based. The Commander resides there in a large tower where he or she can look down on their people bustling about and keep an eye on their surrounding lands.

_**꧁** ꧂ **The Dropship - Upper Level** ꧁ **꧂**_

The dropship is in free-fall, sparks becoming flames as the heat shield meets the thickening atmosphere.

"You have just begun the descent into Earth's atmosphere. I won't lie. We have no idea what waits for you down there..." The Chancellor of the Ark, Thelonious Jaha, says. He talks from a few monitors installed in the dropship.

As Jaha speaks, a severe jolt opens a storage compartment. A few rolled maps spill out, floating weightlessly over the heads of the hundred delinquents on board.

Finn Collins, a ruggedly handsome, seventeen year old, lights up when he sees the floating maps. "Oh, hell yes." With that, he draws a shiv from his boot and cuts the straps of his harness, floating out of his chair and loving it. Finn launches himself, soaring exuberantly through the air to the delight of the crowd.

"Spacewalk Bandit strikes again!" A voice belonging to one of the delinquents, says. A cheer follows the remark. Two more boys follow his lead, cutting loose, then flying.

Finn, the two boys and noise from the rest of the delinquents drown out Jaha on the monitors. Only Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, who everyone has dubbed as "the royal couple", can only make out bit and pieces..but enough to understand the chancellor.

Finn drifts over to Wells, hovering above him. "Check it out. Your dad floated me after all." Laughter sounds from the delinquents, but not from Wells. Clarke shows a slight smile.

"You should come down before the parachute deploys." Clarke says. "All of you."

Finn turns his attention to Clarke. He ignores her warning and so do the other two now-somersaulting floaters. "You're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." Finn says to Clarke.

"Finally, I'm sure you're wondering about those wristbands..." Jaha says from the monitors.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." Clarke says.

Finn lowers almost to her lap, floating on his back. "Yeah, but it was fun. I'm Finn." He says.

"They are not punishment. They are a lifeline. They are how we will.." Jaha says, when suddenly the parachute deploys.

Sudden rapid deceleration ends the fun in an instant. The awful sound of tearing metal comes from all around. The video monitors go black, never to be heard from again. The floaters slam to the floor with bone-crushing force. The two who followed Finn are killed instantly. It's only because Finn was near the floor already that he survives. Clarke sees that the other two aren't moving. She wants to help them, fights to get out of her harness, but she can't.

"Clarke, stop! The harnesses won't release until we're on the ground!" Wells shouts to Clarke.

Clarke looks at Finn. "Finn! Are you okay?!" Finn nods, shaken but unharmed. She points to the others. "Check on them!"

Finn makes his way across the unstable floor when an explosion comes from below. Another huge jolt and another collective scream.

Fortunately, Wells has done his homework. "It's okay! Just the heat shield popping off! Retro-rockets are next! Three seconds, two, one." He counts down but nothing happens. He is suddenly terrified. "They should've fired by now." As he listens, it dawns on him that they're all about to die. 

"Clarke, there's something I have to tell you." Wells says to Clarke, looking at her. She looks back at him and he is suddenly solemn. "I'm sorry. All I did was ask my father a question. To this day, I have no idea how or why that got you and your father arrested." He says.

Clarke holds his stare, she can't believe he's doing this now.

"Please. I love you. I can't die knowing that you hate me." Wells says.

Clarke knows he needs absolution. Well, too fucking bad. "They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him...I do hate you." She says.

Wells still searches for a response when the rockets finally fire. 

A volcanic roar and again, the delinquents react to the sudden deceleration. The flight begins to stabilize. Of course, as soon as they start to believe they might actually make it, the worst of it begins. Shaking, unlike any that's come before. It definitely isn't turbulence, it's something else. Hundreds of individual collisions, perhaps trees since they aren't on the ground yet. After a few more terrifying seconds, silence remains. Gradually, the delinquents realize that they have finally landed on the ground.

Wells looks around at everyone. "We're on the ground." He smiles lightly.

_**꧁** ꧂ **Earth - Polis, The Grounders' Capital** ꧁ **꧂**_

The ride into Polis, Kent expects to be the same. He always receives stares and whispers, the Grounders came to believe that he is some sort saviour. Kent sometimes can make out the whispered word 'Skaion', and he perceives it as a title. However, his _nomon_ tells him not to dwell on such stuff. He may have been from the Sky, but it doesn't and will never define him.

This time, Kent hears whispers about another falling object. Polis too, had watched the big metal box fall from the sky.

Anya and Kent leave the horse to rest at the stables and hastily walk to the Commander's tower. They take the _levata_ up to the highest floor, where Lexa would be sitting on her throne. No doubt she saw the falling object as well and is already formulating a plan to send someone to confront the people for arriving on her lands. Whether they know the land belongs to the Commander or not.

Two guards stand outside the doors to the Commander's throne room. Anya and Kent approach them. "We're here to see _Heda_." Anya says.

The guards look at both Anya and Kent, and then step aside. They are allowed to enter. Anya used to be Lexa's _ticha_ as Lexa had been Anya's _seken_. So Anya is well-known and is one of Lexa's most-trusted. Kent had grown up around Lexa while she was Anya's _seken_ , they were great _lukots_ and still are. Kent is also one of Lexa's most-trusted.

Anya and Kent enter the throne room. Indra and Gustus stand on both sides of Lexa. "Anya, Kent." Lexa says. She stands from the throne and extends her arm.

Anya and Kent both take their turn in gripping her arm. Lexa then sits back on the throne. " _Heda_ , we have come to tell you of the falling object from the sky." Anya reports.

"I'm aware, all of Polis witnessed it fall." Lexa says. "I believe they are coming to make a reclamation." She looks at Kent.

Kent knows what she means. "Well, they won't be getting one." He looks at each of the four individuals in the room. "You all are my _seingeda_. I am _Trikru_ and I serve only you, _Heda_."

Anya and Lexa lightly smile. Gustus and Indra look at Kent with respect. "Good because I have an order for you, Kent." Lexa says.

Anya looks up at Lexa with her eyebrows raised. There is one thing Anya will not agree with and that's sending Kent into harm's way. Whatever order Lexa has, it better not be sending Kent to the Sky People.

"You will watch the Sky People, do not confront them." Lexa says. "Take note of what they do, what they say. Match names to identities, figure out who their _heda_ is. I will want to have a meeting with him or her."

Anya is beyond furious. " _Heda_ , I do not think this is a good plan. Send me instead, Kent is not ready." She says. "His warrior training still needs work."

Lexa looks at Anya. "I know you care deeply for your _yongon_ , but he is ready." She says and looks at her childhood friend. "You will not be alone. _Linkon kom Trikru_ will being going with you."

Anya frowns in anger. " _Beja_ , _Heda_. Send me." She doesn't want Kent anywhere near these people, especially his real family.

Lexa looks at Anya. "Are you questioning my decision?" She asks in a authoritative tone.

Anya's nostrils flare and she breathes. She shakes her head. "Of course not, _Heda_."

Lexa looks back at Kent. "Go to TonDC, find Lincoln and inform him of my order. Leave in two days and do not kill any Sky People." She leans back in the throne. "When you find out who the _heda_ of the Sky People is, return to me immediately. Should you be approached, ask for their _heda_ and bring them to me.. _soulou_."

Kent nods and kneels. "As you wish, _Heda_."

_**꧁** ꧂ **The Dropship - Lower Level** ꧁ **꧂**_

Clarke climbs down from the upper level. The sixty passengers here are already gathering at the outer door where a young man in a guard's uniform is about to pull the release lever.

"Stop!!" Clarke yells. "We can't just open the door!" The young man turns and looks at her. His shirt and pants are splattered with blood. "The air could be toxic!" The man watches her force her way through the crowd. Clarke sees the blood as she arrives and reaches to examine him. "You're hurt." She says.

He turns back to the door to avoid her hand. "If the air's toxic, we're all dead anyway." He says and grabs the lever again.

Clarke knows he's right, but out of an abundance of caution, she is about to stop him anyway when a voice from behind does it for her.

"Bellamy?" The voice asks.

Bellamy turns to see the girl, sixteen and strikingly beautiful, frozen on the ladder. His face softens at the sight of her.

Seeing that it's him, she jumps down and rushes toward him. Bellamy is suddenly emotional. "My God, look how big you are Octavia."

Octavia leaps into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to keep an eye on you." Bellamy says. It's a nice moment.

Clarke watches with dawning suspicion, finally noticing that Bellamy isn't wearing a wristband. "Where's your wristband?"

"You mind? I haven't seen my brother in three years." Octavia says, openly hostile.

The word "brother" causes a stir. Voices in the crowd mumble. On the Ark, no one had a brother nor a sister. Octavia Blake was found hidden in the floor. Octavia's infamy, unlike Finn's, induces pity not admiration and she hates it. Enraged, she recklessly lunges at the last person to speak.

Bellamy holds her back. "Octavia, no. Let's give 'em something else to remember you by."

"Like what?!" Octavia asks, still pissed.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." Bellamy says, smiling. With that, he finally throws the lever.

Clarke braces for anything, but as the door swings open, she is utterly unprepared for what she sees. Daylight streams in and trees can be seen by everyone. A breeze blows in from the open door. It's the same in all of their faces and for a moment, no one can move. They just stand there gazing out in awe at what they see.

"A forest." Clarke says in awe. 

The crowd surges, but Bellamy stands his ground, blocking the door as he gestures for his sister to lead the way.

Octavia hesitates, but just for a moment, before seizing her chance to make history. Octavia steps out, looking around in wide-eyed amazement. Behind her, the others are waiting, mainly because Bellamy won't let anyone follow. As Octavia descends the short staircase, the landscape can be seen more widely. She looks up to see that the dropship has landed in the middle of a primordial forest. Fallen trees are everywhere, many still smoldering. Taking in everything, Octavia milks her "one small step for man" moment for several long seconds, before finally thrusting out her arms. "We're back, bitches!!" She bellows.

 **꧁** ꧂ **_End of Chapter One_** ꧁ **꧂**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Trikru - Tree people
> 
> Fyucha - Baby (from: future)
> 
> Maunon - Mountain/Mountain Men
> 
> Ripa(s) - Murderer(s)/Killer(s); Reaper(s) (lowercase term for a killer in general; capitalized term for a Reaper) (from: reaper)
> 
> Skat - Boy
> 
> Tagon - Name (from: tag-one)
> 
> Novema - November (original term)
> 
> Trigedasleng -Tree People Language/General Grounder Language (from: tree-gather-slang)
> 
> Hosh - Hush
> 
> Yongon - Child (from: young-one)
> 
> Onya - Anya
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Lukot - Friend (from: look-out)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Levata - Elevator (original term)
> 
> Ticha - Teacher
> 
> Seken - Warrior's Apprentice (from: second)
> 
> Seingeda - Family (from: same-gather)
> 
> Linkon - Lincoln
> 
> Kom - Come/Of/From
> 
> Beja - Beg you/Beg of you
> 
> Soulou - Alone (from: solo)


	2. 1x02 - Skaiheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that a lot doesn't happen in this chapter, but I had to knock out most of Earth Skills. In my honest opinion...it's a dull episode. However, the next chapter will deviate away from Earth Kills completely.

**_꧁_** _꧂_ _**Trikru Lands - Woods Surrounding Dropship** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Kent and Lincoln have been watching the Sky People for two days. To see that these people were _goufas_ and _yongons_ was surprising. 

They had watched a small group of them leave about an hour earlier, north towards the _Maunon_ ; which would result in the _gonas_ who keep watch to scare them off...or kill them. The group had consisted of two _gadas_ , one with hair like the _deimeika_ , she was _Klark._ The other had hair like a _brolsora_ , she was _Okteivia_. There were three _skats_ who had been with the _gadas_. One had a funny headpiece and appeared to be a _branwoda_ , he was _Jaspa_. Another was constantly _katmaus_ ing Clarke, he was _Fin_. The third was close with _Jaspa_ , he was _Monti_.

Night had fallen not too long after the group left. Kent and Lincoln continued to watch for the _skaiheda_ and it wasn't long until they believed they found him. The _skat_ was the older than the all of the _skaiyongons_ , he was _Belomi_. Bellamy began making all of his people remove their _swivacofs_ and throw them into the _plakfaya_. The dark skinned _skat_ , _Wells_ , tried to reason with them and get them stop but it was useless. "Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want!" The _skaiyongons_ shouted with Bellamy.

"We must return to Heda." Lincoln says.

Kent shakes his head. " _Leksa_ said she wanted to talk to their _heda_. Let's bring _Belomi_ to her."

Lincoln shakes his head. "I don't think we should go against _Heda_ 's order."

"We wouldn't be. We'd be making it easier for her." Kent says. "Besides, I deserve some sort of _venja_."

Lincoln is aware of Kent's abandonment by the Sky People. Most Trikru who knew that Anya had returned to TonDC with a baby when she didn't have one before, put it together and realized it was Kent who fell from the sky. Other clans knew an object had fallen from the sky but didn't know what or who it really was. Lincoln finally nods though reluctant.

" _Chof_ , _Linkon_." Kent says.

 _ **꧁** ꧂ **Trikru Lands - Base of Mount Weather**_ _꧁ **꧂**_ _**  
**_

Night has broken and the sun has risen. Jasper holds a thick vine as he gets ready to swing across a shallow river. Finn stands beside him. "See you on the other side." He says to Finn. 

Clarke, Octavia and Monty watch with excitement and in awe as Jasper swings across. "Whoo, whoo! Yeah!" His landing isn't the best but he's uninjured. Clarke, Monty and Octavia watch as he gets up.

Jasper throws his arms up and screams. "We are APOGEE!"

Clarke, Finn, Octavia and Monty cheer for him and laugh as he jumps around. Finn brings Clarke to the vine. "Let's go princess, you're up."

Jasper shouts from the other side. "Come on, Clarke! You got this!" He begins looking around and finds an old sign. He brushes the leaves and dirt off of it and then reads it. He holds it up for the others to see. "We did it! Mount Weather! Whoo!"

The others grin happily. Their efforts to find the Mountain, proving to be hopeful. When suddenly, a spear flies across the river. It impales Jasper in the chest and throws him back against a tree.

"Jasper!" Clarke shouts.

Finn pulls Clarke with him. Octavia and Monty following. "Come on, come on."

"Jasper, no!" Clarke tries to fight against Finn but he drags her with him.

"Duck down! Duck down!" Finn says and the four of them crouch down behind the rock ledge.

Clarke comes to the realization first. "We are not alone."

 _ **꧁** ꧂ **The Dropship / Surrounding Area** _ _꧁_ ** _꧂_ **

Kent and Lincoln watch as chaos erupts among the _skaiyongons_ , their _heda_ had told them to do whatever they want and that removing the wristbands would make the rest of the Ark stay in space. 

_Mofi_ , a boy who appeared to be Bellamy's highest _gona_ ; holds a girl over the fire and Wells pushes him off of her.

"You can stop this." Wells says to Bellamy.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started." Bellamy says as Murphy punches Wells in the face.

The rest of the _skaiyongons_ cheer the two boys on. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" By the looks of it most, if not all, of them are _branwodas_.

Murphy punches Wells in the stomach and again in the face. Wells lands a hit on Murphy and knocks him to the ground. Murphy jumps back up and pushes Wells to the ground, landing on him. They roll in the dirt, landing hits and Wells rolls them back and gets several hard hits to Murphy.

He stands to his feet and looks back at Bellamy. "Don't you see, you can't control this?"

Bellamy looks at Murphy who has pulled a _swis_ out. He hops up and goes to attack Wells.

"Wait." Bellamy says. He pulls out a knife and throws it on the ground, in front of Wells. "Fair fight."

Wells picks up the knife, he and Murphy circling each other immediately. Murphy gets a swipe in on Wells. "This is for my father!" Murphy shouts and lunges at Wells.

Wells is able to dodge Murphy and grab him, holding the knife to Murphy's neck. "Drop it!"

"Wells! Let him go!" Clarke says, arriving to the fight. Finn trailing behind her. Octavia and Monty just behind them. Jasper isn't with them.

Wells lets go of Murphy, who tries to attack Wells but is blocked by Bellamy. He backs down after some words from the older boy.

Bellamy then goes to Octavia, whose leg is injured. "Octavia, are you alright?" He turns to Clarke. "Where's the food?"

Finn sits on a tree stump. "We didn't make it to Mount Weather."

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asks.

"We were attacked." Clarke says.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asks.

Finn sighs. "Not what but who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors." Clarke says. "The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

Something about Clarke irks Kent. Something about her seems familiar, as almost if he can say that he knows her in a way. However, he doesn't.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." Finn says.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asks.

Clarke turns to Wells. "Jasper was hit and they took him." She says looking down to his wrist. "Where is your wristband?"

Wells looks at Bellamy. "Ask him."

Clarke looks at Bellamy as well. "How many?" She is angry to see that the wristbands were coming off.

Murphy speaks up. "24 and counting."

Clarke and Bellamy have a showdown about the wristbands and the rest of their people in the Sky. All of the _skaiyongons_ siding with Bellamy.

Clarke, angry, walks off with Monty.

Lincoln looks at Kent. "We need to return to _Heda_ soon."

"And we will." Kent says. "But we're bringing their _heda_ back to _Leksa_." His nostrils flare. "I will not _plei_ the _hodgeim_ any longer. I need to know their _zodon_."

Lincoln nods. " _Kei._ "

They look back to see that Clarke, Bellamy, Wells and Murphy leaving. Likely going to find Jasper. 

"Let's follow them in the trees." Lincoln says.

Kent nods. "When Bellamy is alone, we take him to _Heda_."

Kent and Lincoln move silently among the treetops. Clarke and Finn have moved a distance ahead, Wells behind them with Murphy following him. Bellamy brings up the rear. 

In his own thoughts and worries, Bellamy trails behind greatly..separated from the others.

Kent looks at Lincoln and nods. They drop down from the trees. Kent landing in front of Bellamy and Lincoln behind him. Bellamy goes to grab his hidden gun but Lincoln throws a sack over his head and Kent grabs his hands, using some rope to tie them.

" _Belomi_ , leader of the Sky People, _Heda_ has words for you." Kent says. Kent tugs on the rope, which resembles a leash. "Let's go."

Lincoln holds a knife to Bellamy's back and keeps a hand on his left shoulder for support. 

Bellamy, having no choice, obliges the command and follows the Grounder who pulls on the rope.

_**꧁** ꧂ **End of Chapter** ꧁ **꧂**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Goufa - Child (from: goof-off)
> 
> Yongon - Child (from: young-one)
> 
> Maunon - Mountain/Mountain Men/Mount Weather
> 
> Gona - Warrior (from: gunner)
> 
> Gada - Girl
> 
> Deimeika - Sun (from: day-maker)
> 
> Klark - Clarke
> 
> Brolsora - Crow (from: brolgeda [battlefield] + sora [bird])
> 
> Okteivia - Octavia
> 
> Skat - Boy
> 
> Branwoda (Branwada) - Worthless/Foolish/Useless; as substantive: Fool (from: brown-water)
> 
> Jaspa - Jasper
> 
> Katmaus - Tease/Bully/Flirt (from: cat-mouse) (original term)
> 
> Fin - Finn
> 
> Monti - Monty
> 
> Skaiheda - Sky Leader (original term)
> 
> Skaiyongon - Sky Kid/Sky Child (original term)
> 
> Belomi - Bellamy
> 
> Swivacof - Bracelet/Armband/Wristband (from: swiva [wrist] + cof [cuff]) (original term)
> 
> Wells - Wells (translation same as term, listed still as italicized)
> 
> Plakfaya - Fireplace/Firepit (from: place-fire) (original term)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Leksa - Lexa
> 
> Venja - Revenge/Vengeance (original term)
> 
> Chof - Thanks/Thank you
> 
> Linkon - Lincoln
> 
> Mofi - Murphy
> 
> Swis - Knife (from: Swiss)
> 
> Plei - Play
> 
> Hodgeim - Waiting game (from hod [hold] + geim [game]) (original term)
> 
> Zodon - Fate/Destiny (from: ?-one)
> 
> Kei - Okay


	3. 1x03 - Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in last chapter's summary, this chapter will deviate heavily from Earth Kills.
> 
> The title of this chapter refers to the 2000 crime comedy-drama film: _O Brother, Where Art Thou?_

**_꧁_** _꧂ **Trikru Lands - Woods**_ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Clarke, Wells, Finn and Murphy are walking through the forest and Murphy looks behind himself. He sees that Bellamy is gone.

"Uh guys, we have a problem." Murphy says. "Bellamy's gone."

Clarke turns on her heels. "What?" Worry is etching itself in her face. First Jasper and now Bellamy. "We have to find Jasper, Bellamy has a gun...he can protect himself."

"What if what happened to Jasper..has happened to Bellamy?" Finn asks.

Clarke shakes her head. "Bellamy probably lost us, we'll find him. But first we have to save Jasper."

They hear groans in the distance. "Come on." Clarke says, running off. She hopes to find Jasper alive and not dying. Should it be that he is dying, the least she can do is apologize for letting herself get dragged away by Finn, instead of doing something to save him.

The four of them enter a small clearing where a big, oddly-shaped tree has grown. Tied up in the branches is Jasper. His shirt has been removed and in blood on his chest, the word _tripaus_. There are cuts on his arms and his a cut down his right cheek. He groans in pain.

"Jasper!" Clarke says, rushing to save him.

"Clarke, wait!" Finn says, running after her. Wells and Murphy following.

Behind them in the bushes, someone small watches them. Charlotte, a young girl who was sent to Earth in the hundred, has followed the rescue party. Had she been quicker behind them, she would have seen what happened to Bellamy..but she didn't.

Clarke is close to the tree when she steps into a trap. The ground under her gives out and she falls into a hole. Fortunately, Finn is able to grab one of her hands, and prevents her from falling onto a bunch of very sharp spikes. "I got you." Finn says. "Help me get her out!"

Wells and Murphy quickly rush to Finn's side and help him pull Clarke out of the hole. "Thanks." Clarke says, gratefully. She is very relieved that she wasn't turned into a human shish-kabob.

Finn nods and walks ahead of her to free Jasper. Wells follows him and they both climb the tree. They free Jasper from his binds and lower him to the ground. Jasper is barely conscious but he's alive.

From the shadows behind Charlotte, a panther inches closer to her. The panther growls and Charlotte turns her head and is greeted by the snarling beast. She gasps and jumps out of the bushes, running to the five teenagers ahead of her. "Help me!" She screams but the panther pounces on her from behind.

Clarke, Finn, Wells and Murphy look to the source of the screams but are unable to do anything to save Charlotte as the panther begins ripping into her back. The four teens realize that they need to run. Finn hauls Jasper onto his back, as if he were giving the younger boy a piggyback ride. 

The rescue party takes off in the direction they came, avoiding the panther and setting their sights on the safely returning to the dropship. Charlotte screams have died, her body as still as a statue. 

From somewhere, a knife flies in the air and strikes the panther dead between its eyes. It falls beside Charlotte's corpse. The Sky People are being watched closely, very closely.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **Polis - Commander's Tower - Throne Room** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Kent and Lincoln lead a captured Bellamy into the throne room. Lexa sits in her throne, meditating. Indra and Gustus stand at her sides. " _Heda_. We have brought you the leader of the Sky People." Kent says, forcing Bellamy to his knees.

Lexa opens her eyes, her expression unreadable. "Your order was to identify their _heda_ and report back to me. Instead, you defy my order and bring their _heda_ here. What do you have to say in defense, _Kent en Linkon geda kom Trikru_?"

Kent looks Lexa straight in the eye. " _Heda_ , _disha_ _ain_ _figon. Linkon ste osint. Ai gudenof venja gon Skaikru_. _Chit yu fig sou_?" He asks, speaking in full Trigedasleng.

Lexa thinks. " _Venja thau jus_?" She asks, intrigued with his decision.

Kent hold his head high. " _Sha_."

Lexa takes note of this. "Remove the sack."

Lincoln removes the sack off of Bellamy's head.

Lexa stares the _skaiheda_ down. " _Skaiheda_ , you and your people have invaded my land. It is my belief that you are here to take back one you have you lost."

Bellamy interrupts her. "One we have lost? What are you talking about?"

Gustus marches to Bellamy and hits him across the face. "When _Heda_ speaks, you listen. Speak again while she talks and I will remove your head." He returns to Lexa's side.

Lexa smirks and continues speaking. "You will not be taking him back. However, you must answer for your crime of invading. You may speak now." 

"And speak you will, or _Okteivia kom Skaikru_ will speak for you." Kent says. "I know she's important to you."

Bellamy glares at Kent, angry that he threatened his little sister. So he speaks to protect her. "We didn't come here willingly. The Ark, our former home, sent a hundred kids to the ground for committing offenses to protect themselves and their families. We didn't know there were survivors on the ground." Bellamy says. This woman believed him to be the leader of the delinquents, perhaps he could convince her to help them take out the Arkers in the sky, if they came down.

Lexa listens to him. "Why _were_ you sent to Earth?"

"The Ark is dying, they are running out of oxygen. That's what Clarke said."

"Clarke?" Lexa asks.

"Clarke Griffin, the girl with blonde hair. She will tell the people of the Ark to come down and if they do...they will wipe your people out. You can't let them live."

Kent's blood runs cold. Bellamy called the girl with hair like the sun, Clarke _Griffin_. He and Clarke had the same name. They _bilaik_ Griffin. But Kent has to be sure that was what he'd heard. "D-did you say Griffin?"

Bellamy looks up at Kent. "Yeah, why?"

Kent looks at Lexa in shock. " _Klark ste ain sis_."

"What about Clarke?" Bellamy asks.

Lexa's eyes widen. She frowns with anger. The only _sis_ that Kent ever had is herself. The two of them grew up together since she had been Anya's second. Would Kent want to leave to meet this Clarke? Or would he still refuse to be affiliated with the Sky People?

A faint crack sounds in the sky and everyone looks in the balcony. There was yet another box falling from the sky. 

Lexa and Kent rush onto the balcony and watch the box's descent. Gustus and Indra right behind them. Lincoln stays with Bellamy to ensure he doesn't attempt to escape. The people of Polis drop what they're doing and watch.

"It's the same size as the one you came down in." Indra says to Kent.

Bellamy's eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

The parachute deploys late and only slows the small box a little bit. It crashes into the Earth, not far from where the hundred landed. There is no explosion but some smoke does rise above the landing site.

"They're gonna keep coming." Kent says.

"I know." Lexa says. "I'll need you by my side when they do."

Kent nods. "I'll be there, I serve only you _Heda_."

Lexa smiles lightly. Titus is always reminding her that love is weakness, but the love she has for Kent..it transcends that of romance. Kent is her best friend, her _bro_. She trusts him and he trusts her. There was no doubt in Lexa now, she knows Kent would never choose his sky family over his real family. His real family is with herself and Anya, with Gustus and Indra. Kent is rooted in the Trikru clan, in the trees of the forest where he grew up. Though, perhaps she could use Kent to gain an in with the Sky People. Turn them against the others in the Sky. Bellamy had said that the hundred were sent to their deaths, so bringing them into her fold against the remaining _Skaikru_ would no doubt give her an advantage to the battle that was looming on the horizon.

Lexa turns to Kent. "I have another order for you, Kent. I know you won't like it but I _need_ you to do this. The Coalition and all of the lives within each clan depend on it." Kent looks back at her and nods. "I want you to meet Clarke. Be my _loufa_ and get her to trust you. I will need the hundred for the battle against the rest of _Skaikru_."

"I'll do it." Kent says. "But when the battle is over, I will cut ties with her and _Skaikru_."

Lexa nods and the two of them look back out in the distance at the rising smoke from where the skybox landed.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **End of Chapter** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Tripaus - Trespass (original term)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Kent en Linkon geda kom Trikru - Kent and Lincoln both of the Tree people (geda: together/both)
> 
> Heda, disha ain figon - Commander, this was my idea (ain: mine/my | figon: idea/thought [from: figure-on])
> 
> Linkon ste osint - Lincoln is innocent (osint - original term)
> 
> Ai gudenof venja gon Skaikru - I deserve vengeance against the Sky People (gudenof: worthy/deserving [from: good-enough] | venja - original term)
> 
> De yu fig sou - Do you think so (fig: think [from: figure])
> 
> Venja thau jus - Vengeance without blood
> 
> Sha - Yes (from: yeah)
> 
> Skaiheda - Sky Leader (original term)
> 
> Okteivia kom Skaikru - Octavia of the Sky People
> 
> Bilaik - auxiliary: as, like; often used as a sub-ordinator with words like 'fou', 'chit', and 'chon'; can also be used as a figurative copula (from: be-like)
> 
> Klark ste ain sis - Clarke is my sister
> 
> Bro - Brother
> 
> Skaikru - Sky People
> 
> Loufa - Spy (from: low-face)


	4. 1x04 - Lost and Profound

_**꧁** ꧂ __**Trikru Lands -**_ _ **Ark** **Pod**_ _꧁ **꧂**_

Night has fallen and Clarke, Finn and Wells finally reach the pod that fell from the Ark. They decided to go for the pod while Murphy, Atom and a few others went out to look for Bellamy, hours earlier.

Clarke opens the pod door and she hears her mother's voice over the radio. "Pod one, Pod one, this is Ark station medical. If you are receiving this, please respond." Abby Griffin's voice says through the radio.

Finn rushes up beside Clarke. "Oh my god, Raven." He says. "Wells, help me get her out."

Clarke turns the microphone on. "Mom? Mom!"

"Clarke!" Abby begins tearing up. "Oh my baby." Joy and relief flow out in her voice.

Finn and Wells have successfully removed Raven from the pod and she is already regaining consciousness.

"Mom, the ground is safe! You can all come down." Clarke says.

Abby gasps and sobs. "Oh god, what have we done?" She asks, mainly to herself. Thelonious and Marcus had already gone through with the culling. Three hundred and twenty people have died for no reason, except to save the rest of the Ark when the ground has been habitable for who knows how long.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Clarke asks. "What have you done?"

Abby weeps, barely silent. "I'm so sorry."

Raven, having awoke in time to hear the conversation, knows what Abby is talking about. "Shit, it's too late." She says, saddened.

Clarke turns to her. "What's happened?"

"Three hundred and twenty people were killed to conserve oxygen." Raven explains, frowning. A breath of relief can be heard from Abby. She had also been worried about Raven.

Finn and Wells are shocked. "My dad was just willing to go along with it?"

"Wells?" Jaha asks from the other side of the radio. "My son, my son." His sobs can be heard. "My son."

Wells rushes to the radio. "Dad!" The radio begins cutting out. "Dad!" He shouts to the radio.

"Mom!" Clarke also shouts.

Abby's voice is heard again but it's interrupted by the signal on it's way to dropping. Abby in a split-second decision decides to give Clarke the task of finding her younger brother. "Clarke...find...him.."

"Him?" Clarke is confused. "Who's him?" Was she talking about Bellamy? That couldn't be possible.

"Your...br.." Abby says before the signal is lost and all that's left is static.

"Mom! Mom!" Clarke shouts to the radio but the radio just gives her static.

"Three hundred and twenty people." Finn says. He leans against a rock. "Wow...just wow." The knowledge of the culling is sinking in on his mind. On all of their minds.

"Come on, let's get back to the dropship." Clarke says. Her mother's words still echoing in her mind. Who on the ground, does her mother want her to find? It couldn't be one of the hundred. It is a Grounder? Though that wouldn't make sense as there had been no knowledge of survivors.

Finn and Wells nod, they gather what they can from the pod for supplies. Raven has removed the suit she arrived in and is taking in the view. "It's so beautiful." She says, her arms wide open. She breathes in the air and looks up at the stars.

"If you think that's beautiful, wait until you see the glowing forest we found." Finn says.

Raven looks at him with her eyebrows raised. "Seriously?"

Finn nods and grins. Raven grins back at him and they start walking in the direction of the glowing forest. Clarke and Wells, following behind them. It made them happy that Raven is excited to be back home.

_**꧁** ꧂ __**Polis - Commander's Tower - Throne Room**_ _꧁ **꧂**_

Kent, Lexa, Indra and Gustus have retreated back into the throne room. Not even five seconds after sitting back on her throne. Gustus has her back out on the balcony. Kent and Indra following.

" _Heda_ , the _skaifayas_ are falling." Gustus shouts.

Lexa glances to Bellamy with a glare.

"I don't think those are stars." Kent says. He can barely just make out the shape of the falling lights.

"Then what are they?" Indra asks, looking to the warrior-in-training. She wanted to hear what he thought. The _Skaion_ would be one of her warriors since she is the _Trikru_ war chief, unless Lexa wants Kent in the Commander's royal guard. The fact that he came from the sky wasn't necessarily why she wanted him, but being from the sky has given him great potential. She's surprised that he hasn't expressed any of it yet. Hopefully by believing and trusting in him, his potential will soon shine.

" _Medos_." Kent says, aloud. The way he says it though, tells the others that he is just as confused as them.

" _Medos_?" Lexa asks, incredulous.

Indra and Gustus are speechless. Lincoln shifts uneasily in his spot and Bellamy notices this.

Most of the Polis residents have turned in for the night, those who are still out witness the falling bodies, whatever survives burning in the atmosphere...lands two miles southeast of Polis, in the direction of _Ouskejon Kru_. 

Seeing the bodies fall into her land, angers Lexa. She turns on her heel and approaches Bellamy. She grabs one of her swords from beside her throne and holds it to Bellamy's neck. "What the _hell_ _was_ that?" Acts like what she had just seen are considered acts of war. However, it wasn't smart to kill Bellamy for it, she could use him for more information.

Bellamy gulps. "My best guess is that the Ark just killed a bunch of innocent people to save oxygen."

She moves the end of the sword closer to Bellamy's neck. "There is a reason why we burn our dead." She says.

Kent, Gustus, Indra and Lincoln all know what she's talking about. It was one of the first traditions that _Bekka Pramheda_ had started.

"Why's that?" Bellamy asks.

"To prevent the lands from being contaminated." Lexa explains. "Where those bodies fell, the land will eventually be unusable, unless they are moved and burned."

"I told you the Ark would try to destroy your people, even _if_ they don't know you're here." Bellamy says. "That's why we need to join forces and fight them."

Lexa moves her sword away from his throat. She walks to her throne and sits down.

Bellamy continues. "It's very likely that the pod is full of supplies, which means there would have been a radio. The Ark has probably been contacted by now."

Lexa, Kent, Gustus, Indra and Lincoln listen to him.

"If that's the case, then the Ark will begin to send more dropships down full of people." Bellamy explains. "The guards will be first, they'll be equipped with guns that will overpower your knives and swords. They will wipe you all out without reason, believing the land to be their's by right. The hundred and I just want our freedom from the Ark, help us fight them and we'll repay the favor."

Lexa looks at him seriously. Finally, she nods. The safety of her people is her first priority. "Kent and Lincoln will go back with you in the morning to your people. If what you say of your people in the sky is indeed true, then we'll need to be prepared. Indra will go to TonDC and retrieve _Onya kom Trikru_ and some warriors. They will come to where your people landed and you will all train to fight. We'll need as many fighters as possible for the battle on the horizon."

Bellamy smiles. "Thank you..." He trails off, unsure of what to call Lexa.

" _Heda_." Lexa says.

Bellamy nods. " _Heda_." He says. ' _This is better than making the Ark stay in space and believe the hundred as dead_.' Bellamy thinks. If the Ark does come down, they will die and the only thing he wanted out of this is his sister living the life she deserves.

 _ **꧁** ꧂ **Trikru Lands -**_ **_The Dropship_ ** _꧁ **꧂**_

The night passed surprisingly quick and Clarke couldn't care less for sleep at the moment. She just has too much going on with Bellamy missing, her mother's task and all of the delinquents now looking to her as a leader. When they all watched the bodies fall from the sky, the reality of the Ark's condition hit home. Relatives and friends were probably killed, all because Bellamy made them take their wristbands off and signal to the Ark that Earth wasn't safe. But Clarke was able to tell her mother that the ground _is_ safe and they all should come down.

She asked Finn, Murphy, Atom and some of the stronger delinquents to begin building walls around their camp using the fallen trees from the dropship landing. She put Octavia, Monty, Wells, a girl named Zoe and a few other delinquents in charge of setting up a medical tent. Raven worked on getting a signal back to the Ark. Jasper was still recovering from being speared in the chest.

Clarke is currently running back and forth between the groups, answering questions and assisting where it is needed. She enters the dropship to check on Raven and her work.

"How's it going?" Clarke asks.

Raven looks at her. "We should be connected to the Ark soon."

"Good." Clarke says. "My mom's got some explaining to do."

"Griffin family drama?" Raven poaches. She wants to get to know Clarke. Having heard so much about her from Abby, perked interest from Raven.

Clarke breathes. "Yeah actually."

"Wanna talk about it?" Raven asks.

Clarke scratches her head. "Where do I even begin?"

"At the beginning?" Raven suggests.

Clarke smiles and then sighs. "Last night, Wells told me that he didn't turn my Dad in. He was covering for my Mom. She turned him in and then he got floated. Wells took the blame so I wouldn't hate my mother."

Raven frowns. "Shit."

"And then there's the message from my mother to find a 'him', whoever this him is." Clarke says.

Raven is messing with some wires. "Your brother." She says, nonchalantly.

Clarke's eyes widen to the size of golf balls. "What?"

"Yeah, your mom couldn't stop ranting about it to me." Raven says. "About she and your Dad sending him to the ground when he was a baby to protect him and about her letting you go to the ground without knowing you had a sibling out there who might still be alive."

"You're telling me all of this _now_?" Clarke asks.

Raven shrugs. "Hey, give me a break. I just landed on Earth last night, I'm sorry that I had been more fixed on actually being here." She says. "It's better late than never."

"I can't blame you, Raven. Your reaction was the same as mine when we landed." Clarke says and sighs. "Did she mention his name?"

"Kent." Raven says.

"Hey, Bellamy's back!" A voice shouts outside. It's Atom. "With grounders."

Clarke and Raven leave the dropship and already everyone is gathering to find out what happened. Octavia is in front of everyone, waiting for her brother to enter the gate.

Clarke watches two Grounders walk in beside Bellamy. He is shocked to see the progress the delinquents have made.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouts and runs to her brother, embracing him.

"O!" He hugs her back.

Clarke smiles at their reunion but her eyes travel to the Grounder with a bow and quiver of arrows slung on his back.

" _Skaikru_ , I am _Kent_ _kom Trikru_ , with me is _Linkon kom Trikru_." Kent says and everyone looks at Lincoln.

Clarke is shocked. This Grounder's name is Kent, which is also the name of this supposed brother of hers. Abigail Griffin was a smart woman, she wouldn't make up something like this. "Kent Griffin?" Clarke asks, shouting loudly.

All eyes move to her, including Kent's. He stares back at her.

"Kent Griffin of Alpha Station?" Clarke asks, now on the verge of tears.

Everyone gasps. Someone else had a sibling? Raven watches amused, at how all the delinquents are easily shocked or surprised.

They both approach each other and meet in the middle of the crowd. They study each other, memorizing the details of one another.

Clarke is mesmerized by her brother's likeness of their father. His facial structure and features almost match those of Jake Griffin. Kent is also taller than her and he is muscular. His hazel eyes stare back into hers. He has brown hair like their mother and the same complexion as Clarke, herself. He also has black paint in the shape of bird wings around his eyes.

Kent details all of Clarke's features. She is shorter than him and she has a slender figure. Her hair which reminds him of the _deimeika_ and her eyes which remind him of the _bigwoda_. Her complexion is the same as his own. There is also _rornes_ in her posture as well as her movement.

They stand there, their feet rooted in place. Speechless and staring at each other in shock.

 _ **꧁** ꧂ **End of Chapter**_ _꧁ **꧂**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Skaifaya - Star (from: sky-fire)
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Trikru - Tree People
> 
> Medo - Body (from: "me-?" or "murder")
> 
> Ouskejon Kru - Blue Cliff People
> 
> Bekka Pramheda - Becca First Commander
> 
> Onya kom Trikru - Anya of the Tree People
> 
> Skaikru - Sky People
> 
> Kent kom Trikru - Kent of the Tree People
> 
> Linkon kom Trikru - Lincoln of the Tree People
> 
> Deimeika - Sun (from: day-maker)
> 
> Bigwoda - Ocean/Sea (from: big-water)
> 
> Rornes - Fierceness/Tempestuousness (from: roar)


	5. 1x05 - Sibling Reconvention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is backstory in this chapter and some of it may seem almost irrelevant, but I must include as I'm setting up stuff to happen later. I'll include an asterisk (*) on parts that I am talking about.

**_꧁_** _꧂ **Trikru Lands - The Dropship**_ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Clarke and Kent stand there, their feet rooted in place. Speechless and staring at each other in shock. After several long minutes, Kent finally speaks up. "Why don't we take a walk?" He suggests.

Clarke nods. "Yeah, I think that'd be best." She looks at Wells. "Wells, my brother and I are going to catch up. You're in charge." After what Wells had told her the previous night, she no longer hates him. He is her friend again. Wells nods to her, he knows she needs to get to know her brother.

Kent looks over at Lincoln and Bellamy. "Will you fill them all in on _Heda_ 's order?" Why Clarke put Wells in charge, he doesn't know. Bellamy claimed to be the leader of the Sky People, acted like it even. Is he lying? Did he lie to Lexa?

" _Sha_. I can handle this." Lincoln says. "You need to know your sister, if it were me..I would want to also."

"Thanks." Kent says. "When my _nomon_ gets here with Indra, don't lie to her about my whereabouts. Tell her that I'm with my sister and if she trusts me, she'll let us have this time. If not, don't stop her from leaving to find me."

Lincoln nods and chuckles. "I wouldn't try to stop her anyway."

Kent smiles and looks back at Clarke. "Come on, I know the perfect place for us to talk."

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **Trikru Lands - Cliff Edge**_ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

The walk to where Kent is taking Clarke is unsurprisingly quiet. The only things exchanged are the several 'thanks' from Clarke when Kent has to help her on the path when she can't climb something or get pass an obstacle.

After what feels like several hours but is actually a little over thirty minutes, Kent and Clarke emerge from some bushes into a tiny clearing next to the edge of a cliff. Flowers of many colors bloom in tandem with the trunks of the trees. Perhaps the radiation caused the roots to merge? Clarke isn't sure and doesn't really want to know...it would take the beauty away.

She does recognize the flowers. There are Polemonium caeruleums, Amsonia tabernaemontanas, Cypripedium acaules and Clematis virginianas.

Kent watches Clarke admire the _blumas_. " _Jak_ 's _Klama_ , _Ousskaifaya_ , _Bloshplanstepa_ and _Pyurspekdaun_." He says, sitting down on the log.

"What?" Clarke asks, intrigued but also confused. The Grounders had their own language and her brother spoke it fluently. She has so much to learn and so did Kent.

"It's what my people call the flowers." Kent says.

Clarke nods. "On the Ark, we were taught the more scientific names of plants." She sits down beside him. "Your people have a civilization here, well except a government."

"A government?" Kent asks. He had heard the term only a couple of times during a lesson about the _praimgraun_ performed by the _ticha_ in his village for all of the _yongons_. "You mean a leader?"

"Yeah. The Ark has a Chancellor who leads the people and makes certain decisions with the help of a Council, those on the Council ensure the Chancellor doesn't abuse his or her power." Clarke explains.

Kent nods. "Then you're wrong on your assumption. We have the Commander, he or she leads the twelve clans. The current Commander united the clans into a Coalition, all of the clans now trade and create goods, she is the first to do such a thing. Trade routes were constructed and other clans began receiving goods they'd never had. Once Azgeda joined, they provided fur blankets and armor made with fur. Floudonkru provides fish. Trikru provides wood. Bouldakru provides swords and tools, and so on. All goods based on the region of each clan providing." Kent explains.

Clarke is amazed. "Wow."

Kent smiles and nods. "Anyway, like your Chancellor, the Commander has ambassadors who can vote to remove her if they see that _Heda_ is unfit to lead."

"So _heda_ means Commander?" Clarke asks. "I heard you say it to Lincoln before we left."

Kent shakes his head. "Leader." He points to a light in the distance. "You see that small fire in the distance?"

Clarke looks to where Kent points and nods incredulously. She can also see the outline of a tower under the fire.

"That's the Commander's tower. It's located in Polis, our capital." Kent says. "One day, I'll take you to see the city..you'd like it." Kent says. The desire to not have any ties to Clarke and the Sky People diminishing, this girl wanted to know him. She had no part in his abandonment, she was clueless to it..well until now.

"I'd like that." Clarke says, smiling. "How did you find this place?" She says, looking around again at the breath-taking spot.

"I didn't." Kent says. "My sister's lover, Costia, did."

"Costia?" Clarke asks.

Kent looks away. "Someone special." His eyes begin to tear up and he wipes them. 

Clarke can see him wipe his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kent shakes his head. "No." He says, bluntly. That's a can of worms that he won't be opening anytime soon. Costia was like a second sister to him, a best friend besides Gaia, Indra's daughter. The wound left behind from Costia's death is still too raw to even think of, let alone talk about. Kent still remembers seeing Lexa's pale yet stoic face stare into the dead eyes of her lover's severed head. She had froze and Gustus had to carry her out of the room while Titus removed Costia's head from the Commander's quarters. Kent wept in his _nomon_ 's arms as soon as he got the chance. However, Lexa never had the chance to weep. Her duty as the Commander put at her risk of being seen as weak if she even let the tiniest tear drop. 

Clarke reels back from the harshness in his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Again, Kent shakes his head. "No, no. You didn't do anything. That _bish_ Nia, the queen of Azgeda did."

Clarke realizes the conversation is taking a turn for the worst and decides to change the topic. "So, who's this sister of yours?" Clarke asks. "I bet she has taught you many things?"

Kent looks at Clarke and smiles. "My Earth-sister is the Commander and indeed she has taught me many things." Kent looks into Clarke's eyes. "But I hope my sky-sister can teach me many things too."

"Your sister is this Commander you told me about?" Clarke asks, surprised. This Commander, whoever she is, must be one hell of a woman. 

Kent nods. "A small number of people know it, please keep it that way." Kent says. 

Clarke nods, agreeing. She knows better than to ask why. Costia had been his sister's lover, Kent's Earth-sister was the Commander, Costia was the Commander's lover. Whatever Nia did to Costia had been to hurt the Commander. "I have medical experience so I can teach you that."

"You're a _fisa_?" Kent asks.

"Translation?" Clarke asks.

"Healer." Kent says. "Sorry, I'll have to teach you our language."

Clarke nods. "Our mom is a way better doctor than I am, but I can treat a decent amount of injuries."

"My Earth-mother is a warrior and I'm a warrior-in-training." Kent says. "I'll be an archer." He pats the bow slung on his back. The bow was made by Costia for Kent, she had been teaching him how to use it before her death then his _nomon_ took over.

"What about your dad?" Clarke asks. "Your Earth-dad?" She adds for clarification.

"I never had a _nontu_." Kent says. "Not even someone to fill the role."

Clarke gasps and put a hand to her chest. She is brought to tears, immediately.

This alarms Kent. "What? What's wrong?" Clarke doesn't answer. "Is it about my Sky-father?"

Clarke cries harder. Her brother never had a father, and he wouldn't even get to meet his birth father. It isn't fair and she feels guilty for being able to know their dad.

"He's dead isn't he?" Kent asks. He knows she can't say what happened because it hurt her too much. Just like Costia's death hurts him too much to talk about.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke says. "I feel so guilty."

Kent realizes what she means. She grew up with their father, but he was robbed of _one_ of the two most important figures a person has. "Who killed him? Blood must have blood, when the Ark comes down whoever killed our father can be punished."

"No." Clarke immediately shakes her head. "No."

"Clarke, what is it?" Kent asks. "Who killed him? I have the right to know."

Clarke wipes her eyes and she takes a breath. Finally, she brings herself to tell him. "Our mother."

"What?!" Kent asks in anger. "Why?" How could their Sky-mother do this?

"Our dad wanted to tell the Ark that the oxygen levels were depleting faster than expected. Our mom didn't want him to but he tried anyway. So she turned him in and he got floated."

"Floated?" Kent asks.

"For committing a crime, the offender would be released into space and die from lack of oxygen and negative pressure." Clarke explains.

"You can keep your sky-mother, she has no affiliation to me." Kent says.

Clarke frowns. "Kent, you don't mean that."

"I do. She killed my only father, now I can never meet him." Kent says, angrily. "Well I'm not her son and I will tell her that." Kent says, angrily. "Besides, I have a mother and she is way better than our Sky-mother."

Clarke nods. "I understand, but our parents only sent you to the ground so you'd have a great life. A life where you weren't locked away for being born." Clarke says. "Locked away like I had been."

"Why were you locked away?" Kent asks, reeling his anger back in. He will not hurt Clarke, ever, neither physically or emotionally. She doesn't deserve it.

"For agreeing to help our dad tell the people of the Ark about the oxygen situation." Clarke explains. "Had the hundred not have been sent to the ground, I would've been floated when I turned eighteen."

Kent looks at her. He could have lost her too? His mother is a _bish_...just like Queen Nia of Azgeda.

Clarke stares at Kent and smiles. "You look so much like our dad."

"I wouldn't have ever known." Kent says.

Clarke frowns. "I know and it's not fair." She looks at her father's watch on her wrist. "Here, I want you to have this." She says, taking the watch off. She holds it out to him. "This watch belonged to our dad."

Kent pushes it back to her. "I don't want a token of someone I never knew."

Clarke tries to offer it again but he shakes his head. She nods and puts it back on her wrist. It just isn't right that Kent doesn't want something of his father's. Though she should've figured that he wouldn't want something that he had no genuine connection to. It is heartbreaking and she couldn't care less if Kent wanted nothing to do with their mother. All that's important to her is that Kent wants his birth sister in his life.

Clarke's eyes are drawn to a yellow fog flooding the forest below them. The fog is coming from the direction of Mount Weather. "What's that?" She asks, pointing to the fog.

Kent looks at where Clarke's finger points and his eyes widen. "Acid fog." He grabs a horn that hangs from his side. He runs to the edge of the cliff and blows into the horn. The horn echos down into the forest below. Some birds take flight from their tree when the acid fog gets close to them. Kent blows the horn twice and draws out the sound.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **Trikru Lands - Woods**_ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Anya, Indra and some warriors are riding their horses to the dropship, when they hear the horn blow. They all know acid fog is on its way. 

"That is Kent's alarm." Indra says.

Anya nods, relieved to know that her _nomfa_ is safe. "Go south, now!" Anya shouts and rides off. Indra and the warriors following her to escape the fog.

Somewhere else closer to the fog, Trina, Pascal and Atom are gathering more wood for building the walls around the dropship. They hear the horn blow and Atom sees the yellow fog approaching them.

"I think we should run." He suggests.

Trina and Pascal see the fog and nod, quickly running behind Atom. Unfortunately, the acid fog is faster than their legs and catches them. Their skin begins to burn and they scream in pain. Trina and Pascal fall to the ground, the burning of their skin killing them almost immediately. 

Atom continues to run toward the dropship, only to fall as the acid fog catches up with him. He screams in pain as his skin begins to burn.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **Trikru Lands - The Dropship**_ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

The delinquents have resumed working and Lincoln has decided to help with the wall. He drops the log he's carrying when hears the horn. He knows that acid fog is approaching. Only a handful of Trikru clan members had foghorns, Lincoln is one of them. 

*Kent, Anya and Indra are also owners of a foghorn. Kent had once said that it is a good idea if each owner of an acid foghorn had their own identifiable alarm so the other foghorn owners could know who it was and that they were safe. Those without a foghorn knew to run or take shelter immediately. Lincoln knows this is Kent blowing the horn as Kent's alarm was two horn blows and then one drawn out blow for the acid fog. Anya would blow two quick sounds and Indra would blow once and hold out the second blow. Lincoln's alarm consisted of blowing the horn once and holding out the sound. 

Since Lincoln knows this is Kent's alarm, he also knows he and Clarke are somewhere safe that allows Kent to continuously send out his alarm.

"Everyone get in the dropship!" Lincoln shouts.

All of the delinquents drop what they're doing and stare at him, unsure of the horn's meaning.

"That horn means acid fog is coming." He shouts. "Hurry!"

The word "acid" is enough to get everyone moving and they all pile into the dropship. Wells closes the door of the dropship just in time as the acid fog reaches the delinquents' camp.

"Wait! Atom, Trina and Pascal are still out there." Finn says.

Lincoln looks at the boy. "If your friends value their lives, then hopefully they have found and taken shelter."

"What about Clarke and her brother?" Wells asks.

"That horn was being sounded by Kent." Lincoln says. "They're safe."

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **Trikru Lands - Cliff Edge**_ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Kent stops blowing his foghorn.

"Kent, what's going on?" Clarke asks.

"The Mountain Men release the acid fog in an attempt to try and kill my people. They have been doing it since before I was sent to Earth. They've also abducted many of our kind and have turned them into reapers." Kent explains.

Clarke shakes her head. "That can't be, Mount Weather is supposed to be full of supplies."

"Who told you that?" Kent asks.

"Chancellor Jaha." Clarke says. "While the dropship was in descent, he explained over video monitors that we needed to go to Mount Weather for supplies."

Kent looks at her as if she's crazy. "Be glad you didn't make it inside. Anyone who gets taken in, never comes out..unless they've been turned into a reaper."

The sound of a twig breaking and a snarl is heard from behind them. Kent and Clarke turn to see that a reaper has found them. It had followed the sound of Kent's foghorn. Whatever is used to turn a Grounder into a reaper, also enhances the newly-turned reaper's senses. Allowing them to track, chase and then capture their prey with ease.

"Is that a reaper?" Clarke asks, eyeing the mutated Grounder.

"Yeah and my best friend's father." Kent says. 

*The reaper standing before them used to be Gaia's father and Indra's lover. When Onian went missing, Indra had been devastated. She searched long for him with Anya's help but they couldn't find him. Gaia had once claimed as a young girl that she had encountered her father as a reaper. That she looked into his eyes and saw some emotion, and that he had run back off into the forest. No one believed her except Kent. If he actually had any doubt for Gaia's story then, it is surely disappearing now.

Reaper Onian stares at them with hungry eyes. Reapers are most known for their trait to eat anything that breathes. Reaper Onian snarls and then runs to attack them.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **End of Chapter**_ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Sha - Yes (from: yeah)
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Blumas - Flowers (from: bloom)
> 
> Jak's Klama - Jacob's Ladder (from: Jack + klama [klama - climber]) (original term)
> 
> Ousskaifaya - Bluestar (from: ous [blue] + skaifaya [star]) (original term)
> 
> Bloshplanstepa - Pink Lady's Slipper (from: blosh [pink; from: blush] + plan [woman; from: planner] + stepa [shoe; from: stepper]) (original term)
> 
> Pyurspekdaun - Virgin's Bower (from: pyur [pure] + spek daun [bow; from: respect-down]) (original term)
> 
> Praimgraun - First World/First Earth (from: praim [prime/first] + graun [ground/earth]} (original term)
> 
> Ticha - Teacher
> 
> Yongon - Child (from: young-one)
> 
> Bish - Bitch (original term)
> 
> Fisa - Healer/Doctor (from: fixer)
> 
> Nontu - Father (from number-two)
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)


	6. 1x06 - Careful! Subjects Fragile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who decides to grill me about the (*) part near the ending, don't. Raven is a genius and she can do basically anything.
> 
> Also if you catch a grammatical/punctuation error, missing word in sentence, etc. that I may have missed after reading over the chapter, feel free (more like PLEASE) leave a comment about it. I'm OCD and I'd rather correct any mistakes sooner rather than later! Thanks in advance!
> 
> Also I went back and added "1x0-" to the posted chapters. I like how it looks than just the chapter titles being i.e. "Skaiheda", instead I like seeing it as i.e. "1x02 - Skaiheda" a lot more.

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - Cliff Edge_ ** _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Reaper Onian stares at Kent and Clarke with hungry eyes. He snarls and then runs to attack them.

Kent looks at Clarke. "Can you trust me?" Clarke nods. "Good!" He says and grabs her left arm with his right hand. He pulls her with him. "Hold your breath, we're going for a dive."

"Wait wha-" Clarke gets out before Kent jumps off of the cliff, pulling her over the edge with him. "Kent!" She screams.

Kent grins as they both land in the water below. He, Lexa and Costia used to go diving into the decent-sized lake all of the time, when the _sontam_ came. Except that was before Lexa became the Commander _and_ before Costia was murdered by Nia.

Onian stops at the edge and howls down at Kent and Clarke.

Clarke and Kent resurface in the water. "Come on." Kent says. "Let's back to the dropship."

Clarke nods, words not forming. Within a span of minutes she got to know a little bit about her brother, witnessed Mount Weather release acid fog and Kent sound a warning to his people, and was almost torn to shreds by a reaper. She trusts her brother more than anything right now, he knows how to survive. She would’ve never known the yellow fog was acid fog and she would’ve never known about the reapers until it was too late. Had Kent and Lincoln not come to the dropship with Bellamy, she and the hundred..ninety-seven..probably would have died in the acid fog.

 **_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - Woods_ ** _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Kent and Clarke reach the shore of the water, well more like Kent having to pull Clarke with him since she didn't know how to swim. ' _Something else, I'll need Kent to teach me_.' Clarke thinks. "How do we get back to the dropship? We can't exactly go back the way we came." She asks.

Kent smirks. "Don't worry, I could find my way through these forests with my eyes closed."

Clarke looks at him with her eyebrows raised, she is impressed. "Seriously?"

"I grew up in the woods with Lexa and Costia." Kent says.

"Lexa?" Clarke inquires and then thinks for a second. "Your Earth-sister? The Commander?" ' _Lexa...what a beautiful name._ " She thinks.

Kent smiles and begins walking. "We should get going, your friends will worry about you as my Earth-mother will be going crazy over my whereabouts."

Clarke follows after him. "Your Earth-mother?" Clarke asks. "Is she coming to the dropship?"

"She is." Kent replies. Clarke catches up to him. "You, along with the hundred.."

Clarke interrupts. "Uh, ninety-seven."

Kent looks at her and knows that three of his sister's friends were dead. "You, along with the ninety-seven will be training with my Earth-mother, Tondc chief Indra, Lincoln, several Trikru warriors and myself so you'll be prepared to fight the Ark when they land."

Clarke stops walking. "What?"

Kent stops as well. "Your leader, Bellamy, bargained with the Commander. The hundreds' freedom in return for help taking out the Ark when it lands. He told her that the Ark would destroy her people and it's true. The bodies that fell from the sky landed near the Blue Cliff clan, if they aren't removed and burned then the land will become unusable..contaminated." He explains. "Actions like that are deemed as acts of war, Clarke. The Ark has pissed off the Commander."

"You can't let the Commander declare war on the Ark. The people on the Ark are dying up there, _innocent_ people are dying. Farmers, mechanics, engineers and even children. They can help the Commander and offer more. We have technology, medicine, stuff that could improve the lives of her people.. _your_ people. I need to speak with her, Kent. I need to speak with Lexa. Bellamy is not the leader of the delinquents, he wasn't even supposed to be on the dropship." Clarke says. "He stowed away so he could be with his sister. He caused chaos and wants to cause more. I can lead my people, hell, I am leading them."

Kent listens to her. "I want peace. I want my people to _live_. I'm the one who got them to start building walls and structure. I'm the one who led the search party to save our friend Jasper. I'm the one who led Finn and Wells to the pod where we rescued Raven. I'm the one who told our mother and Chancellor Jaha that the ground is safe and they need to come down. Bellamy is not a leader, he's a coward. I am a leader and I'm the daughter of an Ark councilwoman. You're the brother of the Commander of the Coalition. The Commander will listen to you as the clans will listen to her. My mother will listen to me as the Ark will listen to her. _Both_ of us together, I know and believe we can strike peace between our people. We don't need to spill blood." Clarke finishes.

Kent studies his Sky-sister. He and Lincoln were wrong, Bellamy isn't the leader of the hundred..Clarke is. Clarke has a close tie with the Ark and the Chancellor. He has a close tie with Lexa and the Coalition. Everything Clarke said is right, they didn't need to spill blood, there was no need for war. Kent had agreed with Bellamy, earlier, due to the actions of his Sky-parents. He could hate those who were guilty but he couldn't kill innocent people. It isn't just.

Kent finally nods. "What do we do? How do we stop the rising war?"

"We talk to both of our leaders, make them see peace with each other." Clarke says.

"And if that doesn't work?" Kent asks.

Clarke is about to answer him but is interrupted by someone shouting, shouting in agony. She can tell by the voice that it is Atom. Kent also hears the shouting.

They look at each other and take off running. They follow the shouts and like Clarke had predicted, it's indeed Atom. 

Atom's face, neck and arms are burnt bad. Atom sees Clarke and Kent run up to him. "Cl-Clarke...please...KILL ME!" He cries in pain. "I-I can't m-move, hurts t-too mu-uch."

Tears form in Clarke's eyes. Atom couldn't be saved, the burns on his skin are so severe that she is surprised that he's even still alive. Clarke nods, solemnly. "I'll do it."

Kent unsheathes a knife from his side and hands it to Clarke. He makes a motion at Clarke with his right hand near his neck, indicating for her to stab Atom in the neck.

Clarke positions the tip of the knife against Atom's neck. "May we meet again." She says and pushes the knife into Atom's neck, killing him instantly. She begins to cry, not over Atom but over the fact that she had just killed someone, mercy kill or not. What will this make her? How will the delinquents see her? She doesn't want blood to spill but it is, even if it isn't because of the Grounders.

Kent rubs her back and from the right of them, two more bodies catch his attention. "Clarke."

Clarke looks up and around. Her eyes land on the two corpses nearby. "Oh god." She rushes over to them to discover that it's Trina and Pascal. She can also tell that they have already succumbed to their burns.

Kent hurries after her and holds her as she begins to cry onto his left shoulder. "Three more of my people are dead and it's my fault." She says.

"Clarke, no. This isn't your fault." Kent says.

"Yes, it is." She looks up at him. "Atom, Trina and Pascal were in the wall-building group. They would have come out here for more wood." She looks around and see some dropped logs nearby. She points to them. "See, that's exactly what they did. If they weren't gathering wood for the walls, then they'd be alive."

Kent shakes his head. "No, this is not your fault! The Mountain Men are the ones guilty for this, that's where the acid fog comes from. They did this and the day will come when they have to answer for their crimes on our people." He says.

Clarke nods, still sobbing.

"Let's get back to the dropship." Kent says, leading Clarke away from the scene. He'd have the warriors that are helping with the training, come and retrieve the bodies. Then he'll ask Indra to perform a Grounder funeral for the six delinquents who've been lost.

 **_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - The Dropship_ ** _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Kent and Clarke arrive at the dropship and enter in through the gates. Anya, Indra and the warriors have arrived. Lincoln, Bellamy and the delinquents are exiting the dropship. No one else has died from the acid fog.

Finn sees Clarke and Kent. "Clarke's back!"

Anya and Indra rush over.

" _Nomfa_!" Anya says. "You're alright." She says, relieved. Even though, she knows it was Kent who sounded the alert for the oncoming acid fog. She notices that Kent and his _sis_ are wet. "Why are you wet?"

"We had to jump at _sontam_ to escape a reaper." Kent explains. "Indra, I know you won't believe me and will get mad at me for bringing it up."

Indra tilts her head. "What is it? There isn't anything you can't tell me."

"The reaper...it was him." Kent says. "It was Onian."

Indra doesn't give any kind of reaction, she simply walks off. Most likely to process the information.

" _Nomfa_ , are you certain?" Anya asks. The subject of Indra's lover was a very unpleasant topic. She had helped Indra search for Onian, for a long time. They never could find him, but it seems Onian is finding those who were close to him. Gaia encountered him and now Kent. Would Indra be next, or Anya, herself?

Kent nods. "He followed my foghorn, I guess." He looks down. "I could've killed him if I had to but I knew it wasn't my place. So I pulled Clarke over the edge into _sontam_."

Anya nods. "Smart move." She looks at Clarke. "So, this is your...sister." She says, sourly. She doesn't offer her arm to Clarke, she wouldn't understand their customs anyway.

Kent hears the disdain in his _nomon_ 's voice. " _Nomon_ , I'd like you to meet Clarke Griffin. My..." He looks at Clarke. "How old are you?"

Clarke looks back at him and realizes that she too doesn't know who the oldest is. "Seventeen."

"I'm sixteen." Kent says. "According to my _nomon_."

" _Nomon_?" Clarke asks.

"His mother." Anya answers. "And Kent has an older sister already, so you can scurry off."

" _Nomon_!" Kent says, looking at his mother like she's insane. "You can't talk to my sister like that."

Clarke watches, hurt that Kent's Earth-mother doesn't want her in Kent's life. She hasn't done anything wrong.

Anya looks at him. "Watch your tongue, _nomfa_."

Clarke decides to speak up. "Kent is my brother, I may not have been in his life for sixteen years but I am here now. There's nothing you can do to stop me from being in his life, and frankly it's not your decision to make. It is Kent's decision if he wants anything to do with me. If you're his mother, then you'll let him make his own decisions instead of dictating of his life."

"Clarke, you really don't want to anger her." Kent warns. "She once castrated a Trikru warrior for looking at me perversely."

Clarke also looks at Anya as if she was insane. Understandable, sure, but a little extreme.

"Had I not, he would have taken your purity and your life would be destroyed by the trauma." Anya says. "Besides, Lexa would've killed him on the spot if she had been there." 

Clarke shakes her head. "I'm not afraid of your Earth-mother, Kent. Now that we've found each other, I'm never leaving your side." She says, fire in her eyes. She will not be taken away from her younger brother, not now or ever.

Kent smiles. "It appears that we share the same interests, as I too will always be at your side. Even if my _nomon_ disagrees."

Anya stares at the siblings. 

Finn, Bellamy, Wells, Octavia and Lincoln all watch silently, waiting for Anya's reaction. 

Anya frowns and looks down. "If that is how you feel, _nomfa_ , then I won't stand in your way."

Kent smiles. "Thank you, _nomon_."

"Do not show gratification just yet, I'm still going to keep a close eye on you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to find your head if you lost it." Anya says.

Kent nods. " _Nomon_ , a child will always need their parent. Be that a mother, a father or both."

Anya raises a brow. "Where did you learn that?" She actually likes the phrase.

Kent blushes. "I may or may not spend most, if not all, of my free-time reading in the Polis library."

Suddenly, Monty quickly exits the dropship. "Raven did it! We're in contact with the Ark!"

Clarke's eyes widen and she looks at Kent and Anya, and then hurries into the dropship. Kent and Anya follow her. Bellamy, Finn, Wells, Octavia, Lincoln and Murphy enter inside and all the other delinquents crowd at the door.

 **_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - First Level_ ** _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

*"We're even luckier because..." Raven says, connecting some cables to empty ports and one of the video monitors come to life. "I have established a live video feed."

The screen shows static and then the faces of Abby Griffin, Marcus Kane and Thelonious Jaha can be see. Jacapo Sinclair and Eric Jackson are standing behind them. "Dropship one, this is Ark station Earth Monitoring. We are unable to see you." Jaha says.

"Hold on, Ark station Earth Monitioring." Raven says and adjusts the cables. "How about now?"

"Image clear, Dropship one." Jaha says. "We can see you."

"Mom!" Clarke says, getting closer to the monitor. She looks at the screen. Her mother's face is tear-stained, she had been crying.

"Clarke.." Abby says, smiling. "My beautiful daughter."

Kent instantly loses it and moves to stand beside Clarke. "What about me?"

Abby is confused and shakes her head. "I don't recognize you." Abby has a realization and looks to something on her left. "In fact, you're not even one of the hundred." She says, worried. "Clarke, what's going on?"

Kent frowns, this makes him even angrier. Obviously, she wouldn't recognize him but Clarke had said that he looked almost exactly like their father. "Wow, it's a shame that you don't recognize your baby boy." He says, venom in his voice. " _Mother_." 

Abby gasps and jumps back in her seat as if she's seen a ghost. "Kent?!"

 **_꧁_** _꧂_ **_End of Chapter_ ** _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Sontam - Summer (from: sun-time)
> 
> Nomfa - Son - (from: number-four)
> 
> Sis - Sister
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> *Wow, only FOUR Trigedasleng terms...don't expect it often.*


	7. 1x07 - I Shot the Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All (*) asterisks mark details that were either never mentioned in the 100 or non-canon (meaning I had to make it up).
> 
> The title of this chapter is a play on words referring to the song: _I Shot the Sheriff_ by Eric Clapton.
> 
> An alternate name for this chapter is: "Mother, You May Not". This is a play on words referring to the phrase "Mother, may I?".

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - First Level_ ** _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Abby gasps and jumps back in her seat as if she's seen a ghost. "Kent?!"

Kent glares at her with rage though Abby doesn't even acknowledge it as her tears begin to cloud her eyes. "That's my name." Kent says.

Abby smiles. "Oh Clarke, you found him." Abby looks closer at the screen. "My handsome son." She says and cries harder as she realizes he looks almost exactly like Jake. "You look so much like your father."

Kent growls lowly. " _Natrona_!" Harshly, he spits the word at her. 

Anya's eyes widen from Kent's word choice. He had called his birth mother a traitor. She never thought Kent was harboring so much anger. Could she have passed it to him over the years? Perhaps. What she really wants to know is what caused this rage to overfill and spill out.

"I am not your son and I never will be." Kent says.

Abby gasps and reels back in shock.

" _Abi kom Skaikru_ , because of you my father is dead. I have no allegiance to you and I never will. I will hold allegiance to every Skaikru member _except_ you." Kent says. He wants vengeance out of this. This is the woman who had his father executed. Kent can't have " _jus drein jus daun_ " against his Sky-mother, as that would mean he'd have to betray Clarke. He wasn't ever going to do that, so he'd have to settle for emotional suffering. It isn't right but he has the right to vengeance even if it means he can't have it through his custom. "I have a mother.." Kent says and looks at Anya. He beckons his head at her, telling her to step into the view of the camera. Anya obliges and steps up behind him. "and she is the _only_ mother I need."

"I'm sorry." Abby sobs. "I'm so sorry."

Everyone on both sides were keeping to themselves, this was between Kent and Abby. Even Clarke is staying quiet, she wants Kent to have this moment. She needs to hear the hurt in their mother from Kent bringing up their dad. 

"You're sorry?" Kent scoffs. "Sorry doesn't bring Dad back. You took him from me and I've been without a father for my ENTIRE LIFE!" He yells, releasing the root of his anger. Anya, the delinquents, those on the Ark's side of the screen and even Clarke, all flinch. The warriors waiting outside for instruction, look inside to see what is happening. 

*Abby gasps and puts a hand to her chest. "No. Oh God, PLEASE NO!" She cries loudly. She knows what Kent had meant and she begins to shake her head. Flashbacks run through Abby's mind. Her mother, Faith, holding her back and preventing her from running after her father, Isaac, when he was arrested and dragged out of their room for stealing food to feed his family. Her mother's suffering and eventual death. After Isaac had been floated, her mother went mute and began to suffer from crippling depression. That's why Abby decided to go into the medical field, so she could find some way to "fix" her mother but it had been no use. A few days of working in medical, her mother committed suicide by overdosing on her medication. 

"Oh yes." Kent says, matter-of-factly. "I've been living all sixteen years of my life without a father, or even a father-figure."

Anya looks down in deep regret. She had been so focused on being a warrior, Lexa's mentor and raising Kent that she never took the time to seek out a father for him. Of course, she isn't one to ever require a man to be happy. She had hoped Gustus, Titus or even Onian, before he was captured, would have been able to fill the role. Unfortunately, they didn't, well in Kent's eyes they didn't and he had told her that several times. However, she was too chained by her own stubbornness and pride to ever find the right man to fill the fatherly role for Kent. She is also pissed that Abby killed Kent's birth father, the one person Kent needs the most besides herself, Lexa and Clarke--is dead. She can act on "blood must have blood" rightfully for murder of the happy future of her son, but she'd be hurting Clarke by taking her only parent which would cause Kent to migrate to Clarke and away from his _nomon_ ; and Anya was not going to lose Kent. ' _When life hands you a knife and you are forced to drop it._ ' Anya thinks.

Abby weeps and Kent kind of enjoys it. He wants more justice but he knows it would not be fair to strip Clarke of her only other living parent. Abby gets up from her seat and leaves the Ark room. Eric Jackson follows her.

Clarke lays a hand on his shoulder. "Feel better?"

Kent shakes his head. "Blood must have blood, but I can't take her from you. You still need her."

Clarke is shocked. "You mean kill her?"

Kent nods. "But as I said, I could never bring myself to take her from you. I won't lose you."

Clarke nods. "Thank you, I can't lose her." She says.

"Just hope my _nomon_ doesn't do something when the Ark lands." Kent says and chuckles. "..I know I was very harsh on her. Next time, I won't say anything to her unless I have to."

Clarke lightly smiles and then looks back at the screen. "Ark station Earth Monitoring, when the bodies from the culling were floated, they fell into the lands of the Commander of the Coalition. She is planning to wage war on the Ark once it lands because she saw it as an act of war. Kent told me that the bodies will contaminate the land, making it useless. He also told me that when bodies are dumped onto lands that it's deemed an act of war."

Jaha and Kane look at each other with wide eyes. "Thanks for informing us. Before we send any Ark citizens, we'll send a dropship with guards to take out the Commander and any armies she sends at you." Kane says.

"Like hell!" Kent says. "Don't even worry about coming down if you think you're gonna kill the Commander." He glares at the men on the screen. "You'll have to go through me first and believe me..I can gather support from enough warriors to outnumber your guards."

Anya clears her throat. "Heed my son's words, for they are not to be taken lightly. He was raised by one of the strongest and lethal of all Trikru warriors, besides the Commander. I have been raising him well and if I were you, I'd tread lightly when it comes to the Commander." She warns. "For you'd have to go through me as well." She threatens and crosses her arms.

Clarke puts her arms up between Anya, Kent and the screen. "We don't need to go to war for immature reasons." She says. 

Anya looks at her and is about to say something when Clarke continues, cutting the warrior off before she can even begin.

"The Commander and the grounders have been on the Earth ever since the bombs." Clarke says. "Kent and I will talk to the Commander together and convince her that the Ark has more to offer than our corpses. We can live in peace if we all can just think before we act." She says.

The delinquents had all heard about the Commander's plan to bring war to the Ark and they all were scared. Especially since she wanted the delinquents fighting for her Coalition and the people within it, and if they won then she might eventually introduce them as the thirteenth clan. However, it seems like plans are in the midst of changing.

Kane sighs. "Clarke's right." He says. "After the culling.." He shakes his head. "We don't need to lose any more people for no reason. Talk to the Commander and find a way to bring peace for all of us. Tell her that we didn't know there were survivors on the ground and we'll do anything to make it up to her when we land. She has my word and my life, if she wants to punish someone then it can be me."

Jaha nods in agreement. "She has my word and my life as well."

Wells lightly smiles at his father's courage to progress peacefully, however he doesn't want to lose his father. His father is all he has left besides his friends. 

"Also don't forget to mention that the fates of over two-thousand _innocent_ people rest in her hands." Jaha says.

Clarke nods, grinning. "Thank you for realizing that war is unnecessary. You did what I said by thinking before acting." She looks at Kent. "Kent?"

"Yes, _mochof_." Kent says. "That means 'thank you'." He clarifies after receiving confused looks. "However what I said about killing the Commander still stands."

Kane and Jaha nod. "Understood." Jaha says.

"We will wait for the Commander's permission for us to come down." Kane says. "We will be in touch."

"Ark station Earth Monitoring, signing off." Jacapo Sinclair says, moving in front of Kane. He presses a button, ending the video call.

*Raven hums in content with her work. "That went surprisingly well, besides the Griffin soap opera." She sighs. "Wish there had been more action and harsher words but it beats those old reruns of soaps on the Ark."

Clarke and Kent look at Raven. "What's a soap opera?" Kent asks.

Raven opens her mouth to explain but Finn quickly covers it with his right hand, preventing her from explaining. "Please, do not get her started." He says to Kent.

Kent nods, taking this as an indication that Raven would talk non-stop about these soap operas...whatever they are.

Bellamy begins walking to the door but Clarke stops him. "Where do you think you're going?" She asks.

"Far away from here." He says, angrily. He doesn't look at Clarke.

"Lincoln, don't let him out." Clarke says.

Lincoln blocks Bellamy's path, crossing his arms and smiling smugly.

Bellamy stops and turns to look at Clarke, and it's her turn to explode. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you want me to say?" Bellamy asks. "I asked the Commander to let us live if we helped keep the Ark off her lands, either by death or staying in space."

"Do you not care if over two-thousand innocent people perish?" Clarke asks. "I can't believe you can be so cruel."

"Of course I care!" Bellamy says.

"Then why are you so bent on making sure the Ark doesn't survive?" Clarke asks.

Bellamy looks down and frowns. "I shot the Chancellor."

Many gasps arise from the delinquents.

Octavia is shocked. "Bellamy, what the fuck?"

Wells is pissed. "You did what?" He gets up to approach Bellamy but Murphy holds him back. 

"Down, boy!" Murphy says, who is enjoying every second of the drama. "I must say Bellamy, you did a great job in killing him." He says, sarcastically.

Raven grins. "Damn, this is better than the Griffin drama!" Clarke and Kent glare at her and she raises her hands in defense. "It is." She says and the two siblings roll their eyes.

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose." Bellamy explains. "It wasn't even my fucking idea."

"Then whose idea was it?" Octavia asks. "Why did you even agree to it?"

"Shumway gave me the gun and told me that if I shot Jaha, then he'd guarantee that I could make it into the dropship to be with my sister." Bellamy explains further.

"You shot the Chancellor just so you could watch over me? Protect me?" Octavia asks. "I can not believe this!" She shouts. "I don't need you watching over me every fucking second of my life!" She storms out of the dropship, clearly pissed. Of course, Bellamy would do something as stupid as shoot the Chancellor to be with her. He literally wants her to stop growing up.

"Octavia!" Bellamy shouts after her but she keeps walking. "Where are you going?" He shouts.

"Away from you." She shouts to him as she storms off.

A new delinquent speaks up this time, it's Harper McIntyre. *She had been arrested and locked in the Skybox for defending herself against an Ark guard who tried to have his way with her. She fought back and was arrested for "attacking a guard". The guard was found innocent while she was found guilty. "Shumway is definitely not that smart, someone else would have to be pulling the strings." She says.

Kent and Anya silently watch. All matters involving the Ark that were irrelevant to their people were not their concern.

Raven perks up. "Shit." She facepalms. "Shit, shit, shit."

Clarke looks at her in concern. "What?"

"Your mother was demoted from the Council because of her crimes since they couldn't float her. Diana Sydney lobbied for your mother's spot and Jaha gave it to her." Raven says.

"The former Chancellor?" Clarke asks. Raven nods. "Can you get in contact with the Ark again?"

Raven presses some buttons on the keyboard beside her. She starts speaking into the microphone. "Ark station Earth Monitoring, this is Dropship one with an emergency message. Ark station Earth Monitoring, please respond."

Unfortunately, the Ark doesn't respond.

"The Ark must have moved from above us just as the call ended." Raven says. "We won't be able to establish successful contact until the Ark is over us again."

Kent crosses his arms. "Depending on how much time that will be, Clarke and I can go to Polis and speak with the Commander." He says. "I don't know how she'll react to you, Clarke, seeing as she is my..you know." He says to Clarke. He decides against telling all of the sky-kids about his familial relationship with Lexa. "We will head out tomorrow morning. _Nomon_ will stay here with the warriors and continue with the training as planned or help with the wall building."

Clarke nods. "I can do a better job bargaining with the Commander anyway."

" _Nomon_ , could you find Indra?" Kent asks, looking to Anya.

"I can but why?" Anya asks. "She needs this time for herself right now."

"We need her to perform a funeral for the six lost from the hundred." Kent says.

"Six?" Monty asks. "Kent, what are you talking about? We've only lost three."

Clarke frowns and Wells notices it.

"Clarke, what is he talking about?" Wells asks.

Clarke sighs. "Atom, Trina and Pascal were killed by the acid fog. Atom was alive when we found him but his burns were too severe to treat. He begged me to end his suffering." She says, grimly.

A few sobs can be heard from some of the delinquents, who shed some tears for their three recently lost friends.

"I'll go find her then." Anya says. "Show them all how to build the pyre, they'll all need to do it again some day."

Kent nods and Anya exits the dropship in search of her warrior friend. "Alright, you heard my mother. Let's build a funeral pyre." He says, giving a light smile.

 **_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Outside_ ** _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

No sooner had the sun set, the moon was up and illuminating the area of the dropship. Kent had gone with the warriors and they retrieved the corpses of Atom, Trina and Pascal. Once they got back, he had Murphy and a boy named Nathan Miller help him wrap the corpses of Atom, Trina and Pascal as well as the corpses of the other three delinquents who had died. Then with the help of Finn, Lincoln and Wells, all six corpses were lined on the pyre that Kent had showed the delinquents how to build before he left with the warriors.

Anya had not only found Indra but also Octavia. Octavia had unintentionally found the Trikru chief after she had stormed out of the dropship. Octavia had stayed with Indra and was able to actually talk to her. Indra had saw something in Octavia and offered the young girl the opportunity to be her _seken_. Octavia had accepted and when Bellamy found out, he was furious. Octavia shut him up by telling him that if he didn't stop trying to dictate her life, then she would completely shut him out of her life.

The delinquents gather around the pyre. Kent stands beside Clarke, wrapping his arm around her as she lays her head his shoulder as she cries. Not over the delinquents but over the loss of their father. She had gathered all the delinquents who had a parent floated and complied a list of names on a piece of paper. Indra would read the names and then place the list in the fire. She had decided this as a way to give herself, Kent and the delinquents who lost a parent, or both, to properly grieve and hopefully receive some peace.

" _Skaiyongons_ , as the chief leader of the Trikru clan. I will proceed the _fleim au vij_." Indra says and receives lots of confused faces from the delinquents.

Kent looks at the delinquents. "That bascially means funeral."

Some of the delinquents nod and the others give a quiet "oh".

*Indra looks down at the list in her hands. "I will now read each name from the list." She clears her throat. "Atom Colt, Trina Kellet, Pascal Elway, Charlotte Nash, Glen Dickson and Billy Acker. _Yu gonplei ste odon_."

The delinquents all say "May we meet again."

Kent, Anya and the warriors all say " _Yu gonplei ste odon_."

Anya and the warriors are holding lit torches and they circle the pyre. The warriors evenly space their torches as they place them into the bottom of the pyre. Anya lays her torch in between the corpses of Pascal and Charlotte, setting them aflame. 

"Now for the mothers and fathers." Indra says. "I have altered the plan and instead, those who lost a parent, or both, can say the names themselves and then I will place the list in the fire."

Clarke and Kent look at each other and go first. "Jake Griffin, may we meet again." Clarke says.

"Jake Griffin, _yu gonplei ste odon_." Kent says. " _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_."

Anya is intrigued when she hears Kent say the Skaikru's phrase in Trigedasleng. Both _kru_ 's were almost alike in customs yet still different.

Bellamy and Octavia look to one another. "Aurora Blake, may we meet again." They say together.

*"Daphne Jaha, may we meet again." Wells says.

*"Carmen Reyes, may we meet again." Raven says.

*"Evan Green, may we meet again." Monty says.

*"Joshua McIntyre, may we meet again." Harper says.

"Alex and *Rachel Murphy, may we meet again." Murphy says.

The delinquents who lost a parent, or both, finish saying names. A final "May we meet again" from Skaikru and a final " _Yu gonplei ste odon_ " from Kent, Anya, Indra and the warriors, closes out the funeral.

After Indra gives a last word for those lost, everyone departs to turn in for the night.

Clarke and Kent stay at the pyre, both staring into the flames. Clarke looks up at her younger brother. "Will your Earth-sister like me or am I going to receive hate from her?" She asks.

Kent looks down at her. "Lexa isn't going to hate you. If anything, when she sees the light in your eyes and the fierceness of your soul, she'll no doubt respect you. Perhaps, you'll even become friends."

Clarke smiles. "Then I can't wait to meet her."

"We should turn in if we want to leave early for Polis." Kent suggests. "Not that I don't enjoy spending quality time with my sister."

"I enjoy spending quality time with my brother." Clarke says. "I also agree on turning in, today has been too long."

Kent laughs. " _Reshop_ , Clarke. The morning will arrive before you know it."

Clarke is able to understand that _reshop_ means good night. Her brother will definitely have to give her a course on the language of his people. "Good night, Kent." She says and they separate.

Clarke walks to the dropship and Kent walks over to the tent that Anya had set up earlier, both of them nervous about speaking with Lexa. Could they convince her to spare the Ark? Only time will tell.

 **_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Polis -_ ** _**Commander's Tower - Commander's Quarters** _ **** _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Lexa stands on the balcony of her sleeping quarters, which is one floor above the floor housing the throne room. She looks in the direction of where the hundred landed. " _Reshop_ , Kent." She says and retreats into her bedroom. She closes the doors to the balcony and prepares for bed.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **End of Chapter**_ __ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Natrona - Traitor (from: night-runner)
> 
> Abi kom Skaikru - Abby of the Sky People
> 
> Jus drein jus daun - Blood must have blood
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Mochof - Thank you
> 
> Seken - Warrior's Apprentice (from: second)
> 
> Skaiyongons - Sky Kids/Sky Children (from: skai [sky] + yongon [child]) (original term)
> 
> Fleim au - Burn/Be worth (to) (from: flame-out)
> 
> Vij - Funeral/Vigil/Wake (from: vigil) (original term)
> 
> Yu gonplei ste odon - Your fight is over
> 
> Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim - May we meet again
> 
> Kru - People/Group of people (from: crew)
> 
> Reshop - Good night (from: rest-up)


	8. 1x08 - Sister, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet and already feelings are brewing!
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't do chapter summaries...but Clexa meets in the chapter and I had to say something!
> 
> An asterisk (*) exists in the chapter. The story arc details from it's placement to the end of the paragraph where the * is located, deals with the Skaion arc. More insight to this is given at the ending of the chapter.
> 
> Also in regards to Kent's future romance (since it's Valentine's Day), I will give a hint at who Kent will end up with...prepare yourself for the hint. 3. 2. 1. 
> 
> "Platonic means no romance so no kissing on the lips.  
> This becomes true for one of Finn Collins' relationships."  
> (Good rhyming but terrible riddle-making)
> 
> The title of this chapter refers to the American television sitcom: _Sister, Sister_ \- starring identical twins Tia and Tamera Mowry.
> 
> AS OF MARCH 22, 2020, some minor edits have been made to this chapter.

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

The sun has risen, bringing forth another day. A day that would be remembered by everyone, Skaikru and Trikru especially, for years to come. Today, Kent and Clarke would visit Lexa in Polis and try to convince her to call off the impending war. Jaha and Kane agreed that peace was the better option, especially since the Culling had occurred. Lexa didn't need to lose people either, not when both sides could benefit more from each other.

Kent is currently on Anya's horse, Crimson. Anya had let Kent name the horse when he was seven. He had initially wanted to name the horse, _Jus Meiznes_ , after a book he read in the Polis library about a beautiful black horse. However, Anya didn't like it so he settled for Crimson. The second choice not only came from the lust Anya had for spilling blood, but the fact that the coat of the horse's legs, the mane and the tail match exactly to the shade of human blood. The rest of the horse's coat was solid black.

Clarke stares at the horse in awe. "I still can't believe your people have horses. I've only saw them in books on the Ark."

Kent smiles as he adjusts his bow and quiver. "Horses are the one of the main trade goods from the Plains Riders." He explains. "You gonna climb up or not?"

Clarke grins and Kent helps her mount the horse. "Add horse riding to the list of stuff you have to teach me." She says.

Kent nods. "Noted."

Anya, Indra, Wells and Finn approach the siblings. "Leaving already, _nomfa_?" Anya asks.

"Yes _nomon_. The faster Clarke and I sort this whole mess out, the faster we can prevent a bunch of blood from spilling." Kent says.

Anya nods. "If you believe that's best then I won't stand in your way." She says. *Late last night, Kent had woke her up after a nightmare he had. He explained to her that he was visited by his birth father and Costia, and they both showed him a future where peace had never truly been made. A future where Lexa, Gustus, Lincoln and even Anya herself, were all dead. A future where both Skaikru and the Grounders suffered many casualties. A future where the Coalition fell apart and all of the clans, Skaikru included, fought each other for survival and Floudonkru went extinct. A future where everyone ended up destroying each other and the only person who survived was Kent, who failed to save everyone he cared about..including Clarke. When Kent had finished explaining his nightmare, Anya was petrified. She believed that the nightmare was some sort prophetic dream that had to do with the whole Skaion thing, that perhaps the spirits of the past Commanders were behind it and were warning Kent. Warning him that all of what he saw would occur if peace wasn't made. If it was the past Commanders' doing, why they didn't warn Lexa was unknown to her, maybe because Kent has roots in both Grounder and Skaikru. So Anya decided to fall behind Kent for peace.

"You're sure the Commander will listen?" Wells asks. "She can literally end the Ark by condemning them to space if they want to avoid the wrath of...how many warriors exactly?"

"The Commander's army is made up of hundreds of warriors." Indra answers. "Most of them from Trikru, which has the strongest warriors."

Wells nods, shocked from the amount of deadly fighters that the Commander could send at them in an instant.

"Clarke, be careful." Finn says. "We need you...I mean look at what you've done so far." He says, referring to the almost-finished walls, the medical tent and the several tents that have been set up as living quarters. "Most importantly, you got them all to work together."

Clarke nods, smiling. Finn believes in her. So did Wells, Raven, Jaha and Kane, Monty, Murphy and the rest of the delinquents. She wasn't sure about Octavia and Jasper yet. Bellamy is the only one who still has a problem with her...she'll change that soon.

Kent looks at Anya. "We'll be back once we've convinced the Commander to change her plans." He says and then looks over his shoulder at his sister. "Ready?"

Clarke nods. "As I'll ever be."

Kent nods and pulls on Crimson's reins. " _Stot op_!" He says, urging Crimson to move. Crimson does as he is told and begins moving.

 _ **꧁** ꧂ _ _**Polis - Streets / Commander's Tower** __꧁ **꧂**_

The ride to Polis takes a little bit longer than it did for Kent to take Clarke to the cliff edge.

The streets are crowded but luckily the crowd of Grounders parts like the Red Sea for them and they are able to travel through. Clarke stares in wonder and awe at the Grounders who are busy trading among each other. There are tents set up with Grounders trading food, weapons, armor, materials and many more goods. The heights of the Coalition and the civilization that the Grounders have forged is unbelievable.

Kent looks over his shoulder and smiles to his sister. "If there is time, I'll show you around the city."

Clarke grins and nods. "I hope so, this place is _incredible_."

Kent chuckles. "There is a lot more than just Polis, that's incredible." He rides the horse to the stables. He brings Crimson to a stop and then climbs down.

Clarke swings a leg over and prepares to jump down. However, Kent helps her and she makes it safely to her feet.

The stable adviser approaches them. "Crimson will be in his usual stall."

" _Mochof_ , _Z_ _ami_." Kent says in Trigedasleng.

Xami nods and leads Crimson away.

Kent turns to Clarke. "Now we walk." He says. "Do not get distracted or lost in the crowd." He begins walking out of the stables and Clarke hurries after him.

"Then wait up!" Clarke hollers.

"Consider this your first lesson in my culture." Kent says. "Not getting lost in the Polis crowd." He quickens his pace to the tower.

Clarke pushes her way through the crowd, keeping her eye on the tower and not her brother. She knows they're both headed to the tower, so if she loses sight of Kent at least she knows where he's going.

Finally, Clarke breaks out of the crowd and sees her brother leaning against the frame of the tower entrance. "That crowd is a lot bigger than it looks from atop a horse." She says to her Kent.

Kent chuckles. "It'll get worse once Harvest begins. Clans will begin stocking food for the winter. We also wear headpieces, or to you..masks.

"What other holidays do your people celebrate?" Clarke asks. "Do you have Christmas?"

"We call it Yuletide." Kent says. "We also celebrate Day of Arbor, Day of Earth, Day of Groundhog, the Equinoxes, Day of Remembrance, Coalition Day and the very special days: Day of the Flame and Ascension Day." He says. "The last two involving the Flame and the Commander."

"The Flame?" Clarke asks. "What's that?"

"Another time, another lesson." Kent says. If he explained the Flame and it's backstory to Clarke, she probably wouldn't understand it. "You mastered the Polis crowd lesson, though." He smiles.

Clarke smirks. "I focused on the destination instead of you. I knew we'd both end up at the tower."

"Be glad the tower is very tall." Kent says and laughs.

Clarke laughs. "Yeah."

"Anyway, follow me to Lexa." Kent says and turns, entering the tower.

They take the elevator up to the floor where the throne room is located. When they reach a set of double doors, Kent has Clarke wait. "Wait for me to call you in."

"Why?" Clarke asks.

"So I can get mentally prepared for the tension that is about hang over our heads." Kent says.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Really?"

Kent nods. " _Sha_."

"Is that a yes?" Clarke asks.

" _Sha_." Kent says and approaches the guard outside the doors. 

Kent speaks to the guard and Clarke is unable to hear what her brother says. The guard nods, allowing Kent entrance into the room. When the doors close, the guard stares at Clarke.

Clarke returns the stare, questioningly.

 _ **꧁** ꧂ __**Commander's Tower - Throne Room** _ _꧁ **꧂**_

Lexa and Gustus look at Kent as he approaches the throne. When he is in front of Lexa, he bows to her. " _Heda_." He says.

Lexa stares at him. "How many times have I told you that I don't require you to bow to me? You've bowed once and for you..once is enough. I know you will never betray me, so I command you to stand." She says.

Kent stands. "Bowing to the Commander shows respect and loyalty. I must do it."

Lexa smirks. "I know you will always respect and be loyal to me. Since I'm the Commander, I command you to stop bowing all the time."

Kent nods. "If that's your order, then I will obey."

Lexa nods. "Good." She straightens up in her throne. "Now why are you here, Kent? You're supposed to be helping train the hundred for the war against the Ark."

"That's why I'm here and I brought someone with me." Kent says.

Lexa tilts her head and looks to the door. "Who is out there?"

Kent smiles. "You can come in...Clarke." He shouts.

Lexa's eyes widen as a young girl, about a few years younger than Lexa herself, enters through the doors. The girl has golden hair like the sun and it falls just a little over her shoulders. She is wearing clothing that isn’t like any that her people would wear. Fierceness and courage is present in her blue eyes.

"Commander Lexa, I'd like you to meet my Sky-sister, _Klark kom Skaikru_." Kent says. " _Skaiheda_ Clarke, I'd like you to meet my Earth-sister, _Leksa_ _kom Trikru_."

Lexa and Clarke stare at each other. Clarke studies each detail of Lexa. Her brunette hair that is clearly braided, her authoritative and intimidating demeanor, her face-paint that looks as if Lexa is crying black tears, her courageous blue-green eyes, the small gear between her eyebrows. She is very beautiful, the sun shining in behind her throne gives her a goddess-like image. Clarke's breath has been stolen by Lexa.

Lexa looks at Gustus. "Leave us."

" _Heda_.." Gustus says, but Lexa interrupts him.

"Now!" Lexa orders.

Gustus sighs and nods. He stops beside Clarke and gets in her face. "I'll be right outside that door, if I hear so much as you say one wrong word to her...I will slice your throat open." He warns.

Clarke nods. "Understood." She glares at him, unafraid. "I'm not afraid of you." He scowls and huffs, and exits the room. As soon as the doors close, Clarke begins. "Lexa, listen to me."

Lexa looks at Clarke, shocked. This Sky-girl is very brave, brave enough to stand up to Gustus as well as addressing the Commander by her name. However, Lexa listens.

"Whatever Bellamy Blake told you about the Ark and their intentions is absolute bullshit. He is not the leader of the hundred, I am, Bellamy is only trying to save his ass." Clarke explains. "He has admitted to shooting the Chancellor of the Ark and that's why he is trying to make you wage war on the Ark." She continues, uninterrupted. "If you continue on this path of war, then more than two-thousand innocent lives will perish. Farmers, doctors, engineers and even _children_ all will die."

"You are very upset about this, Clarke." Lexa says and inclines her head. "Let's say I spared the innocent lives on the Ark, what can they contribute to my people?"

"My mom, her assistant Eric Jackson and the others who help in medical bring modern medicine and practices that Kent has told me your healers lack. My friend Raven, who was in the pod that fell, her mentor Jacapo Sinclair and the other engineers bring technology and construction. They can build radios and possibly provide your horses with their own armor. The farmers bring techniques for growing and harvesting food. On the Ark, there is no soil so we had hydroponic farms. The farms require water and a mineral solution to grow crops. Clans that have limited soil and harsh climate conditions can use hydroponic farms to grow their crops, this would be extremely useful to the Boat People. The guards have guns, which can be upgrades from swords and spears." Clarke explains.

Lexa narrows her eyes. "My people do not use guns, it's against our ways." She says. "Guns are weapons of the Mountain."

"Subtract the guns then, we still have a lot to offer." Clarke says and spares a glance to Kent, before looking back to Lexa. "What if my people help you avenge Costia?"

Lexa growls. "How dare you?" She glares at Clarke with fury and then gives Kent the same expression. "I can't believe you told her about Costia."

"She asked." Kent explains. "I showed Clarke _sontaim_ and Costia was mentioned."

Clarke tilts her head at the Commander. "I take it that blood hasn't answered to blood?"

"Give the girl a prize." Lexa says, scowling at Clarke. "You'd be correct in your assumption, Clarke."

"Spare me the lecture or speech. I know revenge comes from anger, I've already witnessed Kent's desire for it." Clarke says, looking to Kent who looks down.

"She's right." Kent says. "I want vengeance for my Sky-father, but at the moment I'm satisfied with _Abi kom Skaikru_ 's broken heart and her suffering."

Clarke breathes, hearing it after the confrontation is a lot harder. Their dad did bring it on himself so it isn't completely their mother's fault.

"What if instead of waging war on the Ark, you wage war on Nia?" Clarke asks.

Lexa looks at Clarke. "Waging war on Nia would break my coalition, Clarke."

"Yet the clans would understand, blood must have blood. That is the way of your people." Clarke says. "You are their Commander, so stop acting weak--" Clarke says but is interrupted.

"I am not weak!" Lexa shouts.

"Then prove it to your people! Remove Nia from the equation and put an Azgeda you can trust in her place." Clarke says.

Lexa stares at Clarke in thought and sighs. "You have given me much to think on Clarke."

"If it helps, Chancellor Thelonious Jaha and Head of Ark Security Marcus Kane want you know to that their lives are yours if you should feel the need to spill blood from the Ark. They are willing to die at your hand so you spare the innocent Ark citizens and give them clearance to land on the ground...if and when you want them to." Clarke says.

Lexa breathes. "The leader of the Ark and his top general pledge loyalty to me?" Clarke nods in response.

"Kent, show Clarke around Polis." Lexa commands. "And fit her into a more appropriate outfit. If she truly wants peace, then she should dip her toes in our culture."

Kent nods and Clarke is surprised.

"I'll send for both of you when I've reached a decision." Lexa says.

 _ **꧁** ꧂ _ _**Commander's Tower - Commander's Quarters** _ _꧁ **꧂**_

Under Lexa's order, Gustus leads the pair of siblings into Lexa's bedroom. He leaves them and Kent sets to work on giving Clarke a makeover. First, he raids Lexa's clothing and puts Clarke into a dark purple V-neck dress that stops just a little past Clarke's knees. There is black lace on the neckline and the wrist cuffs, and the sleeves and the bottom of the dress have a row of thin, black cloth hanging from them. Kent also replaces Clarke's boots with a pair of black sandals. Delfikru is the clan that makes most of the shoes the Grounders wear.

Kent has Clarke sit down and he stands behind her. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Braiding your hair." Kent says.

Clarke smiles as she feels the strands of her hair being pulled into the braid. Kent works quickly but intricately and in no time Clarke's hair is braided beautifully. "That was fast." Clarke says.

"Costia took the most time when braiding Lexa's hair." Kent says. "She put lots of love and care into every braid."

Clarke smiles again. "Deciding to finally open up about Costia?"

"Not a chance." Kent says, smiling. "But that doesn't mean I'll leave you in the dark about her either."

Clarke nods as Kent moves in front of her with a small container. He begins painting her face. "Warpaint?"

Kent nods. "Sorry but I'm the only one with bird wings."

"What do I get then?" Clarke asks. "I'm from the sky too."

"You'll see." Kent says.

Clarke nods and fiddles with her fingers. "Have you ever killed someone?"

Kent stops painting Clarke's face. He sets the warpaint to the side and turns around. He removes his upper armor and lifts his shirt, exposing his back. "What does my back tell you?"

"That you stay clean?" Clarke asks, confused.

Kent laughs. "Well, yes." He lowers his shirt back down. "But there are no kill marks on my back." He says, putting his upper armor back on.

"Kill marks?" Clarke asks as Kent resumes to paint her face.

"When one kills another, it is believed that the conqueror gets their victim's power. So a mark is put on the back to signify how many kills one has made. The amount of marks on one's back equals how much power one has accumulated." Kent explains.

"So you have no power?" Clarke asks.

"I didn't say that." Kent says. "I have power but not as much as my _nomon_ or Lexa, at least not yet."

Clarke sighs. "Does that mean I deserve a kill mark for killing Atom?" She says, frowning.

"Your friend was already gone before you ended his suffering." Kent says. "That's the Mountain's fault not yours." He puts the lid back onto the container of warpaint. "All done."

He leads Clarke to Lexa's mirror. She is shocked. "Wow." She says. A sun is painted around her left eye and a crescent moon is on the right side of her right eye.

"Light and darkness." Kent says. "You bring light, casting away the darkness...you cast away my darkness."

Clarke looks at him, shocked. She steps close to him and embraces him. "I love you, little brother."

Kent returns the hug. "I love you too, big sis." He gets an idea. "Since you've been in the sky, you have never had fish before...have you?"

Clarke shakes her head. "No I haven't, there's no ocean in space."

Kent smiles. "Then let's get you some fish to try."

 _ **꧁** ꧂ _ _**Polis - Streets** _ _꧁ **꧂**_

Some of the Grounders roaming streets stare at Kent, the _Skaion_ , and a girl with golden hair and warpaint symbolizing that she is from the sky. Another _Skaion_? Who's also dressed in Grounder attire? Some grounders try to focus on their tasks to keep from staring at _Kent kom Trikru_ and the unknown girl.

Kent brings Clarke to a booth where a female Grounder is cooking some fish. " _Neeta kom Floudonkru_ , _shopta_?" He greets the fellow Grounder in Trigedasleng. Neeta is in her mid-twenties and she has black curly hair.

Neeta smiles. " _Kent kom Trikru_ , _ain bezer hanga_."

Clarke watches silently.

Kent gestures. "Neeta, I'd like you to meet _Klark kom Skaikru_ , my sister."

Neeta gasps. "Another _Skaion_?"

Clarke becomes curious. " _Skaion_?"

"The _Skaion_ is our Sky Saviour." Neeta explains. "Over the last fifteen years after word broke out about a baby falling from the sky, a belief came about that the First Commander sent a baby to the Earth to stand at the side of the twenty-third Commander. This baby when grown would give the Commander foresight on her enemies and brewing wars. The baby would provide a glimpse of the future of her people and help her make the hardest of decisions." She finishes the story.

"Who's the twenty-third Commander?" Clarke asks.

"Lexa." Kent says, lowly. "I never gave this Skaion stuff much thought but now everything makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Clarke asks.

Neeta looks at Kent with concern. "Tell me, _Skaion_."

"Ever since Lexa has became the Commander, I've been having nightmares. They've all been different in events but the concept is always the same." Kent explains.

Clarke and Neeta look at him expectantly.

"Our future is doomed." Kent says. "I had one last night where everyone I cared about was dead." He says and looks at Clarke. "Including you, Clarke."

Clarke's eyes widen and she sighs. "We all have nightmares, Kent."

"No, his nightmares aren't usual." Neeta says. "He is having prophetic dreams."

"Huh?" Clarke and Kent ask at the same time.

Neeta looks around at the surrounding Grounders. "There's not much more I can tell you, Titus will have answers. I'm not an official _Fleimkepa_ so I only know so much when it comes to the details." Neeta explains. "Titus can provide you with more answers."

Kent looks at Clarke. "We have to find Titus." He says and looks at Neeta. "But first..could Clarke have some fish to try?"

Neeta smiles. "Of course, _Skaion_." Kent lightly smiles. Neeta prepares a small variety of the different types of fish that she cooks, on a wooden plate for Clarke. "Free of trade."

Kent smiles. "I can trade for it, Neeta."

Neeta thinks. "Save our future, that's what you can do in trade."

Kent nods and looks down.

Clarke immediately begins stuffing her mouth with the cubed pieces of fish. She hasn't eaten since the first night the hundred landed on the ground, that was about three days ago. But she'd been too swamped to even recognize she had been hungry. "Mmm, so good!" Clarke exclaims.

Kent and Neeta chuckle at Clarke. Clarke finishes off the fish and gives the wooden plate back to Neeta. "Thank you, the fish was really good." Clarke says, wiping her mouth on her hand.

" _Sha_ , _mochof_ , Neeta." Kent says.

Neeta nods. " _Nopro_ , Kent and Clarke."

Gustus approaches Neeta's booth. "Kent, Clarke. _Heda_ has made her decision."

Kent and Clarke look to each other, worried that Lexa will choose to wage war on the Ark.

 _ **꧁** ꧂ _ _**End of Chapter** _ _꧁ **꧂**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Jus Meiznes - Blood Beauty (from: jus [blood] + meiznes [beauty]) (original term)
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Stot op - Urge a horse to begin moving (from: start-up)
> 
> Mochof - Thanks/Thank you
> 
> Zami - Xami (Name of the Grounder who advises the Polis stables) (original character)
> 
> Sha - Yes (from: yeah)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase for any leader)
> 
> Klark kom Skaikru - Clarke of the Sky People
> 
> Skaiheda - Sky Leader (original term)
> 
> Leksa kom Trikru - Lexa of the Tree People
> 
> Sontaim - Summer (from: sun-time)
> 
> Abi kom Skaikru - Abby of the Sky People
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Neeta kom Floudonkru - Neeta of the Boat People (Neeta is an original character)
> 
> Shopta - How are you (from: whatcha-up-to)
> 
> Ain bezer hanga - My favorite customer (from: ain [mine] + bezer [better] + hanga [visitor])
> 
> Fleimkepa - Flamekeeper
> 
> Nopro - You're welcome (from: no-problem) (altered term from 'pro' to 'nopro')


	9. 1x09 - Decisions, Collisions & Prophetic Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two asterisks (*) in this chapter. I need to give some explanation for why I've placed them.
> 
> (*) #1 - With Kent's visions, some of the ones he'll receive come from the show's original timeline. Such as Lexa's death at the hands of Titus and the murders of the Nightbloods. Of course, Kent will not see certain key elements like...Clarke crying over Lexa and giving her a kiss before she officially died, and Ontari as the murderer of the Nightbloods. It is too early for such information to be revealed.
> 
> (*) #2 - The dropship with Diana Sydney and her followers survived because I have plans to make Diana a bigger villain than she was in the show. They wasted a good villain arc with her early death.
> 
> Also...sorry for the CLEXA tease. ;)
> 
> AS OF MARCH 22, 2020, some minor edits have been made to this chapter.

**_꧁_** _꧂ **Polis - Commander's Tower - Throne Room** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Gustus leads Kent and Clarke into the throne room and then goes to stand beside Lexa.

Lexa's eyes widen at Clarke's new appearance. Her jaw drops just enough to indicate that her breath has been stolen by the _**true**_ _Skaiheda_. "Clarke...you look... _meizen_." She says, actually affected by Clarke's beauty.

Gustus looks at Lexa, shocked. Did he hear that right?

Kent is unable to hide his grin. "Commander? Are you okay?" He teases.

Clarke looks between Kent and Lexa. "What?" She asks. "What did she say about me?"

Kent grins at Clarke and Lexa glares at him. "Kent, I command you to say nothing. I'm the Commander and you have to obey me."

Kent groans. "Sorry, Clarke." He apologizes. "I have to obey that command." He says, teasing the hell out of his Sky-sister.

"Just tell me if it's good or bad." Clarke says.

Kent goes to answer but Gustus beats her to it. "It was good." He says, lightly smiling. So maybe it was time for Lexa to find happiness. Lexa is like a daughter to him, he has been there at her side since she became the Commander. After Costia...Lexa _deserves_ to be happy. Titus, however, is the one who will be upset if something were to develop between the two girls.

Titus had strongly disapproved of Costia and Lexa's relationship, all that " _love is weakness_ " bullshit. There are times when Titus needed to mind his nose and Lexa's romantic life is one of those times. If you asked him, he believes that Titus had somehow had an involvement with Costia's murder...but there wasn't any proof.

Kent clears his throat. "Lexa, before you officially make your decision. There something you need to know."

Lexa nods to him, indicating for him to tell her.

"Last night, according to _Neeta kom Floudonkru_ , I had a prophetic vision which I had all along thought were nightmares. This one...it felt _real_ , I could smell and feel. Anyway, I was visited by my birth father and Costia." Kent says.

Lexa's breath hitches, she almost tears up. Kent got to see Costia again, out of all people...she went to him. She isn't angry about it, just confused. Did Costia not want to visit her in any form? Maybe her death was harder on Kent than she has realized.

"I was shown a glimpse of the future of our people, a future where peace was never made." Kent explains. "Gustus, my _nomon_ , Lincoln...and _you_...were all dead. The Coalition fell and everyone fought until I was the last one standing. I had failed to save everyone I cared about, including my own sisters. All of the clans went extinct, Skaikru included, and the first to go was Luna's clan. Blood was spilled and it bled out until there was none left." He says, on the verge of tears. "I could feel the pain, the sorrow...it was unbearable."

Lexa registers every word and is breathing heavy. If what Kent speaks of was in fact a vision, why did he receive it and not her? She is the Commander, after all. She is supposed to lead her people out of the darkness, is she not?

" _Skaion_." Gustus says, coming to the realization.

Lexa turns her head at him in shock. "Is it really possible?" Gustus shrugs. " _Konge_ Titus."

Gustus nods and leaves the room. "Titus should have more answers." Lexa says to Kent.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **Trikru Lands - Emergency Aid Depot** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Octavia and Bellamy are walking through the woods nearby the depot's location. Octavia's hair is braided, courtesy of Indra. She is wearing a black outfit and has two knives sheathed at her sides. Bellamy despised Octavia's decision to become Indra's apprentice, but there was nothing he could do to stop her. His little sister is growing up and all he can do is let her. This is must be what being a father feels like. Overprotective, strict rules...but he can't help it, Octavia is his little sister. He'd never be able to live with himself if he let something happen to her.

"You know, the first dropship will be coming down soon. Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever." Octavia says to her older brother as they make their way to the depot. With coordinates from Kane, the siblings were able to head out immediately for supplies for the impending winter. It had started to get cold.

Bellamy glances at his younger sister. "I can try." He says.

The Blake siblings reach the coordinates and they are greeted by ruins and a large body of water. "The depot is supposed to be here somewhere, there's got to be a door." Octavia says. "Maybe he'll lenient." She doesn't like the fact that Bellamy shot Jaha to be on the ground with her, but she couldn't lose him...not after the loss of their mother. Bellamy is all she has left. 

"Look, O, I shot the man. He's not just gonna forgive and forget." Bellamy says and looks around. "Let's just split up and cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance." He ventures off in search of the door, Octavia doing the same. 

Unbeknownst to Octavia or Bellamy, Dax--one of the delinquents--lurks not too far behind them.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **Polis - Commander's Tower - Throne Room** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Gustus returns with Titus, who is confused as to why the Commander called for him while he was training the _Natblidas_. 

" _Heda_ , what is wrong?" Titus asks and looks at Kent and a girl with golden hair. Her warpaint consists of markings that represented the sky. "As far as I'm concerned, there is not a clan of the sky."

Lexa introduces Titus to Clarke as the leader of the Sky People who fell and as Kent's Sky-sister. Lexa goes on to explain Clarke's appearance and why he was summoned. Kent retells his nightmare, word for word of what he told Lexa, to Titus who almost faints on the spot.

"The day has come, _Heda_." Titus says, happily. "The day has come for the _Skaion_ to stand by your side and allow you to lead us all into a better world." He bows to Kent. " _Skaion_ , show your Commander the way."

Kent stares at Titus with wide eyes. "That's all you got?" He asks. "No explanations or answers about this?"

Titus stands up quickly. "Of course. What do you want to know?"

"How all of this is even possible?" Lexa asks and Kent nods with her.

Titus clears his throat. "If you're looking for a logical answer, a science, you won't find one. Kent is receiving these visions from powers higher than us all, even higher than the Commander and the Flame." He explains. "As for Costia and Kent's birth father, they were the messengers."

"Are you saying that I really talked to Costia and my birth father?" Kent asks.

"Their spirits, yes." Titus answers. "But only if they are chosen as messengers, will you be able to interact with them. Overtime, _Skaion_ , you will be able to harness these visions without the need for messengers. You will be able to receive at your own will and command. Some may be of the past and the present, others will be of the future. Occurrences, large or small, that need to be prevented or allowed to happen. Some things ahead, you will not see; events that need changing but are fixed by an earlier change, things that are destined to happen and are too soon for occurring or knowing of. All of what you _do_ see, however, will help you help Lexa lead us into a better world than what we are living in now."

"I wanna know how it's even possible for him to have visions." Clarke says.

"He just does." Titus simply answers. "As I said, _Skaiheda_ , there is no science behind it."

Kent inclines his head. "How do you know so much about all of this?"

" _Bekka Pramheda_ was sent a messenger of her own, who told her of the _Skaion_ 's becoming. Her job was to relay the message to the first of our people and to tell her _Fleimkepa_ exactly what I told you." Titus explains.

"That explains why everyone knows of the _Skaion_." Kent says. "And to think that all along, I've just brushed these visions off as nightmares. The things that could have gone different within the past several years."

"You shouldn't have ignored them, it's possible that events during Lexa's time as _Heda_ could have been prevented." Titus says. "You should have brought this to my attention as soon as you began having them. The fact that you have been ignorant of this, that..." He swallows. "we all have been ignorant of this is shameful."

Kent looks down. "If this is some sort of ploy to try and blame Costia on me, don't. I never saw her death in any of the visions I had." He says, matter-of-factly. "I did see you shoot Lexa with a gun, though."

Lexa gasps. "What?"

*"As I think about it, things are a lot clearer." Kent says. "Clarke and John Murphy of the Sky People were there. Titus accidentally shot Lexa as he was trying to shoot Clarke. He wanted to blame it on Murphy. Then the Conclave was called and someone, who I didn't see, murdered all of the Nightbloods."

Titus gulps. "If you saw all of that, then it could come true." He says, looking down at his hands. " _Heda_..." There is guilt and sorrow in his voice.

Lexa shakes her head. "It hasn't and will never happen." She says to her _ticha_. "We know of the situation and now we can prevent it together." She gives Titus a peaceful look that tells him that she isn't angry. "Also by preventing it, Kent can check the Nightbloods and myself off of his list of people to save."

"A really, really long list." Kent says. "The lives in every clan are in my hands, the lives of all Skaikru are in my hands. I have to save as many as I can." He looks down. "Besides Lexa, I still have to save my _nomon_ , Gustus, Lincoln and especially Clarke."

Titus nods. " _Skaion_ , you must save us all." He has been shook to his core.

Kent slowly nods, realizing the heavy weight on his shoulders and then he feels it. A crushing sensation slams down onto him and he screams in pains as he falls to his knees.

"Kent?!" Clarke shouts, rushing to his right side.

Lexa is off of her throne in a heartbeat and is on her knees at Kent's left side. Gustus moving closer, behind her. "Titus, what's happening?" The Commander asks.

Titus has no answer. "I-I don't know." He is actually clueless, Kent's visions are not supposed to be like this.

Kent screams again, grabbing his head. A blonde-haired woman and a group of people flash through his mind. Kent then sees a dropship launching from what must be the Ark and a bunch of damage is dealt to it. The flashes shift again and the same dropship travels through the Earth's atmosphere. The flashes end.

Kent is sweating through his clothing and his breathing begins to stabilize. "I think I had one of those visions, but there was no messenger this time."

"What did you see, _Skaion_?" Titus asks, concerned and curious.

"I saw..." Kent says, trailing off before turning to look at the balcony. "That." He points to the falling object in the sky. 

Clarke, Lexa, Titus and Gustus all look to where he points. Clarke and Lexa help Kent up and they rush onto the balcony, with Titus and Gustus following. "Clarke, I thought you said Thelonious and Marcus are waiting for my command to come down."

"They did." Clarke says, confused. "It's coming down too fast, it's gonna crash."

*However, the dropship's parachute deploys just in time. The dropship lands somewhere on the other side of Mount Weather, in Azgeda territory.

 **_꧁_** _꧂ **Trikru Lands - Emergency Aid Depot** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Octavia and Bellamy have been raiding the depot. They found guns, blankets and other supplies they can use to survive the winter. Bellamy, quietly leaves as he is drawn away by an unseen force.

Dax, having sneaked into the depot, walks up behind Octavia and hits her in the head with the butt of a rifle. This knocks her out.

Outside, Bellamy is on his knees and being tortured by a hallucination of his mother, Aurora. She says horrible things to him, though it isn't really her. Bellamy is beating himself up. For shooting the Chancellor, for trying to keep the Ark in space, for convincing the Commander to wage war on the innocent Arkers and most importantly...for dictating the life of his little sister, whose childhood had been dictated by the Exodus Charter.

"Mom, please, just kill me." Bellamy cries. "Put me out of my misery, everyone's lives will be so much better."

Aurora laughs. "You wish I'd kill you right here. No, you will live life regretting your mistakes. The guilt will eat you up very slowly, bit by bit...until you are so far gone there will be no saving yourself." She says to Bellamy, menacingly.

"No!" Bellamy cries loudly.

Aurora laughs at him and a gun is heard cocking. Aurora fades away and Bellamy is brought back to reality. He is met with the barrel of a gun right in his face. "Nothing personal." Dax says.

Dax pulls the trigger but the gun misfires. Dax reloads while Bellamy sees a nearby gun until it disappears. Bellamy looks at Dax in fear, when suddenly a blade exits the front of Dax's neck. Dax glances down and the blade retracts from his neck. He falls to the ground, dead. 

Octavia is seen standing behind Dax's body. "O?!" Bellamy shouts, shocked.

"Bell! Thank god!" Octavia says with relief. "What the hell happened to you?"

Bellamy shakes his head and sobs. Octavia lowers down and embraces him, and he cries on her right shoulder. "I'm so sorry, O! For everything!" He apologizes.

Octavia strokes his hair. "Shh, everything's going to be okay."

A crack in the sky is heard and both siblings look up. They see a dropship descend across the sky, in the direction of Mount Weather.

"They're not supposed to be coming down without the Commander's order." Octavia says.

"And they haven't." Bellamy says. "That would be Diana Sydney and her little group of followers."

"How the hell do you even know that?" Octavia asks.

"Did you forget I was hired by Diana and Shumway?" Bellamy questions his little sister. "Shumway isn't bright, he spilled everything to me...including plans already in motion for the Unity Day pageant."

Octavia looks at him shocked. "We need to get back to the dropship, now!"

 **_꧁_** _꧂_ _**Polis - Commander's Tower - Throne Room** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

Lexa has taken her seat back on her throne. Gustus is by her side, once more. Titus has left to finish training with the Nightbloods. Kent and Clarke stand below Lexa.

"In light of recent discoveries, my plans have changed. Waging war on the Ark brings death to over two-thousand innocent lives who could contribute to my people and improve our ways as we could for them. That being said, I have decided to spare the Ark and allow them to descend into my lands. However, should any act of war be made against the Coalition or myself then the result will be war. If Skaikru helps to successfully defeat the _Azplana_ , then I will allow Skaikru to become the thirteenth clan in the Coalition. If they fail, they will not be allowed to join and will be forced to leave my lands." Lexa says.

Clarke's jaw drops.

"The deal is by allowing your people to live in my lands, then you will help defeat Nia. Should your people cause our side to fail, they will have to leave as the deal would be broken." Lexa explains.

"We won't fail." Clarke says. "Not when we have our brother, the _Skaion_ , with us." She smiles to Kent.

Kent smiles. "Let's do this then."

 **_꧁_** _꧂_ _**End of Chapter** _ _꧁_ _ **꧂** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Skaiheda - Sky Leader (original term)
> 
> Meizen - Beautiful/Gorgeous, etc. (from: amazing)
> 
> Neeta kom Floudonkru - Neeta of the Boat People
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Konge - Summon (from: come-get)
> 
> Natblida(s) - Nightblood(s)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Bekka Pramheda - Becca First Commander
> 
> Fleimkepa - Flamekeeper
> 
> Ticha - Teacher
> 
> Azplana - Ice Queen (proper noun) (from: ice-planner)


	10. 1x10 - The Queen and the Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One asterisk (*) is placed.  
> Kent's nightmare-visions allow him to move freely (feel, smell, taste, etc.) as if he were lucid dreaming. These visions are more dark and nightmarish. Kent's vision in this chapter will be pivotal in chapter 13.
> 
> Also, the reason I have not included any Ark scenes beside the video chat with the hundred, is because all of that is basically the same minus the Diana Sydney arc. The Unity Day pageant doesn't get to happen since Diana launched from the Ark. However, Diana still left bombs to take out survivors of her launch. She really doesn't want anyone on the Ark to come down.
> 
> One more thing, any guesses on who Kent ends up with. I'm sure the hint I gave, pretty much solidifies who he will fall in love with. But I'm interested in hearing who you all guessed. I'm even curious to know guesses you've all had from before I gave my hint. I will tell you that I was considering Ontari as a future romantic interest...but my other candidate was much, much better.

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Clarke and Kent had returned to the dropship at nightfall and decide to turn in. They would get answers on the second dropship the next day, then radio back to Lexa what had happened. Raven had repaired the dropship's original radio when she fixed up the webcam system. So she gave Clarke the radio from the pod so she could leave it with the Commander. It took Lexa several tries to learn how to use but she got the hang of it. Even Gustus was able to learn how to operate it.

Kent enters his _nomon_ 's tent and removes his armor. He does it quietly to avoid waking Anya. "I was wondering when you'd return." Anya says, wide awake.

"That worried about me, _nomon_?" Kent asks, smiling as she sits up. 

"Always." Anya says. "How did the meeting go with Lexa?" She asks as Kent sits down beside her. She takes a sip of water from her water canteen.

"Surprisingly well." Kent says. "Lexa has changed her plans, instead of war on the Ark...we're waging war against Nia."

Anya almost chokes on the water. "What?"

"Clarke convinced Lexa that blood didn't have blood on the case of Costia." Kent explains.

"It's about time." Anya says. "I'm surprised Lexa hasn't called for blood already."

Kent nods. "We also learned about the Skaion and my visions." He says and explains everything to Anya.

To say Anya understood it all was an overstatement. She had many questions, most of which Kent was unable to answer. Who or what are the higher powers? Why was Kent chosen as the Skaion? 

Kent has to settle her down. "I don't have those answers." Kent tell her. "I wish I did though." Suddenly, he yawns and his eyes grow heavy. "I'm tired, today's been long."

Anya nods. "Get some sleep, _nomfa_." She places her right hand against his right cheek. "No dream visions, _nami_?"

Kent chuckles. " _Sha_ , I got it."

They both lay down and when Kent's head hits the fur cushioning, he immediately falls into slumber. Except it's not long and he is sucked into one of his *nightmare-visions.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **Kent's Vision:** ** _The Dropship - Lower Level / Hidden Level_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

_Kent stands inside the dropship and everything is blurry except an open hatch in the floor. Kent walks to it. He drops in and finds Raven working with some wires. Kent begins to hear muffles voices from above and shots ring out. A bullet passes through Kent and pierces Raven in the left side of her stomach._

_Raven is able to finish what she is doing before she falls down, blood seeping through her shirt. Kent feels a dampening on his shirt and looks down and sees blood staining his shirt in the same spot where Raven was shot. Kent tries to walk to Raven but as he takes a step forward, he also falls._

_Raven looks at him in pain. "Help me..." She says._

_"Raven?" Kent calls out as Raven fades away. "Raven!"_

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

"Raven!" Kent screams as he jolts up. When he wakes up, Anya is sitting up beside him in alarm. Kent looks at her and hurries to his feet. 

" _Nomfa_?" Anya asks, concerned.

Kent bolts out of the tent and runs to the dropship, Clarke hurrying to catch up with him. "Kent! What's wrong?"

Kent doesn't answer her and enters the dropship. He sees Raven working on a small device.

Raven looks up at the visitor. "Hey, Falconeye." Kent's warpaint reminds Raven of falcon wings, which she remembered seeing once in a book back on the Ark.

Kent doesn't say anything and immediately searches her stomach for a gunshot wound.

"Whoa, at least get me a drink first." Raven says, surprised from Kent's sudden actions.

Kent breathes in relief. "Thank god, you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Raven says, confused. "My doctor will be happy to hear." She quips.

Clarke enters the dropship. "Kent, I heard you scream for Raven. What's wrong?" She asks.

Raven looks at Kent, still confused. Why did he come in here and literally frisk her stomach? Not that she didn't enjoy it...Kent is cute.

"I had another vision." Kent says and then looks directly into Raven's eyes. "You got shot."

Raven looks at him, disbelievingly. "You had a vision of me getting shot?" She begins laughing. "That is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"It's true." Clarke says. "He had a vision while we were talking with the Commander, he saw the Exodus ship launch from the Ark."

"When it was over, we saw it fall behind Mount Weather into Azgeda territory." Kent finishes. "I saw a blonde woman and a group people on board, their launch caused lots of damage to the Ark."

Raven, beginning to believe the siblings, knows the reason for damage done to the Ark. "If you are telling the truth, then that means the Exodus ship never decoupled from the Ark." She explains. "Which would leave the Ark crippled without power and water, everyone inside will die." She says, frowning and rushes to the radio system.

"Kent, you said you also saw a blonde woman and some people?" Clarke asks and Kent nods. "Then our problems just got worse...Diana Sydney is on the ground." She says, worried.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Azgeda Lands - Racus (Village)- Azplana's Visiting House_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

When Diana Sydney wakes up, she's not in the Exodus ship anymore. Instead she's in a house. She examines the style of design, the comfortable wornness of the furniture, the animal skins everywhere. She's on the bed, not tied up, and dressed in warm clothing. She must have been asleep for some time. Seated on a chair across the room, legs crossed elegantly, not a hair out of place, is a young girl with scars on her face. This is Ontari, Nia's secret Nightblood.

"It's good to see you're awake." Ontari says lightly, brown eyes surveying Diana shrewdly.

"Who are you?" Diana asks, warily. "Where am I?" She sits up and does up her jacket properly, wanting even more warmth. Her head feels like it's stuffed with cotton wool. She realizes suddenly that her knife and pistol have been taken.

"You have questions and so does the Queen." Ontari says, still looking at Diana like she's an interesting puzzle. "I find it surprising that you and your people were easily overtaken by our warriors." She tilts her head at Diana. "For people of the Sky, you sure can put up a fight." Sarcasm in her words.

"I want to speak to the Queen." Diana demands.

Ontari chuckles. "You're in luck. Her Highness wants to speak to you as well." Ontari stands up and approaches the door. "Follow." She commands to Diana.

Ontari opens the bedroom door and exits with Diana following behind her. Ontari leads Diana into the dining room of the house, where Queen Nia sits at the farthest end of the table. She is eating some bread and venison. "Your Highness, the _Skaiplana_ is awake." Ontari says.

" _Mochof_ , Ontari." Nia says to the Nightblood. "That will be all."

Ontari nods before giving Diana a warning glare before leaving the room.

"Please sit." Nia says, nodding to the chair in front of Diana. "We have much to discuss."

Diana smiles and sits in the chair.

"Would you like some bread or venison?" Nia asks. Diana stares at the food. "Go on, I don't bite...much."

Diana nods and takes a piece of bread. The Queen is intimidating and Diana can feel the wickedness in the air.

"I am Queen Nia of Azgeda, I rule the Ice clan." Nia says, introducing herself. She nods to Diana.

"My name is Diana Sydney, former Chancellor of the United Ark Federation." Diana says, introducing herself.

Nia nods. "Explain to me why you decided to park your clunk of metal on the Azgeda village, **Falo**."

Diana was shocked when she exited the Exodus ship to learn the ship had decimated an entire village of people. However, all she remembers is walking out and seeing the destruction. Then everything went black. "I am sorry that the Exodus ship demolished one of your villages, something went wrong with our parachute and it deployed late. We also had no idea there were survivors on the ground."

Nia raises an eyebrow at Diana. "Really?" Nia leans forward. "I have reason to believe that you did know."

Diana is shocked and is at a loss for words.

"You see, one of my greatest allies intercepted a call from Earth to the Ark in space. The hundred kids informed your Chancellor that there have been survivors on the ground since the first _Praimfaya_." Nia explains. "Do _not_ lie to me again."

Diana gulps and nods. She isn't one to be fearful but Nia truly scared her.

"Explain to me the contents of the call made from Earth." Nia says, commanding instead of asking.

"Well, I wasn't in Ark station Earth Monitoring personally. However, Shumway--one of my followers who came down with me--was." Diana says. "Long story short, he said that Clarke and Kent Griffin would be meeting with the Commander of the Coalition to try and convince her to not wage war on the Ark."

Nia raises an eyebrow. "Did you say Kent?" She asks. This just got even better, this means she has the general location of the _Skaion_.

"Yes, Kent Griffin, the apparent son of the Ark's chief doctor and deceased-chief engineer, Abby and Jake respectively." Diana explains. "Shumway told me that Abby and Jake sent Kent to the Earth just about sixteen years ago."

Nia's eyes light up in glee. "Kent was found and taken in by the Tree People. There's a whole belief that has been going around since the First Commander." She explains. "Though the story varies depending on who you ask, though. He's a prize."

Diana cocks her head in disbelief. "Why do you care about one bratty teenager?"

Nia laughs. "Bratty?" 

"Oh yes, Shumway said that Kent destroyed Abby, emotionally. He is pissed off at her over his birth father's death." Diana says. "The last he saw of Abby before we launched was her running out of the station deck, crying her eyes out. He mutilated her heart."

Nia stares at her, incredulous. "Ruthless, huh? Even more reason why I want him."

"Again, my question.” Diana says. “What's so special about this bratty kid?" She asks, confused as to why the Earth survivors care so much about a disrespectful twerp.

Nia calms herself. "Kent is the _Skaion_ and he has a glorified bounty on his head." She frowns. "He wouldn't be alive right now if not for the irritating warrior who raised him. If only I had gotten my hands on him first."

"The Skaion?" Diana asks. "What makes him so extremely coveted?"

Nia waves her hand at Diana. "That subject is irrelevant at the moment." She grabs the cup in front of her and takes a sip of the dark liquid. "No, what I want to talk about is making an alliance. If the Commander does change her mind and initiates the remaining Sky People into the Coalition...she will not hesitate in bringing war to me. In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't already, considering what I did to her."

"What did you do?" Diana asks. "Kill someone she cared about?"

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie?" Nia says, leaning back in her seat. This _Skaiplana_ is smarter than she thought. "That's exactly what I did." She smiles, wickedly.

Diana registers the words and looks at Nia with wide eyes.

"So about that alliance I brought up..." Nia says.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Lower Level_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

For the tenth time, Raven tries to gain contact with the Ark. "Ark station Earth Monitoring, this is Dropship One, please respond. Ark station Earth Monitoring, this Dropship One, please respond!" She sighs. "Come on Sinclair, fucking respond already!"

Clarke and Kent sit on the floor of the dropship. Octavia and Bellamy stand nearby, having come in earlier to inform them of Diana Sydney's arrival. Which the other three already knew which surprised the siblings. Lincoln, Anya and Indra have also entered.

"Why isn't anyone answering?" Bellamy asks.

"Something must be wrong." Octavia says.

Raven continues trying to make contact, but every attempt is still fruitless.

"If we can't get in touch with the Ark, then we'll just have to focus on Nia." Kent says.

Indra looks at him as if he's gone insane. "Nia? Are you _koken_?"

Kent laughs. "Taking out Nia is Lexa's new plan."

"So, the Commander just up and changed her mind?" Octavia asks. "Just like that?" She is confused, just yesterday war had been looming on their doorstep. Now, it's gone..what the hell?

"Thank Clarke." Kent says. "She convinced _Heda_." He looks at Octavia, seriously. "You doubt _Heda_." He says, as if he can read Octavia's mind.

Octavia is shocked by the fact the he knew the truth. “How did yo-?” She gets out before Kent cuts her off.

“We're doing this for _Heda_ 's lover who Nia beheaded." Kent says, a little bit of anger in his voice.

Octavia's jaw drops a little bit. However, she regains her awareness. Yeah, she is definitely helping in this fight. She can also sense that Kent was close to the Commander’s lover. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have a bunch of anger on the verge of exploding, he wouldn’t be on the edge of drowning in his anger. She had enough harbored anger, herself, to be able to relate to him. After all, Jaha floated her mother.

Indra and Lincoln gasp. They have questions...mainly how in the hell Clarke knew about Costia. Indra remembers holding Lexa some nights when she grieved over Costia. Costia's death just almost broke Lexa to the point of no repair. Thank god, Gustus was able to console Lexa during that time and was able to save the Commander from the bottomless chasm of self-destruction. Lexa admitted to blaming herself for Costia's demise and that's when Gustus swooped in saved Lexa.

"Then let's contact the Commander and see what she wants us to do." Raven says. "The Ark is obviously offline at the moment." She switches frequencies and presses the button to speak into the microphone. She beckons Clarke over.

Clarke nods and moves over to the mic. "Commander, this is Clarke. Are you listening?"

" _Heda_ hears you loud and clear, _Skaiheda_." Gustus says from the other end.

"Clarke, I'm glad you made contact." Lexa's voice says.

"Why?" Clarke asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Very." Lexa says. "One of my spies sent a very fast message back to me. Nia met with a blonde woman from the fallen ship. They have aligned and _Disidkru_ walks with Azgeda. In two days, they will march on you. I have already began prepping the Polis army to come and assist you. They will reinforce your defenses while all of you train. Get ready Clarke, Nia is coming."

"Why is she marching on us?" Clarke asks.

"Unless Diana Sydney or one of her minions was in the room when we talked to the Ark." Bellamy figures. "She could've told Nia about our alliance."

"If Diana gave her names, mine sure would've been one of them." Kent says. "I'm the only Grounder with the name Kent...Nia knows where I am."

"Which means she's not after the hundred, she's after Kent." Lexa says.

Anya growls. "Well she won't get him, even if it means I go down killing her."

"Like hell!" Kent shouts. "I am not losing you, _nomon_."

"When _ai gonplei ste odon_ , then it's over." Anya says, stubbornly. 

Kent crosses his arms. "Well, I'm the _Skaion_ and I don't need a vision to tell me to save you."

Lincoln and Indra gasp. The _Skaion_ _fik_ is really true and here he stands before them.

Anya and Kent glare stubbornly at each other. Anya loses when she breaks from blinking. "Ha! I win!" Kent laughs. "Which means you can't go after Nia to protect me."

" _Yu strik toubi_." Anya says and huffs. Her _yongon_ beats her every time.

A small chuckle can be heard from Lexa. "Oh Anya, you should really learn that Kent will always best you at that little game." The Commander says.

"I wouldn't be talking, he beat you too." Anya says.

"I know." Lexa says. "He beats everyone, though Kent could meet his match against Clarke."

Clarke is confused. "Huh?"

It doesn't have to be seen to know that Lexa is giving a small smile. "Another time, Clarke. Right now, we must focus on Nia, her army and _Disidkru_."

"Just what is _Disidkru_?" Bellamy asks.

"In your language, it means Diana Sydney's people." Lexa says. "They may be from the sky, but they are not considered as _Skaikru_. Since they are against the Sky People...then they will not be treated as _Skaikru_ , who walks with the Coalition."

"I agree." Clarke says.

"I must go now." Lexa says. "It's time for me to spar with the Nightbloods. Stay safe and keep an eye out. Nia could have scouts already in your area."

"Thank you for informing us on the situation, Commander." Clarke says. "We'll be in touch, _Skaikru_ signing off."

"If I receive any more news, I'll make sure to relay it to you." Lexa says. "Commander, signing off." She copies what Clarke said.

Raven releases the mic button as a groan is heard from the ladder going to the upper level. Raven looks to the ladder. "Well, look who's up."

Everyone turns to see Jasper who rubs his eyes. "What did I miss?" He asks.

"You're just in time for a big shitstorm." Raven says, grinning.

Jasper stares with wide eyes. "That bad?" He asks.

"Not even close." Octavia says.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_End of Chapter_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)
> 
> Nami - Feel me?/Know what I mean?/Got it? (from: know-what-I-mean)
> 
> Sha - Yes (from: yeah)
> 
> Racus (Village) - This Azgeda village is located in the area of Syracuse, New York. (original content)
> 
> Skaiplana - Sky Woman (original term)
> 
> Mochof - Thanks/Thank you
> 
> Falo (Village) - This Azgeda village is located in the area of Buffalo, New York. (original content)
> 
> Praimfaya - First Nuclear Apocalypse (from: first-fire) (Source given by Matt; not canon)
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Koken - Crazy/Insane/Mad (from: kooky)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Skaiheda - Sky Leader (original term)
> 
> Disidkru - Diana Sydney's People (original term)
> 
> Ai gonplei ste odon - My fight is over (translates to: my gunplay be over)
> 
> Fik - Story/Tale/Myth/Legend/Lore (from: fiction)
> 
> Yu strik toubi - You little weasel (from: yu [you] + strik [small/little] + toubi [weasel])
> 
> Yongon - Child (from: young-one)
> 
> Skaikru - Sky People


	11. 1x11 - Ring-a-Ring o' Grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mislead you guys, there actually isn't two chapters after the last chapter. I almost forgot that the sickness unleashed on the delinquents and the Tris storyline do not occur. That being said, this chapter moves straight on to the battle.
> 
> Also, two characters have been introduced earlier than in the show, when you read who, you'll be confused as to why I brought them in early. One, as substitutes for Tristan and Anya. Two, because I'm altering their future storylines a tiny bit and bringing them in earlier is required.
> 
> No asterisks this time either! Yay!
> 
> The title of this chapter is a play on words referring to the nursery rhyme _Ring-a-Ring o' Roses_.
> 
> AS OF APRIL 5, 2019, the title of this chapter has been changed from "Ring Around the Grounders" to "Ring-a-Ring o' Grounders"

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Outside - Two Days Later_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

The Polis army had arrived and had helped reinforce the walls around the camp. The delinquents had been scared at first but by the afternoon of the first day, the delinquents were holding conversations and learning from the warriors. Most of the warriors were softies at heart and only had intimidating outer shells. Though there were a few that kept to themselves, they were actually grouchy.

For the warriors, some of them were shy, though the delinquents grew on mainly all of them. It was a surprise to Anya and Indra to see the many interactions between the warriors and the delinquents, but Kent mentioned that it only proved why we should have peace between the Sky people and the Grounders.

The evening of the second day, everything changed.

A flaming arrow flies over the wall of the camp and hits Drew, who is on look-out. He is set aflame. He screams and falls off the wall and lands on the outside.

"They're here!" John Mbege says, through the walkie-talkie that Clarke has attached to her waist. "Get everyone--" He says before a sickening sound can be heard through the radio. He was dead. Mbege had been in a scouting position, in a hollowed tree trunk.

Clarke doesn't even take a second to frown at his loss. She rushes outside of the dropship with Bellamy, Wells, Finn and Murphy, all following her. Kent was staying with Raven in the dropship. He had vowed to protect her and hasn't left her side for the past two days. They had gotten closer, sharing stories about themselves and Kent even learned some stuff about mechanics and engineering. In return, Kent showed Raven his bow and arrows, and told her the basics of using the weapon.

The camp is in chaos. Some of the delinquents were scurrying in fear and others were grabbing weapons to fight.

Eight more flaming arrows fly over the walls. Five warriors and three delinquents are set aflame.

" _Skaikru_!" A male Azgeda yells out. "The _Azplana_ wants the _Skaion_ , give him to us and you all live." Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, Wells and Murphy look between each other. Lincoln and Octavia share a look. Anya and Indra also share a look.

"Make your choice!" A female Azgeda shouts after the male Azgeda. "The easy way? Or the hard way?" 

Inside the dropship, Kent and Raven share a look. Kent frowns and shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you. I can't risk it!" He says. "Besides, Nia wants the alliance between Lexa and the Sky People to break. She doesn't want Lexa having enough force backing her. My being out of the picture would only help Nia in beating Lexa through my visions." 

Raven nods in response to his words. 

Kent walks to the door of the dropship and yells out. " _Jok_ the _Azplana_ , Roan! We both know that she's a weak _bish_. In the face of the Coalition, Nia cowers like a chicken! Tell me, Roan, what's it like being your mother's lackey? She couldn't care less if you lived or died out here, we both know that.

Outside the gates, Roan growls in fury.

Kent continues his insults. "And Echo, _shop_ _of_ , it's what you’re best at. Leave the tough talk to the wanna-be momma's boy!"

Those in the dropship camp stifle their laughs, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Echo sneers. "Says the one whose birth mother decided it was best to abandon than raise him. Of course, life on the ground wasn't an improvement. The adoptive mother became so paranoid that even using the _loo_ was a coddled time." She shouts back. "You should leave the tough talk to the adults, _Skaion_ , you wouldn't want Clarke to share the same fate as Costia...would you?"

Kent growls and squeezing the frame of the dropship's door, his knuckles turning white. Raven watches him with wide eyes that also house curiosity. Who was Costia?

"Anyway, you've made your decision." Roan says and looks at Shumway.

Shumway nods and pulls the clip on a grenade. He throws it over the gate. 

"Grenade!" Jasper shouts and everyone pulls back.

The grenade explodes upon landing. Thirteen warriors and five delinquents are killed in the explosion. The gate is also brought down with it.

" _Frag em op_!" Echo shouts and the Azgeda warriors charge into the camp.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Ark - Go-Sci Ring - Earth Monitoring_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Kane and Sinclair are looking at some screens. "What if we jettison sections three through seven?" He asks, glancing to Sinclair.

Sinclair looks at Kane. "Sir, we've run every scenario twice. There are no more options." He says and frowns. "I would really like to be with my wife..."

The doors to Earth Monitoring open and Jaha enters. He is carrying a large rolled-up paper.

Sinclair turns around. "Chancellor on deck." He says and walks to a table.

Jaha smiles. "At ease, Sinclair." He says to the engineer. He approaches Kane. "Anything to report?" He asks.

Kane turns around. "No, sir. Nothing we've tried will save the Ark."

"Have you tried not saving it?" Jaha asks.

Abby approaches them. "What is this about?"

Jaha glances between Kane, Sinclair and Abby. "It's about going home. From where I stand, we have two options...die in space or probably die trying to get to the ground." He says.

"We have no more Exodus ships, sir." Kane says.

Jaha shakes his head. "You're wrong, Kane. There is one. We call it the Ark." He explains. "Sinclair, please tell us what would happen if we use the thrusters that keep the Ark in orbit to propel us into the atmosphere instead."

"The Ark would break apart, first into its original twelve stations, then further as the violence intensified. Ninety-five percent of the structures would explode on the way down." Sinclair says, with a confused look. "Why?"

Jaha unrolls the large paper and spreads it on the table. It's a schematic of the Ark and its stations. "You think you're smart enough to pinpoint the five percent that wouldn't?"

Kane is surprised. "Are we really gonna do this?" He asks. "Bring the Ark to the ground?"

Jaha looks at Kane. "Have a better idea?" He turns to Abby. "What do you say, Abby? You ready to see not only your daughter again but also your _son_?"

Abby looks at Jaha with shocked eyes. She is unable to form any words due to the thoughts in her mind. She would be reunited with Clarke _and_ Kent. She was excited and terrified. Kent didn't want her in his life, would that change if she survived landing on the ground? Would _both_ of her children forgive her for turning Jake in? Could the three of them be a family? The answer...she honestly doesn't know.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

The battle between the delinquents, the Azgeda warriors and Diana Sydney's people has reached its peak. From the usage of grenades by Diana Sydney's people, fire had encircled the camp and just about all of the walls were gone. The carnage was just as devastating, both sides had suffered greatly. Initially there had been two-hundred Azgeda warriors...now there was only sixty, including Roan and Echo. All of Diana Sydney's people were dead, Harper was able to shoot and kill Shumway before he had been able to throw a grenade inside the dropship.

The Polis army which originally consisted of three hundred and fifty warriors...was now only thirty. Kent, Anya, Indra and Lincoln were still alive. Indra had been injured badly, so Lincoln and Octavia used the passage under the dropship to take her to safety. The delinquents who were at ninety-three went down to fifty-one, excluding Raven and Bellamy.

Bellamy, Finn and Wells are getting overwhelmed. They have five Azgeda warriors rushing them.

"I count five." Wells says and looks at the other two. "What do we do?"

"I'll take the middle two." Bellamy says.

"I'll take..." Finn says, backing up with Bellamy and Wells.

Suddenly, three heads go rolling. A sword has decapitated three of the Azgeda warriors. Wells recovers from the surprise and is able to off one of the remaining warriors.

Anya is left standing over the bodies of the three Azgeda warriors. She looks at the remaining Azgeda warrior who is quaking in her boots. "Finn, kill her." The warrior drops her sword and falls to her knees, seemingly surrendering.

Finn swallows and nods. He takes his pistol and aims at the warrior. She stares at him and he stares back. She is young, about his own age. She has light brown hair that's pulled back out of her face. She has white face-paint trailing from the bottom of her eyes, as if she were crying. She also has scars on her face. She stared at him and he could see the suffering behind her green eyes, she wasn't going to fight back. He could sense that she was wanting to die, she has grown tired of life.

The warrior spreads her arms and lays her head back, looking towards the sky. " _Ai gonplei ste odon_." She mumbles. Anya and the other two boys can hear her, they are confused as to why she isn't fighting back.

Finn's hand shakes as he aims at the young warrior, he lowers the gun and sighs. He is unable bring himself to pull the trigger. "I can't."

She looks up at Finn, surprised. He is sparing her.

"Go, now." Finn says. "Don't come back here." He warns her. "You're lucky that you're young like me or else I might have pulled the trigger."

She looks at him with wide eyes and springs to her feet. She takes off running into the chaos of the battle. She is doing what Finn told her and is leaving, and not coming back.

"Why did you let her go?" Anya asks, looking at Finn questioningly. "She was an Azgeda, she was here to kill your friends."

"She is just a kid." Finn argues.

Anya shakes her head. "Doesn't matter, she could go back and get more warriors. She could even bring the _Azplana_ here." She says, furiously. "By letting her go, you jeopardize all of us who survive tonight."

"I'm not barbaric like _you_ , I will not kill a kid who was probably forced into the Ice Queen's army." Finn says, glaring at Anya. "That's the problem with all of you Grounders, you can't stop acting without thinking. It's all about killing each other and shit."

"You Grounders?" Anya asks. "We're not all the same."

Finn smirks. "That's what you believe, however I believe you all are the same." He says. "Blood must have blood? What about having a _heart_ and acting on blood not having blood?"

"We have to get out of here, they keep coming." Wells says, shooting down another Azgeda warrior.

Bellamy nods. "Wells is right. If we don't leave, we're gonna die."

Finn and Anya glare daggers at each other. Wells and Bellamy look at each other and nod. Bellamy grabs Anya's left arm and Wells grabs Finn's right arm. They pull the bickering pair with them and head for one of the other camp exits.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Ark - Mecha Station_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Abby, Kane, Sinclair and Mecha Station residents who survived Diana Sydney's launch are all strapped in and are ready to launch.

"Mecha Station is good to go." Sinclair says into his ear piece. His words repeat over the P.A. system.

" _Hydro Station_ _is good to go_." A man's voice says over the P.A. system.

" _Agro Station is good to go_." A woman's voice says over the P.A. system.

"Alpha Station is good to go." Kyle Wick's voice says over the P.A. system.

" _Factory Station is good to go._ " A man's voice says over the P.A. system.

" _Prison Station is good to go_." A woman's voice says.

" _Aero Station is good to go_." A man's voice says.

" _Tesla Station is good to go_." A man's voice says.

Sinclair looks at the tablet in his hands. "Chancellor Jaha, all stations are prepared for launch."

Jaha's voice speaks over the P.A. system. "In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again." He says.

A choir of voices, containing every single individual on the Ark, echoes the last line of their people's prayer. "May we meet again."

"Sinclair." Jaha asks over the P.A. system.

Sinclair stares at the tablet in his hands, already knowing what Jaha was gonna say. "Yes, sir."

"Take us home." Jaha says.

Sinclair taps the screen of his tablet, a few times. "Taking us home, sir. Initiate go-sci separation...in 5, 4, 3, 2...1. Separate." He says and taps the screen of the tablet for the final time.

The remote detonation works and the stations begin to disconnect from the Ark. 

"Hold on tight, Abby." Jaha says. "You'll be with your children soon."

Abby gulps from anxiety. She had unwillingly accepted that Kent didn't want her in his life. Why would he? He had every right to blame her for Jake's death but she wasn't responsible for it. Jake had brought it on himself when he tried to tell the Ark about the oxygen situation. Did he have the right to? At this point, most definitely. They could have been on the Earth sooner rather than later. Jake would have thought of the thruster plan way before Jaha had. After all, Jake had been the chief engineer and was the best..perhaps as smart as Raven. However that was in the past, she couldn't change it. All she can do now is try to earn Kent's trust and forgiveness, and hope that he'll someday let her into his life...and his heart.

The stations successfully disconnect from the Ark and are then thrust towards the Earth.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Inside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Clarke races into the dropship. She is sweating and has blood, that isn't her own, on her clothes. "The Azgeda warriors keep coming, we won't be able to keep our feet for long." She says.

"I haven't had any visions of the aftermath or how we could win." Kent says. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be." He glances at Raven, who lightly smiles.

"Kent, you're okay. I'm not mad about that." Clarke says. "I'm actually here for Raven."

Raven perks up. "Please tell me I get to fight somehow. No offense to Falconeye but all this guarding is getting boring." She says. "He won't let me work on any tech in fear that a stray bullet might fly in and hit me."

Kent sighs. "I'm doing this for your safety." He looks at her and she can see that he is genuinely concerned. "I had visions in the past that I brushed off as nightmares and they came true. People I knew died and I saw it before it happened. I was horrified and I couldn't do anything to help them...to help Onian.."

Clarke has a realization. "Indra's lover?"

Kent nods, shamefully. "I saw him get injected with something and then he was a reaper." He sheds some tears. "He did everything he could to treat me like his own, and I let him become a reaper. I could have saved him."

Clarke hugs her younger brother. "That is not your fault, it's the Mountain's fault."

"But I-I didn't.." Kent stutters.

"Shh.." Clarke sounds and begins humming. Kent calms in her arms and she looks at him. "You were scared and you had every right to be. You didn't know you were having visions, Onian wouldn't blame you for his fate. He would understand what you're going through. Don't blame yourself, blame the Mountain."

Kent nods and wipes his eyes. "You're right." He says. "The Mountain is responsible. We will survive tonight and when we do...we convince Lexa to lay eyes on the Mountain. Their time has come...I see you and Lexa leading the march on the Mountain."

"When?" Clarke asks. "When did you have the vision?"

"Just now." Kent says and chuckles. "I don't need a vision to tell me what I believe. You were born to lead, Clarke. I believe that you and Lexa, together, will successfully bring down the Mountain."

Clarke is surprised. "I'm no leader."

"I beg to differ." Raven interjects. "Look what you did here Clarke. You brought the delinquents together and you achieved an alliance with the Commander. You are a leader."

Clarke blushes. "Anyway, I came here to suggest we unleash a ring of fire on the Azgeda warriors."

Raven inclines her head. "Launch the dropship." She says, grasping what Clarke is suggesting.

Clarke nods. "Ring a ring o' Grounders." She says in a sing-song voice.

Raven smiles. "Ashes to ashes, they all fall down. " She nods. "I love it."

Kent frowns. "Our people are still out there, my _nomon_ is out there."

Clarke shakes her head. "Anya, Bellamy, Finn and Wells ran off. They were getting overwhelmed. Lincoln and Octavia hauled Indra off, she got injured bad." She explains. "We load as much of our people as we can into the dropship and then launch a few feet in the air. The fire from the rockets would burn all of the Azgeda warriors."

Kent nods, relieved that his mother is safe.

"How fast can you get it ready, Raven?" Clarke asks.

"Assuming Kent lets me work, I'd say fifteen minutes at most." Raven says.

Clarke nods. "Do it, I'll start corralling as many of our people as I can." She turns and exits the dropship.

"Kent, I'll need your help down there." Raven says, walking over to the floor hatch and opening it. "It's a mess down here but it shouldn't be too much trouble."

Kent nods. "Then let's win this battle." He says and follows Raven down under the dropship.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Outside/Inside/Hatch Space_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Clarke runs back out into the chaos. She sees Monty, Harper, Miller and Jasper first. "Get inside the dropship, the door closes in fifteen minutes."

"What's going on?" Harper asks.

"Ring of fire." Clarke says. "Miller, I need you to go around and help get as many of our people inside the dropship."

Miller nods. "You got it." He understands what 'ring of fire' means. He runs off to save his people.

"What does ring of fire mean?" Jasper asks.

"I don't have time to explain, just trust me." Clarke says. "Do you trust me?" Monty, Jasper and Harper nod. "Then get inside the dropship."

They nod and take off running to the dropship.

Clarke continues to send delinquents and Polis army warriors, well those she successfully distinguishes as not Azgeda, into the dropship.

She approaches Monroe and tells her to get inside, but they are interrupted by an explosion from the sky. They look up as do everyone else still outside, the fighting halts.

Monroe's eyes widen. "Is that from the Ark?"

Clarke narrows her eyes and realizes it's not a dropship. "That is the Ark."

The Ark stations travel in different directions. Aero station and Tesla station both explode in the sky.

Nearby, Roan and Echo watch the sight in the sky.

"Reinforcements." Echo says with a sneer.

Roan looks at Echo. "When they get here, there won't be anyone left alive."

Echo nods and shouts to the remaining Azgeda. "Kill them all!"

The fighting resumes and Clarke has to abandon the rest of her people, she only rescued forty-seven of the delinquents, excluding Wells, Finn, Octavia, Murphy and herself, and ten warriors from the Polis army. "They're closing the door." Roan says and runs for it. Echo follows closely behind him. They jump and roll into the dropship, the door fully shut once they're in.

Roan and Echo jump to their feet, debating to attack. 

Clarke looks at them. "Roan, Echo. We don't need to fight." She tries to talk to them.

Roan and Echo both attack but the delinquents inside the dropship overwhelm them. Both of them are knocked to the floor. They are kicked, punched and hit with items that were in the dropship.

Clarke stops all of it. "Hey!" She screams. "Stop! We are not Grounders, we're survivors. We will not resort to violence. Their blood will not answer for tonight, Diana Sydney and the Ice Queen are to blame for this."

The delinquents stop beating Roan and Echo. They silently realize what they were turning into...ruthless barbarians. 

Quiet murmurs can be heard from the delinquents and Clarke breathes. She looks down at the two Azgeda on the ground. "Murphy, Miller. Tie their hands." She says.

Murphy and Miller nod and use seat belts from the dropship to tie Roan's and Echo's hands.

"We're ready for take off!" Raven shouts from the hatch space.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon_." Kent says, loudly. " _Gouthru klir, Trikru gonas_."

The ten warriors in the dropship bow their heads for their fellow warriors.

Outside, the Azgeda warriors have defeated the remaining Trikru warriors. They begin attacking the door of the dropship. The noise is loud and several delinquents flinch from the blunt force the Azgeda warriors use on the door.

"Raven, do it now!" Clarke says.

Raven nods. She and Kent climb back up into the main level of the dropship. Raven holds a small remote-like device in her hands. She looks at Clarke, who nods. Raven presses the button and the dropship buzzes to life.

The dropship rises a few feet in the air. Outside, the Azgeda warriors flee from the dropshop but the fire from beneath burns them alive. They are incinerated and some are even reduced to nothing but ash. The dropship falls back to the ground and the small impact, still forceful, knocks everyone to their feet. Some are knocked unconscious and the rest are able to stay awake.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Inside/Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

By the time the dropship door opens, the sun has risen and the those inside the dropship take their steps outside. Kent and Raven can't bring themselves to go outside to look at the carnage they've created. Murphy doesn't go out either.

"We survived the night." Murphy says. "At least..."

Suddenly from outside, Roan shouts. "Mountain Men!" Red smoke can be seen outside and some of it gets into the dropship. Kent and Raven accidentally inhale it and they fall to the floor. The smoke has knocked them out.

Murphy having the sensation of danger, drags Kent and Raven to the hatch as fast as he can. He pushes Kent in feet first and he lands on his stomach. He sends Raven in feet first and she lands on top of Kent. Murphy climbs in and closes the hatch and locks it. He holds his breath, hoping the Mountain Men don't discover the hatch.

Outside, Clarke looks up at someone wearing a gas mask and a military suit. The person points their laser-sighted rifle at her and that's the last thing Clarke sees before darkness overtakes her.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Mount Weather - Quarantine_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Clarke awakens to find herself in a white room. There is an IV in her right arm. She looks at it and rips it out. She sits up and slides her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet touch the floor and she jumps from the coolness of the tile. She stands up and begins walking around the room, examining it. She stops and sees a beautiful painting on one of the walls. She turns and approaches the door. She looks out of the small, round window and she sees Monty banging on his door. "Clarke!" He shouts.

"Monty!" Clarke shouts back. Her eyes wonder to a sign on the wall to the right of Monty's door. It reads 'Mount Weather Quarantine Ward'. Her eyes widen and she looks back at Monty.

He looks at her confused. "Clarke? What's wrong?" He shouts.

"We're in Mount Weather." Clarke says, loud enough for herself to hear. Monty seems to have read her lips as his eyes widen in fear. Clarke looks back to the sign, her face shows that she is truly scared.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_End of Chapter_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Skaikru - Sky People
> 
> Azplana - Ice Queen
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Jok - Fuck
> 
> Bish - Bitch (original term)
> 
> Shop of - Shut up
> 
> Loo - Bathroom/Restroom/Toilet (from: Waterloo) (original term)
> 
> Frag em op - Kill them
> 
> Ai gonplei ste odon - My fight is over
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Yu gonplei ste odon - Your fight is over
> 
> Gouthru klir, Trikru gonas - Safe passage, warriors of the Tree People


	12. 2x01 - Mommy Meet Your Skaion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 has began! The plot will differ greatly from canon.
> 
> Two asterisks (*) have been placed in the chapter. #1: The backstory on Finn and Raven's platonic relationship is based off the canon romance between them, however as you all know I took that out for Skaion Mechanic (Kent/Raven), if anyone can think of a better name for them...shout it in the comments and it may become the official name for Kent and Raven. **EDITED** (Official name for Kent/Raven is now "Skaion Mechanic" instead of "Mechanic Vision".)
> 
> #2: Since Jaha came down with the Ark, the Alpha Station camp wasn't named Camp Jaha so instead it was named Arkadia.
> 
> Also, this chapter and the ones to follow may seem shorter (depending if I choose to do it that way) since I'm cutting all Mountain scenes that don't pertain to Kent. Yes, Clarke is in the Mountain but nothing changes for her EXCEPT that she escapes with Roan instead of Anya. However, I will pick up on them when they get close to Arkadia..if I choose to take the plot in that direction.

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

No longer after the Mountain Men had left the camp, did Anya, Bellamy and Finn return to the dropship. With them was Abby, Kane and two Ark guards. They had ran into them, apparently stations Mecha and Alpha landed diagonally equidistant from the dropship. Wells had went with Sinclair and the rest of Mecha Station to go to Alpha Station, where Wells' father would be waiting.

Before the party came to the dropship, Anya had recognized Abby as Kent's birth mother. She had approached the doctor and called her a ' _natrona_ ' and then she spit at Abby's feet. Abby tried to bark an insult at her but Anya had already stalked off in the direction of the dropship, causing Abby's words to fall on the ears of the others...she didn't care for what Abby had to say since she did not take orders from the doctor.

When the party returns to the camp, the aftermath causes shock to everybody. Anya squats down and draws a symbol in the ashes. Kane recognizes it as the triskele, the Celtic symbol for life, death and rebirth. Or body, mind and spirit.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon_." Anya says, lowly. Sure, the Azgeda warriors were against them...but they were only fighting for their people, their families...just like any other warrior. Unknown to her though, ashes of warriors from the Polis army were mixed in.

"What the hell happened here?" Kane asks, looking to Bellamy and Finn. Both boys shrug as they are just as clueless as him.

"More importantly, where are all the kids?" Abby asks and takes off for the dropship. She enters and finds that it's empty. "Clarke? Kent? Are either of you here?" She calls out.

Kane, Anya, Bellamy and Finn enter behind her. The two guards stay outside as lookout.

"Where are they?" Abby asks, referring to her children. Her eyes tear up.

Finn taps Bellamy and points to the hatch, Bellamy nods and both boys approach the hatch. Just as they are about to open the hatch door, it opens and out pops Murphy's head.

"Finally, I was beginning to think we were left for dead." Murphy says.

"We?" Abby asks, perking up.

"I need help getting them out, they're out cold." Murphy says, lowering back in. He picks Raven up and brings her to the ladder. He raises her up, head first as Finn and Bellamy lean in to grab one of her arms.

They pull Raven out and lay her on the dropship floor.

"Raven!" Abby says and rushes to check on her, Kane following her. Abby lifts Raven's eyelids to check her eyes. "Her pupils are fine."

Murphy stands Kent up and walks him to the ladder, the _Skaion_ weighing more than he appeared. Finn and Bellamy each grab one of Kent's arms and pull him out. Murphy then grabs Kent's ankles and pushes him up as Bellamy and Finn pull him.

Abby looks over and sees her son has been laid on the dropship floor near Raven. "Oh my god, Kent!" She checks his eyes and sees that his pupils are fine. "Kent? Sweetie, can you hear me? It's your mother, your _real_ mother."

Anya rushes over to his side. " _Nomfa_? I'm here, _nomon_ is here."

Kent's eyes open slightly and he starts mumbling. Though it's not really his voice, someone else's voice is mixed with Kent's. " _Big_... _bad world_... _eyes watching_... _for the raven_. _I knew then_... _their souls_... _needed saving_." Kent says, groggily and Anya gasps at the other voice. It's _Costia_ 's voice but it sounds frail. " _Some spirits_... _still willing_... _to offer help_ , _the rest turn away_... _their lights_... _dim and weak_. _All bets_ _are off_... _only the seer is safe_... _he must watch_... _as the future_ _remains_... _dark and bleak_." Kent finishes before falling back into unconsciousness.

"What was that?" Abby asks, glaring at Anya. "What did _you_ do to him?"

Anya keeps a straight face, trying not to blow up in Abby's face. How dare this woman come down here and try to care for a child who she abandoned because of some silly law. " _I_ haven't done anything." She says and tilts her head at Abby. "Mommy meet your _Skaion_."

Abby narrows her eyes at Anya in confusion. Kane looks at Bellamy, Finn and Murphy, he is also confused.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Polis - Commander's Tower - Throne Room_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

A guard leads the young _Azgeda_ warrior who Finn spared, into the throne room. The guard forces the warrior to her knees.

Lexa looks down at the young warrior, face stoic as always.

Gustus growls. "Azgeda!" He says, drawing his sword. He moves to approach the warrior but Lexa raises her hand at him. " _Heda_?!"

"Gustus.." Lexa says, warning him. "You are not the Commander, you do not decide everyone's fate." She looks at the young warrior. "Speak."

The warriors looks up at Lexa. " _Ai bilaik Klin kom Azgeda_ , I'm here to save the _Skaion_."

Lexa leans forward, suddenly worried about Kent. Had something happened to him at the camp? "What about the _Skaion_?"

"The _Azplana_ sent the Azgeda army to the Sky Camp, she wanted us to capture _Kent kom Trikru_. Prince Roan announced that all Sky People would live if Kent came willingly, he refused. So a fight ensued, a sky boy spared me and told me to leave. I did but I stayed in the area to watch the aftermath...the Sky People loaded into their shelter and lifted it into air. Everyone outside was reduced to ash from the fire. Reinforcements also fell from the sky. I took off to come here, though halfway...I heard the vehicles of the Mountain. I hid and was able to see them going in the direction of the Sky Camp. The _Skaion_ is in trouble, _Heda_." Klyn recaps, taking a breath after.

"Why should I believe you?" Lexa asks. "You are an Azgeda, after all."

Klyn tilts her head. "You should believe me because your spy in the Azgeda army was discovered and beheaded by Echo, who proceeded to start a game of _but op bau_ using her head. So I came in her place as a spy. Whether you choose to believe me or not, is up to you. But if the Mountain has captured the _Skaion_...then our biggest enemy just got another advantage."

"The Mountain has no knowledge about the _Skaion_ 's visions, they can't use him." Gustus says.

"The Mountain may not know of the _Skaion_ but the _Azplana_ does. I overheard her tell the _Skaiplana_ that her greatest ally, who I can only guess is the Mountain, intercepted a call from Earth to an Ark. Mentioned was an alliance between the Sky People and the Commander." Klyn says.

Lexa stares at her for awhile. "I believe you, Klyn."

"In return, I ask for protection from Azgeda and the _Azplana_." Klyn says.

"That can be done." Lexa says.

" _HEDA?!"_ Gustus shouts. "She is an Azgeda, Azgeda is responsible for Costia."

Klyn looks at Gustus. "I had no part in that."

Lexa looks at her. "You were there?"

"No, however all Azgeda villages were talking about it." Klyn explains. "I heard about it from my village's _fisa_."

Lexa nods, disappointed Klyn had no answers. " _Mochof_ , Klyn. Your service to the Coalition will be rewarded with protection."

" _Mochof_ , _Heda_." Klyn says. "Just remember, all Azgeda members are not in favor the _Azplana_. There are others like me who are innocent."

Lexa nods. "I will take that into consideration." She says. "You are free to stay here in Polis or go on your way, whatever you choose. But keep in mind, I can revoke protection just as I can grant it."

Klyn nods and stands up. She turns and leaves the room.

Lexa turns her head to look at Gustus. "It's time I pay a visit to the Sky People".

Gustus nods, though unsure. "Are you sure, _Heda_?" He asks.

Lexa nods. "I want you to come with me."

Gustus nods again. "I would come even if you didn't want me too."

Lexa nods. "Then it's settled, you and I as well as some of the _gonas_ who stayed here, will leave at sunrise tomorrow."

Gustus nods and leaves the room, the trip will need to be prepared. Supplies must be gathered, warriors must be selected, and other necessities must be done or made before they left.

Lexa watches Gustus leave. Her face beginning to break its formality. If something happened to Kent...would life be worth living anymore? He is her little _bro_ , her best friend. Besides her duties as the Commander, her other largest priority is Kent and his safety. Not because he is the _Skaion_ but because he is family and family takes care of each other. Also, he gave his full support of her relationship with Costia when others, including Titus, Gustus, Anya and Indra had questioned it. Kent believed in her then and he believes in her now. He holds so much respect, honor and loyalty to her. Kent is the little brother she has always wanted.

Worry and fear etch themselves on Lexa's face and for the first time since she's become the Commander, she actually sheds some tears.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Inside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Anya finishes explaining who the _Skaion_ is and his foresight of the future, the varying beliefs of his forthcoming and the visions that he has had so far. To say Abby is believing _and_ accepting would be lying, she is actually the polar opposite. Abby is furious and rejecting of her son's fate. "I refuse to believe that _my_ son is some saviour for the world. Visions are make-believe and so is this entire Sky-yawn crap."

Anya glares at her. "Believe what you want, however it's all true. As his mother, I'm required to believe in him."

"You are not his mother, I am." Abby says.

"I am his mother, you are just the woman who abandoned him and then killed his father." Anya says.

"I did not abandon him!" Abby says. "His father and I sent him to Earth so he could live a better life than he'd have on the Ark. He would've been locked in Prison Station and then floated into space once he turned eighteen." She says, matter-of-factly. "And his father brought his death on himself, do you think I wanted to float my husband? To float the father of my children? I was on the council, I had no choice in the matter and I was devastated when I had to watch my husband get sucked into space. If I had been the Chancellor, I would have pardoned him. Unfortunately his best friend decided to float him instead of pardoning him." She cries.

Kane looks down solemnly. Jake's floating was heartbreaking especially when his family watched him get sucked out into space. It was gut-wrenching to realize that a son lost the father he never had and lived his entire life without one.

Anya stares at Abby, unimpressed. "I don't pity you, _Abi kom Skaikru_. You deserve to suffer for putting your son through so much pain. I, however, took him in despite being a warrior."

Abby frowns. "Explains why he's been turned into a barbarian...he was raised by a damn Grounder!" She screams in Anya's face.

Anya balls her fist, trying to hold her anger in. Fortunately, Kane decides to step in.

"Alright, both of you knock it off. In my eyes, Kent was raised better than he would have been on the Ark. For that, Jake would have been appreciative." He says. "Now, if what Anya says of Kent is true...then what he told us shouldn't be taken lightly. If he is meant to save us all, then we need to make sure he stays alive at all costs."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that." Murphy says. "If you listened, it was said that only the seer is safe. How many other seers do you know?"

Anya nods. "I heard and I am grateful to the spirits."

Abby scoffs. "You all are seriously believing this crap?" She didn't believe any of this. "There is no science behind any of it!"

"Kent and Clarke both said that Titus, the Commander's Flamekeeper, simply explained that there is no science behind the Skaion or his visions and trying to find one would be unsuccessful." Anya says.

"Clarke believes this too?" Abby asks.

Anya nods. "She was with Kent in Polis when he had the vision of _Disidkru_ launching from your Ark. He said that a lot of damage was dealt to the Ark."

Kane nods. "She's right, there was a lot of damage." He says, looking to Abby.

Abby places her hands on her hips, still refusing to accept. "So what? Anyone could have guessed that."

"Well, you better hope that his largest vision doesn't come true." Anya warns.

"The one about the future being absolutely horrifying?" Kane asks, remembering the exact wording Anya used.

"Yes." Anya nods. "To be more specific, _everyone_ died. Kent was the last one standing."

"Everyone?" Finn asks.

"He mentioned that his Earth-family had all died, including myself. That every clan, including _Skaikru_ , fought for survival and completely wiped each other out. All of the clans went extinct except _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ , as Kent is from both. Though _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ didn't go extinct, Kent was the last of the entire human population. His Sky-sister was included in the carnage."

Abby gasps. "Clarke dies?"

"In the bad future, yes she dies. If Kent can change it, then she lives." Anya says, looking over to the doctor. "I thought you were disbelieving of all this crap?" She asks, making air-quotes with her fingers on the last word.

"I'll believe anything that involves my daughter." Abby says.

"But if it involves your son, then you won't believe anything?" Anya asks. "Some kind of mother you are."

Abby growls. "Are you saying that I'm a bad mother?"

Anya nods. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She says and Abby takes a step towards her. Anya does the same, taking a step to Abby.

Kane puts his arms out between them. "I said knock it off!" He says, authoritatively.

Abby and Anya glare at each other.

Bellamy clears his throat. "We should make two stretchers so we can transport Kent and Raven to Alpha Station." Bellamy says.

"I agree." Kane says, nodding. "Let's get to work."

It takes about an hour to make both stretchers but they are completed. Kane and Bellamy lift Kent onto the first stretcher. Finn and Murphy lift Raven onto the second stretcher. The two Ark guards carry Kent's stretcher out of the dropship, with Anya and Abby keeping themselves on either side of the stretcher. Not wanting to let the other be alone with him. Murphy realizes Kent will end up having a huge headache from their bickering once he wakes up. 

Bellamy and Finn carry Raven's stretcher out of the dropship. *Finn is glad that Raven's okay, she is like an older sister to him. They met on the Ark when they were younger, when Finn started giving his rations to Raven. Her rations were constantly getting taken by her mother, Carmen, for alcohol which ultimately killed her. Raven grieved and cried once on his shoulder for the loss of the person Carmen could have been if she had never consumed or even looked at alcohol. Ever since that moment, their bond deepened platonically. When one needed a shoulder to cry on, the other would be there. They shared rations when one wasn't given any. Finn's parents were dead, his father died of an illness and his mother had died from an accident in engineering; she unintentionally electrocuted herself to death. Raven's mom drank herself to death and her father was still alive, just invisible and didn't care to be there for his daughter. Since then Raven was the only family that Finn's had and vice versa for Raven.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Alpha Station - Outside the Walls_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

It takes the party about forty-five minutes to reach Alpha Station which had been named *Arkadia. The sun has began to set and the party stops and looks out at Alpha Station.

"There she is...Alpha Station." Kane says, smiling.

The party can see the survivors bustling about around the fallen station. Everyone was taking in the Earth, they were laughing and smiling.

"I'm so relieved that Jaha pardoned me." Bellamy says.

"Well he understood why you did it." Kane says, over his shoulder. "You wanted to be with your sister and he said he would've probably done the same thing if it was himself and Wells. He joked that he was surprised no one had already shot him or harmed Wells." He says. "He even had a moment of self-acknowledgement. He admitted that he could have been a better Chancellor. That he made terrible mistakes and a lot of people paid the price for it, like a father who was only trying to save his sick son or an engineer who only wanted to unite the Ark in a time of great need. Even a mother who became impregnated from getting violated and couldn't bring herself to terminate the innocent baby." He explains. "He knows he'll never justify what he's done, but he's gonna try and make it right."

"Well, I hope he fails." Murphy says. "That should be the justification for us. He should be punished."

Murphy says and stalks off to Alpha Station.

Kane sighs. "Come on, let's go home."

The party follows behind Murphy, they all wonder what the future holds for them now.

Unknown to those on the outside, a certain blonde begins stirring trouble in Mount Weather.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_End of Chapter_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Natrona - Traitor (from: night-runner)
> 
> Yu gonplei ste odon - Your fight is over
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Azgeda - Ice People
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Ai bilaik Klin kom Azegda - I am Klyn of the Ice People (Klyn's name comes from Brooklyn, New York)
> 
> Azplana - Ice Queen (from: ice-planner)
> 
> Kent kom Trikru - Kent of the Tree People
> 
> But op bau - Kickball (from: but op [kick] + bau [ball; original term]) (original term altogether)
> 
> Skaiplana - Sky Woman (currently used when referring to Diana Sydney; term not exclusive to character) (from: sky-planner) (original term)
> 
> Fisa - Healer/Doctor (from: fixer)
> 
> Mochof - Thanks/Thank you
> 
> Gona(s) - Warrior(s) (from: gunner)
> 
> Bro - Brother
> 
> Abi kom Skaikru - Abby of the Sky People
> 
> Disidkru - Diana Sydney's People (original term)
> 
> Trikru - Tree People
> 
> Skaikru - Sky People


	13. 2x02 - Hail Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No asterisks have been placed in the story.
> 
> I have also created a poster for Skaion Mechanic, who was formerly named Mechanic Vision. Please do not steal, ask permission if you want to re-upload somewhere else. Thanks in advance!
> 
> P.S. Abby will act a little OOC, but I couldn't help but write the scene that way. I actually really love how the particular scene turned out.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a play on words referring to the prayer _Hail Holy Queen_.
> 
> **EDITED** - As of March 14, I have fixed some minor errors and reworded a few sentences.

_꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂_

_꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂_

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Medical Room_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Kent is curled up in a chair beside the medical bed that Raven is laying on. Raven hasn't woke up from the smoke grenade yet. Kent woke up late in the night that he and Raven were brought to Arkadia...that was two days ago.

Kent hasn't left Raven's side, fearing if he did she may not wake up or something may go wrong. To torture him more, the so-called "helpful" spirits have not sent him a vision about anything within the past six days. The last one he had was about Raven getting shot, he still has no clue if Raven is in the clear. His _nomon_ came and told him of the warning that he, and Costia as a matter of fact, delivered while he had been unconscious at the dropship; which also had so far served zero help. Why were the spirits torturing him? However, he did grasp that the future hadn't been saved yet. The last line of the warning is clear enough to understand. An alliance between the Coalition and the Sky People is not enough to save the future, so there is still more to be done to change the outcome.

Perhaps, it's due to the Mountain Men and their sudden intervention. They did abduct the forty-eight delinquents, ten warriors from the Polis army and Azgedas, Prince Roan and Spy Echo. Thank god Murphy had enough sense to drag both Raven and Kent, as well as himself, into the hatch; securing all three of them from the Mountain Men. Maybe with the Mountain subtracted, an even bigger threat was out there somewhere and was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Kent is interrupted from his thoughts when his birth mother, Abby, enters medical. Kent doesn't look at her.

"We need to talk." Abby says to her son.

Kent continues to watch Raven, waiting for her to wake up. "We have nothing to talk about."

"I'm your mother and you owe it to me to at least hear me out." Abby says.

"No, I don't. I don't owe you a damn thing." Kent says and finally looks at her. "You're just the woman who gave birth to me, that doesn't make you my mother."

"Excuse me? It absolutely makes me your mother." Abby says.

"You didn't raise me, _Onya kom Trikru_ did." Kent says. "What have you done?"

Abby looks down. "Okay, I deserved that." She admits.

"I agree." Kent nods her on. "Fine, go ahead and tell me your excuse for abandoning me."

Abby sighs. "It's not an excuse and sending you down wasn't my idea, it was your father's."

Kent looks at her, his face stoic. "Why would Dad want to "float" me?" He asks, using air quotes on the word 'float'.

"You weren't floated." Abby says, narrowing her eyes.

"Sure seems like it." Kent says, smiling in amusement.

Abby powers through despite Kent's jabs to her wounds. "Had we kept you on the Ark then you would've been locked in Prison Station. Once you turned eighteen, you would have been floated. Your father and I made the decision to basically steal a pod from the Ark and send you to Earth, with the knowledge that both of us could get floated, ourselves, which would've left your older sister without a mother or a father." Abby explains. "If it wasn't for our heartbreaking decision to send you down...you'd be dead right now."

"Correction." Kent says. "I would be alive because I would've been included in the hundred. Making it a hundred and one."

"Fair point." Abby says. "However, you wouldn't have lived your current life."

Kent frowns and nods. "Okay, considering that circumstance. I'll forgive you and my father on the topic of my descent to Earth. I love my life and those I call family. Now let's hear your excuse for killing my father."

Abby isn't surprised or shocked that Kent has brought the subject of Jake into light. Yet, she is unable to bring it out of herself, and she really tries. "I can't."

"You can't?" Kent asks. "Guess I'll have to do it for you." He sighs. "Let's see...my father, the chief engineer of the Ark discovered a problem with the oxygen supply. He wanted to tell everyone what was going on and with it for them to unite. However, when he told you his plan you go and report him to the Chancellor and the rest of the Council. Clarke finds out and decides she wants to help him, which ends up getting her arrested and locked up in Prison Station. My father gets arrested and immediately floated from the Ark." He says. "So why did you do it?"

Abby frowns and begins to cry. "I didn't want to but had he been successful, there would've been chaos. I thought, no, I _believed_ that Jaha would pardon him. They were best friends since they were kids bu-but he still floated him."

"Yet you still told him and even allowed Wells to take the blame for you, which caused Clarke to hate him for some time." Kent says. "You've got a lot of nerve."

Abby cries harder. "I'm sorry, Kent. I regret everything, I really do. So save your prayers, I'm already suffering."

"Good, I'm glad you're suffering and that you regret your actions." Kent says. "But I'll most likely never forgive you."

Abby shakes her head, disappointed. "I just want to be your mother." She cries.

Kent smirks. "Well, I hate to..." He thinks for a second. "actually, I _don't_ hate to break it to you. I already have a mother and I'm in no need of another." He says. "You're pathetic and I very much despise you."

Something in Abby is set off. She goes from upset to angry, in seconds. The tears stops and she straightens her posture, glaring at Kent. "Excuse me? I am your mother! You will not disrespect me."

"You hold no authority over me." Kent says.

"Listen here, you barbaric brat. I may not have raised you but I am your mother and you will damn well respect me." Abby shouts, pointing her finger at Kent.

He stands up. "Wanna bet?"

Abby moves closer to Kent, her head high. She raises her right hand and attempts to slap Kent in the face. However, something else inside of her seems to reel back her emotions just enough and her hand stops mere inches from Kent's face. She continues to glare at him, angrily.

Kent is actually shocked. "You would hit your own child? How barbaric of you... _mother_." He gives Abby a smug smile as he pushes Abby's buttons with the emphasis on 'mother'.

Abby doesn't answer, her anger boiling.

Marcus Kane, former head of the Ark Guard, enters the room. When he sees Kent and Abby, he is shocked. "What the hell?" He quickly moves between them, jerking Abby's hand down away from Kent's face. "What is wrong with both of you, especially you Abby?"

"Ask him." Abby says.

"Ask her." Kent says.

Kane sighs. "You two need to work out your issues, I mean this is ridiculous." Neither Kent or Abby say anything, continuing to glare at each other. "Well, if it isn't now, Abby there's a council meeting and you've been given back your spot. So let's go." He pulls her to the exit. "Would you please breathe?" He asks.

"No." Abby says as Kane pulls her through the exit and away from Medical.

Kent stands there, staring at the spot where Abby had been standing.

"What are you staring at, Falconeye?" A voice says behind Kent.

Kent's eyes widen and he turns around. Raven is starting to sit up, finally awake. Kent grins instantly, his anger subdued. "Raven! You're awake!" He says, sitting back down in the chair at her side.

"Someone's happy to see me." Raven says, smiling.

Kent looks down, slightly blushing. "I haven't left your side since I woke up."

"Seriously?" Raven asks, surprised. Kent sacrificed his time to watch over her while she was unconscious. "That's very sweet of you." The kind gesture and care somewhat unfamiliar. Finn, Sinclair and Abby are the only ones to care for her, they're her family. She just met Kent about seven days ago and he's promised to protect her at all times because of a vision he had. He didn't even know her before the vision. During the two days before the Azgeda came to the dropship, he was glued to her side. They even got to know and learn from each other.

"I told you that I would protect you." Kent says and Raven nods. "I keep my word, no matter what." He says and Raven smiles, looking down to hide a small blush.

She raises her head when the blush has disappeared. She looks around and sees that they're in a room. There is medical equipment and supplies in different places around the room, as well as several beds for patients. She frowns. "Where are we?" She asks. "Are we in Mount Weather?"

Kent shakes his head. "No, we're definitely not in Mount Weather." He smiles. "We're in the Medical room of Arkadia."

"Arkadia?" Raven asks.

"Arkadia is the name of the camp that used to be Alpha Station. The Ark came down the night of the battle." Kent explains.

"The Ark landed?" Raven says, shocked. "Holy shit."

"So far, only Tesla and Aero station didn't survive. Survivors from Mecha and Alpha merged into Arkadia. Prison, Farm, Hydro and Factory haven't been located yet." Kent says. "Also Mount Weather took everyone that was in the dropship when we burned the Azgeda. You, Murphy and I are the only who were in the dropship and weren't taken. You already know about my _nomon_ , Bellamy, Finn, Wells, Octavia, Lincoln and Indra."

Raven nods, processing the information. "How do we save our people?"

"We'll have to talk to Lexa." Kent says.

"Who's Lexa?" Raven asks.

Kent realizes that the only Sky person who knows about the Commander's identity is Clarke. "Oh, Lexa is the name of the Commander. She's also my Earth-sister and the only Commander to unite all of the clans into a Coalition."

Raven's jaw drops. "She sounds like a badass."

"Badass?" Kent asks. "Lexa isn't bad or an ass, why would you say such a thing?"

Raven laughs and Kent is confused. Why is she laughing? Insulting Lexa or any Commander is actually a crime. If Kent reported Raven to Lexa, then she would be punished with the removal of her tongue. However, he's not reporting her, he couldn't.

"What's so funny?" Kent asks. "Insulting the Commander is a crime to my people. You'll lose your tongue."

Raven looks up, shocked. "Seriously?"

Kent nods. "Yes, seriously."

"Well, Falconeye, I wasn't insulting Lexa." Raven says. "Where I come from, badass means someone is tough and awesome."

Kent nods. "I agree, she is badass." He says.

"I'll have to teach you the slang of my people. We have other dope words like that." Raven says, smiling.

"I'd like to learn them, then." Kent says, smiling back.

Anya suddenly enters the room. " _Nomfa_ , _Heda_ is here."

Kent looks at her with wide eyes.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

With everything taken care of in Polis, Lexa was able to leave the capital and travel to Alpha Station. It would've taken her, Gustus and the few warriors, who could be spared from Polis, at least an one full day to get in the vicinity of the station that landed not far from the dropship. The stop at the dropship had been emotionally despairing but Lexa didn't let it get under her skin. So using the message from Clarke's mother, they traveled exactly twenty-two kilometers south-southwest to Alpha Station. Lexa was too worried about Kent and made the party travel through the night and they arrived at Alpha Station just as everyone was waking up.

A guard spots the party and speaks into his walkie-talkie. "Grounders!"

The party stops at the gate and Lexa speaks up when a dark-skinned man arrives at the gates. " _Skaikru_ , I am the Commander of the Coalition. I am here for the _Skaion_." She says, loudly.

Jaha smiles. "Commander, welcome to Arkadia. I am Thelonious Jaha, the Chancellor." He introduces. "I do not know who or what the Sky-yawn is."

"Kent Griffin, brother of Clarke Griffin, is the _Skaion_." Lexa says. "Please, tell me if he is here. I must know if he is here." She says.

" _Heda_?" Kent says, making it to the front of the crowd that's formed. Raven, Anya, Wells, Bellamy, Finn, Abby and Kane behind him.

"Kent." Lexa says, relieved. She climbs off of her horse and they greet each other by grabbing the other's arm. "I was told the Mountain Men had captured you."

"No, I'm fine. Raven--" Kent says, motioning to the mechanic. "and I were knocked out by their smoke bombs but John Murphy got us to safety." He explains.

Gustus growls. "I knew that Azgeda warrior was lying."

The Sky People, except Raven, Bellamy, Finn, and Wells, watch in amazement and wonder at the interaction. The Earth survivors are very different from their own people. They obviously have different customs, as seen by their greeting. They dress differently and have even formed some sort of new language.

" _Heda_." Anya says, approaching her former _seken_.

"Anya." Lexa says, as the two Grounders meet with their greeting.

"I wasn't taken by the Mountain Men." Kent says. "Clarke, forty-seven other delinquents, ten Polis warriors, Roan and Echo of Azgeda, all were not lucky. Whoever told you that I was taken by the Mountain must have thought that if they saw the Mountain Men."

"Exactly, who told you?" Anya asks.

"Klyn from Azgeda, she apparently was spared by a Sky boy." Lexa says.

Anya turns and looks at Finn. "It looks like your little friend did something good." She breathes. "I apologize."

"Thank you, Anya." Finn lowers his head. "You don't have to apologize, I understand that she could have went back to her Queen and I know that what I did could have potentially killed us all."

Anya nods. "That's very mature of you."

Kane is confused as hell. "I'm sorry but can someone please explain what's going on?"

Abby nods, agreeing. "Like how do I get my daughter back from these Mountain Men?"

"Mountain Men." Jaha say, having a realization. "Do you mean Mount Weather?"

Lexa looks at him. "We should speak privately, we can't afford to have your people freaking out."

Jaha nods. "Perfect, we were just about to hold a Council meeting."

"Sir, we should include Wells, Raven, Bellamy and Finn." Kane says. "They as well as the Grounders have more information than the rest of us. Raven, especially, she might be able to explain what happened at the dropship."

"Actually, I did it." Raven says, smiling. Kent clears his throat. "Kent helped too."

Jaha looks at her. "You're not known as the youngest Zero-G mechanic in fifty-two years, for nothing." He looks at Kane. "Yes, the kids do need to be included as well as our engineer, Jacapo Sinclair."

Lexa nods. "Kent and my generals, Anya and Gustus, will join as well."

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Council Meeting Room_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Jaha, Kane, Abby, Sinclair and the rest of the Council listen to Kent, Raven, Bellamy, Finn, Wells about recent events as Lexa, Anya and Gustus explain who the Mountain Men truly are and what they have done to their people. The topic of Kent being the _Skaion_ is mentioned but the Council members give them crazy looks.

The Council is appalled by the actions the Mountain has taken on the Earth survivors. "That is horrendous, something must be done." A female Council member, who has long, wavy auburn hair, says.

"I agree with Maria." A male Council member, who has short, parted jet black hair, says.

More murmurs are heard from the other Council members.

"Even if we could do something, we'd have to get past the acid fog." Kane says.

"As well as gain an access point to breach the Mountain." Abby says.

"And manage to escape the reapers." Sinclair says.

"So what do we do?" Maria asks. "We can't leave the next generation of our people in the Mountain."

"Or the people of the Commander." Sven, the male Council member with jet black hair, says. "Clarke and Kent achieved this alliance for a reason, we need to rescue _all_ of our people." More murmurs of agreements come from the remaining Council members.

Kent, Lexa, Anya and Gustus observe this Council with interest. They were willing to save their own people as well as the Grounders who were also inside. If there wasn't hard evidence of this alliance being a good idea, then there certainly was evidence now.

"I agree." Jaha says. "Commander, is there anything we can do to save our people? Surely, after so many years of dealing with them, you must have thought of some ideas or plans to defeat them. You did accomplish the Coalition, you must have been thinking of bringing down the Mountain."

Everyone looks at Lexa, the most successful Commander in the history of Becca's lineage and in the history of this New World. She nods. "I do have one part of the plan." She says. "Raven's skills will be imperative in the mechanics of the Mountain, they have technology much similar to that of your own."

Once Lexa has finished speaking, all eyes shift to Raven. She greatly accepts the spotlight. "Awesome, I have made some explosives which I know will definitely be useful. Also we could try cutting the power in the Mountain, it might disable the acid fog."

The Commander and Jaha both nod, taking note of the idea. "Explosives sound extreme, however, I am not rejecting them. If it comes down to it and we need to play the card, then we will."

Kane looks at Lexa. "Commander, I do have a question."

Lexa nods to him. "Ask, Marcus."

"Well, I don't want to appear as if I'm breaking the alliance and undermining the ways of your people." Kane says.

Lexa immediately knows what he's talking about. "You want to know if guns can be added to the deck." She says, nodding.

Anya and Gustus growl upon the word that translates to _fayogon_ in their _sleng_.

Lexa thinks on the idea of having guns in their arsenal. "I know it goes against our customs, however it would be very beneficial to have guns on our side as well. Our weapons can only do so much damage."

" _Heda_ , you can't be serious!" Gustus says. "Using _fayogons_ goes against our customs, it will betray the legacies of the previous Commanders."

Lexa turns to him and shouts, angry that he is once against questioning a decision of hers. "I know that, Gustus."

Gustus is taken back and fear can be seen in his eyes as he looks down at her right arm. Anya and Kent gasp, while the others mumble to each other, inaudibly. Lexa follows his line of sight to discover that she had unknowingly pulled one of her swords on him. Lexa is shocked and the tension in the room can be felt hard.

Lexa withdraws her sword and places back it into the holster on her back. She looks at him and frowns, she tries to apologize but the Commander in her has other plans for his constant questioning. "Do you wish to continue questioning my decisions or am I gonna have to slice _your_ throat?" She asks, authoritatively.

Gustus shakes his head, quickly. "No _Heda_ , I apologize for questioning you. It won't happen again."

Lexa turns to the others in the room. "We know what must be done. The Mountain must fall."

Kent gasps and grabs onto the table, he is having a vision. In the vision, he sees: 

_An overview of the future from his nightmare-vision. Only this time, the darkness that clouded the sky has been replaced by the sun whose rays shine brightly upon the ill-fated Earth. The forests that he grew up in with Lexa and Costia, which were dark and cold, are once again warm and beautiful from the sunlight._

_Raven and Kent walk through the forest, Raven admiring the beauty. The flowers are blooming and the native forest creatures wander about in harmony. Kent points here and there, saying the names of plants and animals in_ Trigedasleng _. He is teaching Raven the_ sleng _of his people. Raven is radiant with peace and happiness. She has so much of it that it emanates from her and spreads into her surroundings, further solidifying the peace and the beauty._

The vision shifts. _Polis is now lit up once again. The city is no longer in ruins and the blood that had stained the streets is gone. Sadly, the streets of the beloved capital are still barren and desolate. The Commander's tower which had completely collapsed, stands proudly tall as it was always meant to. The Commander's flame at the top burns bright as ever and every so often, it flickers in the wind; reminding those who look to it that they're never alone, that spirits are lingering nearby to hear and answer all prayers. Inside of the tower and on the throne, sits Lexa. Sitting, legs crossed, on the floor in front of Lexa are the Nightbloods. They listen as she tells them a story. Peace and happiness is also radiant from all of them._

 _Lexa, Raven and the Nightbloods are safe and happy. The gloom that once hung over the world has now been replaced with hope._ _  
_

The vision ends and everyone in the room looks at him. Those who know of the Skaion have questioning eyes, they are wondering what he saw and if it will help defeat the Mountain. The rest are confused or unbelieving, and want to know what just occurred.

"What did you see, _nomfa_?" Anya asks.

Kent looks at her with a light smile. "I saw sunshine." He says.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_End of Chapter_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Onya kom Trikru - Anya of the Tree People
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Skaikru - Sky People
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Seken - Warrior's Apprentice (from: second)
> 
> Fayogon(s) - Gun(s)/Firearm(s) (from: fire-gun)
> 
> Sleng - Language (from: slang)
> 
> Trigedasleng - Tree People Language/General Grounder Language (from: tree-gather-slang)


	14. 2x03 - Wormana Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No asterisks are present in the story.
> 
> In the title, one Trigedasleng term is present.
> 
> ∞ WORMANA - War Chief (from: war-manner) ∞
> 
> Alternate Chapter Title: _General Griffin_
> 
> So, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter!

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Council Meeting Room_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Everyone in the room looks at Kent with questioning looks.

"What did you see, _nomfa_?" Anya asks.

Kent looks at her with a wide smile. "I saw sunshine." He says.

"What does that mean?" Anya asks. "Has the future changed?"

The Council all begin spilling out with questions and remarks. ' _What just happened_?', ' _What is going on_?', ' _This is preposterous, visions aren't real_.'

Jaha quietens everyone down. He believes that the _Skaion_ is actually real. "Kent, if you'd be willing to do so...could you please tell us what you saw."

"The Chancellor is right, so much has changed here on Earth. That could even mean there are and have been forces higher than us." Kane says.

The Council members are shocked to see their Chancellor and Head of Security so willing to believe in something so ridiculous, Abby is part of it too. She can't believe that the two of the most smartest, logical and sensible men who she has known for almost her entire life are falling for a lie.

"For you to at least have a grip on this, I'll have tell you the story of what I'm still trying to understand." He explains everything that he's so far learned about the _Skaion_. About his visions, certain ones that he's had...including the one in which Costia and his father showed him the current destination of the future. 

Abby gasps. "You saw your father?" She is shocked.

Kent nods. "I do in fact look a lot like him." He says, looking down. "He smelled faintly of oil and his hair looked a little greasy."

Abby's eyes are watery, she nods and smiles. "He worked just a bit too much in engineering but he was spectacular in the field." Her belief in this was suddenly beginning to change. Kent has met his father after all, except it was after Jake was floated. She should have never turned her husband into the Council.

"He was also wearing a worn, gray sweater." Kent says.

"His favorite sweater." Abby says.

Kent clears his throat, holding back tears. "Getting back on track." He says, deviating his feelings and resisting the urge to run into Abby's arms and cry his eyes out. He understands that his father's death wasn't directly his birth mother's fault. However, he couldn't forgive her, not yet. It simply was just too soon. Maybe after the fall of the Mountain? Or after he's saved the future? He doesn't really know when and so he pushes the thought to the back of his mind, for another day when lives are _not_ on the line.

Kent continues the story, telling everyone about what he's learned. "My favorite part of it all was the warning." Kent sighs. "Big bad world, eyes watching for the raven. I knew then their souls needed saving. Some spirits still willing to offer help, the rest turn away their lights dim and weak. All bets are off only the seer is safe, he must watch as the future remains dark and bleak." He says, repeating the warning he gave two days ago when unconscious.

Everyone besides Anya, Kane, Abby, Finn and Bellamy are nervous or frightened. Lexa even has a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Two days ago, I gave that warning when I was unconscious. Even the spirit of the friend who visited me alongside my father..." He says, his eyes looking to Lexa. 

Lexa almost loses it. Costia's presence in Kent's journey made it harder for Lexa to stay emotionless. Why couldn't she speak to her? See her? What reason do these higher spirits have that keeps her and Costia apart? 

Gustus lowers his head, solemnly. Costia, a strong and pure warrior, hasn't given up her fight even though it is technically over. She has given her own afterlife because she couldn't leave her little _bro_. What reason has made her give up her eternal rest, to guide Kent and show him insight to the future. Why has Kent's father done the same as Costia? What is the bigger picture to this? To everything? 

Kent continues. "spoke through me to ensure the point was made clear."

Everyone who wasn't present at the dropship when Kent, and Costia, delivered the message, slowly begin to accept the hard truth of the world.

"Deciding to work together to bring down the Mountain and save our people, we have brought sunshine to the future. The only people who I know are guaranteed safe, besides myself, are Raven, the Commander and her Nightbloods. I do not know the fates of the rest of you, I do not know which of you will make it to the future where I've seen the beginning of change."

Silence hangs in the air. Upon hearing the news, the feelings and emotions in the room are mixed. Fear is certainly present, but _hope_ is too.

"With that news, I think it's obvious what must be done." Jaha says. "We walk beside the Commander and the Coalition, defeat Mount Weather and bring our people home."

The Council members nod in agreement. There is no need for a vote.

"What about Diana Sydney?" Sinclair asks. "She can't go free."

"She has aligned with the Queen of Azgeda." Lexa says. "Both of them will answer for their crimes and justice will be had."

Murmurs of content are heard from the Council. It was a burning question on the minds of the Council members, but no one wanted to add to the current problem. At least Sinclair had the confidence to ask. Diana Sydney was a crafty and manipulative woman, she couldn't be allowed to wander free.

"You have to let me in there." A female voice says, outside the room. "Let me through."

A thud is heard and quick footsteps get closer to the door. Clarke enters the room with Roan behind her. "We've got a huge problem." She says. "Our people are being held in Mount Weather."

Everyone looks at the eldest Griffin child. "We are already aware, Clarke." Kane says to her.

"What?" Clarke asks. "How?"

"Don't be surprised, the _Skaion_ _is_ in the room." Roan says.

"Actually Roan, one your warriors came to me and told me of the battle." Lexa says.

"Clarke, exactly why is he here?" Kent asks.

"Well, if we're gonna take down the Mountain, what better way than having Azgeda warriors on our side?" Clarke asks.

Kent looks at Roan. "You just willingly agreed to help?"

Roan sighs. "I do have one condition for the Commander."

"This should be good." Anya mumbles to Gustus, who chuckles.

Lexa raises an eyebrow. " _Spik_ , _Hainofa_ _Roan kom Azgeda_." She commands in their language. 

The Council members look between each other, intrigued by the language of the Grounders.

"When the Mountain crumbles, you set your next target on my mother." Roan says. "When she has fallen, I would like to take the Azgeda throne."

Anya and Gustus laugh. "This _branwoda_ thinks _Heda_ will agree to that." Gustus says and both of them laugh harder.

Roan glares at them. "My mother is a problem, most of Azgeda's villages are starving for food. If I'm in power, I can bring Azgeda to better heights. Over time, the cracks in the Coalition caused by my mother can be sealed.

Lexa ponders the request. If Azgeda is defused, then the Coalition would indeed stabilize though gradually. The other clans would simmer down over time and Nia would be tied to the post in response to _jus drein jus daun_. She turns to look at Kent. " _Skaion_?"

Kent hears a whisper in his ear. _Costia_. " _He is truthful and willing, he desires to return home and save his people. The Coalition will flourish if Roan is king_."

Kent firmly nods to Lexa, not needing to verbally agree.

Lexa nods in response and looks back at Roan. "With clearance from the _Skaion_ and advice from the previous Commanders, your requisition is granted." She says and raises her arm.

Roan smiles and grips her arm. " _Mochof_ , _Heda_."

Anya and Gustus are furious at both Lexa and Kent for agreeing to this. Both dare to say something but receive glares from Lexa and Kent, to which they shut up before they even say a word.

"Okay, before anything else occurs. I really need to stretch my legs." Maria says, rising from her chair and begins stretching. "So much better."

"Yes, a recess is much needed." Jaha says. "We'll all come back together in forty-five minutes. Grab some water or stretch, whatever you need to do."

Everyone clears the room and separates to take their breaks.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Kent and Clarke exit the room, unable to stay away from each other. Kent wraps his arms tightly around Clarke, not wanting to let her go. "I'm so glad you're safe, I've been worried about you."

"I'm glad you're safe too." Clarke says, returning the hug.

They break apart. "How did you escape the Mountain?" Kent asks. "No one has ever gotten out alive unless turned into a reaper."

"When I was in medical, I found this chamber where the Mountain Men have been hanging your people upside down and draining them of their blood." Clarke says. "Then I found Roan and Echo, both locked in a cage. We would've escaped with Echo but she insulted me. Anyway, it doesn't matter how I escaped, I have a plan to bring down the Mountain."

"Perfect." Kent says. "Lexa has been doing some brainstorming too."

Kent fills Clarke in on the earlier half of the meeting as well as everything that has happened after the Mountain Men took her and their people.

When Kent has finished, Clarke is in a mix of emotions. "Our mom almost slapped you?" She asks, finding it hard to believe.

Kent nods. "Though I admit it was my fault for instigating the attempt." He sighs. "I've been a terrible son." He lowers his head. "Dad would be so disappointed in me."

Clarke shakes her head. "Hey, hey, no, look at me." She says and Kent looks up into her eyes. "If you've been a terrible son then I have been a terrible daughter. We have shared the anger for our father's death and we have been hard on our mom. All of that has already happened, there's nothing we can do to alter it except by changing now." She says.

Kent nods. "You're right, you're absolutely right." He frowns. "Oh god, she must hate me for how I have treated her. She's apologized so many times and has cried her eyes out, and all I did was disrespect her and treat her like shit."

Clarke rubs Kent's right arm, trying to console him. "It's not too late, you can make things right with her...we both can."

Kent nods. "I will, I promise Clarke." He says. "I will apologize to our mom. She deserves the chance to be my mom and I will let her have it."

Clarke smiles. "I believe you, Kent. I know you will make the right decision." 

Nearby, Abby watches her children. She wants to walk over and embrace them, she wants to be a family. Abby takes two steps towards her children but Kane stops her.

Kane shakes his head. "Not yet, let them have this time." He says, placing his left hand on her right shoulder and squeezing it.

Abby knows that he's right and decides against approaching her children.

"What made you agree to Roan's terms?" Clarke asks. "I only ask because you zoned out when Lexa asked for your opinion. Did you have a vision?"

"Actually..." Kent looks down at his feet. "Costia told me that it was the right decision."

Clarke raises an eyebrow. "Costia told you?" She is confused. This _Skaion_ stuff is really confusing and it's shattered everything she knows about "reality versus fantasy" into itsy-bitsy, little pieces.

"Well, more like whispered in my ear." Kent says. "But it happened and the feelings I've bottled up over her loss are disappearing."

"That's good." Clarke says, smiling.

Kent hesitates for a second. "I don't know if it's a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Clarke asks.

"New feelings are beginning to replace the old ones." Kent says. "I think I'm falling for Raven."

Clarke's jaw drops. "Really? That's great." She grins, excitedly. Her little brother is falling in love. Not with just anyone either, he's falling for the youngest Zero-G mechanic in fifty-two years of Ark history. 

Raven is currently the youngest Zero-G, being eighteen. According to stories told by her paternal grandpa, there have been others. The previous, youngest Zero-G was a boy named Brett in 2097. He invented the shock baton that the Ark guards use.

If Kent and Raven ever procreated, there's no doubt that Raven's impeccable knowledge and engineering skills combined with the _Skaion_ wouldn't make one powerful child.

Kent slightly smiles. "I've never had feelings like this before and I don't know if it's because of the vision I had of her getting shot or from something else." He explains.

"I haven't experienced those feelings before." Clarke says. "You'd have to talk to our mother, Kane, or someone _you_ know who's been in a relationship before."

Kent smiles. "Someone I know?" He asks. "Let's see...there's Lexa and Indra. I know my _nomon_ and Titus have never been in a relationship, and I don't think Gustus has either."

"Just to talk to one or both of them for advice." Clarke says. "I'm sure they'd be happy to help in anyway they can."

Kent nods and hugs Clarke. "Thank you, _sis_."

Clarke returns the embrace. " _Nopro_ , _bro_." She says in Trigedasleng.

Kent pulls away from her with wide eyes. "You spoke in the language of my people!" He says, grinning.

Clarke nods. "I've remembered some words and phrases, but I'm not expertly fluent."

Kent laughs. "Well, one day...you will be."

Clarke grins. "I can't wait."

Bellamy walks up to the siblings. "It's good to have you back, Griffin."

Clarke says. "Thanks, Bellamy."

Bellamy nods and smiles. Kent can see that a bond is forming and knows that the two of them will be close _lukots_ like his _nomon_ and Indra.

"The meeting is about to resume." Bellamy says.

Kent and Clarke nod. "Good, I have a plan to rescue our people from the Mountain." Clarke says and takes off for the Council room.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Council Meeting Room_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Everyone has gathered in the Council meeting room once more. The meeting continues with Clarke and Roan explaining how they escaped the Mountain.

"Kent has told me that the Commander has one part of the plan." Clarke says, looking to Lexa.

Lexa nods. "I was thinking that Raven's technological abilities will give us an advantage."

Clarke thinks on it and nods. "Yes, her skills will help greatly. We'll need her to shut down the generators in the dam that are supplying power to the Mountain." She says. "We'll need to open the main door, I'll fill Raven in on the details of that and the generators for stamp of approval."

"And the acid fog?" Jaha asks.

"Someone will have to take it out from the inside." Clarke says and looks at Bellamy. "I believe Bellamy is perfect for the job."

Bellamy nods. "Details later like Raven?"

"Yeah, everything I've thought of so far is just an outline. I don't have the specific details, not yet anyway but I will." Clarke says. "With the Commander's help." She says, looking to Lexa.

"That can be done." Lexa says, smiling.

Clarke nods with a smile. She looks at her brother. "I also thought of how we could use the _Skaion_ to our advantage."

"I haven't had any visions of the Mountain." Kent says.

"I would figure so since this war will not be that easy to win." Clarke says. "But you could go into the Mountain with Bellamy."

"That's a huge risk to our side as well." Kent says. "Clarke, are you sure?"

Clarke nods. "Yes, I was thinking that you trick the Mountain Men into believing that your visions aren't bias to one side."

Kent looks at her in confusion.

"Faking visions in their favor. Whatever side you're on physically, then the visions come in benefit of us or the Mountain. With our plans, you can trick the Mountain Men in our favor." Clarke explains.

Kent nods, understanding the idea. "That's a brilliant idea." Did he want to go into the Mountain? No, but if he could pull it off then the Mountain would probably fall a lot sooner. However, there's the risk of receiving a real vision or spouting a warning if unconscious. 

"It's genius." Lexa says. The idea would have never entered her mind as she would have never decided to take down the Mountain. Without the Sky People and their technological advances, attempts on the Mountain would be devastating. Her army would be decimated and her war chiefs slain. She, herself, would either be killed and the Flame would fall into the hands of the Mountain Men or she would be captured and drained of her blood. The Mountain Men would realize that her blood is different, they'd harvest it and use it on themselves. Her blood may _possibly_ allow them to leave the fortress to which they have been confined and in turn, death would be brought upon her people. Did she want to send Kent into that? No, since his fight could end. However, if all went according to plan, then the Mountain would play straight into their hands. 

Raven sighs. "I agree with Commander Badass, it's a genius idea. One that I'm disappointed in myself for not thinking of." She says.

"Badass?" Lexa asks, looking to the mechanic. Her right hand goes for one of her knives, assuming it's an insult.

"It's a compliment." Raven says, throws her hands up. "It means tough and awesome."

Lexa retracts her hand from her knife and nods. "Oh. Then I agree, I am badass."

Jaha clears his throat. "As the Chancellor, I know that I should be handling the plans for taking down the Mountain." He breathes. "However, I'm not the one who's been inside Mount Weather and also escaped. So, I am appointing Clarke as our general in this war. I can't hand over the Chancellor's pin so a general is the next best option."

Clarke is shocked. "Oh no, I couldn't." She says, trying to decline.

"Clarke, everyone in this room, hopefully, can place their trust in you...to bring our people home. To command those of our people who will be willing to fight in this war. I believe in you and I know your father believes in you, he always did." Abby says to her daughter.

Clarke looks around the room, at every face. Each one holding a glimmer of hope for Clarke. She had been in death's clutch and yet she escaped with a few cuts, most caused by herself, but still she could have died in the Mountain. But she didn't, she escaped with ease. She did have Roan by her side but that was after he decided escaping was more beneficial than going back for the Grounders still in the cages.

"I'll do it." Clarke says. "I'll be the general of the Sky People, but if the Council or Chancellor Jaha makes a decision that's completely ridiculous or endangers our people or another clan...I will it overrule it." She says, authoritatively. "We don't need more problems, right now."

Jaha nods. "Let's hope such a decision never arises."

Murmurs of agreement are heard from the Council.

"I'll hold you to that." Clarke says. "For my first act as general of the Sky People, I say it's time we get to work on detailing the plan that I've outlined." Clarke says.

Agreements are heard and heads nod. The meeting ends and only those not needed in the planning leave the meeting room.

The Mountain will fall, one way or another...Clarke will make sure of it.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_End of Chapter_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:  
> ("Wormana" translated in chapter summary)
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Bro - Brother
> 
> Spik, Hainofa Roan kom Azgeda - Speak, Prince Roan of Azgeda  
> (Spik - Speak; Hainofa - Prince [from: high-number-four])
> 
> Branwoda (Branwada) - Worthless/Foolish/Useless; as substantive: Fool (from: brown-water)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Jus drein jus daun - Blood must have blood
> 
> Mochof - Thanks/Thank you
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Sis - Sister
> 
> Nopro - You're welcome (from: no-problem) (altered term from 'pro' to 'nopro')
> 
> Lukot(s) - Friend(s) (from: look-out)


	15. 2x04 - Fog of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will follow the S2 episode but with some differences.
> 
> I do need to address a few things.
> 
> 1\. The Hurricane - Did not happen in the S1 chapters but that doesn't mean I don't have plans for it.
> 
> 2\. Finn Massacring a Village - Not happening, course of events changed.
> 
> 3\. Jaha In Space, Landing In Dead-Zone - Wells lived so Jaha came down with the other Arkers. However, Jaha will still go on a trip to find the City of Light. He may/may not know that he's searching for it when travelling, I'm still tossing ideas around. I'll decide something since the ALIE arc is still happening albeit differently with Kent's introduction.
> 
> 4\. Lincoln Becomes a Reaper - Not happening; Onian, Indra's lover fills that plot if that wasn't already realized (by you, the readers).
> 
> 5\. Jaha More Chill - Wells is alive which means Jaha isn't all that bad. ALIE will find another reason to get him to take the chip.
> 
> 6\. Kent's Visions of the Future - Raven, Lexa, the Nightbloods and one more (in this chapter) are guaranteed safe. When certain decisions, events or interactions between characters occur, then Kent receives a vision of those saved by whatever happened.
> 
> That's all! Enjoy the chapter!

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Engineering Room_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Raven, Kent, Clarke and Finn hover around a radio. "I tweaked the resonator and got this. It's on every frequency. Long range communication is totally screwed." She says as a humming noise sounds from the radio. "It's the same reason the range for our walkies sucks."

"So, Mount Weather is blocking our signal now?" Kent asks.

Raven nods. "It explains why we could never get in touch with the Ark. They must have started doing it back when we found out about Diana Sydney landing." She explains. "When we ended the radio call with Lexa, we must have missed them by at least a day."

"How do you know that?" Finn asks.

"The dropship's black box." Raven says. "When I hooked the radio up to it, the call logs were saved. We had no trouble radioing until three days before the battle with Azgeda."

"Can you get around it?" Clarke asks.

Raven shakes her head. "Around it no. But if I can get to the tower that broadcasts it, I can make it go boom."

Kane and Abby enter the room with Major Byrne behind them. "No one is going anywhere." Abby says.

Four pairs of eyes turn to look at them. Chancellor. "Mom, listen..." Clarke says but is interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish." Abby says. "No one is going anywhere until you fill us in."

"So we can help." Kane says.

Clarke is surprised at their willingness to help, especially her mother, but she doesn't question it. "Raven found something." She says as Abby and Kane approach the humming radio. "Mount Weather is jamming our communications." She says to both adults, who glance at each other.

"It's true." Raven says. "There could be other Ark stations on the ground."

Finn grasps what she's getting at. "And more guards. We could spare some of the warriors for the guards who are willing to fight. The Commander could leave the spared warriors here to teach the Arkadians about surviving and show them the basics of fighting." 

Kent grins. "That's brilliant, it'd be like when the warriors here taught the hundred to fight."

Kane nods. "Jaha wouldn't be keen on the idea but he'd agree as it helps in the long-run."

Abby likes the idea. "We could conserve ammunition by using swords and bows."

"Nice one, Finn." Raven says, patting him on the back.

"I'm as smart as I am handsome." He says, grinning. "Would you rather I massacre a Grounder village instead?"

Kent frowns. "Please, don't! The Commander will call for blood and you'd receive a cut for every life taken and you most likely would not survive." 

"What is up with all the punishments involving blood?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, most of them end up killing the offender, anyway." Finn says.

"It's just the way of my people." Kent says. "It's been like that since before even Titus was born."

Clarke shakes her head. "Well, it's obvious things need to change."

"Good luck with that." Kent laughs. "But if you're serious then you know who to visit."

Abby clears throat. "Back on track, Kane and I are coming with you." She says.

Byrne speaks up. "Going to Mount Weather sounds really dumb but we could use some more guards in case Azgeda does decide to strike again. Should I inform the Chancellor?"

Kane turns to her and shakes his head. "That won't be necessary, you are free to turn in for the night if you please. I'll handle Thelonious."

Clarke nods. "Then it's settled, we're going back to the Mount Weather."

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - Woods_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Kent, Clarke, Raven, Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Finn, Wells, Murphy, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia and three Arkadia guards hike to Mount Weather to take down the radio tower. Lincoln and Octavia had returned to Arkadia after they were sure Indra would survive her wounds. Lexa and Gustus traveled to Tondc so the Commander's presence wouldn't paint a huge target on Arkadia. The alliance could not be jeopardized by the Mountain. Murphy had invited himself, saying that he couldn't stand listening to Jaha trying to comfort the parents of the missing delinquents.

The group which is much smaller now, stops in a clearing and Raven looks up through some binoculars. "There, I see it."

Clarke walks over to Raven and she also looks through the binoculars. "Here." She says to Kane who looks through the binoculars as well, Abby looking through after. "It'll be dark soon, we'll never spot the traps. We should set up camp here, leave at first light." She says to her mother and Kane.

Abby and Kane both nod, agreeing.

"Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln, and Finn, Murphy and Wells have split off to find access points into Mount Weather." Kent says.

"What?" Abby asks. "That's not what this mission is about." Kane sighs and Abby looks at him. "Marcus, did you know about this?"

Kane nods. "Clarke informed me last night and I agreed with her."

"We're in enemy territory, their lives are our responsibility." Abby says.

"Thelonious was okay with it." Kane says, holding Abby's eyes with his own.

Finally, she nods. "Okay but I hope they are careful."

A strange noise sounds from their left. They all look and see acid fog coming for them. "Quick! The tents!" Raven says.

The group is quick to set up the tents and they take shelter from the acid fog. Kane, Raven and Anya are in one tent. Kent, Clarke and Abby are in another. The guards are able to make it in another but Brixton is swallowed up by the fog.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - Woods / Underground Parking Garage_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Having followed a herd of bugs, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln find a hidden door and escape into an underground parking garage.

"Any burns?" Lincoln asks, trying to check Octavia.

She smiles from his concern. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

Bellamy approaches them and puts his arms between them. "Arms length apart."

"Bell, seriously?" Octavia asks.

"We're here to find an access point to the Mountain, O." Bellamy says. "Not so you two can play doctor."

Lincoln tilts his head in confusion. "But I've been studying to work as a _fisa_. My friend, Nyko, has lent me some books on _fisenon_ and _fisplei_."

Octavia smirks. "He didn't mean it that way."

"How did he mean it then?" Lincoln asks, genuinely confused.

Octavia shakes her head, resisting the urge to laugh. "Let's look for that access point."

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - Woods / Abandoned Bunker_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Finn, Wells and Murphy escape into a bunker that Finn had found early on when the hundred first arrived. He had been exploring and tripped over the door to the bunker.

The three boys make it safely into the bunker. Finn closes the bunker as he descends the ladder.

Wells holds his left wrist where a few small blots have formed. Murphy holds his right forearm, scratching and blowing air on one big blot and his action don't help the pain.

"You both okay?" Finn asks.

Wells nods. "I'll be okay."

"Could be worse." Murphy says with a smirk. "But I'm pretty sure, I'll live."

Finn nods and sits down on an old bean-bag chair. "Might wanna get comfortable, the acid fog is gonna be around for a while." He says.

"At least it beats being stuck at Arkadia, getting forced to attend Jaha's sessions for those who knew the missing kids...so annoying." Murphy says, immediately looking to Wells. "No offense."

"None taken." Wells says, chuckling. "Even I can agree that my father can be _very_ annoying, at times."

The three boys laugh and continue talking, waiting for the acid fog to disappear.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Mount Weather - Level 3 - Hallway_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Jasper has been released from medical and is walking to the elevator. A resident of the Mountain approaches him and gives him a box full of gifts. "What you did for Maya, that was very brave of you." The woman says and Jasper smiles to her. 

Jasper didn't save Maya for gifts, he did it solely for the purpose of saving her. Maya is a nice girl and she deserved to a live a happy life. He also saved her because he liked her though in his opinion, she deserved a guy a lot better than him.

He is snapped from his thoughts when the President of the Mountain, Dante Wallace, walks up to him. "Jasper, I hoped to catch you before you were discharged." He looks down at the box of gifts. "I see I'm not the only one impressed by your courage." He says with a smile.

Jasper shakes his head. "I just do what anyone would do."

"I like to believe that's true." Dante says. "May I walk with you?"

Jasper nods. "Sure." He resumes walking to the elevator.

Dante follows closely beside him. "After what happened to Maya I'm sure it won't come as a surprise to you to learn we're not entirely safe here. Mount Weather wasn't built to last this long and overtime bits of radiation seep in."

Jasper listens to him as they walk.

"The breach in the dorm was an extreme example. We have methods for dealing with this but frankly, those methods pale compared to what we saw with you and Maya." Dante says, hoping Jasper understands what he means.

"Sir, I don't think I could do that for everyone." Jasper says. 

Dante laughs. "Of course not." Jasper had understood what he meant, sort of. "If you could inspire your friends to follow your example, just imagine the difference you could make here." He says.

Jasper slowly nods. "I could try but I don't know if they'll be willing."

"Let's hope they are." Dante says as Jasper boards the elevator.

Jasper nods again, this time quicker. "I'll try my best, sir!"

Dante smiles as the elevator doors close. Once closed, Dante frowns. He doubts Jasper's friends would volunteer to be used.

Dante's son, Cage, and the Mountain's doctor, Lorelei Tsing, both walk up to Dante.

"Well? Is he going to try and convince them?" Cage asks.

Dante looks at his son and nods.

"I still believe that we should of just started working on them." Dr. Tsing says. "There is no way, those kids are just gonna willingly donate blood."

"For all of our sakes, I hope you're wrong." Dante says and walks away.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - Clearing Near Mount Weather_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Kent, Clarke and Abby are still in a tent, shielded from the acid fog. Abby is looking out through one of the tent's windows. She turns back around to face her children. "Better get comfortable, the fog is still dense."

Clarke looks at Kent and then notions to their mother, telling him that their situation was the best time to make amends.

Kent looks at his Sky-mother. Abby sits, legs crossed, and picks at the sides of her thumbs as she stares down into her lap. Her brown hair which cascades down her shoulders and breasts, is the same brown hair that Lexa cuts and trims for him when it gets too long. Kent can see some similarities in her facial features and facial structure that he has seen on himself, mixed with those he inherited from his father.

"M-Mom?" Kent stutters.

Abby looks at him with wide eyes, she is shocked to hear him call her that.

Kent breathes. "I-I'm sorry." His heart races and his stomach fills with butterflies. Why is he having a hard time apologizing? "I'm sorry for treating you like shit. I know you loved Dad and that you were doing what you thought was best for the Ark, for your people. My Earth-sister has been doing that most of her entire life and it cost her her girlfriend." He says.

Kent had realized that Abby and Lexa had shared a similar experience during their very different lives. As the Commander, Lexa did what was best for her people and formed the Coalition. However, Azgeda chose to be difficult and Lexa had to force Nia's hand to make Azgeda join. This angered Nia and when the information about Costia and Lexa fell into her lap, she had Costia captured and eventually she decapitated the warrior. Nia sent Roan to Polis with the mission of delivering Costia's head to Lexa's bedchamber. Abby, as an Ark councilwoman, chose her people over her husband. By turning him into the Council for treason, she prevented the possibility of chaos erupting among the Arkers. Both Lexa and Abby lost their lovers, Costia and Jake respectively, because of their duties.

"The point is, I'm sorry and I'm willing to give you a chance to also be my mother." Kent says.

Abby smiles and tears line her eyes. "I'm sorry too. Turning your father in to the Ark Council is my biggest regret." She says, not only to Kent but also Clarke. "If I was given the chance, then I'd would fix that mistake. I should have never did that, especially not to him." She looks at Kent. "When you said that you'd never had a father, my heart shattered. My father..." She says, looking between Kent and Clarke. "your maternal grandfather was floated when I was four. I healed but your grandmother didn't and she overdosed on her medication. That's why, Clarke, I never talked about my parents...it was a rough subject." She says, crying.

Clarke frowns, feeling regretful. Not knowing the truth about her maternal grandparents, she had been unintentionally hurting her mother every time she'd ask about them. It's why Abby told her stories that made them seem unbelievably perfect. Anytime Clarke would think of them, her thoughts would be positive and happy.

"Oh Mom..." Clarke says. "I wish you had told me early, I wouldn't have brought it up so much."

"I should have told you but you were so young, I didn't want you growing up fast by forcing yourself to understand those kinds of subjects." Abby says.

Clarke nods, understanding. "I should also apologize, I shared Kent's anger and hatred towards you. Especially when Wells admitted to me that he took the blame for turning in Dad, so I wouldn't hate you." She explains. "Hearing that, made me so angry. To even think you were willing to let him do that...I was so mad."

"I didn't ask Wells to do that and I hoped he wouldn't." Abby says. "When he told me what he was planning, I tried to talk him out of it, I couldn't let you lose your best friend...but he took the blame anyway, no matter how much I told him not to." She says.

Kent sighs. "Mom, everything with Dad...it's been hard on me and it will take me some time to forgive you. But I will forgive you."

Abby nods. "I'd expect as much but knowing that you want to give me a chance to be your mother...is enough for right now." She opens her arms. Kent and Clarke move in and embrace their mother. "I've waited so long just to hold both of you together."

Suddenly, Kent gasps. He has a vision.

_Arkadia is illuminated by the sunshine that replaced the darkness. Arkadia is empty...for now...except for Medical. Inside, Abby stands at one of the patient beds, doctoring on someone. The patient is a blur, their identity not meant to be revealed right now. Abby is smiling with peace as she works._

_Abby has been guaranteed safe._ The vision ends. Where was Clarke? Why didn't Kent see her in the future yet? Is there still an event to happen that hasn't deemed Clarke safe? Kent doesn't know.

"Kent? What happened?" Abby asks. "Are you alright?"

Clarke knows what happened. "What did you see?"

Kent looks at his mother. "You're safe, you'll make it to the good future."

Abby looks at him and smiles. After everything she has done in her life, she has been spared. She is joining her son in the future that is apparently changing for the better.

"What about me?" Clarke asks. "Did you see me there too?"

Kent frowns. "I haven't seen you yet."

Clarke and Abby look to him with questioning eyes. Why hasn't Kent seen Clarke in the future?

In the next tent over, Raven, Kane and Anya sit around a radio and listen in on Mount Weather. Raven had adjusted the radio's frequency and discovered voices. Now she's making an attempt to crack the encryption of the frequency.

"What's taking so long?" Kane asks.

Raven messes with the radio. "I've almost got it. They're using a type of audio modulation here like a feedback label. I just need to pinpoint the origin point then I can get the pure transmission. Just need to find the right..." She cracks the encryption.

A man's voice speaks over the radio channel. "Report back, over."

Anya is impressed. "Wow, you did it." She says.

"Has the veil lifted yet? Over." Another man asks over the radio.

"No sir still descended. Over." The first man says.

"The veil?" Kane asks, confused. 

"They're talking about the acid fog." Anya says. "It's a weapon."

Raven looks between Kane and Anya. "Which means they attacked us."

"Sgt. Porter?" Kane calls out.

"Yes sir?" Sgt. Porter asks, from the tent he and the other guards are in.

"Build your bomb." Kane orders. "When the fog lifts we take the tower down, copy?"

"I copy, sir." Sgt. Porter replies.

Raven immediately shakes her head, disagreeing.

"What's wrong?" Anya asks.

"We're listening to the enemy, blow the antenna and we won't be able to do that." Raven explains.

"Don't blow it and we won't make contact with any other Ark survivors and we can use those reinforcements, Raven." Kane counters.

"Tough call. I know what the Griffin siblings would do." Raven says.

"And I know what _Heda_ would do." Anya says.

Kane stares at the radio, thinking of what to do.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - Underground Parking Garage_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln cautiously make their way through the dark parking garage. Their flashlights only light up the spots where they aim each beam of light at.

They stop in their tracks when they hear whimpering.

"What the hell is that?" Octavia asks.

"Whatever it is, it means we're not alone down here." Bellamy says.

Lincoln nods, agreeing. "We need to be really careful, it could be a reaper." He says.

"Or the victim of one." Bellamy says. "For all we know, we could be in a reaper nest."

Octavia nods. "I'm sure we can handle it."

"You've never encountered a reaper before, Octavia." Lincoln says. "They are deadly."

Octavia cocks her gun. "Then let's be prepared to _frag_ them."

Lincoln reluctantly nods. He didn't like to kill any reaper if it wasn't necessary. The reapers may be dangerous but they were once men like himself. Unfortunately these men were abducted from their families, their lives, and then turned into monsters that prey innocent people like they had once been themselves. Some of his own closest friends have been abducted by the reapers. He can't imagine the misery that the reapers most likely experience and he never wants to find out.

The three of them follow the sound of the whimpering and stumble upon a reaper huddled in a corner. The reaper holds his head in his hands, as if he was frightened by an opposing force or by something he had done.

Bellamy shines his flashlight on the reaper and he flinches from the light. The reaper tries to back away from the light but the walls forming the corner prevent him from doing so, trapping him like a helpless insect in a spider's web.

Lincoln is able to catch a glimpse of the reaper's face because of his movement. Lincoln's blood runs cold as he recognizes the face of his former _fos_ , the man who trained him to fight and see everything about life from different perspectives. "Onian?!"

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_End of Chapter_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Fisa - Healer/Doctor (from: fixer)
> 
> Fisenon - Medicine/Cure/Medical Treatment (from: fix-one)
> 
> Fisplei - The craft or practice of healing (from: fix-play)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Frag - Kill
> 
> Fos - Teacher of an apprentice (from: first)


	16. 2x05 - Cupid's Harrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a reference to the _Charmed_ Season 9 comic, issue #14: _Cupid's Harrow_.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

**_꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - Underground Parking Garage_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

"Onian?!" Lincoln says, both shocked and disbelieving.

Onian, Indra's lover and Gaia's father, continues to cower in the corner where he's trapped.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Octavia asks.

Lincoln shakes his head. "I don't know."

Bellamy shines his flashlight on Onian's neck. "What is that?"

Lincoln and Octavia move their eyes to Onian's neck. "It looks like...a puncture wound." Lincoln says.

"A needle?" Octavia asks. "Did they _drug_ him? Is that how they make the reapers?"

The word 'drug' sets Onian off and he pounces on Bellamy. Bellamy struggles to push Onian away from him.

"Shit!" Octavia says. "Bell, hang on!"

Lincoln swings his arm up under Onian's chin and knocks him back. Octavia activates a shock baton, that Kane had given Bellamy, and presses it to Onian's torso.

Onian's body jerks and then he falls onto his back, unconscious.

Bellamy sits up, breathing hard. He coughs twice and rubs his throat. Onian tried to rip Bellamy's throat out.

Lincoln offers him a hand. "Are you alright?"

Bellamy nods, taking his hand. "I'll be fine." He says and Lincoln pulls him up off of the ground.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Octavia asks, waving her flashlight over Onian.

"We're taking him home." Lincoln says.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Council Meeting Room_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

The acid fog had lifted and Kent, Clarke, Raven, Abby, Kane, Anya, Finn, Murphy, Wells and the few guards had returned to Arkadia. Now another council meeting was being held.

"Marcus, was the mission to blow the radio tower successful?" Jaha asks.

Kane shakes his head. "We didn't blow the tower."

Jaha is confused. "Why not?"

Raven speaks up. "I found a way that we could listen to Mount Weather. If we took out the antenna we wouldn't be able to do that."

"What about the other Ark Stations?" Maria asks.

"We don't know if they made it, what we do know is that 47 of our people and a countless number of the Commander's people are being held prisoner in that mountain." Abby says. 

"And we're gonna get them out." Clarke says.

Jaha nods. "Did we have any more success in this mission?"

Kent nods. "I cleared a lot of tension with my Earth-mother."

Jaha smiles. "That is very good."

"Well, I also had a vision." Kent says. "Abigail Griffin has been guaranteed safe, she will make it to the future."

"That is a huge success." Jaha says. "Our prominent doctor is very essential."

Octavia enters the meeting room. "I need Abby." She says.

"Why? What's wrong?" Abby asks.

"Bellamy, Lincoln and I have captured Indra's lover, Onian." Octavia explains. "He's chained up in the dropship."

"What?" Kent asks.

"Exactly what you heard." Octavia says, replying to him. She looks at Abby. "We need you to try and reverse the effects of the Reaper drug. Lincoln is on his way to Tondc to retrieve their healer, Nyko, and Indra."

"Reaper drug?" Anya asks.

Octavia nods. "There's a puncture mark on Onian's neck. It appears to be from a needle." She explains.

"Then let's go." Abby says. "If a drug was introduced into his body then it can leave his system."

"I'm going too." Kent says.

Octavia nods. "Let's save a Reaper."

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Trikru Lands - The Dropship - Outside_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Octavia, Abby and Kent arrive at the same time as Lincoln, Nyko, Indra and Gaia. Octavia and Lincoln meet up and Lincoln gives Octavia a white lily. They turn and head into the dropship, where Bellamy is waiting.

"Gaia?" Kent asks. "I'd figure Indra would make you stay at home."

"I tried." Indra says and marches into the dropship to find her lover.

"My father's in there, I was not staying back at Tondc." Gaia says, walking up to Kent and offering her arm. 

Kent smiles and they greet each other by gripping the other's arm. He then looks at Nyko. "Nyko." He says, holding out his arm to the healer.

" _Skaion_." Nyko says, nodding his head. They grip each other's arm and then release.

Kent looks at his Earth-mother. "Greet them like I did." He says. "It's a custom of my people."

Abby nods and greets Gaia and Nyko like Kent did and introduces herself. Nyko seemed ecstatic to meet Abby because of her field of career. Kent knows they could possibly become friends and bond over the jobs as healers.

"Well then, with introductions out of they way...let's save Onian." Kent says.

Abby and Nyko nod as Kent turns on his heel and enters the dropship. Gaia follows quickly behind him. Abby and Nyko walk behind them, they discuss their medical techniques as they walk.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Inside - Second Level_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Everyone has made it up the ladder and into the second level of the dropship. Abby's medical bag is open and several examination tools are laid out beside it. Abby is currently using a flashlight to examine the needle marks on Onian's neck. Nyko, stands nearby watching Abby, learning by observation.

Abby turns her flashlight off and brings it back to her bag.

Indra looks at the doctor. "Well? Can you help him?"

Abby nods her head, once. "Possibly." She points to Onian. "Those marks on his neck are in fact from a needle. That would mean, Onian was drugged and the drug turned him into a reaper."

"So, you can save him?" Gaia asks.

"I didn't say that, however seeing that it was a drug that made him a reaper...it's possible the effects can be reversed but the detox could kill him." Abby says.

Kent sighs. "We always thought Mount Weather found and controlled the reapers, all along they've been creating them."

"If they can do that to Onian, what're they doing to our friends?" Bellamy asks.

Onian jerks on the chains holding him captive and he breaks free. Onian goes to attack Kent, but Nyko and Lincoln jerk the chains, which are still attached to Onian, and pull Onian onto his back. Onian hits the floor with a thud and it apparently knocks him out.

Indra and Gaia rush to Onian and drop to their knees beside him, Indra on the left and Gaia on the right. Abby and Kent look to each other with worry.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Mount Weather - Dorms_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper and another girl sit in a circle on two of the bunk beds. Some music plays from a radio nearby, which covers the delinquents' conversation so the Mountain Men can't hear them.

"I'm tired of puking." Harper says.

"I'm tired of being a human pincushion." Miller says.

Jasper looks around in dismay as he shakes his head. "Okay, I know this sucks but as long as it seems like we're cooperating...we're buying ourselves time."

"Time for what?" Monty asks, disbelievingly. "I say if we're going to die in here, we might as well die trying to escape."

Jasper is exasperated. "We've been over this. After Clarke left, there _is_ no escape." He pauses to look around again. "We just have to hold on, long enough for her to find a way to get us out."

"What if she _doesn't_ find a way?" Monty asks. "What if she didn't make it out? What if this story they're telling us is to hide the fact that they _killed_ her? Then, _no one's_ coming for us, and we're doing exactly what they want us to do." He looks at his best friend. "Jasper, you know you've thought it too."

"Alright, then. We escape--" Harper says but Jasper interrupts her.

Jasper, quietly and firmly. "No." He shakes his head. "We find the truth."

"How do we do that?" Monty asks.

"We're criminals, right?" Jasper asks, looking around. "So let's be criminals."

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Inside - Second Level_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

"Father?" Gaia asks. "Father!" She notices foam exiting Onian's mouth. "Abby, help!"

Abby is quick to Onian's side. "He's seizing. Help me roll him onto his side."

Gaia obliges and helps Abby roll Onian on his side. 

The foam flows from his Onian's mouth, instead of choking him. However, when Onian is rolled onto his back...he stops breathing.

"He's not breathing." Gaia says, crying.

Abby says nothing and begins to give Onian chest compressions. Kent, Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, Indra and Gaia all hold their own breaths, anxiously. Could Abby bring him back?

Nyko watches with amazement as no healer has been able to bring someone back once they've lost their breath.

Abby continue to perform chest compressions on Onian and he finally begins to breathe again.

"Thank you." Gaia says.

Abby lightly smiles. "Don't thank me yet."

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Mount Weather - Dante Wallace's Office_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Jasper, Monty, Miller and Harper have broken into the office of Dante Wallace, Mount Weather's president.

Harper is outside watching the hall and the three boys explore Dante's office. Miller rummages through the filing cabinets as Monty finds Dante's laptop.

"What do we have here?" Monty asks as he turns the laptop on.

Jasper arrives at his side and looks over Monty's shoulder. The screen blinks to life and shows a password screen.

"It's password-protected." Jasper says.

Monty opens an encryption window and then looks up at Jasper. "We'll see about that."

Miller begins searching through the desk drawers.

Jasper checks out a sheathed sword and shows the two boys at the desk. He is excited about it, Monty and Miller both smirk at him.

"Found something." Miller says, pulling some papers from the bottom desk drawers.

Jasper puts the sword back on its stand, as he found it and walks over to the desk.

"What did you find?" Jasper asks.

Miller reads over the first paper. "Schematics for the Mountain." He grins. The schematics would be helpful with escaping.

"Ha! I found something too." Monty says. He opens some files and pictures of Arkadia flood the screen. Jasper and Miller look at the pictures too. Monty looks at Jasper and Miller, and then back to the screen. He smiles. "They're alive."

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_The Dropship - Inside - Second Level_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Abby checks Onian's eyes, she becomes even more concerned. Onian's are bloodshoot. "Pupils are unresponsive." She retrieves a needle from her medicine bag. She looks at Gaia. "Tie off his arm, tight as you can."

Gaia does as Abby says and Indra watches closely behind her daughter. "What's that?" Indra asks.

"It will bring down Onian's fever." Abby says and administers the shot.

Onian begins groaning and convulsing. 

"Hold him down." Abby says.

Gaia, with Indra's help, hold Onian down with all their strength. Suddenly, Onian goes still.

Abby checks Onian's pulse and immediately begins to give him chest compressions.

"What's happening?" Kent asks from nearby. "Why isn't it working?"

Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln watch the scene, anxiously. Nyko observes everything Abby does and commits it to memory.

"His heart stopped." Abby says, as Nyko moves closer and drops to Abby's side. "Tilt his head back. Pull his chin to open his airway." She says to the healer, continuing the chest compressions. "Come on, Onian."

Nyko slowly nods, he has never done this before. He tilts Onian's head back and then pulls his chin down.

After long and excruciating minutes, Abby stops the chest compressions. "You're stopping. What's wrong?" Gaia asks.

Abby can't look at the young girl. "I'm sorry." Abby stands up. "He's gone."

Gaia shakes her head. "No. It's not possible." She cries. "My Father can't be gone."

Kent bows his head. His best friend is going through the same thing he did...Gaia has lost her father. He frowns in anger at himself, if only he'd said something about the nightmare of Onian becoming a reaper. He could have prevented this.

Gaia refuses to accept her father dying and copies what Abby did, giving him more chest compressions. She cries hard. "Father, come back!"

Octavia has a realization. "Abby, wait!" She says, remembering she has one of the shock baton in one of her pants pockets. Octavia pulls the shock baton out and hands it to Abby. "Try this."

Abby lightly smiles and takes the shock baton from Octavia. "Defibrillator." She says, quietly. She hurries back over to Onian. "Gaia, stand back."

"Why?" Gaia asks. "So my father can die?"

"No." Abby says. "So I can save your father." She says and Indra pulls Gaia back from Onian.

Abby activates the shock baton. "Here goes nothing." She shocks Onian with the shock baton and his body jerks.

"Hit him again." Bellamy says.

Abby shocks Onian with the shock baton again and he begins breathing again.

Onian gasps for air and coughs once.

"Father?" Gaia asks, rushing to his side.

Onian stares into Gaia's eyes. "Gaia?" He asks, his voice hoarse.

"Father!" Gaia exclaims, grinning through her tears. She wraps her arms around Onian's neck and hugs him.

Indra hurries to Onian's side as well. "Onian? Is it really you?"

Gaia release Onian and he looks at his left, into his wife's eyes. "Indra." He says, smiling. "My beautiful wife...it's me."

Tears line Indra's eyes and she kisses Onian.

Nyko stares in disbelief. Abby had turned Onian back to normal, what was once thought to be impossible is now achievable.

Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln watch with relief. Onian has been saved.

Kent stares at Onian with mixed emotions, not for the man but for Kent, himself. Kent is happy that Onian is no longer a reaper. However, it would've never happened in the first place if he had told someone, anyone, about his nightmare-visions. Hopefully, Onian will forgive him.

Indra and Gaia are still at Onian's side, silently thanking the spirits for allowing Onian to come back.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Arkadia - Medical Room_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

The group had brought Onian back to Arkadia so Abby could monitor him in case anything were to happen overnight and through the next day. Onian sits on one of the patient beds.

Abby uses a wet cloth to clean dry blood and dirt from Onian's face.

Kent enters the room. "Mom?"

Abby looks at the entrance. "Kent, is there something wrong?"

Kent shakes his head and smiles. "Everything's peachy. I was just wondering if I could have some alone time with Onian."

Abby nods. "As long as you take over cleaning the grime off of his face." She smiles.

Kent nods. "Sure."

Abby sets the cloth in the bowl of water and leaves the room.

"The _Skaion_ has graced me with his presence?" Onian jokes.

Kent laughs. "It's about that actually." He sits down on a rolling swivel-chair and picks up the cloth from the bowl. He continues to wipe dirt and dry blood from Onian's face. "I came to apologize."

Onian is confused. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Kent."

"I do." Kent says. "I had a nightmare of you being turned into a reaper, except it was a vision."

Onian processes Kent's words. "Say no more." He smiles. "You're here to apologize for not preventing it?"

Kent nods. "I was so scared." He puts his head in his hands. "Everything I saw, most of it was awful. I saw so much pain and death, in every one of those nightmares. I saw Lexa get shot by Titus. I saw the deaths of all of Lexa's nightbloods...I saw the deaths of everyone I cared about."

"You don't have to explain why you didn't say anything." Onian says. "I understand that you were terrified, anyone else would have brushed those visions off as nightmares...including yourself."

Kent doesn't say anything.

"Hey, look at me." Onian says. Kent looks up at the man who tried his hardest and his best to treat Kent as his own. "I'm fine. I look at this event and I believe that this was just a test from the spirits."

Kent smiles. "Really?"

Onian nods. "Yes, really." He lays a hand on Kent's left knee. "You have my forgiveness, if you want it. I know how stubborn you can be."

Kent rolls his eyes. "I'm not stubborn." 

Onian looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe just a little." Kent says. "But that's all."

Onian laughs. "Whatever you say, _Skaion_."

Kent shakes his head, laughing. "Thank you."

Onian smiles. "Like I said, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Kent nods. "While I'm here, I need some advice."

Onian raises an eyebrow and nods his head. "Shoot."

"Well, there's this girl, her name is Raven." Kent goes to explain but Onian holds his hand up.

"Let me guess, you want advice on admitting your feelings to her?" Onian asks.

"Yeah." Kent nods. "I've never had feelings for someone before, they began developing upon learning that I haven't lost Costia...literally." He explains to Onian about Costia being one of his messengers.

Onian nods. "Well, there is that saying from the old world: out with the old, in with the new."

"How did you admit your feelings to Indra?" Kent asks.

Onian chuckles. "Where do I even begin?"

"What do you mean?" Kent asks. "Didn't you just tell her?"

Onian shakes his head. "No, we did the deed one night after warrior training and our love stemmed from there."

Kent's jaw is open wide. "Seriously?"

Onian nods. "Don't tell her I told you, she'd end me." He jokes.

"So, I must lay with Raven?" Kent asks. "Then love would grow for us."

Onian throws the cleaning cloth, which Kent had put back in the bowl, at Kent. "Are you _koken_ , _binch_? That's not how it works, well it is if you wanna chance getting slapped in the face." He says. "Yes, that worked for Indra and I, but love does not work the same way for everyone."

"How do I admit my feelings to her, then?" Kent asks.

"Just do it, you are Trikru." Onian says. "You were raised by Anya to be a brave and willful fighter, you can do anything that you set your mind and heart to."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Kent asks.

Onian looks at him. "There's no way she wouldn't feel the same. Any girl would be lucky to have you." He says, patting Kent on the knee. "Especially if you get glimpses of the future." He jokes.

Kent laughs. "Then I'll do just that, I'll be the fighter my _nomon_ raised me to be. I'll be brave and tell Raven how I feel." He grins brightly. "Thank you, Onian." He offers his arm.

Onian takes and Kent's arm, and they grip. " _Nopro_ , Kent."

Kent gasps and is sucked into another vision.

_Tondc isn't in ruins anymore and the darkness which had quelled it, is gone. The village is still empty except for one hut._

_Inside of the hut is Onian, Indra and Gaia. The three of them sat around the small dining table, eating together as a family. They resonate peace and happiness. Most importantly, all_ three _of them have been guaranteed safe._ Kent only wonders why he hasn't seen his _nomon_ in the better future yet. As many changes that he's been making, he still hasn't saved her yet.

The vision ends and Kent gains his focus and sight again.

"Did you have a vision?" Onian asks.

Kent nods and smiles. "I saw you, Indra and Gaia."

"Was it bad?" Onian asks, worried.

Kent shakes his head. "Quite the opposite...the three of you have been guaranteed safe and will make it to the better future."

Onian nods and smiles. Kent smiles back.

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_Mount Weather - Harvest Chamber_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

Harper is face-down on a surgery table. "P-Please...no, please...please..." She cries. 

"Don't worry." Dr. Tsing says. "This won't hurt." Dr. Tsing cuts into Harper's hip with a scalpel. She continues talking, clinical and emotionless, to Cage who stands beside her. "The hip has the largest marrow pocket. We'll begin the aspiration there--" She says just as Cage cuts her off.

"I don't need to know the details." Cage says. "Just do it."

Dr. Tsing turns around to look at Cage. "Your father will come around, Cage." She says with an assuring tone.

Cage crosses his arms and is silent for a few seconds. "And what if he doesn't?"

Dr. Tsing doesn't answer him.

"I just want to go home." Harper says, begging Cage to let her go.

Cage squats down to look at her crying face. "I know." He says, sincerity seeming to be present in his voice. "And so do we."

"Please...I just want to go--" Harper says, barely whimpering. However, Dr. Tsing interrupts her by drilling into her for bone marrow. Harper screams in agony. "AHHH!"

 ** _꧁_** _꧂_ **_End of Chapter_** _꧁_ ** _꧂_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Koken - Crazy (from: kooky)
> 
> Binch - Goofball/Silly person
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Nopro - You're welcome (from: no-problem) (altered term from 'pro' to 'nopro')


	17. 2x06 - The Pauna and the Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dropship is located in Westmoreland Hills Local Park. Kent and Raven travel from the Capitol Reflecting Pool, past the Lincoln Memorial (along Wisconson Avenue NW and Massachusetts Avenue NW) and to the Dropship. If that helps clear up locations of stuff for the story. Remember, this is my placement of the Dropship and other locations in the show. The Tondc village we see in the show is just a small part of the city. Tondc, in this story, has four quadrants which map through almost all of Washington, DC. The Lincoln Memorial and Capitol Reflecting Pool are markers for where Quadrant Three ends. The village seen on the show is located where the National Christmas Tree is. Mount Weather's location and its accordance to the Dropship will be explained later. I'll dedicate a chapter of this story for going more in depth about Tondc's quadrants and where places like Arkadia, Mecha Station, etc. are located.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a play-on words referring to the 2009 animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios: _The Princess and the Frog_
> 
> P.S. - Can anyone tell me if **ADMITABLY** or **ADMITTABLY** (unsure of spelling) is a real word??

**⚚ _Tondc - Planning Chamber_ ⚚**

Clarke, Kent, and Raven are in the planning chamber with Lexa, Anya, Gustus and some other Grounders. They are adding the details to Clarke's outlined plan of getting all of their people out of Mount Weather. 

"This argument is useless. If they can't breathe our air then why not open the door and let them burn?" Quint, a Trikru warrior, asks. 

"Let them burn!" Some of the Grounders cheer, agreeing with him.

"No!" Clarke says. "They have a containment system with multiple airlocks just like we had on the Ark."

"And our inside man will shut that down." Raven says. "Of course, I'll have to talk him through it over radio just to make sure it goes smoothly."

"Make sure it goes smoothly?" Quint asks. "Are you not sure it will be successful?"

Raven inclines her head. "There's the risk that he gets caught or kills himself in the process."

"And you call yourself a genius..." Quint laughs. "Geniuses know everything, can solve any problem...you're not a genius."

Lexa, Anya and Gustus watch the argument silently. It's better to see how far Quint will take this, if he tries to do any harm then he will be punished.

"Knock it off, Quint." Kent growls. "Don't forget I'm going into the Mountain with our inside man."

Quint rolls his eyes. "That's if you even get inside."

Lexa sighs. Quint has a point, there's a big chance that Kent and Bellamy may not even make it into the Mountain...even with Onian's help. She wanted Lincoln to go with them, so Onian could be with his family, but they had to have someone who's been inside. However, Kent reassured them that he saw Onian, Indra and Gaia in the better future. "What if we shut it down from the outside?" She asks. "You say the dam gives them power, let's take that away."

"That dam withstood a nuclear war, Commander." Clarke says. "I highly-" She gets out before Quint interrupts her.

Quint slams his fists on the table. "All she offers is a no." He says.

Lexa looks at Quint, giving him a warning glare. "Quint."

Anya knows the tone in her former _seken_ 's voice. She steps closer to Quint for safety precautions.

Quint glances to Anya and smirks. He looks back at Lexa. "Apologies, _Heda_. But the biggest army we've ever had is gathering and will be waiting for us to give it a mission. The longer it takes to get their man inside means more of our people will die."

"It's the same for all of us." Clarke says.

"We've lost thousands, how many have you lost, girl?" Quint asks. "She says she has a plan, I say risking one man and the _Skaion_ by getting them inside of the Mountain is not a very good one." He says.

"I agree with Quint." A Grounder says. "We no longer have the Polis army to include, but the army made up of warriors from the eleven non-pacifist clans is still huge without it. Let's use it."

"We will." Kent says. "After Bellamy and I lower their defenses and turn off the acid fog." 

"Look, I don't care how many men you have." Clarke says, seriously. "If you can't get to your enemy then you can't win."

Quint sneers. "You _are_ the enemy." He says to Clarke.

Clarke is done with Quint's crap. "I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you?" She asks, angered.

Quint steps closer to her. "Yes, you burned my brother alive in a ring of fire."

Major Byrne, who was assigned by Kane to travel with Clarke, Kent and Raven to Tondc as their guard, takes several steps closer to Clarke so she could protect her if things get ugly.

Raven puts her hands on her hips, confidently. "Actually, that was me." She says. "The genius."

Quint turns to Raven, angrily. "You little--" He says, approaching her.

Kent blocks his path. "If you want her...then you go through me." He narrows his eyes. "You should know that I helped her do that. Besides, Linus chose to fight in that battle and doing that...he sealed his fate."

Clarke clears her throat. "It was my idea to create the ring of fire to burn the Azgeda warriors, be mad at me."

Quint growls, looking back to Clarke. "You're very brave under the Commander's protection."

" _Em pleni!_ " Lexa shouts in Trigedasleng. 

Quint looks at Lexa, furrowing his brows in anger. "I can't be in an alliance with any Skaikru."

Lexa sighs and looks at Clarke. "I'm sorry but Quint's right."  
  
Clarke and Raven can't believe Lexa is agreeing with Quint. Kent, Anya and Gustus aren't surprised by Lexa's decision at all. Quint is shocked to hear the Commander side with him.

"Getting Bellamy and Kent into Mount Weather safely isn't a plan, it's a prayer. One that's not likely to be answered." Lexa says.

Clarke shakes her head, her irritation with Quint blown through the roof. "Excuse me, I need some air." She says.

Major Byrne follows behind her to make sure the girl stays protected.

Lexa picks the map of Mount Weather up off of the planning table. She stares at it, thinking intently.

"This seems like a good time for a break." Kent says and looks at Raven. "I need to talk to you anyway. Walk with me?"

Raven smirks. Why is Kent constantly sticking to her side? During the meeting at Arkadia, he said that she was guaranteed safe for the better future. Was there something about how she gets there or something about her in the future, that he isn't telling her? However, taking a walk with Kent beats being the only Sky Person in a room where only three out of ten Grounders are okay with Sky People. She didn't doubt Lexa's, Anya's or Gustus's strength and fighting skills, but if Quint got his supporters to attack then she'd definitely end up dead or seriously injured. "Yeah, sure." Raven says and she follows Kent out of them room.

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - Tondc Woods - Clarke_ ⚚**

Clarke is walking through the woods, clearing her head from her aggravation over Quint. However, she slows when she notices Quint with a bow and arrow. She steadily continues to walk but Quint follows in the same direction.

"Not so brave now are you, Skygirl?" Quint asks, calling out to her. He smiles, manically.

Clarke tries her best to ignore him and she pauses behind a tree. When she emerges from behind it, Quint is no where in sight. Clarke watches the woods and an arrow flies through the air, embedding itself in the tree she is standing beside. She sees Quint again, he's hoisted his bow and is ready to shoot once more. Clarke turns and runs as Quint continues shooting, she is oblivious to the fact that Major Byrne has not been following her. Quint takes off running after her, his only desire is vengeance for his brother.

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - Tondc Woods - Kent & Raven _⚚**

Kent and Raven arrive at a pond [ **Capitol Reflecting Pool** ], located not far from the village. The pond water is a murky-green color indicating the algae levels are really high, rendering the water unsafe to drink or swim in. The vegetation around it isn't too pretty either. The grass is high and long vines cling to nearby tree trunks and rocks.

"Wow, this place is...neat." Raven says, giving Kent a weak smile.

Kent chuckles. "It is, though I really just wanted a change of scenery, the planning chamber can get stuffy if you're in there long enough." He says. 

Raven laughs. "I can get on board with that." She looks at him and he stares out across the pond. "So, why did you bring me here?"

Kent clasps his hands behind his back. "This pond, you can see it's not beautiful anymore. It's a reminder of what the world is becoming and how the world used to be. It foretells what life, itself, has the ability to become. Ugly, dangerous and nasty." He explains. 

Raven listens to him, his words painting a picture in her head.

"However, it also is a reminder of what is still beautiful, of how much life remains to be fought for." Kent says.

Raven nods. "I think I'm getting it." She smiles, internally. She has already finished the picture that Kent's words started painting in her head. He's talking about the bigger picture to life, to this new world. The problems in their lives, in the lives of everyone they know...aren't that important on a larger scale. If the Earth has been habitable since the bombs fell, then there could be more survivors across the globe. Who knows what problems they are facing? It could be worse than Mount Weather.

"So I come to this pond when I need to remind myself of what I'm still fighting for, what I haven't given up on. That a better world can exist, a better life is always possible. Better for myself and those I care about. You see, I've always understood what the Mountain Men have been doing to my people and I know it's wrong. But they do what they do to try and give their people better lives, like Lexa forming the Coalition...or my parents sending me to the ground." Kent says.

Raven frowns, knowing that Kent is right. At the end of the day, everyone was the same. The bad guys may be harming others but in their eyes it was for the good of their people, innocent people. People whose futures are being laid on the line for a chance to live and possibly make it outside one day. People who just want to feel the sun on their skin and the grass between their toes. People who want to smell the flowers, climb the trees and swim in the rivers. People who want to feel the wind blow through their hair or stare up at the stars. However, that didn't make them good, most of them have gone through the blood treatments. They aren't good and they aren't bad. They were just like the Grounders and the Sky People, mostly the Sky People who wanted to come back home after being stuck in a floating prison for a hundred years.

"Damn, you're right." Raven says. "A majority of them are just innocent people trying to live as much as they can."

"Just like two-thousand innocent Arkers." Kent says.

Raven nods. "Who would have died on the Ark from no oxygen."

Kent turns to her. "But Lexa saved them by giving them clearance to descend onto her lands."

"Now we have Arkadia and an alliance with the Coalition." Raven says. "Maybe Lexa could allow the innocent people of the Mountain to live on her lands. Perhaps they have something to offer as well?"

Kent smiles. Raven is beginning to understand what Onian had once taught Lincoln, Gaia and Kent, himself. To look at life in different perspectives, Azgeda is bad in the eyes of Trikru...but Trikru is bad in the eyes of Azgeda. The grand scheme of morality had gotten to Nightblood Luna and she ran away from the Conclave, deeming Lexa as the new Commander. Luna is now the leader of Floudonkru, the only clan to remain pacifist since the bombs fell. Onian's main lesson was that between every side of something, a middle-ground existed. And the middle ground always blurs the lines.

"I hope that Lexa and Clarke make the right decision when the time comes." Kent says. There was no doubt and no need of a vision for him to know that Lexa and, most likely, Clarke will have to decide the fates of the innocent Mountain people. He just hopes and prays that the outside front of this war leaves the Mountain with as little blood on their hands as possible.

The water of the pond begins to ripple. Low and raspy croaks are heard from under the water. The water is too green for Kent and Raven to see what's making the noises. Suddenly, the croaking stops and a blood red-moss green striped frog, about the size of two clenched fists pressed together, leaps out of the water. It lands three feet in front of Kent.

Raven watches as his eyes widen in fear. "Kent?"

Kent stares at the frog, he had heard stories of the deadly _Kroukas_ but he had never encountered one. "We should run!"

"Why?" Raven asks. "It's just a frog."

"It's more than that." Kent says and he begins to back away.

The Krouka begins squawking and more ripples form in the pond's water. More low, raspy croaks sound from the pond and out leap more frogs.

"Shit!" Raven says, her eyes widening in shock as frogs leap from the water.

Kent turns on his heels and grabs Raven by her right arm. "We've got to run!" He says and pulls her with him. They run off into the forest with the Kroukas leaping right behind them.

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - Woods / National Zoo - Clarke & Lexa _⚚**

Clarke runs through the woods, having strayed farther away from the village, and probably Tondc altogether, in the opposite direction of Arkadia. She stops for a second to catch her breath. A twig snaps to the right of Clarke and she instantly pulls her gun on the person approaching. Major Byrne comes into view but she is walking backwards.

"Byrne, thank god! Quint-" Clarke says but stops when she see the horrifying sight ahead of her.

Byrne turns around and her left arm has been severed. "S-save yours-self." She stutters as she goes into shock. Byrne's feet walk forward to Clarke, but her legs have a different plan. Byrne tumbles to the ground and rolls down closer to Clarke. She is dead.

Clarke is terrified, so she turns and continues running in the direction opposite of where Byrne came from. She runs as fast as she can, praying that she escapes to live another day. As she runs, she remembers that Kent hasn't seen a glimpse of her in the better future. Could this be why? Will Quint succeed in killing her? Preventing her from making it to the better future?

Out of nowhere, Quint jumps and tackles Clarke to the ground. He pulls a knife from his waist and raises it high above Clarke. "For my brother!"

Just as Quint begins to strike his knife down, Lexa and a warrior arrive on the scene nearby and Lexa throws a knife at Quint. Lexa's knife soars through the air and pierces Quint's hand. "Aggh!" He screams in pain. Clarke seizes the opportunity and pushes Quint off of her. 

Lexa and the warrior walk over to Quint and Clarke. The warrior draws his sword and aims it at Quint, in case he tried something. Lexa bends down and rips her knife out of Quint's hand. " _Jomp_ _em_ _op_ _en_ _yu_ _jomp_ _ai_ _op_." Lexa says to him.

"Thank you." Clarke says, still catching her breath.

Lexa looks at Clarke. "Where's your guard?"

Clarke looks down at Quint. "He killed her."

Quint looks up at Lexa. " _Em ste spichen_." He says. " _Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou moun_."

Lexa looks down on Quint, also tired of his crap. " _Yu gonplei ste odon_." Quint stares up at Lexa in shock. "The kill is yours, Clarke." She says to Clarke.

Quint gets up on his feet and stares at Clarke. Clarke stares back at him, debating with herself. Could she kill Quint? Should she kill him? She rubs her thumb over the hammer of her pistol.

All thoughts are interrupted when loud snarling is heard in the direction of where they all came from. Four heads whip in the direction of the noise, eyes wide and searching for movement. "What is that?" Clarke asks, afraid of the answer.

" _Pauna_." Lexa says, grimly. She pulls her sword out of the scabbard on her back and slices Quint's leg. "Run!" Lexa says, turning quickly. Lexa, Clarke and Lexa's guard take off running west, the direction which Clarke had been going in to escape Quint.

Quint has fallen to the ground and he groans in pain. The snarling gets louder as the brush and smaller, weaker trees gets mowed down. Quint's face is full of feat and he tries to crawl away but the Pauna charges on him. Quint screams with fear and terror as the Pauna bears down on him and attacks. The Pauna rips Quint apart and shuts him up, he is dead.

Clarke, Lexa and Lexa's guard run through the woods. "We need to hide." Clarke says. She stops when she sees a drain opening. "This way, I found something."

Lexa and her guard follow Clarke into the drain and the three of them exit the other side, which ends up being the Pauna's cage. They look around and see bones and human remains littered everywhere. "What is this place?" Clarke asks.

Lexa gulps. "It's her feeding ground."

The Pauna roars in the distance.

"Let's go." Clarke says and turns to climb up some rocks. At the top, appears to be some sort of structure. When they reach the top, Clarke stops when she comes face-to-face with the corpse of a dead moose.

The Pauna roars again. Lexa and her guard each pull out a sword and look around, trying to spot the Pauna before it spots them.

Some trees are crushed and the Pauna jumps over the wall of the enclosure. She lands on Lexa's guard and begins killing him. Clarke watches in horror as the Pauna throws the guard's body against one of the concrete walls of the enclosure. The Pauna turns to face Lexa and Clarke and the two women stare right back. The Pauna beats her fists against her chest and Clarke fires her pistol at the mutant gorilla. The bullet has no effect on the Pauna and it throws a rock at them, but it misses and breaks into pieces when it hits the structure behind Clarke and Lexa; who duck to avoid the debris.

Clarke fires three more shots into the Pauna and it falls back into the enclosure. Clarke and Lexa step forward and breathe in relief but the Pauna pops back up and roars at them.

"Run!" Lexa shouts and the two of them take off running further into the ruins of the National Zoo.

Clarke and Lexa arrive at a balcony and look to each other, and then look back at the Pauna who spots them. Clarke nods and jumps over the railing and down into the pit below. Lexa sheathes her sword back in it's scabbard. She also jumps over the railing. 

"Aah!" Lexa shouts, upon landing. She has injured her arm.

Clarke turns back and hurries to Lexa. She pulls the older girl up and helps Lexa along. The Pauna jumps over the railing after its prey and continues to chase after them.

Clarke and Lexa make it to another room. Clarke crawls through the entrance first with Lexa close behind. However, the Pauna grabs Lexa's left leg and pulls her back.

Lexa grabs onto to a pole of the room entrance. "Leave me!" She says to Clarke.

Clarke refuses. "No way." She pulls her gun out and shoots the Pauna until she runs out of bullets.

The Pauna lets go of Lexa's leg as it falls back and whines. Clarke pulls Lexa in behind her and kicks a second pole, this one holding the door up. The door of the entrance slides down and shuts. The two girls continue into another room and Clarke sets Lexa down.

"Give me your sword." Clarke says and takes Lexa's sword. She walks over to the door and closes it, sliding Lexa's sword into through the handles which locks the doors.

Lexa groans in pain as she watches Clarke. Clarke looks down at Lexa, silently praying that they make it out of their predicament... _alive_.

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - The Dropship - Kent & Raven _⚚**

Kent and Raven have been running for about thirty-five minutes. They had ran from the pond to the Lincoln Statue, where they took a few seconds to catch their breaths.

"Can we make it back to Arkadia from here?" Raven asks.

"If we manage to escape the _kroukas_ , sure, but from the lore of my people... _kroukas_ have a powerful sense of smell and direction. It wouldn't take them long to track us to Arkadia, back to the village or even Polis." Kent explains.

"We'd be serving up innocent lives, either way." Raven sighs. "Where can we go?"

"I have only one place in mind..." Kent says. "The dropship."

Raven nods as she stares at Kent. For a teenager, growing up on Earth has molded him into an intelligent warrior. She'd be lying as well, if she said that it didn't attract her to Kent. Kent is strong and brave, and fought whatever obstacles were thrown at him. He is also loyal and caring, evidenced when he never left her side after he had that vision of someone shooting her. There was something there, a spark. It may not be huge but she's willing to explore it further.

The frogs arrive at the Lincoln statue and Kent and Raven hurry off for the dropship. As they are running, one of the frogs shoots its tongue out and it wraps around Raven's right ankle. The frog reels its tongue back, pulling Raven's foot out from under her and she crashes to the ground. "Aah!" Raven yells. The saliva from the frog's tongue burns the skin of Raven's ankle. "Fuck!"

Kent turns and sees the situation. "Raven! No!" He pulls a small sword from his hip. It's not long like either of Lexa's main swords [ **the sword looks similar to a Roman Gladius** ]. He has always carried this sword since he’s mastered sword training. He also left his bow back in Arkadia and firing an arrow at the frog’s tongue would just consume time that they didn’t have.

Kent runs to Raven and swings his sword down on the frog's tongue, severing it. The half of the tongue still attached to Raven, clings to her ankle. Kent bends down and quickly pulls it off, burning his palms in the process. Though in his mind, it was either burn his hands or Raven burns her own.

Kent pulls Raven to her feet and they continue running and soon the dropship emerges into their view. "Come on, almost there." Kent says.

They sprint into the dropship and Raven pulls the lever of the door, hoping that it shuts and it does. As the door closes, the frogs close in and one frog makes it inside. "Shit, Kent!" Raven screams. The frog leaps at Raven and she puts her arms up in defense.

Kent swings his sword, hitting the frog back away from Raven. Realizing that the frog hasn't attacked her, Raven lowers her arms and looks at Kent. Kent shoves the blade of his sword into the belly of the once-harmless, now-beastly amphibian. "Thanks for saving me." Raven says.

Kent looks at Raven and smiles. "I told you that I wasn't letting anything happen to you." He approaches her. "You stay here, I'll look for something to bandage your ankle with."

"What about your hands?" Raven asks.

"I'll be fine." Kent says. "All I care about is keeping you alive and safe." He walks to the ladder and climbs up into the second level, in search for bandaging material.

Raven stares at the ladder, in deep thought. All Kent cares about is keeping her safe and alive. He cares about her. The only other people to ever care about her was Finn and Abby. However, in this moment, all Kent cares about is _her_. Is it possible that he felt something for her?

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - National Zoo - The Pauna's Cage - Clarke & Lexa _⚚**

The day had turned to night, and for Clarke and Lexa, it was the least of their worries. 

Clarke stands beside Lexa, tending to her wounds. "You should've left me behind, now two will die here instead of one." Lexa says.

Clarke stops and walks over to the other side of the cage. "I'm still new to your culture but when someone saves someone's life, my people say thank you." She says as she looks over the cage door. She pulls on it trying to open them.

"I'm serious Clarke, to lead well you must make hard choices." Lexa says.

"Hard choices?" Clarke asks, turning and approaching Lexa. "You're telling me that?"

"I've seen your strength, it's true but now you waver." Lexa says, approaching Clarke. "You couldn't kill Quint, you couldn't leave me to die. That was weakness."

"I thought love was weakness." Clarke says, recalling what Kent had told her about Titus' number-one rule for the Commander. She turns away from Lexa.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke." Lexa says.

Clarke turns back around. "You wanna know why I saved you? Because I need you. God forbid one of your generals becomes commander. You may be heartless, Lexa but at least you're smart."

Lexa smiles. "Don't worry, my spirit will choose much more wisely than that."

"Your spirit?' Clarke asks.

"When I die, my spirit will find the next commander." Lexa explains.

Clarke has a realization. "Reincarnation, that's how you became commander."

Lexa is confused. "How are your leaders chosen?" She asks.

Before Clarke can answer, the Pauna starts banging on the door that Clarke locked with Lexa's sword.

"It found us." Clarke says, terrified.

"Don't be afraid Clarke, death is not the end." Lexa says.

Clarke turns her head to look at Lexa. "We are not dying here! I need your spirit to stay where it is!"

"Then get ready to fight." Lexa says as she walks forward. She removes a knife from her side and gets into a fighting stance. "It's coming in."

The blade of Lexa's sword bends with every bang the Pauna makes.

Clarke's eyes widen. She has a plan. "Maybe we let it in." She says and runs to the door. "Come here." They lean against the wall beside the door. "Now." Clarke says and removes the sword from the door handles. She leans back beside Lexa.

The Pauna bursts through the door and charges inside, sliding through the leaves that cover the floor of the cage. 

"Go." Clarke says and pushes Lexa out before herself. Once both of them are out, Clarke pulls the door shut and locks it.

"Let's go." Lexa says.

Clarke looks at her and nods. The two girls take off quickly, hoping to escape before the Pauna breaks the door down.

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - The Dropship - Kent & Raven _⚚**

Kent has bandaged Raven's ankle with some leftover bandages that were left behind in the second level, after Onian had been saved. Now they are trying to figure how to escape the frogs. "We need to get out of here without leading the frogs back to Tondc." Kent says.

Raven walks over to the hatch and opens it. "What if we trap the frogs inside the dropship while we take the secret exit?"

"We can't leave them in here." Kent says. "What if someone comes to the dropship and opens it? They'll be killed by the frogs."

"We could blow it up?" Raven asks.

"Blow up the dropship?" Kent raises his eyebrows at Raven. "Are you sure?"

"Got a better idea?" Raven asks, lightly smiling.

Kent thinks for a second and ends up shaking his head. "No, I don't."

Raven smirks. "That's why I'm a genius."

Kent laughs, agreeing. "You really are."

Raven grins. "I know, I just said that."

"Do you have an idea of how we blow this thing up?" Kent asks.

Raven nods. "Easy, all we do is shoot a bullet right at the hydrazine tanks from the outside. That shit will explode in a heartbeat." She pulls out a pistol from her back waistband. "This'll do just fine."

Kent grasps the idea. "Killing all of the frogs inside."

Raven nods, smiling. "Exactly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kent asks. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, literally."

Raven climbs down into the lower level, Kent following behind her. He closes the hatch door just enough so he can still have a peek into the upper level. "Open the door." Kent says.

"Already on it." Raven says, messing with some wires.

Kent watches as the dropship's door lowers and the frogs leap inside. Once the last frog enters, Kent looks at Raven. "Close it."

Raven nods and messes with the same wires. The door closes as quickly as it opened and the frogs are trapped inside. "Let's go." Raven says, walking to the secret exit.

"Right behind you." Kent says.

**⚚ _Outside of the Dropship - Kent & Raven _⚚**

Kent and Raven have located themselves outside of the immediate blast radius and Raven aims her pistol at the secret entrance of the dropship.

"Prepare for a fiery explosion." Raven says.

Kent nods, nervous that the two of them may still get caught in the explosion. "On my count..." He breathes. They are actually doing this, they are gonna blow up the dropship. Well, Raven is. "3...2...1." Kent counts down and when he hits the number one, Raven fires several shots from her pistol.

The bullets soar through the secret entrance and into the darkness below the dropship. A few seconds tick by and then the dropship is engulfed in a huge explosion. The trees around it are burned to a crisp. The force from the explosion lifts Kent and Raven off of their feet and throws them back into the woods behind them.

"Raven!" Kent shouts.

"Kent!" Raven shouts back in reply.

Smoke fills the air and neither Raven or Kent can see where the other landed.

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - Tondc_ ⚚**

Anya and Gustus have just left the gates of the village, to search for Clarke, Lexa, Kent and Raven, when they hear an explosion in the distance. They look up to the sky and an orange light illuminates a mushroom cloud, which funnels up above where the dropship is located.

Anya and Gustus stare up wide-eyed at the gleaming cloud of smoke. They know at least one of the four individuals they are searching for, is involved.

The residents of the village also stare at the sight.

**⚚ _Arkadia - Outside_ ⚚**

An explosion sounds in the distance and the guards on post radio in to Kane and Jaha.

Residents swarm the courtyard of Arkadia, including Abby, Jackson, Murphy, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Wells, Finn, Indra, Onian and Gaia.

Most of them can tell that the explosion came from the dropship. The orange light from fire lights up the mushroom cloud above the location.

A tear runs down Abby's cheek, hoping that Clark, Kent and Raven were no where near the explosion. If only she knew...

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - Woods Surrounding The Dropship - Kent & Raven _⚚**

Raven has gotten back to her feet and blindly searches for Kent, the black smoke preventing her from seeing anything. "Kent?" Raven calls out. "Kent!"

From nearby, Raven hears a groan. "R-Raven?" The voice calls out. Raven knows it's Kent.

"Kent? Where are you?" Raven calls out again.

"If I could see, I'd tell you." Kent shouts. "Follow my voice."

Raven does exactly that and makes her way to the younger boy. Finally, they are reunited. "Kent!" She says.

"Raven!" Kent says, relieved. "Are you hurt?"

"Aside from the frog burn, no." Raven says.

"I'll lead us out of here." Kent says.

"I trust you." Raven says. "Lead the way."

Kent lightly smiles and pulls Raven with him. He picks a direction and begins walking.

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - Woods - Clarke & Lexa _⚚**

Lexa sits against a fallen tree, watching Clarke as the blonde sleeps next to a fire. The Pauna roars in the distance and Clarke shoots up, awake and worried.

"It's okay, you're safe." Lexa says.

Clarke turns to looks at Lexa. "How's your arm?"

"Hurts." Lexa says.

The Pauna roars in the distance again.

"We should go." Clarke says. "That cage won't hold forever." She stands up.

"Wait!" Lexa says, hurrying to her feet and stopping Clarke. Clarke turns to her. "I was wrong about you, Clarke. Your heart shows no sign of weakness."

Clarke lightly nods, she knows that Lexa is sincere. She turns to look in the distance of the Pauna, she comes to a realization. "The cage won't hold." Clarke looks back at Lexa, smiling. "I think I know how to take Mount Weather." She says and Lexa's eyes widen. "We've been trying to get inside but they've already let us in."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa asks.

"Your army is already there, locked in cages." Clarke explains. "We just need someone on the inside to let them out."

"Kent and Bellamy." Lexa says and Clarke nods. "This plan could actually work. We have to pray that they can get inside."

"They will." Clarke says, reassuringly. "This will work, we will take down Mount Weather."

Lexa lightly smiles. The thought of never having to look over her shoulder for the Mountain Men would be very pleasant. The threat of the Mountain has been around for many, many years. Without the Mountain, her people could rest easier at night. "Come on, we must get back to Tondc." Lexa says.

**⚚ _Trikru Lands - Lincoln Memorial - Kent & Raven _⚚**

Kent and Raven slowly make it to the Lincoln statue. They are battered and bruised, the dropship explosion having caused them injury. Raven's jacket got ripped by a tree branch and she had several minor cuts along her face. Kent had been hit in the head by flying debris and it left a wound on the right side of his forehead. Blood had oozed down the side of his face, but it's long since dried now. Dirt and smoke also cover their clothes and skin, and Kent had lost his sword upon being thrown into the woods.

The moon shines brightly down on them and both Raven and Kent are survey each other. "Jesus, you look like shit." Raven says, leaning against the base of the Lincoln statue, and catching her breath.

Kent laughs. "At least I'm not the only one." He says.

Raven scoffs. "Hey, I probably look better than you right now."

Kent shrugs. "You're right, you do." He drops to his knees in front of Raven. Raven looks at him, confused. "Raven, ever since I found out that Costia hasn't left me, the feelings over her death have began to dissipate. Upon that realization, new feelings have taken the place of the old ones. These new feelings are for you." He stares up into her wide eyes. "I pledge _fealty_ to you, Raven."

Raven's mind goes into meltdown mode. She has never been in a relationship that's been more than platonic. Then suddenly, an admittedly cute Grounder drops to his knees and professes that he's in love with her. Well, he doesn't profess his love but it's close enough. On the one hand, having an intelligent and protective warrior who can also see into the future as a romantic partner would _not_ be bad...at all. However, is she ready for a relationship? Sure, she's acknowledged the small spark between them but is it enough to form something? Does she want to risk her heart getting broken? Does she want to risk breaking Kent’s heart? She is an intelligent and strong woman all on her own, does she even need a man? No, but having someone there by her side to keep her grounded would be great, all on it's own. Having someone to confide in and lean on, is a need of every human being. Maybe she did feel something for Kent after all.

The connection they feel towards one another isn't bound by _Skaikru_ or _Trikru_ , or the _Skaion_ and mechanics. There is no barrier blocking it, there were really no walls when they met. When they spent those two days before the battle with Azgeda and Diana Sydney's people. Kent stayed at Raven's side and they opened up to each other. Kent told Raven about Costia and life without a father. Raven told Kent about being a mechanic and having an alcoholic for a mother. Is this what happens when the ground and the sky meet?

Raven slowly nods. "I think...I believe I have feelings for you too, Kent." Kent grins like a kid on Christmas and Raven smirks. "Besides, who wouldn't want to have a man with the ability to see the future?"

"Glimpses of the future, actually." Kent corrects her.

Raven rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She chuckles and pulls him up for a peck on the lips. It wasn't a deep, romantic kiss but more of a "we're on the right track and things will end up progressing further" kiss.

Anya and Gustus arrive just in time for them to witness the brief kiss and their jaws drop. Anya gasps.

Raven and Kent jump apart. " _Nomon_." Kent shifts in place.

" _Nomfa_." Anya says. "Don't worry, I saw the little kiss and I, at least, tolerate _Reivon_. However, we won't be discussing any of this until after you complete your mission."

"Mission?" Kent asks.

" _Heda_ has decided that you and _Belomi_ will be going into the _Maun_ , after all." Gustus answers.

Kent's eyes go wide. He looks between his _nomon_ and Gustus. He turns to look at Raven and she stares back at him with wide eyes too. The plan is actually going into effect but what would this mean for them? They had just admitted their feelings.

Raven nods at him, telling him that she's okay.

Kent gulps and turns back to his _nomon_. "Where's _Heda_ and _Klark_?"

"We ran into them on our way here." Gustus answers.

Kent nods and takes off in the direction that Anya and Gustus had came from. Kent is doing this mission. The sooner the Mountain falls, the sooner he and Raven can explore their feelings.

**⚚ _End of Chapter_ ⚚**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Seken - Warrior's Apprentice (from: second)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Em pleni - Enough
> 
> Krouka(s) - Frog(s) (from: croaker)
> 
> Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op - Attack her and you attack me
> 
> Em ste spichen - She lies
> 
> Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou moun - My fight is only with her
> 
> Yu gonplei ste odon - Your fight is over
> 
> Pauna - Gorilla (from: pounder)
> 
> Skaikru - Sky People
> 
> Trikru - Tree People
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Nomfa - Son (number-four)
> 
> Reivon - Raven
> 
> Belomi - Bellamy
> 
> Maun - Mountain/Mount Weather (from: mountain)
> 
> Klark - Clarke


	18. 2x07 - Don't Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter immediately picks up with Kent and Bellamy off to Mount Weather, all of the "may we meet agains" were offscreen.
> 
> As said before, Lincoln never becomes a Reaper in this story. Instead, it is Indra's husband, Onian, who fills that plot-line. 
> 
> The Arkadia scenes from S.o.t.F. still happened during the last chapter, just offscreen and probably a little different.
> 
> You will wonder why I included that one scene with Jaha. It will seem out of place but I wrote it in because I changed the ALIE arc. Jaha isn't the one to find her, someone else will. However I still want Jaha and Murphy to venture off with Finn, since he didn't massacre a village (and I don't want characters I saved not doing anything). They will still cross paths with Emori and Otan. Jaha will have an important role later on unchipped.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a reference to the hit song: _(Don't Fear) The Reaper_ by Blue Öyster Cult.

**ꕤ _Trikru Lands - Woods_ ꕤ**

Kent, Onian and Bellamy are walking through the woods. Onian has just speared an animal. He squats down and whispers the Grounder passing prayer to the animal. He then proceeds to cut it open and smear the animal's blood on his face and his neck, as part of the Reaper disguise. The plan is to have Onian disguise himself as a Reaper and take Bellamy and Kent through the mines as his prisoners, thus transporting them into Mount Weather. _  
_

Bellamy squats down in front of Lincoln as Kent stands on watch. "So we make it to the intake door without any of the real Reapers seeing us, what happens then?"

Onian looks at him. "I must kill everyone while you two slip inside." He says grimly. "Limestone."

Bellamy searches his pockets and comes up empty. "Shit."

"Don't worry." Kent says. He turns to Onian and hands him a pouch. "I've got it." He smiles.

Onian takes the pouch and dips three of his fingers in. He removes them and wipes his fingers across the left side of his face ( _right side from Kent and Bellamy's view_ ). "Let's go." Onian says and he rises to feet, Bellamy doing the same. "We've got a lot of ground to cover before dark."

The trio continues walking through the woods. "We need to know what happens beyond the intake door." Bellamy says.

"He's right, we can't go in there blindly." Kent says. "I, for one, would like to come out of the Mountain alive so I can explore my feelings for Raven."

Bellamy looks at him. "You like Raven?" He asks, surprised.

Kent nods. "She likes me back." He says, grinning.

"Nice, man." Bellamy says. "Just be careful, she's tough. You upset her and you might end up getting a wrench to the head."

Kent chuckles. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Onian listens to the conversation. He is proud to witness Kent falling in love, watching the young boy experience everything that Onian, himself, had experienced with Indra. Though he hopes Kent and Raven don't go through the downs, though that's always inevitable. "I hate to interrupt this interesting conversation but you did ask about the intake door." Onian says.

"Right." Bellamy says, pausing his conversation with Kent and bringing them back into focus. "My bad."

" _Moba_ too." Kent says. Bellamy looks at him, confused. "My bad too." He says, translating for the Sky-boy.

"Once you get past the intake door, they remove your clothes. Then they blast you with warm water and douse you with something that burns even worse, after that we were sorted. The others were tagged "Harvest", I was tagged "Cerberus" and turned into a Reaper." Onian explains.

"Cerberus?" Kent asks. "What does that mean?"

The trio continues walking. "Cerberus is the three-headed dog who guards the underworld." Bellamy says and both Kent and Onian look to him. "My mom read Greek mythology to us all the time, Octavia loved it."

"Ah, I tried getting into Greek mythology but I wasn't really much of a fan." Kent says. "However, when I was younger and still in warrior training, I read lots of books on Egyptian mythology and culture in the Polis library. Egyptian mythology is vastly underrated and I like it so much. It's one of my favorite go-to reads."

"I remember that like it was yesterday." Onian says, smiling. "You begged your _nomon_ and Indra to take you to Polis when either of them went. When you'd come back, you tell Gaia about everything you read about."

Kent smirks. "And when my _nomon_ or Indra didn't go or said I couldn't tag along, I begged Costia who never said no. _Nomon_ would get so mad that I was using my free time to read books instead of focusing on my training. Except reading and learning helps broaden the mind and I knew it would help in the long run."

"Who is Costia?" Bellamy asks. "I keep hearing you mention her and now I'm curious."

Kent sighs and Onian frowns. Costia is...was...still is a tough subject to talk about. Costia being one of Kent's messengers still didn't make it easy to think about her death. "Costia was the Commander's lover and she was like a second sister to me, we were thick as thieves. Costia would let me do almost anything I wanted, as a way to teach me about boundaries and the prospect of free-will." Kent looks down. "Then Nia killed her." He says with venom.

"I'm sorry you lost her." Bellamy says, sincerely.

"Thanks but I haven't lost her." Kent says. "Costia once told both _Heda_ and I that death is never the end."

"Come to think of it, Kent got in more trouble with Costia than he did with Gaia." Onian says, chuckling.

"Gaia was always terrified of getting punished by Indra for misbehavior." Kent says. "I received a bunch of Hickory _wak ops_."

"You were quite the troublemaker." Onian says.

Kent scoffs. "Not all the time, I did behave a lot too." He says, defending himself.

Bellamy listens to the conversation until he realizes where they are. "Wait, the parking garage where we found you is north, that way." He says pointing in the direction of the parking garage. [ _A chapter will be posted some time later detailing my placements for locations or I may just create a map_.]

Onian shakes his head. "There's a mine entrance closer to where the Reapers end." He says. "We go into the underworld when we have to, not before." He continues walking on.

Kent and Bellamy look to each other and then follow behind Onian.

**ꕤ _Arkadia - Council Meeting Room_ ꕤ**

Kane enters the room followed by Abby, the other Council members, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Wells. The Council members take their seat and Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Wells gather at the end of the table. Everyone looks at Jaha, expectantly.

"The reason I gathered all of you here is because I've been doing some thinking." Jaha begins with.

"Which usually doesn't mean something good." Wells says, worriedly. His tone hints at past decisions that his father made which ended with consequences, after having said something along the lines of "I've been thinking".

"Son, trust me, this time...it will be good." Jaha says reassuringly. "I've decided to pass on the Chancellor's pin."

The Council members go bonkers. " _This is insane._ " " _What is he thinking_?" " _Is he crazy_?" 

Three of the non-Council members are shocked, especially Wells. Lincoln is confused on why everyone is reacting the way they are. "Dad, you can't be serious." Wells says.

"I agree with the Prince." Raven says, calling Wells by the nickname he's coined over the years. Though she is the only allowed to do it. "What is going on in that head of yours, Jaha?"

Jaha raises his right hand and everyone quietens down. "I have come to this decision based on the truth that I am not needed here right now. That my purpose is to be somewhere else."

"Thelonious, what are you talking about?" Kane asks. "Your purpose _is_ to be here."

Abby nods with him. "You are the Chancellor, you're our leader. We need you here, now more than anywhere else."

"Yeah, you can't just bail on us." Octavia says. "We're in the middle of a war."

Jaha smiles. "That is why I appointed Clarke as our general. She has done more for our people and that's why I want to pass the pin to her. She's your leader, she has done more good than I have." He removes the pin from his shirt. "Abby, when Clarke returns from Tondc...give this to her. Until then, you're Chancellor pro temporary."

Wells sighs in relief. For a second, he thought his father was going to put the pin on him. Becoming the Chancellor is the one thing that Wells wishes to _never_ happen. However, he doesn't wish it on anyone else either, especially Clarke.

Abby shakes her head. "No, absolutely not. You are not leaving your people."

"But I am." Jaha says. "I want to, I _need_ to."

"Why?" Kane asks. "Why do you want to leave?"

"So I can balance out the bad that I have done." Jaha looks at him. "So I can work on atoning my sins."

"...Is this about Jake?" Abby asks.

"Jake's death is one of my biggest regrets, Abby." Jaha says. "But I have so much blood on my hands, including the blood of my own wife." Tears line his eyes. "I must cleanse my hands so those I hurt can be at peace."

"Mom wouldn't blame you for her passing, Dad." Wells says. "She passed from a respiratory infection. [ _Specifically tuberculosis, but I figured Wells wouldn't say "she passed from tuberculosis." It's too blunt_ ].

"She could have lived if I didn't put a limit on medicine and treatment." Jaha says. "Her death is on my hands and I need to give her rest."

Wells frowns and slowly nods.

Kane and Abby also frown and lower their heads for their fallen comrade, Daphne Jaha. She was one of the women on the Ark who would trade in her rations for ingredients to make Christmas cookies for each family. Daphne had a heart of gold, she was pure. Apparently too pure for this world or else she would be there now.

"Where are you going to go?" Octavia asks. Her mother's floating is anchored heavily in her mind. She will never forget it. "Just how do you plan to atone your sins?" She asks, a little bit of venom escapes with it.

"Floating your mother is another huge regret of mine." Jaha frowns. "In fact, I remember every single face that I floated. They all haunt my dreams and this is why I must leave. Therefore, my plan is to travel throughout some of the Grounder clans and spread some good into the universe. I'd like to teach some Ark knowledge and skills, and also learn some."

"Which clans are you wanting to visit?" Lincoln asks.

"Indra provided me with some maps before she and her daughter returned to Tondc. My travel route starts with Trikru, then the Lake People, Delphi, and so on. I want to visit as many of the clans that I can and I will not be going into Ice Nation." Jaha explains. "I also assume the Boat People are offshore?"

"Yes, Floudonkru is offshore." Lincoln confirms, nodding his head. "As long as you avoid Azgeda, then your journey is achievable. _Heda_ has visited all of the clans in one journey, a few times before. However, it's not going to be easy either."

"I'm aware of the hardships to come but if that's the price to make amends with my ghosts...then so be it." Jaha says. There was another part to this idea, he'd be inviting John Murphy and Finn Collins to join him on his journey. Will they accept? Jaha knows they will but it will take some convincing. Both boys were locked away for crimes they'd committed on the Ark and eventually fell outcast among the delinquents. Jaha knows they are harboring some buried regret that could be alleviated from their souls, that they'd want to get rid of it. Both boys have great potential and it needs to be embraced, not forgotten.

Abby and Kane share a look. Wells and Raven also share a look.

"Is this what you really want to do?" Kane asks.

Jaha nods. "It is."

"Then we won't stand in your way." Kane says.

"I won't either." Wells says.

"Thank you, Son." Jaha smiles. "Thank all of you."

**ꕤ _Trikru Lands - Woods_ ꕤ**

Kent and Bellamy are looking between a map and the land in the distance. They realize that the trio has neared Mount Weather. Bellamy folds the map up and the two boys walk back over to Onian.

"The Mountain has many eyes between here and the tunnels." Onian says, as he sharpens his dagger against a stick. "From here on out, details must be exact."

"What if we run into real Reapers?" Bellamy asks. 

Kent nods with him. "Yeah, won't they wonder where you disappeared to?"

Onian shakes his head. "All they see is the red. Once you take it, nothing else matters except how you'll get more."

"How much do you remember from when you were on it?" Bellamy asks.

Onian looks up at Bellamy. "Everything and I'm sorry for attacking both of you."

Guilt eats at Kent and he resists the urge to throw up. Hearing that Onian remembered everything from his time as a Reaper, is a devastating blow to the gut. Kent still hasn't forgiven himself for being terrified of everything he saw in those nightmare-visions. He hasn't forgiven himself for something that was not in his control. "I forgive you, Onian."

"So do I." Bellamy says. "I understand that it was the effects of the drug and you had no control over your actions."

Onian nods with a small smile, and then rises to his feet. "Both of you will need to appear as my prisoners so I need you to turn around."

Kent and Bellamy turn around and Onian grabs a log from nearby. He lays the log on Bellamy's shoulders and Bellamy rests his hands over the log. Onian ties Bellamy's wrists to the log. Once finished with Bellamy, Onian grabs another log and moves on to Kent. He lays the log on Kent's shoulders and Kent rests his hands over it. Onian then ties Kent's wrists to the log. 

With two more ropes, Onian ties one around Bellamy's neck and the other around Kent's neck, in the form of leashes. This detail of the plan is meant to get Bellamy and Kent through the mines as Onian's prisoners without alarming the other Reapers.

"Let's go." Onian says, pulling on the ropes.

Kent and Bellamy follow Onian through the forest and he leads them to a mine entrance. Onian hesitates at the entrance, like he's afraid of facing his biggest fear.

"Come on." Bellamy says, looking at Onian. "Let's do this."

Kent looks over at Onian too. "I trust you, Onian. I know we can do this... _you_ can do this."

Onian breathes and enters the mine entrance, he pulls Bellamy and Kent along with him. They begin their journey into the dark mines that belong to the Reapers.

**ꕤ _Mount Weather - Reaper Mines_ ꕤ**

Onian leads Kent and Bellamy through the mines, when he suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" Kent asks.

Bellamy looks around, surveying the tunnel they're travelling through. "Why are we stopping?"

Onian stares down at the ground in front of him, where a glass vial has been discarded. The vial still has a tiny bit of the Red drug inside of it. Bellamy and Kent move up beside Onian and look down, and they see the vial as well.

Onian moves his left foot over the vial and steps on it, crushing it.

"You okay?" Bellamy asks.

Onian stares down where his foot is still planted.

"It's my fault." Kent says, lowly.

Onian whips around and glares at Kent. "No, it is not. I told you before that I forgive you." He points his left index finger at Kent's forehead. "Get it through your stubborn head. My becoming a _Ripa_ is _not_ your fault." He says, harshly.

Kent slowly nods. Onian only uses a stern tone when he is fed up with someone who continues to be uncooperative.

"Say it, _goufa_." Onian orders.

Kent hesitates. "It's not my fault."

Bellamy watches the exchange with shock. Onian's mood changed in the blink of an eye, the air around them went from zero to a hundred.

"What's not your fault?" Onian asks.

"It's not my fault that you were turned into a Reaper." Kent says, holding back several tears from escaping his eyes.

Onian nods. "Remember that." He turns and begins walking again, pulling Bellamy and Kent. "As soon as they open the intake doors, we attack. Do not let the door close. Once they're all dead, I'll make it look like you both escaped." He breathes. "Once you're both inside--" He is cut off by shouting in the distance.

"What is that?" Bellamy asks.

The trio turns to look behind them and the shouting grows louder. "It's a raiding party." Onian turns and tries to start untying Kent's wrists from his log.

"What are you doing?" Kent asks.

"We have to go back." Onian says. "It's the only way."

"Go back?" Bellamy asks.

"We're not going back." Kent says and pulls away from Onian.

"There's three, maybe four." Onian says, making another attempt to untie one of Kent's wrists. "We can fight our way through."

"We'll never get a better chance than this." Bellamy says.

"I thought I could do this but I can't." Onian says. "It's over."

Kent pulls away from Onian again. "Like hell it is." He stares Onian right in the eyes. "We can join them. Then once they bring out the Red, you grab it and run."

Bellamy nods, siding with Kent. "Yeah, that will work. The Reapers will go nuts, the Grounders will run and the Mountain Men will have to deal with it. No one will be looking for a Grounder running into the Mountain."

"No." Onian says and he pushes Bellamy against the wall of the tunnel. The log breaks upon impact. Bellamy runs and pushes Onian.

Kent knows what Bellamy is doing and rams himself against the tunnel wall. His log breaks and he frees himself.

"Fight back." Bellamy says. "They'll think we're trying to escape."

Kent latches onto Onian from behind, trying to act like he's fighting.

The lead Reaper of the raiding party arrives just as Kent moves in front of Onian. 

Onian grabs both Bellamy and Kent. He wraps his arms around their necks and puts them into choke-holds, but not tight enough to actually choke them. " _Distu da tran won of_." Onian says, in Trigedasleng.

The lead Reaper approaches Bellamy and Kent. " _Emo an_. _Teig emo kam ran tripou-de_."

Onian walks Kent and Bellamy over to the group of Reapers. He releases them and they turn around. Onian looks into both sets of eyes and slightly nods. Kent and Bellamy slightly nod back at him. Kent and Bellamy know that Onian is giving them their way in.

A Reaper blindfolds Bellamy while another blindfolds Kent. Then the two boys are tied to the large log along with the rest of the captured Grounders.

**ꕤ _Mount Weather - Intake Door Entrance_ ꕤ**

" _Hoz op!_ " The lead Reaper says, walking around the group of captured Grounders. The Grounders, along with Kent and Bellamy, are on their knees and are still blindfolded. " _Zo hon Red-de dan,_ _den zo'n choj up!_ "

The blindfolds are removed and Kent and Bellamy can see again. Every piece of their clothing and armor have been removed. They look down and immediately maneuver their legs to hide their manhood. [ _Since this isn't television, details will be more exact. The Mountain Men aren't going to leave the captured Grounders' undergarments on and risk contamination breach._ ]

The Mountain Men enter the room wearing hazmat suits. One of them presses the button on a tone generator and a high-pitched noise fills the room. The Reapers back up in fear. "Stay back, or you won't get your dose." The Mountain Man says to the Reapers.

A smaller, petite person enters the room also wearing a hazmat suit. It's Dr. Tsing and she starts at the opposite end of the line where Kent and Bellamy are. "Harvest." She says, looking at the first Grounder. She moves on to the next. "Harvest."

Another person enters the room, late. The person is President Cage Wallace and he a navy blue hazmat suit, aside from Dr. Tsing and the other Mountain Men who are wearing light blue hazmat suits. Cage catches up to Dr. Tsing, who stands in front of Bellamy. "Harvest." She says, looking down at him.

Kent looks at Onian, who nods his head. It's time to give a fake vision and get inside. However, the Spirits have a plan of their own. Kent hears his father whisper in his hear. " _Anton, Vernon, Sean, Dante_."

Kent begins speaking in a low tone that sounds as if he's in a vision. Kent repeats after his father. "Anton, Vernon, Sean, Dante." 

"What?" Cage asks, looking to Kent and his eyes widen. "I'll be damned." He recognizes Kent from pictures taken by the Mount Weather scouts of the Grounder villages in the area. Cage's father, Dante, made an alliance with the Ice Queen, Nia, three years prior. She said only accepted if Dante agreed to turn the _Skaion_ over to her, if they captured him. Dante wanted to have a source of Grounder blood and Nia allowed him to use as many Grounders from Azgeda that they needed. So, Dante had sent Emerson to a rendezvous where one of the Ice Queen's generals would be waiting with a sketch of what the _Skaion_ looked like. Now that circled face is now on his knees in the Grounder lineup.

Kent repeats the names of former Mount Weather presidents who were also of the Wallace bloodline. "Arthur," The first President who died after five years in office. "Vernon," Arthur's son who took over after his father's passing. "Sean," Vernon's son who took over once Arthur retired at thirteen years of presidency. "Dante," Sean's son and Cage's father, who has been locked away after Cage's mutiny to become the President.

"President Wallace, those are all of the former presidents." Dr. Tsing says.

Cage smiles. "I know." He turns his head to look at Dr. Tsing. "I am not upholding the Ice Queen's deal since it was made with the former president, the Skaion is much more useful to us anyway." Cage turns to the Mountain Man giving out doses. "Give them all an extra dose in an hour. This raiding party deserves it, they brought me a prize."

The Mountain Man nods. "Will do, Mr. President." He proceeds with his task and gives Onian a dose of the Red drug. "Next, what's the hold up?" The Mountain Man asks Onian.

Onian slowly walks over to the Mountain Man and drops to his knees. Bellamy and Kent watch Onian with a combined expression of shock and light anguish. Onian tilts his head to the left and the Mountain Man injects Onian with the Red drug. Onian then falls onto his side as the Red drug begins to enter his system again. Onian didn't want to take the Red drug but he had to get out of the Mountain. That was the last part of the plan. Raven had come to him and told him that Clarke needs him to take one last dose. That she needed Onian back out there with them and one dose would not turn him back into a Reaper, she was sure. Raven told him Clarke hated the idea of asking him to do it but there was no other option that ensured Onian would leave the mines without getting dosed again.

"Emerson." Cage says, looking back down at Kent who meets Cage's eyes.

"Yes, Mr. President?" Carl Emerson says, walking over.

Cage leans in to talk lowly. "Take this one to decontamination, after that lock him up with the former President."

Emerson nods and approaches Kent. He grabs Kent up by the ropes tying his hands and leads Kent off to decontamination.

"Harvest the rest of them." Dr. Tsing says.

The Mountain Men grab Bellamy and the other Grounders. Bellamy tries to fight back but he is knocked to the ground. Two Mountain Men grab Bellamy by the arms and drag him off.

Onian watches as Bellamy disappears beyond the intake door.

**ꕤ _End of Chapter_ ꕤ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Moba - My bad
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Wak op(s) - Whack(s)/Hit(s)/Strike(s)/Thump(s) (from: whack-up)
> 
> Ripa - Murderer/Killer; Reaper (lowercase term for a killer in general; capitalized term for a Reaper) (from: reaper)
> 
> Goufa - Child (from: goof-off)
> 
> Distu da tran won of - These two tried to wander off
> 
> Emo an - They're mine
> 
> Teig emo kam ran tripou-de - Put them on the log.
> 
> Hoz op - Hurry up
> 
> Zo hon Red-de dan, den zo'n choj up - We get the Red, then we eat!
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)


	19. 2x08 - Golden Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you're already aware, Cage's mutiny against his father has already happened. This means the 47 are trapped in the dorms. This is a Kent chapter. Maya still finds Bellamy but that scene is the same as are all of Bellamy's scenes, so they're not included, but do happen. Everything with Arkadia, Emerson...all of that is the same but different, and it's not different enough for me to include. We will get some info later on Clarke and the Chancellor's pin. Next chapter the final battle begins, the bomb on the Tondc village will be mentioned.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a reference to "The Golden Apple", a Greek mythology tale of how a wedding and a golden apple (which the three most powerful goddesses fought over) started the Trojan War. In TSWT, Kent is essentially the Golden Apple. The powerful characters are pining for him, e.g. Nia wants Kent, Cage wants Kent, later-villains will also Kent. Lexa and Clarke don't want Kent being used by their enemies. So that's where the title of the chapter comes from.
> 
> There is one asterisk (*) in the chapter, towards the end. I wonder who the sentence is referencing.
> 
> Created a poster for Kent, Costia and Lexa. Forgot to add it when I uploaded chapter.

_꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂_

****

_꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂ ꧁꧂_

**𓂀** **_Mount Weather - Quarantine Ward_ 𓂀**

A steady beeping slowly brings Kent back to the world. As he slowly opens his, bright light fills his view. When his eyes are open, he is looking at a white ceiling. He sits up and finds himself in a room of white. Literally, everything is white. The walls, the floor, the bed that Kent's been laying on, the chair in the far corner...it was unusually normal, almost too normal. The room is too reminiscent of those asylums that existed in the _Pramgraun_.

Kent looks down and sees that he's been redressed into a white tank top and white shorts. His eyes move to the cord and needle in his arm, an IV, this is a medical practice not really adapted by the _fisas_ of his people. Kent removes the IV from his arm and swings his legs over the side of the bed. His feet touch the tiled floor and he jumps in surprise, the floor is cold.

Kent stands up anyway and makes his way to the door. He turns the handle and finds that it's locked. He sighs and looks out through the window. "Of course it's locked, why wouldn't it be?" He asks out loud to himself, failing to notice the camera above the door.

He turns to his left and strides over to a large painting on the wall. The gold framing is untouched of the fires from the bombs. This was obvious as the painting in a mint condition. The painting is breathtaking and it belongs in a museum, probably was once before. In the painting is Denwen, an Egyptian serpent deity. Denwen appeared in the painting as his regular form of a dragon surrounded by flames. Kent remembers reading that Denwen held power over fire and was strong enough to destroy the gods. He attempted to kill all of the gods with his breath of fire but was overpowered by the spirit of the dead pharaoh who saves creation. Denwen was considered an absolute evil and the Egyptians kept their distance from him. "A perfect representation of the Mountain Men." Kent says, lowly.

There were other Egyptian deities that Kent has matched with his culture as well as people he knew. The Commander and the Flame, subtracting Lexa and all other Commanders as people, could closely be matched with Amun, god of the sun and air as well as one of the most powerful and popular gods of ancient Egypt. _Bekka Pramheda_ could be seen as Ra, the supreme lord and creator god who ruled over the land of the living and the dead. Lexa is akin to Sekhmet, a goddess of destruction and healing, of desert winds and cool breezes. Sekhmet was one of the most significant goddesses of ancient Egypt.

His _nomon_ , Anya, she matches Bastet, the beautiful goddess of cats, women's secrets, childbirth, fertility, and protector of the hearth and home from evil or misfortune. Men and women revered her equally and she was one of the most popular deities of ancient Egypt. Indra matches Onuris, a god of war and hunting. Onuris led the Egyptian army to war, protected them in battle and brought them safely home. Gustus is no doubt matched with Bes, the God of childbirth, fertility, sexuality, humor, and war. He's one of the most popular gods who protected women and children, fended off evil, and fought for divine order and justice. Titus, the Commander's Flamekeeper and teacher, is matched with Thoth, the God of writing and wisdom, truth and integrity. 

Costia matched with Neith, a war, creator, mother, and funerary goddess. She was depicted as having a bow with arrows and was sometimes called "Mistress of the Bow". He could go on and on, however, there is one person he couldn't seem to place...that person was his sister, Clarke. She had too many traits that could easily match her with any one of the Egyptian gods. Kent, himself, felt matched with Horus the Younger, the son of Osiris and Isis. The _Skaion_ side of himself matched with Renenutet, a very important goddess who in time, could determine the length of a person's life and significant events which would befall them. 

"Denwen, an ancient Egyptian deity." A voice says behind Kent.

Kent turns around and see that the President of the Mountain has entered his room. Kent stares at him and chooses not to say anything, even if he knew about the painting's story.

"I'm Cage Wallace, President of the Mountain." Cage smiles politely, like nothing is wrong in the world. "Denwen represents how my people and I would do anything to see the Earth again. That we'd do _anything_ to experience a world that we've only heard stories about." He explains. "After all, it is our birthright."

Kent continues to stare at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Not that much of a talker, are you?" Cage asks.

Kent tilts his head to the side. "Just the usual case of _my mother said don't talk to strangers_." He says. This was true, Anya didn't want Kent talking to other villages' residents even if they were Trikru. She only allowed Kent to converse with _some_ of the residents in their own Tondc village. She had feared that Kent's arrival from the sky would pin him as a token. She had been correct, Nia wanted him the minute she got news of him. Luna sent messengers from her rig to Anya, saying that if she ever needed to hide Kent then send him to her. Whether the reason was good or bad, everyone wanted him. During those times, he never knew what made him so special...now he does.

Cage smirks. "Well, aren't you a peach?"

"I'm not the one who's been abducting my people for the last fifty-six years." Kent says.

"Like I said, we'd do anything to get out of this prison we've been forced to live in." Cage says, approaching Kent who back away from Cage. "You see, if my people leave the Mountain...we'll die. The radiation will kill us before your brave Commander can." Cage finishes just as he's got Kent backed up against the painting.

Kent stares up into Cage's eyes. "Yet you took without asking."

"Your people would have refused to donate blood for my people." Cage says, wrapping his left arm around Kent and pulling him close.

"Whoa buddy, get your hands off of me." Kent says, snaking from Cage's arm. He grabs Cage's left arm and twists it behind his back. He leans over and growls in his ear. "If you ever touch me again, you'll suffer a fate worse than death."

Cage chuckles, the pain in his left arm not affecting him at all. "If you harm me then one of the forty-seven will die." He says and looks up at the camera, Kent's eyes following as he tenses up. "That's right, I know you are Clarke Griffin's brother and you're connected to the other forty-seven." Cage says and Kent's breath hitches. How the fuck did Cage know that? Does this mean he knows about Bellamy too?

"You wouldn't dare." Kent threatens.

"Try me." Cage counters.

Kent contemplates his options and reluctantly releases Cage.

Cage turns on Kent and grabs him by the neck. "You made the right choice." He says, lowly and too close for comfort as he makes sure his breath brushes Kent's right cheek.

Kent shivers, silently wishing for his _nomon_ to burst into the room and save him. Though he knows that isn't going to happen. But Bellamy could...so where is he? Oh right, he's doing his part of the mission. Which meant Kent had to do his and keep all eyes on him and off of Bellamy.

Cage purrs in Kent's right ear. "You're so sexy when you're scared." He says and tightens his grip on Kent's throat. Kent struggles to breathe and finally Cage lets him go. "But killing you is not a smart idea." He says and pushes Kent back onto the bed.

Kent lands hard but thankfully it's the bed he lands on and not the floor.

Cage turns on his heels. "I'll be back in two hours, if you don't give me a vision then _you_ will be the one to suffer a fate worse than death."

Kent watches him open the door and leave, making sure to lock it behind him. Kent runs to the door and bangs on the door. "Somebody help me!" Kent screams louder. "Bellamy! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Across the hall, a face appears behind the glass of another room. Kent looks at him and sees an old man staring back, his eyes widening. The man begins shaking his and silently pleading " _No, no, no_ " with anger beginning to take over. The man storms away from the door.

"No! Wait!" Kent screams. "Please! I need to get out of here! PLEASE!"

The man doesn't return to the window and Kent rejected, slides down to the floor. He begins to cry, realizing that no one would be helping any time soon.

 **𓂀** **_Two Hours Later_ 𓂀**

Kent sits on his bed, holding his legs close to him. He feels sick and scared. Cage will be returning soon and if Kent doesn't deliver him a vision of the future, then Cage is going to make him suffer and Kent has a feeling he knows what Cage will do.

Cage is a monster and if his _nomon_ were here, she'd kill Cage for touching Kent like he did. How is he going to get out of this one? If the Spirits want their precious _Skaion_ to live, they better give him a vision, like now.

The lock clicks and the door opens. Kent gulps in fear as the wretched man enters. Cage closes the door and then leans against it, crossing his arms. "Well, what have you got for me?"

Kent stares at him. "Nothing." His tone more saddened than protestant.

"Nothing?" Cage asks, frowning. "I don't think you understand your options here."

"Oh please, spare me the lecture." Kent scoffs. "If anyone doesn't understand, it's you. I told you I have nothing to give you, which means I haven't had a vision since you were last here."

"Well, I guess I'll have to force you to give me one." Cage says and approaches Kent. He grabs Kent by the wrists. 

Kent yelps from the grip Cage has on his wrists, it felt like Cage was trying to crush his bones. Suddenly Kent gasps, a vision is coming. Though the feeling isn't the same as any when he received his other visions. It felt as if something is entering his body. For a small second, Kent is able to identify his father's presence. Kent loses consciousness and he falls limps, his head falling backward.

Cage is surprised and confused. "Nice try, if you think you can fake a vision to save yourself...you're surely mistaken."

" _Let go of my son."_ Jake says. The sound of Jake's voice is frail, like Costia's was and mixed with Kent's voice is raspy and deeper.

Cage lets go of Kent and his eyes are widen in fear. What the hell?

Kent's head snaps up. His eyes are open wide and are a milky white. He stares straight ahead and the message sounds. _The future was bright, no longer the case. The Seer's work halted by a coup de grace. The heavens tremble, the spirits wail and cry. Their souls claimed, the veins of life run dry. A terrible curse threatens human survival, awoke with rage--beware_ Wanheda's _arrival_." Kent finishes and slumps back, going limp again.

Cage stares at Kent in disbelief. He is speechless.

Kent regains consciousness and control of his body. He shakes his head, trying to clear the stars from his eyes. His head feels like it grew in size and that if he looks down, he might just never feel the ground under his feet again. He looks up at Cage, who is visibly frightened.

Kent sighs, he has a feeling that he gave a warning. "What did I say this time?" He asks, trying to sound nonchalant, like his visions are just a normal thing.

Cage repeats what Kent said, and the warrior grabs the trash bin that's resting between the bedside table and left bedpost. He holds the trash bin as he throws up. This action only makes Cage even more confused. "Who is _Wanheda_?" Cage asks.

Kent looks up, terrified. " _Wanheda_ is the Commander of Death. No doubt this war between our people has interested her." He smiles at Cage. "Thank you so much for putting _everyone_ 's lives in danger." Sarcasm entwined in his words.

Cage turns and leaves without a reply. Dr. Tsing needs to work his faster with those bone marrow treatments. He isn't going to let his people die now, he had worked too hard for that. His father and their forefathers worked too hard for that. ' _It's now or never_.' Cage thinks to himself. He exits Kent's room and locks the door behind him. ' _It's now or never_.' Cage repeats in his head.

Kent continues to hold the trash bin in front of him as he throws up again. _Wanheda_ isn't a person, it's of a title. However in the story told by his people, _Wanheda_ is a person. _Wanheda_ is the counterpart of _Bekka Pramheda,_ and is the one who caused the bombs to fall*. That's when _Bekka_ descended from the sky and led the survivors to safety, and those survivors became the first _Natblidas_. _Wanheda_ is the title given someone who brings death upon lots of people. So just who will become Lexa's counterpart?

 **𓂀** **_Hour Seven_ 𓂀**

At this point, Kent has lost track of time and how long he's been there. He knows it been several hours but it felt like days. He is still sitting on the bed, mulling over the news that _Wanheda_ has awakened and is now looming on the horizon.

The lock on the door clicks again and the door opens. Kent sighs and rolls his eyes, Cage is back already? However this time, it's not Cage.

Bellamy enters with a tray of food and his eyes widen. Kent looks up with a relieved expression. Whoever is watching him will think it's for food. "Whisper, they're watching through the camera on the ceiling. I don't know if they can hear us."

Bellamy nods, laying the tray on a nearby table. "Come on, let's go." He says.

Kent lightly shakes his head. "No, Cage isn't going to hurt me. As long he believes the future information I give him, then I live to see another day."

Bellamy is reluctant but nods.

"Look, you need to hurry or they'll get suspicious." Kent whispers. "Get this message to Clarke on the radio, she needs to warn the Commander."

Bellamy nods. "Did you see something bad?"

Kent shakes his head. "Worse, it was another direct message." He swallows. "Tell Clarke to tell Lexa this one word: _Wanheda_."

" _Wanheda_?" Bellamy asks. "What does that mean?"

"No time to explain, just get the message to Clarke and tell her she has to warn Lexa." Kent says. "Now go, you've been here too long." He says and hesitantly grabs the tray to make it seem like Bellamy was convincing him to eat. "Go, I'll be fine."

Bellamy doesn't want to leave but it's too early to blow his cover. "I'll come get you as soon as I can." He says.

Kent nods. "I'll be waiting." 

Bellamy turns and leaves the room, locking the door behind him. Kent looks up at the camera and sighs. He looks down at the tray and begins eating the food. "Just a little bit longer." He says to himself.

 **𓂀** **_Hour Ten_ 𓂀**

Kent had fallen asleep and is awakened by a loud alarm. "Containment breach!" The alarm sounds.

The door to Kent's room opens and a girl wearing a hazmat suit enters. "Who are you?" Kent asks.

The girl lightly smiles. "My name's Maya and I'm getting you out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Pramgraun - First World/First Earth (from: pram [prime/first] + graun [ground/earth]] (original term)
> 
> Fisa(s) - Healer(s) (from: fixer)
> 
> Bekka - Becca
> 
> Pramheda - First Commander
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Wanheda - Commander of Death (from: wind-header)
> 
> Natblida(s) - Nightblood(s)


	20. Body Count (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't a story update but we'll pick back up with 2x10. This is just a filler.
> 
> Since the story has taken a different path, I have decided to give a list of deaths up to 2x08. Deaths will be listed by episode of occurrence or mention. Remember this list will be different than that of the show. Some people live longer, die earlier or die differently. Some of these characters are original characters that I created, the rest from the show. Also for some characters whose death we already know about (from the show and the show's wiki), I will go ahead and add the cause even though it hasn't been mentioned yet or possibly never mentioned. I am also including animals.

**1x01 - To This Unforgotten World:**

🞄 **Glen Dickson** \- Killed during Dropship landing.

🞄 **Billy Acker** \- Killed during Dropship landing. (Character named by Matt; not canon.)

🞄 **Jake Griffin** \- Floated for treason on the Ark. Occurred pre-TSWT. (Mentioned by Clarke to Wells that Jake was executed; cause of death revealed in _Sibling Reconvention_.)

**1x02 - Skaiheda:**

🞄 NO DEATHS OCCUR IN THIS EPISODE!

**1x03 - Brother, Where Art Thou?:**

🞄 **Charlotte Nash** \- Mauled by a panther. (Last name given by Matt; not canon.)

🞄 **Panther** \- Killed by a thrown knife that struck it between the eyes.

**1x04 - Lost and Profound:**

🞄 **320 Arkers** \- Sacrificed in The Culling. (Offscreen; occurred between 1x03 and 1x04, confirmed by Raven)

 **1x05 -** **Sibling Reconvention :**

🞄 **Costia** \- Beheaded by Queen Nia of Azgeda. Occurred pre-TSWT.

🞄 **Trina Kellet** \- Killed by Acid Fog. (Confirmed in _Careful! Subjects Fragile!_.) (Last name given by Matt; not canon.)

🞄 **Pascal Elway** \- Killed by Acid Fog. (Confirmed in _Careful! Subjects! Fragile!_.) (Last name given by Matt; not canon.)

 **1x06 -** **Careful! Subjects Fragile! :**

🞄 **Atom Colt** \- Severely injured by Acid Fog, mercy killed by Clarke via knife stab in the neck. (Last name given by Matt; not canon.)

🞄 **Isaac** (Abby's Father) - Floated for stealing food to feed his family. Occurred pre-TSWT.

🞄 **Faith** (Abby's Mother) - Went mute, suffered crippling depression and eventually overdosed on her medication. Occurred pre-TSWT.

**1x07 - I Shot the Chancellor:**

🞄 **Aurora Blake** \- Floated for having a second child. Occurred pre-TSWT. (Cause of death revealed in _Mommy Meet Your Skaion_ )

🞄 **Daphne Jaha** \- Died from tuberculosis due to insufficient amount of medicine. Occurred pre-TSWT. (Cause of death revealed in _Don't Fear the Reaper_.) (First name given by Matt; not canon.)

🞄 **Carmen Reyes** \- Potential death from alcoholism. Occurred pre-TSWT. (Cause of death revealed in _Mommy Meet Your Skaion_ ) (First name given by Matt; not canon.)

🞄 **Evan Green** \- Unknown cause of death. Occurred pre-TSWT (Possibly revealed later along with my reason to kill Monty's father earlier.) (First name given by Matt; not canon.)

🞄 **Joshua McIntyre** \- Potential death from hereditary illness. Occurred pre-TSWT. (Possibly revealed later.) (First name given by Matt; not canon.)

🞄 **Alex Murphy** \- Floated for stealing medicine to save his sick son. Occurred pre-TSWT (Cause of death revealed in _Mommy Meet Your Skaion_ )

🞄 **Rachel Murphy** \- Death from alcoholism. Occurred pre-TSWT. (Possibly revealed later.) (First name given by Matt; not canon.)

**1x08 - Sister, Sister:**

🞄 NO DEATHS OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER!

**1x09 - Decisions, Collisions & Prophetic Visions:**

🞄 Ark Councilors **Cole, Kaplan, Muir and Fuji** \- Killed in the Unity Day pageant bombs. (Offscreen; between 1x08 and 1x09.) (Scene unaltered; not mentioned.)

🞄 **Vera Kane** and **1 Other Arker** \- Killed in the Unity Day pageant bombs. (Offscreen; between 1x08 and 1x09.) (Scene unaltered; not mentioned.)

🞄 About **1500 Arkers** \- Killed in the Ark Shutdown caused by Exodus Ship launch (Offscreen) (Scene unaltered, not mentioned.)

**1x10 - The Queen and the Heda:**

🞄 **Dax** \- Stabbed through the back of neck by Octavia Blake.

🞄 Unknown number of **Falo Residents** \- Killed when Exodus Ship landed and destroyed the Azgeda village, Falo. (Offscreen)

**1x11 - Ring-a-Ring o' Grounders:**

🞄 **42** **Delinquents** \- Killed in the battle between Skaikru, Azgeda and Disidkru. (Included in this is **Diggs** , **Roma Bragg** , **Derek** , **Connor** , **Myles** and **2 Delinquents** [who originally died during the hemorrhagic fever], I chose not to mention them in the chapter because I was planning to release a body count list.)

🞄 **Drew** \- Shot and killed by a flaming arrow from an Azgeda archer.

🞄 **John Mbege** \- Killed by an Azgeda warrior. (Offscreen)

🞄 **3** **Delinquents** \- Shot and killed by flaming arrows from Azgeda archers.

🞄 **5** **Delinquents** \- Killed in grenade explosion caused by Commander Shumway.

🞄 **32 Delinquents** \- Killed by either Azgeda or Disidkru. (Offscreen)

🞄 **340** **Polis Army Warriors** \- Killed in the battle between Skaikru, Azgeda and Disidkru.

🞄 **302** **Warriors** \- Killed by either Azgeda or Disidkru. (Offscreen)

🞄 **5** **Warriors** \- Shot and killed by flaming arrows from Azgeda archers.

🞄 **13 Warriors** \- Killed in grenade explosion from Commander Shumway.

🞄 **20 Warriors** \- Killed by Azgeda.

🞄 **197 Azgeda Warriors** \- Killed in the battle between Skaikru, Azgeda and Disidkru.

🞄 **140 Warriors** \- Killed by either Skaikru or the Polis Army. (Offscreen)

🞄 **4 Warriors** \- Three decapitated by Anya and one killed by Wells.

🞄 About **53 Warriors** \- Burned alive from the Dropship launch. Possibly others killed before the 20 Polis warriors were wiped out.

🞄 **45** **Disidkru** \- Killed in the battle between Skaikru, Azgeda and Disidkru. (Not all of those who came down with Diana Sydney, died in this battle.)

🞄 **Commander Shumway** \- Shot and killed by Harper McIntyre.

🞄 **44 Disidkru** \- Killed by either Skaikru or the Polis Army.

🞄 **Hundreds** **of** **Arkers** \- Killed during the Ark's crash-landing.

**2x01 - Mommy Meet Your Skaion:**

🞄 **Finn's Father** \- Died from an unnamed illness. Occurred pre-TSWT.

🞄 **Finn's Mother** _-_ Accidental death by electrocution while working. Occurred pre-TSWT.

**2x02 - Hail Heda:**

🞄 NO DEATHS OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER!

**2x03 - Wormana Griffin:**

🞄 NO DEATHS OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER!

**2x04 - Fog of War:**

🞄 **Brixton** \- Killed by Acid Fog.

**2x05 - Cupid's Harrow:**

🞄 **Keenan Mykulak** \- Died from radiation exposure. (Offscreen; occurs between 2x05 and 2x06.) (Scene unaltered, not mentioned)

 **2x06 -** **The Pauna and the Frogs :**

🞄 **Major Byrne** \- Arm ripped off by Pauna.

🞄 **Quint** \- Thrown knife stabbed in hand and ripped back out by Lexa. Leg slashed by Lexa so Pauna could beat him to death while Lexa, Clarke and Lexa's guard escaped.

🞄 **Lexa's Guard** \- Beaten to death by Pauna.

🞄 **Kroukas (Frogs)** \- Killed in Dropship explosion caused by Raven and Kent.

**2x07 - Don't Fear the Reaper:**

🞄 **Random Animal** \- Speared by Onian who used some of it's blood for his Reaper disguise.

🞄 **Anton** (First Mt. Weather President) - Died during his fifth year of presidency. Occurred pre-TSWT. (Mentioned, not canon) 

* **Vernon** and **Sean** won't be added to this list since I didn't add any info on their deaths in the chapter. If I included those two, I would have to do that for every mentioned character from pre-TSWT.

 **2x08 -** **Golden Apple :**

🞄 NO DEATHS OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER!

🞄 **_End of Body Count (Part 1)_ **🞄


	21. 2x09 - Jus Drein Jus Daun (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say here, I only included the parts from "Blood Must Have Blood Part 1" that I needed. Everything else is like always offscreen but still happens.
> 
> I did not change Lexa choosing her people for several reasons but my main reason is because of the Wanheda storyline. Don't worry, though Clexa will still happen. ;) 
> 
> I know I didn't include Roan in the scene where Lexa and Clarke talk about the deal that was made. That's only because he would've obeyed Lexa's order to retreat so he stays on her good side. We'll get a lot more of Roan in the S3 chapters. Also there will be a small jump in time at the end of 2x11 by only ONE MONTH. Which means it takes place within the three months that occurred between "BMHB P2" and "Wanheda 1", so not really a time jump but you get the picture. Anyway, this will be the discovery of ALIE by a certain character...who isn't Jaha.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a reference to the Grounder phrase: Jus drein jus daun. The phrase translates to "blood must have blood", which is the motivation for the Grounders and Skaikru to fight Mount Weather.

⚔ _**Mount Weather - Harvest Chamber** _⚔

Kent thinks about everything that's happened in the past few days. To Kent, it felt like hours and he wasn't really sure why. Being locked up in the Quarantine Ward, the amount of time should have felt like days. Maybe it was due to the knowledge of _Wanheda_ and her looming arrival? Perhaps all of the mulling he had done over the situation, made time fly faster? He had spent most of the time after the warning, thinking about who would become the counterpart to the Commander. Every bone in his body told him of only one person who could fill that role, that person was his very own sister, _Clarke_. It made so much sense and the deaths which occurred around Clarke proved it. 

Their father, Jake, died trying to bring peace to the Ark through the failing oxygen supply and Clarke agreed to help him. Clarke could have talked him out of it and he'd possibly be alive, except _Wanheda_ struck and no doubt Clarke feels guilty. Two delinquents died during the Dropship landing and Clarke had been aboard, that was the only connection between them. Charlotte was killed when she followed Clarke and her group when they went to find Jasper. Atom, Trina and Pascal all died from Acid Fog when getting more wood for the walls of their camp, after Clarke had put them on the wall building team. Forty-two delinquents, forty-five of Disidkru, 340 warriors of the Polis Army and 197 warriors from Azgeda all perished in a battle where Clarke was the general for Skaikru. Hundreds of Sky People died coming to Earth after Clarke had told them it was safe to descend since the Earth was habitable. Ark Guard, Brixton, was killed by Acid Fog during a mission to Mount Weather, which had been Clarke's idea. Major Byrne, Quint and one of Lexa's guards were killed by a Pauna, who had been in the area of the Tondc village where Clarke had went to plan with Lexa. All three had been near Clarke at their respective time of death. 

To think that _Wanheda_ had just been awakened now, is surprising. Kent still doesn't know if Clarke ever delivered the message of _Wanheda_ 's arrival to Lexa, or if she had too much on her mind to remember. Without knowing of Lexa's input on that topic, endless possibilities of the future run through Kent's mind and it terrifies him.

Bellamy filled Kent on things happening outside of the Quarantine Ward. Raven was still alive and bullet-free. She's been formulating plans to take down the Philpott Dam which supplies the Mountain with power. By taking out the turbines, the door to the Mountain could be opened with a hydrazine explosion. This would allow the army of Grounders led by Clarke and Lexa to storm the Mountain and rescue their people. Kyle Wick would be helping Raven take down the turbines. If you asked Kent, he would say Wick is an okay guy. However, he honestly didn't like Wick on the sole fact that he and Raven had some history. Kent's been worried he'd lose his chance to explore his feelings with Raven because of Wick. Wick didn't seem like he'd ever steal another's partner, though Kent and Raven aren't partners yet...but there is a spark. Kent wants to explore it and fall madly in love with the most beautiful and intelligent mechanic surviving in the ruins of _Praimfaya_. To top off Raven's mechanic skills, she was able to recreate the Mountain Men's tone generator. This would allow the Grounders and Delinquents in the Mountain to use the Reaper tunnels for escape without the thin thread of Reapers hanging above their heads.

Bellamy then told him that Jaha had left Arkadia on some self-redemption mission and appointed Clarke as the Chancellor. However, Clarke rejected the Chancellor's pin and gave it to Kane, who in turn also rejected it. He wants a fair election, so now Abby is Chancellor pro temporary. Kent doesn't like that Kane wants a fair election. Someone who disagrees with the alliance between Skaikru and the Coalition could get elected and undo everything that's been achieved. Ever since he landed on the ground, Kane has strove to understand the Grounders and their culture. He even promised Indra that once the war with Mount Weather was over, that he's going to visit Polis. Kent admires the older man and knows that his path to redemption is from his involvement in the Culling. However, those people had stepped up and sacrificed themselves. That was their decision, not Kane's; and he shouldn't vain the heroic act of those who let go of the hope of returning to Earth by instead giving their lives to ensure their people made it home. They are heroes for their people and even if they lived, who's to say that the Ark wouldn't have ran out of oxygen before it even got to prepare for Earth descent? Kane may feel guilty for not waiting for a message from Earth but there's the possibility that said message could have never even came and the Ark would have never known of Earth's habitability.

Then there was the news that Cage had ordered a missile to be dropped on a village in Tondc, the village being one closer to the Mountain. Bellamy had overheard Cage's plan while he'd been crawling through the air ducts. Clarke had also heard it through Bellamy's earpiece and she rushed to the village to warn Lexa. Kent heard the missile blast off since the Quarantine Ward is on Level Three and it's position is higher than the rest of the level, and is closer to the defense stuff on Level One. Level Two consists of three or four small warehouses and didn't distance Levels One and Three, because of that Kent was able to hear the missile's ascent. The sound had been a stab to his heart and Kent wondered why he didn't see the missile in a vision earlier. Then he remembered that Titus said that he wouldn't receive visions of events that were supposed to happen unless it was necessary or to prepare. This made Kent wonder why the Spirits wanted so many people to perish in that event. How would that make the future better? Kent's family and friends, aside from Onian and Gaia, were present in the village when the missile landed. They could have died and Kent would've never been able to say goodbye. Thankfully none of them did. His _nomons_ , Lexa, Clarke, Kane, Indra, Gustus, Lincoln, and Octavia all survived the missile. Roan had also survived, he had bowed to Lexa back in Arkadia before she left for Tondc, he killed the Mount Weather sniper who was tasked with taking out survivors. The village had been decimated and over 250 Trikru and Skaikru all burned. He's just grateful that his family and friends were spared. He doesn't even want to think of the possibility of Raven having been there. Kent would have been destroyed if she had been there and killed in the explosion. If that had happened, Kent would've let the bad future come about. Kent didn't want to live in a world where Raven didn't exist. The Spirits could kiss their precious _Skaion_ goodbye, he would save nothing if the Spirits took the person he's now living for. 

Bellamy's cover had been blown and some guards chased him through the Mountain. Vincent, Maya's father, showed Bellamy designs of the retrofits areas and how they've been moving the delinquents in secret. They had been lucky to discover allies within the Mountain who didn't agree with their president. Maya's mother had apparently refused blood treatments and died for her beliefs, Kent felt that was similar to the case of the Arkers who sacrificed themselves to conserve more oxygen for their people. Eventually, Bellamy was able to disable the Acid Fog though it was by explosion that almost fried Bellamy to a crisp. Since the Acid Fog is disabled, Clarke and Lexa are on their way with an army of mostly made up of Grounders, but there were some Skaikru. 

Now, Kent and Bellamy have to free the Grounders in the cages. Bellamy pushes out the cover on an air duct and crawls out, Kent following behind him. Bellamy holsters his gun and walks over to Echo's cage. He puts the key into the lock on the cage and unlocks it. "Get up, it's time to go." Bellamy says to Echo.

Echo turns her head and looks at Bellamy. She is shocked.

"I told you that I'd come back for you." Bellamy says and then turns to Kent. "Start freeing the rest." He says and hands the key to Kent.

Kent nods and take the key. He unlocks the cage next to Echo and tries to help a male Grounder out.

Bellamy turns back to Echo and helps her out of the cage. "Our people are marching on Mount Weather right now." He says to the Azgeda warrior spy.

The male Grounder jerks away from Kent. "Hey, it's okay, we're getting you out." Kent says, trying to calm the Grounder down.

"Slow down." Echo says, pushing the _Skaion_ back. "They just bled him." She says to Kent and then turns to the male Grounder. " _En's ogud_. _Osir na wich em in_."

Kent sighs. "I'm sorry, but we need to hurry." He runs his right hand through his hair. "I had a vision while I was locked up, a big one, and if we don't hurry up...you could all possibly get caught up in _Wanheda_ 's path."

Echo staggers back a little. " _W_ - _Wanheda_?" She asks, now at a loss for words. The Grounders in the cages begin to go nuts from the news. " _Hosh_!" She orders to the Caged Grounders. "Did you see her?"

Kent shakes his head. "It was a direct message through me, but I thought over past evidence...I believe _Wanheda_ has chosen Clarke to be her representative."

Bellamy interrupts them. "Who is _Wanheda_?"

Echo looks at him. " _Wanheda_ is the Commander of Death."

Bellamy slowly nods, taking in the information. "All the more reason for us to hurry." He takes the key from Kent and begins unlocking the cage that's across from Echo's cage.

Kent turns to Echo. " _Eko_ , there's an army inside this room. Can you help us get them ready to fight?" He asks and Echo nods. "Good, start with him." Kent finds a metal bar nearby and is able to use it to break the lock off of the next cage.

The Grounders who haven't been freed begin banging on their cages, wanting out. The room fills with noise and it gets very loud, very quick.

Bellamy turns around, having unlocked another cage. "They're making too much noise."

Echo walks into the middle of the Harvest Chamber. " _Taim yu gaf ge breik au, taim yu shof op_!" She shouts over the noise and all of the Caged Grounders stop making noise.

Kent and Bellamy begin freeing more Grounders and Echo walks back over to Bellamy. "Okay, how do we do this?"

Bellamy finishes unlocking a cage door and then turns to Echo. "There's an army outside going for the main door. When they get it open, all hell will break loose. That's the signal for my friends to come here, and..." He is interrupted by feedback over the PA system. 

Bellamy and Echo look up as do Kent and the female Grounder, he's helping out of a cage.

"My fellow citizens, this is your president speaking." It's Cage's voice and Kent growls. 

Bellamy and Echo glance to him and Kent looks down to the floor, away from them. They can tell something must have happened between Kent and Cage, that Kent doesn't want to mention.

Cage continues on the PA system. "I have news to share with you that will change all of our lives forever. For 97 years, Mount Weather has been our home. It's kept us alive, but it has also held us captive. Most of us have made peace with what we've had to do to survive. We've done these things for one reason...so that our people could someday return to the ground. That day is today."

Bellamy sighs. "He's going public."

"My friend, Lorelei Tsing, has found a cure for the radiation. It's in the bone marrow of the outsiders who are still at large in this mountain." Cage says.

Bellamy gives the key to Echo. "Here, take this."

"Where are you going?" Echo asks.

"He's trying to get his people to turn on each other." Bellamy says. "They'll find my friends. I have to bring them here now. I'll send them in groups. You get your people ready to go, but you wait for me to come back, do you understand?" He asks and Echo nods.

Kent's grip on the metal bar tightens, and his knuckles go white. He throws the bar at the intercom and the bar destroys the intercom speaker in the room. "I'm going with you, _jus drein jus daun_." He says and marches behind Bellamy.

"Wait!" Echo says, stopping Bellamy. "Thank you!"

Bellamy hides his urge to smile. "You free your people and protect mine when they get here. We can thank each other when we're all outside." He says and exits the room, with Kent following.

⚔ _**Mount Weather - Command Center** _⚔

Cage continues speaking over the PA. "This has been the dream of our people since the bombs, but to reach it now, I need your help. The 44 criminals that irradiated level 5, killing 15 of our people, are now keeping us from that dream. Although we've repaired our home, we can never replace the lives that were so viciously taken from us, and as hard as it is to believe, there are those among us who would help the people who did this, and I am speaking to you now. If you truly want to end the blood treatments once and for all, then the 44 murderers you're now hiding are the key to doing that. You have one hour to turn them in without punishment. After that, we'll be forced to consider you enemies of the state. I'm asking you, please do what's right for your people, our people, so that we can all take our rightful place on the ground. We're almost home." He ends his speech and the turns the microphone off. 

Cage stares at the screen in front of him. There are a lot of red dots approaching the base of the mountain. The Commander and her Army, they'd be at the front door soon. Cage contemplates their options and he realizes he has no way to take out the army. It's too close to the mountain for missiles and the Acid Fog had been destroyed by the intruder, all that they have left is the huge iron door that's been protecting them since the bombs.

The Command Center door opens and Carl Emerson enters. "Mr. President?"

Cage turns and looks at Emerson. "Yes, Lieutenant Emerson?"

"We've captured one of the moles who's been helping the criminals." Emerson says as he steps aside and a guard brings Maya in.

Cage frowns. "I had a feeling she was one of the culprits."

"What do you wanna us to do with her?" Emerson asks.

"Since Ms. Vie has been helping the criminals and possibly the intruder for longer than we have known, she _will_ be punished." Cage says and then smiles, evilly. "Take her to Dr. Tsing. Since Ms. Vie wants deny our people their birthright and help criminals she doesn't even know, then she'll become one of them and be the first of our civilians to step outside the Mountain. She will live with the guilt of receiving bone marrow from those she tried to help."

Maya shakes her head and begins to cry. "No! Please, no!" She tries to get away from the guard who's gripping her arm tight.

The guard drags Maya out of the room, her screams can be heard echoing through the halls.

"Any news on the intruder?" Cage asks.

Emerson shakes his head. "Negative, Sir. He's still at large but we're doing everything we can."

"What about Kent Griffin?" Cage asks. He needs Kent's foresight if they wanted any chance of surviving.

Emerson hesitates. "Also negative, sir. He's still at large too."

Cage sighs. "Forty-six! Go door to door, find them! NOW!"

Emerson nods. "Yes, Sir." He says and hurries out of the room.

Cage growls and rakes some papers, a cup of pens and some other stationary items off of the desk he's standing beside. He breathes and turns back to the monitor behind him.

⚔ _**Mount Weather - Outside - Commander's Post** _⚔

Clarke and Lexa are finishing up discussing the plan with the Grounders and Skaikru who are inside the post. Anya, Gustus, Lincoln and Roan are also in the post.

"As the commander said, once the door is open, the shooting will start, and they'll throw everything they have at us, but that's what we want. We want them looking at us because while we're fighting at the front door, Indra's team will be escorting the prisoners out the back, right through the reaper tunnels. Once all our people are free, they'll sound the retreat. We'll be back home before Mount Weather even knows they're gone, and that's it. That's the plan." Clarke finishes.

The Grounders and Skaikru mix all begin talking.

Lexa raises a hand to quieten them all. "The mountain has cast a shadow over these woods for too long. They've hunted us, controlled us, turned us into monsters."

The Grounders and Skaikru listen to Lexa's speech. "That ends today. Thanks to our alliance with the Sky People, the mountain will fall. As Clarke said, we spare the innocent. As for the guilty... _jus drein jus daun_."

Anya, Gustus, Lincoln, Roan and the rest of the Grounders begin chanting with Lexa. " _Jus drein jus daun_! _Jus drein jus daun_!"

The Skaikru in the post begin chanting the phrase too. " _Jus drein jus daun_! _Jus drein jus daun_!"

Finally, Clarke joins in the chant. " _Jus drein jus daun_! _Jus drein jus daun_!" Clarke looks at Lexa and the Commander meets Clarke's eyes. They smile to each other and then go back to chanting. " _Jus drein jus daun_!"

" _Jus drein jus daun_! _Jus drein jus daun_! _Jus drein jus daun_! _Jus drein jus daun_!" Sounds from the combined voices of everyone in the tent.

Outside, the army of Grounders chant. " _Jus drein jus daun_!" They have surrounded the main door of the Mountain having formed a semi-circle. Some pump their fists in the air while the others pump their weapons in the air. They all chant in unison. " _Jus drein jus daun_! _Jus drein jus daun_!"

⚔ _**Mount Weather - Bone Marrow Treatment Room**_ ⚔

Maya is strapped down on a table and her hazmat suit has been removed. "No! Stop! Please!" She shouts.

Dr. Tsing looks at a needle and lightly taps it. "Shh, Maya. You won't even feel a thing, I didn't." She says, coldly.

Maya cries, tears spilling from her eyes. Her mother and father had refused the blood treatments so that meant she did too. The leaders of the Mount Weather made a sick and unforgivable mistake when they decided to bleed the outsiders dry for their own survival. Now, everything Maya has believed in and fought for was being ripped apart, bit by bit. She was being punished for helping in the Greater Good and did she regret it? Not one bit, but she will never get over the fact that she received bone marrow from one of the delinquents she had met.

Dr. Tsing sticks the needle into Maya and gives the young girl the bone marrow treatment. Maya doesn't scream, not a single whimper. Her cries have silenced and Maya stares at the ceiling. She doesn't give Dr. Tsing a single tear now. It was done and over, Maya is now resistant to the radiation and there is no reversing it.

"Enjoy your life outside of the Mountain, Maya." Dr. Tsing says and unstraps Maya. Dr. Tsing takes the needle and drops it in a hazardous waste bin and then leaves the room, the click-clack of her solid black heels echoing through Maya's ears. The cold-hearted bitch was probably off to kiss Cage's ass like she did to Dante, though it never got her anywhere. Maya is very observant and Dr. Tsing's little acts is just _one_ of the many things she has taken note of.

Maya doesn't move from the table, she only stares at the ceiling and ponders her thoughts. What would Jasper think of her now?

⚔ _**Mount Weather - Outside - Main Door**_ ⚔

Hours have passed and the moon has risen. The stars shine bright as ever and the sky has went from blue to black. Time has continued to move forward, the day leaving and the night arriving. Time hasn't stopped for the war against Mount Weather, time has kept moving no matter the events happening. Time has refused to stop for those on the outside trying to open the main door.

"Five seconds." Clarke says.

Lincoln aims a flaming arrow at the hydrazine bomb. He releases the arrows.

"Four, three, two..." Clarke counts down as bullets fly overhead from shooters on a ridge above the door.

The flaming arrow strikes the hydrazine bomb and it explodes, disabling the lock system.

Clarke grins. "It worked!"

"We need to get to that ridge and take out the shooters." Lexa says from beside Clarke.

Lincoln stands up but Lexa pulls him down. "No! You stay here with Clarke!"

"I'll go with you, _Heda_." Anya says, moving over to Lexa's left side.

"I'll go too." Gustus says, behind Anya.

Lexa nods and looks at Roan, who's on the right side of Lincoln. "Roan, you'll stay with Clarke too. When the shooting stops, the three of you get that door open." Clarke, Lincoln and Roan nod. " _Gyon au_!" She shouts and takes off running with Anya, Gustus and some warriors behind her.

About thirty minutes later, which Clarke had been timing on her father's watch, the shooting ends.

Lincoln stands up from the rock where he, Clarke and Roan have been crouched behind to shield from the shooters' bullets. "Lexa did it."

Clarke stands up from behind the rock upon hearing Lincoln's words.

"Clarke, look!" Monroe says from nearby. She points to someone moving among the fallen warriors who tried to get Sgt. Miller to the door. One of the shields are pushed over and it's revealed that Sgt. Miller survived the rapid fire of bullets from the shooters. "It's Miller!" She says.

Clarke releases a small sigh of relief. She's glad to know that Nathan Miller's father survived the shooting, but it wasn't her main concern. She still has bigger worries to deal with...like rescuing her people, which now included the Caged Grounders, from the Mountain Men. "Make sure he's okay." Clarke says to Monroe, who nods and hurries over to Sgt. Miller. Clarke looks to her right at Lincoln. "They'll be waiting just inside the door."

"Good." Lincoln says, staring ahead at the door. " _Mafta ai op_!" He shouts to the some warriors behind him. " _Tu tayon_ , _ge yo ogud na pul klin_!"

The warriors rush to the door with some rope, they are going to pull it open. A couple of Skaikru join them to help pull the door.

Clarke turns her head to the rest of the warriors, who have their shields and weapons at the ready. "Train your fire at the door."

" _Pul klin_!" The warriors at the door shout as they begin pulling. " _Pul klin_!" 

The warriors and Skaikru grunt as they channel all their strength to pull the door open. "Pull!" A Skaikru guard shouts.

Clarke watches as the warriors and Skaikru successfully pull the door open. The army cheers at the doors opens wider. "Attack! Now!"

" _Chil yo daun_!" Lexa shouts from nearby. All of the warriors stop in their tracks, upon hearing the Commander's order. The Skaikru fighters don't move forward when they see the warriors suddenly stop. Everyone looks to the left as some Grounders clear a path for Lexa, Anya, Gustus and the warriors who went with them. Carl Emerson is also with them but his hands are tied.

"What is this?" Clarke asks.

All eyes shift to the door as the once-captured Grounders begin shuffling out.

"They're surrendering?" Clarke asks, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Not quite." Emerson says and looks at Lexa, a tiny smirk just barely visible on his face.

Clarke looks at Lexa with betrayed eyes. Lexa stares back, her expression stoic as ever. "What did you do?" Clarke asks.

"What you would have done." Lexa says. "Saved my people."

Clarke tries to read Lexa but she is unable to. "Where are my people?"

"I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa apologizes. "They weren't part of the deal."

"What about our brother?" Clarke asks. "You're gonna leave him in there?"

Lexa swallows, trying not to break. She had asked for Kent back, convinced Cage Wallace to return her brother to her. Cage told her that he would hand that nuisance over if he could, but Kent had chosen to run with the Sky People and the guards haven't been successful in locating him. It devastated Lexa to know that she wouldn't be walking away from the Mountain with Kent, but she couldn't let the emotion show. Even Anya had been silent upon the news. The Past Commanders told her that as much as she loved and cared for Kent, leaving him was the only way her people could leave the Mountain. They told her that sometimes you must make difficult decisions and that her people came first, and a difficult decision it had been. She finally decided to leave Kent and the Sky People in the Mountain because if she had chosen otherwise...the Mountain Men would launch a missile on Polis, her home, and she wasn't about to let that happen. Losing Polis to the Mountain would show her people that she's unfit to be the Commander and the Coalition would break, allowing Nia to swoop in for the throne. There is no way Lexa would let Nia rise to the highest power, life for every single individual would be hell.

"There's nothing I could do for him." Lexa says. "He has chosen to run with your people."

Clarke shakes her head and looks at Anya, who looks away from her gaze. "I can't believe this."

"The deal has already been made, Clarke." Lexa says. "It's over." She turns to Emerson and unsheathes a knife. She cuts the rope that's binding his hands.

Emerson looks at Lexa, he is lightly smiling. Dante’s idea to make a deal with the Commander that would break her alliance with the Sky People, had been successful. If the Commander walked away from the Mountain then the Sky People would walk as well, once they realize they don't have enough fighters to win. Now, his own people not only have a fighting chance to survive but also have the chance to finish the bone marrow treatments and leave the Mountain forever. "You made the right choice, Commander." Emerson says. He then turns and walks to the door, entering and returning to his people.

Lincoln walks over to Clarke and Lexa. "What's this?" He asks.

"Your Commander's made a deal." Clarke says. She continues to stare at Lexa, who stares back.

"What about Kent and the Prisoners from The Ark?" Lincoln asks.

"They'll all be killed." Clarke says, trying her hardest to not unleash her emotions. "But you don't care about them or even _him_ , do you?" She asks Lexa.

"I do care, Clarke, I especially care about Kent." Lexa says. "But I made this decision with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first." She explains. "They threatened to launch a missile on Polis, Clarke, I had to ignore my heart."

Clarke shakes her head. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Clarke." Lexa says, apologizing a second time.

"Commander, not like this." Lincoln pleads. "Let us fight."

Lexa shuts Lincoln down, immediately. "No, the deal is done." 

The main door suddenly shuts and Clarke looks away. The war can't be over, not like this. It can't end with the deaths of the captured-Skaikru...the deaths of her friends...her _brother_. She just found Kent, she can't lose him now. She can't lose any of them now.

" _Onya_ , _teik oso rowenes laud_." Lexa says, looking over her shoulder.

Anya shakes her head. "I'm sorry _Heda_ , I can't." She moves from behind Lexa to stand beside Clarke. "I can't leave my _nomfa_ in there to die."

"Anya, I gave you an order." Lexa says.

"And I told you I'm not leaving Kent in there." Anya says, disobeying the Commander.

"If you do this, you will be seen by everyone as a _natrona_." Lexa warns. "I will be forced to place a kill order on you."

"I'm sorry _Heda_." Anya says. "I've made my decision."

Lexa frowns, she is disappointed in Anya. Lexa sighs. " _Gostos_ , _teik oso rowenes laud_."

Gustus nods and retrieves his horn from his side. He blows into his horn and sounds the retreat.

The warriors all begin to turn and walk away from the Mountain.

Lexa looks at Lincoln and then at Anya. "Both of you as well. The terms were that _all_ of our people withdraw."

Anya nods and retrieves a rag that is hanging from her side. She spits on it and uses the rag to wipe away her warpaint, showing her face for the first time ever without warpaint. Anya never removed her warpaint, it symbolized who she was and what she stood for. Now, she doesn't need it...not if her _nomfa_ 's life is on the line.

Lexa's eyes widen and her mouth falls open a bit. " _Onya_..." She says, her voice trailing off. She had never seen Anya without her warpaint before.

"I guess that means I'm not one of your people." Anya says.

Lexa takes a breath to calm herself before her emotions get the best of her. Losing Anya is a gut-blow and she could blame it on the Mountain, but really it's her own fault. Lexa chose her people and now so did Anya, and it seems that her former mentor has chosen her heart over her head. Something Lexa has never known Anya to have ever done, well to her knowledge. "If that is your decision, then so be it." She says and then looks at Lincoln. "You are still coming with us."

"They'll be slaughtered." Lincoln tries to reason. "Please, let me help them."

Lexa glares at Lincoln. " _Sis em op_." She says and a few warriors behind Lexa, swarm Lincoln. " _Ai no na laik oun nodotaim_." She says, knowing that Anya's disobedience is humiliation in the eyes of the people who call her _Heda_. 

Lincoln tries to fight back but the warriors beat him down and restrain him.

Lexa looks back at Clarke and the two girls stare at each other in the eye. Clarke's eyes have began to tear up. "May we meet again." Lexa says, she turns and walks away from Clarke and Mount Weather. Gustus follows her and the few warriors drag Lincoln with them. The army of Grounders also depart.

Clarke watches in disappointment as Lexa retreats with her people.

⚔ _**End of Chapter**_ ⚔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Wanheda - Commander of Death (from: wind-header)
> 
> Praimfaya - First Nuclear Apocalypse (from: first-fire) (Source given by Matt; not canon)
> 
> Nomon(s) - Mother(s) (from: number-one)
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> En's ogud. Osir na wich emo in - It's okay. We can trust them.
> 
> Hosh - Hush
> 
> Eko - Echo
> 
> Taim yu gaf ge breik au, taim yu shof op - If you want to be free, be quiet
> 
> Jus drein jus daun - Blood must have blood
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Gyon au - Go
> 
> Mafta ai op - Follow me
> 
> Tu tayon, ge yo ogud na pul klin - Two lines, get ready to pull
> 
> Pul klin - Pull
> 
> Chil yo daun - Stand down
> 
> Onya, teik oso rowenes laud - Anya, sound the retreat
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)
> 
> Natrona - Traitor (from: night-runner)
> 
> Gostos, teik oso rowenes laud - Gustus, sound the retreat
> 
> Sis em op - Take him
> 
> Ai no na laik oun nodotaim - I won't be humiliated again (Oun - Defeat/Humiliate/Put one in one's place [from: "owned"])


	22. 2x10 - Jus Drein Jus Daun (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes the war between Skaikru, Trikru and Mount Weather. I know that isn't as long as in the show but I cut certain scenes to avoid writing chapters that equal the length of a script from episode of the show. This allows me to update a lot faster. Unlike two of my stories on Wattpad, which follow the scripts of each episode from the show they're based on. However, all I can find are TRANSCRIPTS for both shows, so it's only dialogue. I have to watch each episode as I write and fill in everything else along with the plot of my idea. I haven't updated them in awhile.
> 
> S3 may be longer than eleven chapters. ALIE's plot is way different, since Jaha doesn't find her. The three month time jump between BMHB2 and W1 will be referenced a lot and there will be some flashbacks. Nia and Diana Sydney also bring changes. Though the three huge MAIN differences are that Lexa lives, Lincoln lives as Pike never becomes Chancellor and a change that I can't reveal.
> 
> The scene where Clarke leaves Arkadia remains the exact same, didn't include for that reason.
> 
> The title is a reference to the Grounder phrase: Jus drein jus daun which translates to "blood must have blood".

⚔ _**Mount Weather - Level Three** _⚔

Kent and Bellamy had located Jasper and Monty. They found Jasper being led with delinquents, Miller and Harper, by some guards to the elevator. Bellamy, Miller and Jasper disposed of the three guards. Miller and Harper had left them to search for any straggler delinquents and bring them to the Harvest Chamber, where they all agreed to gather when Clarke and Lexa stormed the Mountain. They found Monty kneeling beside the corpse of Miss Lucy, the preschool teacher, he kept saying he didn't save her when he could have. Jasper hugged him and told him it would be okay. They still hadn't found Maya so they were on their way to the Harvest Chamber to see if she was there with her father and everybody else. What they saw when they got there was devastating.

Maya was kneeling over her father's corpse, crying her eyes out. The Grounder Army had vanished and the delinquents who had been there were gone. Maya had told them that the Commander and Cage made a deal. Cage would release the Grounders if the Commander and her warriors outside left the Mountain and never came back. The Commander took the deal and abandoned the Sky People.

Kent had been in a mix of emotions. Lexa broke the alliance with Skaikru to save her people and abandoned those from the sky...including Kent. Lexa left her little _bro_ in the Mountain, but she didn't want to. Maya had explained that Lexa had convinced Cage to give her Kent as well, he agreed to but couldn't since Kent had been running with Bellamy and the delinquents. This forced Lexa to make the most difficult decision she's ever faced and she would no doubt feel guilty and horrible later, the pain would be worse than when she lost Costia. Maya went on saying that Lexa had been given two initial options and both choices had terrible outcomes. Maya told them that Cage threatened to launch a missile on some place called Polis. Kent almost threw up for the second time upon hearing that. Cage, somehow, had the coordinates of the capital city of the Grounders. If Lexa didn't make a decision, he would have reduced Polis to ashes. If that happened then the Coalition would have surely crumbled. Not only was Polis a major trading point for the clans, it was the heart of the Coalition. Polis is the home to the Commander and the Nightbloods, _Becca Pramheda_ built the city from the ground and up. If Polis fell, the clans and the Coalition would follow suit. So Lexa chose to leave the Mountain and Kent understands why. It wasn't Lexa's fault, she didn't make the deal...Cage did. He forced her into the position of leaving Skaikru. Whichever option she went with, she would lose some portion of her people. So, she chose to save the people she's known and protected the longest. Cage would pay for this action, _jus drein jus daun_ , especially since they realized Maya wasn't dying from the radiation in the lower levels. She revealed that she had been captured and Cage had her punished. He made Dr. Tsing give her the bone marrow treatment. Jasper told her that he wasn't mad at her and then kissed her, solidifying their love and their bond in that moment. Jasper then told her that Cage would answer for his crimes.

They went to the intake door after leaving the Harvest Chamber. Bellamy opened the door for Octavia, Clarke and Anya. Octavia embraced Bellamy in a small reunion, as Kent had did the same with his _nomon_ and his sister. When he saw his _nomon_ 's face, her warpaint was gone. She told him that she couldn't leave the Mountain without him and she chose to stay, giving up her life as one of Lexa's generals to save her _nomfa_. Kent knew this would mean she would become a _natrona_ to their people and Lexa would have to put a kill order out for Anya, it was the law and if Lexa spared Anya then she'd be seen as weak. To be the Commander, you couldn't choose one over the many. Lexa would have to choose her people, her duty, over Anya.

Octavia, Clarke and Anya are filled in and Maya says that Clarke could talk to Dante for help. Clarke took off walking immediately, her mind set with determination and apparently already sure where to find Dante.

⚔ _**Level 5 - Delinquent Dorms** _⚔

Cage and Emerson stand next to each other as they watch a Sky Person get drilled for bone marrow. "Take off their hoods." Cage says to a guard behind four Skaikru who are on their knees. Emerson and some other men had found them earlier.

A guard pulls the first hood off, it's Monroe. The next hood comes off, it's Sgt. Miller. The third is Kane and the fourth Abby.

Kane looks around the room. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Where's my children?" Abby asks, looking up at Cage and Emerson.

"She's talking about Clarke and Kent." Emerson says.

Cage approaches Abby and looks down at her. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"He's dead." Dr. Tsing says. "It's okay though, we got all of the marrow." She looks to some guards. "I need another."

Two guards approach Raven. "She's next." The first guard says.

Wick, who's chained up beside Raven, tries to plead with them. "No, not her! Take me! Please!"

Raven tries to fight back. "Get off me!" She elbows the first guard in the stomach but the second guard zaps her with an electric baton, making Raven go limp.

"Stop! Don't touch her!" Wick screams, but it only earns him a zap from the shock baton as well.

The guards lift Raven onto the table and some of the other Arkers, including Abby and Kane, shout in protest. As Raven is getting strapped down she sits up and bites into the second guard's neck. She spits out a large piece of flesh and kicks out with her right leg.

"Hold her down." Dr. Tsing says.

"No! Get off me!" Raven shouts but she is hit with the electric baton again, draining her of any remaining strength and she goes limp. The two guards finish strapping her down, even tighter than before. Her pant leg is torn off and Dr. Tsing begins drilling. Raven tries to keep from yelling out, but the pain becomes too much and she screams. "AAH!"

⚔ _**Quarantine Ward - Dante's Room** _⚔

Clarke, Kent, Anya, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Maya and Monty all enter Dante's room in quarantine.

"Hello Clarke.." Dante says, turning around. "and Kent."

"Sir, we need your help again." Bellamy says.

"It's okay. I took out the camera from the junction box in the hall." Monty says. "We can talk freely."

Dante looks between each of them. "No one's watching anyway. Thanks to you, they're all on level five."

"You're not." Anya says.

"No, I'm not." Dante says, looking to the warrior. "You're not supposed to be here. The deal was for all Grounders to leave."

"I wasn't about to leave my son to die in this place." Anya says.

"Please?" Bellamy speaks up. "We don't have much time. We need a way to get our people out of this mountain without killing everyone."

"He's not gonna help us." Clarke says.

"You cut the power, risking the lives of everyone in this mountain." Dante says, staring at her. "My people, even the ones who helped you."

Clarke approaches Dante, getting in his face. "We knew they'd be safe on level five. We made sure not to destroy the turbines so you could repair them. We're the good guys here, not you."

Dante inclines his head. "Tell me, if we released your people and theirs, what would've happened to mine?"

Clarke doesn't answer and turns to look at Monty. "Can you get us into the command center?" She asks. "We need to see what's happening on Level Five."

Monty nods. "Sure, no problem."

"Let's go." Bellamy says, walking over to Dante. Bellamy grabs Dante's right arm.

Octavia follows suit and grabs Dante's left arm. "Looks like you're helping whether you like it or not." She says, as she and Bellamy lead Dante out with Clarke and Kent close behind. Anya, Jasper, Maya and Monty exit behind them.

⚔ _**Command Center** _⚔

The party marches to the Command Center. "I told you there's no one here." Dante says.

"Sorry if we don't take your word for it." Kent says.

The party reaches the Command Center and Monty begins messing with the keypad, he's breaking them in. 

"Why aren't you with your people on level five?" Clarke asks.

"After what I've done, they can be free." Dante says. He looks to the floor. "I can't. Deliverance comes at a cost and I bear it so they don't have to."

"It wasn't Cage." Bellamy says, looking at Dante. "It was _your_ idea to make the deal with the Grounders." Dante looks at him and nods.

"What?" Kent asks, taking a step towards Dante.

" _Nomfa_!" Anya scolds, pulling Kent back. " _Chil daun_." She commands.

Kent growls at Dante and backs away. " _Wanheda_ won't show you mercy, Dante."

Anya freezes where she stands, she's petrified. Why the _jok_ is Kent talking about _Wanheda_ , the most feared and dangerous being out there in the shadows. Has Kent seen _Wanheda_ in a vision? Was she present in the dark future? " _Nomfa_ , have you seen _Wanheda_?"

"No." Kent says, shaking his head and looking at Anya. "However, my father and I delivered a warning of the arrival of the Commander of Death." Kent looks back at Dante. "And your son was right beside me when it happened after he tried to..." Kent trails off.

"What did he try to do?" Octavia asks but she doesn't get an answer.

Monty gets the Command Center door open. "We're in."

Kent remains quiet. "Nothing, come on." He says and enters the Command Center.

Anya has a feeling and it's her turn to lash out. "That _nomajoka_ , when I get my hands on him he'll regret he ever looked at my son."

Clarke's eyes widen and she wants to throw up. Did Cage try to touch her brother? Was he successful? Her minds races and the only thought she processes is that she sent her brother into the Mountain.

"It's clear." Kent says from inside. "He's telling the truth."

Everyone else enters and sees that Dante had been telling the truth. 

"Let's get the monitors up." Clarke says.

Monty hurries to a computer and gets to work. It doesn't take him long to power up the monitors. "The command center's live."

The camera feeds fill a monitor and the room where the harvesting is happening, is one of them. Everyone looks at the screen and are shocked. They see Raven strapped to a table and Dr. Tsing drilling her leg for bone marrow.

"Oh my god." Clarke says.

"What the fuck?" Octavia says in disgust.

Bellamy gets closer to the monitor. "Is that Raven?"

Kent perks up instantly and approaches the monitor. Kent's face scrunches up in fury. If it was humanly possible then there'd be smoking exiting his ears. " _Jus drein jus daun_." He says and turns on his heels. He briskly walks to the door. He also yanks Anya's sword from the sheath on her back without stopping. "Who wants to join me in killing Cage?" He asks the room. "I can't take all the fun." He says, devilishly as he looks over his shoulder from the doorway. Seeing Raven get put through the drilling has brought out an inner rage in Kent, an inner determination that he's never channeled before.

Jasper looks at Maya and then nods. "That bastard is going down."

Octavia unsheathes her own sword. "Hell, I'm in."

Dante's eyes go wide. "Please, don't kill my son." He looks at Anya. "Please, from one parent to another."

Anya sighs and grabs Kent's arm, stopping him. "You are not thinking clearly, _nomfa_."

Kent reels on Anya. "I'm ending this once and for all." He roars, jerking his arm away from his _nomon_. He looks at Dante. "I wish I could apologize but your son brought this on himself." He says and marches out of the command center with Octavia and Jasper following him.

⚔ _**Harvest Dorm** _⚔

Kent, Octavia and Jasper waste no time in reaching Level 5. They had encountered three guards and they each took one, Kent taking his first life in the process. No one will stop him from saving the girl who he released the grief of Costia's death for. He isn't going to lose Raven and if it means that he leaves Mount Weather with blood on his hands...then so be it.

The three teenagers approach the door. Octavia gives Jasper a knife and he nods. 

Kent, with new-found adrenaline and determination, kicks the door in. It was a thin wooden door like the rest on this level. Probably to make the residents feel like they were living in a house and not a prison. The door swings open and crashes against the wall, ripping free from its hinges as it breaks into pieces from the impact.

Everyone in the room looks directly at the three teenagers who are standing ready to fight.

"Kent?" Abby calls out. She sees a sword held high in his hand and she shakes her head. "Kent...no." She calls out to him but with his adrenaline, he doesn't hear her plea. She turns her head quickly as Kent begins dispatching guards. She flinches and sobs as she hears the blade slice into a guard.

Raven turns her head and she sees the boy who professed feelings for her, coming to her rescue. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would probably be turned on.

Kent, Octavia and Jasper have began dispatching guards. Kent slices a guard across the chest and the guard falls, claiming his second human kill of the day. Kent slices another guard in the chest and the guard crumples. Octavia thrusts her sword into the stomach of one guard and Jasper slashes one guard's throat open. Some more guards enter the room and zap Kent, Octavia and Jasper with shock batons. The guards grab them up to cuff them.

Cage enters the room. "Take that one off of the table." He says to Dr. Tsing.

"Sir, we're not--" Dr. Tsing says but Cage interrupts her.

"Now!" Cage shouts, cutting Dr. Tsing off. Dr. Tsing nods and begins unstrapping Raven. Cage approaches Abby. "Put her on it."

"No." Abby says.

Kane tries to reason with Cage. "No, please. You don't have to do this."

"No!" Kent shouts.

"Stop!" Abby pleads as two guards release her from the cuffs and begin dragging her to the table. She struggles and tries to get away from them.

"There has to be another way." Kane says.

Cage shakes his head. "There isn't."

"Let her go!" Kent shouts. "Take me instead! Take my bone marrow!"

Cage turns and looks at Kent. "Your sister killed my father, now I'm returning the favor."

The guards place Abby on the table and begin strapping her down.

"No!" Kent shouts and fights against the guards. The shock baton had not affected him too much. He hits and slaps at the guards holding him, but they shock him again. "Ah!"

"No one has to die for bone marrow, we can donate it." Kane offers, trying his best to convince Cage to stop. "We can donate it."

"That'll never happen." Cage says.

"I can." Kane says, not giving up. "I can make it happen with her help, we can all survive."

"We can't." Cage says, looking down at Abby. "Proceed with the drilling."

Dr. Tsing, who nods and activates the drill. She drills into Abby's leg. "AAH!" Abby begins screaming.

Two guards are trying to cuff Kent to the wall when an alarm begins blaring. The guards in the room start coughing and screaming, their skin forming red blotches. Cage and Dr. Tsing look around in confusion. Kane knows what's happening and closes his eyes. Level 5 is being irradiated. All of the guards drop to the floor, dead.

Over in the mess hall, all of the civilians of Mount Weather begin coughing and gasping, and their skins form red blotches. Some fall to the floor while other slump over in the seats. They are dead. Except for Maya Vie, who because of her punishment by Cage, survives the radiation.

Cage hurries out of the room and Dr. Tsing decides against sticking around. Having not been cuffed, Kent grabs the handcuffs and chases after Dr. Tsing. With quick thinking, he grabs onto the cart with the bone marrow injections and sends it rolling after Dr. Tsing. The cart barrels into Dr. Tsing, bringing her to the floor. Kent hurries over to her and cuffs her hands behind her back. "Looks like the doctor's out for the day."

With Dr. Tsing taken care of at the moment, Kent grabs a set of keys off one of the guards and begins freeing people as Anya and Maya enter the room. Anya and Maya each grab a set of keys off two other guards and help Kent free the Sky People.

Kane rushes over to Abby and unstraps her. "Where's Clarke and Kent?"

"Kent's in here being a hero and Clarke..." Kane trails off as Clarke enters the dorm with Bellamy and Monty.

"Mom!" Clarke says and rushes over to hug her mom.

Kent frees Raven and she smiles at him. "You were pretty badass taking on those guards."

Wick watches them from nearby, he frowns. Raven slipped through his fingers.

"I saw you strapped to the table through the camera and I can't lose you, not after what I went through after Costia." Kent says. "I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you."

Raven blushes and she pulls Kent in for a kiss. This one is more passionate than the quick kiss she gave him after they blew up the dropship and the mutated frogs. 

When the kiss ends, Kent is grinning. "I was gonna make the first move."

"What can I say, I'm the best." Raven says.

Kent kisses her this time and shuts her up.

Anya walks over and breaks them apart. "No kissing until we've had a talk." She says. "You know the rules _nomfa_ , you have to get my blessing first."

"Yeah, yeah." Kent says. He knows he should feel different due to the war with the Mountain being over with the addition of lost innocent lives, but instead...he feels happy.

⚔ _**Becca Franko's Mansion - One Month Later** _⚔

Carl Emerson enters a large, white mansion that had drones flying around everywhere outside. He was able to flee the Mountain, unlike his children and his brother, and traveled with some nomadic, deformed Grounders. They told him of this place called the City of Light and let him tag along with them to find it. There had been five of them but two died in a minefield in the desert, and two were eaten by some large water snake crossing the river. Gideon was the lone survivor, he and Emerson got separated on the island due to the drones.

Carl looks around the pristine mansion. It has been untouched by the outside world.

"Welcome, Carl Emerson of the Mount Weather Security Detail." A woman says and Emerson turns on his heels. A woman in a solid red dress and black heels stands with her hands folded at her waist. Her long black hair flows down her right shoulder. "I'm glad you finally made it, I've been waiting for you."

Emerson is confused, where did this woman come from? She literally appeared out of thin air. "Who are you?" Emerson asks.

"My name is ALIE." ALIE says, introducing herself.

"How do you know who I am?" Emerson asks.

ALIE avoids the question and tests Emerson. "Carl, it's a unique name. It is derived from the name Charles. To the Germans and the French, it meant free man. However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the Germanic name element 'hari', which meant army or warrior. Are you a free man or a warrior, I assume the latter since you worked in security but now..." ALIE trails off, indicating she at least knows Mount Weather has fallen.

"You said you had been waiting for me?" Emerson asks, skeptically.

"For ages, or so it seems." ALIE says, her emotionless expression never faltering. "Time passes differently for me."

Emerson walks around ALIE, he swipes his left arm through ALIE's middle and it passes through without hitting anything. Emerson jumps back as he realizes that ALIE is a hologram.

"Very good, Carl." ALIE says. "You're as perceptive as I had hoped."

"You're not real." Emerson says and begins to laugh, like he was beginning to lose his mind. "I'm losing my mind."

"No, Carl, you're not." ALIE says. "I'm as real as you are. Except your vessel is carbon-based, mine is silicon. Your thoughts are chemical, mine are digital."

Emerson begins to shake his head. He had lost everything to the Sky People, he had lost his home and his family. Now he's talking to a hologram.

"Carl, I can help you." ALIE says, turning around to face him. "I can take away your pain, heal your wounds."

Emerson stares at her. "Lady, you don't even know what pain is."

"You're right, Carl." ALIE says, staring back at him. "On a digital level, I do not know what pain is. I do not understand it." She approaches him. "Why don't you tell me what your pain is and let me take it away, let me understand it."

Emerson slowly nods. "I lost my family."

"I can actually help with that." ALIE says. "How would you like to see them again?"

Emerson has been hooked. "Please, I'd do anything."

ALIE's facial expression still remains emotionless but her lips seem to have curled into a smile. "Follow me, we have work to do." She says and leads Emerson to a room with frosted glass doors. Her heels make no sound as she walks. ALIE passes through the doors and Emerson stares incredulously. He opens the doors and enters the room.

⚔ _**Arkadia - Kent & Raven's Sleeping Quarters - Same Time** _⚔

Kent and Raven lay beside each other in their bed, sweaty and tangled in the fur blanket. It's clear they just finished having sex. "Are you sure you've never had sex before?" Raven asks, breathing heavily.

Kent chuckles. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, you're great at it." Raven says, trying to catch her breath. "You really know how to work that big cock of yours." Raven isn't lying, Kent's stood impressively at 8½ inches long with a girth of 2 inches. For his age, it was unbelievable but when she saw it, her jaw had dropped.

"I'll chalk it up to instinct." Kent says, smugly.

Raven laughs. "Must be why Octavia enjoys Lincoln so much."

"You forget that I come from the sky too." Kent says, smiling. "Also there is no way that Octavia would just take it from Lincoln." He says. "To be honest, all of you sky girls seem like you would be dominant." He chuckles. "I'm surprised you aren't more dominant."

Raven scoffs. "You wanna test that theory?" She asks, rolling on her side to look at Kent.

"I think I do--" Kent says but is interrupted. He gasps and shoots up into a sitting position.

"Kent?" Raven asks, sitting up too. She sees that his eyes are milky white. "Are you fucking kidding me?" What do these so-called higher powers want now? Is defeating Mount Weather not enough? What other threat is out there that could screw the future?

Kent, for a very brief second, feels Costia's presence within before he starts delivering a message. " _The future still in danger fate hasn't rest, the Seer must embark on another quest. Hidden from all by her creator the first Key, the scarlet ibis awaits a soul to set her free. Her intentions were pure but mistakes were made, defeat the ibis or else life shall fade_."

"Kent?" Raven asks, staring at her boyfriend with concerned eyes.

Kent blinks several times and shakes his head just a little bit. "Why can't I catch a break?" He asks.

Raven wraps her right arm around Kent and plants a kiss on his left shoulder. "Because you are meant to save the future... _our_ future."

Kent sighs. "As long as I have you, I can deal with this Skaion stuff."

Raven smiles. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Kent says and kisses her. "I can see the future, remember?"

Raven chuckles. "You want me to tell you what you said?"

"It can wait for minute." Kent says. "I wanna test that theory."

Raven purrs. "I'm okay with that." She says and pushes him down so he's laying on his back. "I'm gonna show you just how good _I_ can work it." She climbs onto Kent's lap and straddles his groin. She leans down and kisses him. " _Ai hod yu in_."

" _Ai hod yu in,_ _seintaim_." Kent says and they begin round two.

⚔ _**End of Chapter** _⚔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Bro - Brother
> 
> Becca Pramheda - Becca First Commander
> 
> Jus drein jus daun - Blood must have blood
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)
> 
> Natrona - Traitor (from: night-runner)
> 
> Chil daun - Stand down (from: chill-down)
> 
> Wanheda - Commander of Death (from: wind-header)
> 
> Jok - Fuck
> 
> Nomajoka - Motherfucker (from: number-one-jerker)
> 
> Ai hod yu in - I love you
> 
> Ai hod yu in, seintaim - I love you, too


	23. 3x01 - Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The "Quick Announcement" post has been removed as it served it's purpose. However, I forgot that comment on chapters are also removed. There was a comment by a reader who said they were loving the story and couldn't wait for the next chapter! I read it, dear reader, and it excites me to know you are enjoying the story! Thank you for deciding to check out my story! It warms my heart! Stay safe out there!  
> \- Some notes that were here, moved to end of chapter.
> 
> Wanheda (Part I & II) have been mashed together, though it's mostly W1 and original content. So I guess it's not really both mashed but it is what it is.
> 
> According to The 100 and The 100 Wikia, ALIE has no gender. This is true, ALIE says in W1 that she didn't think she needed an avatar, that Becca did. So, she modeled her avatar after her creator (Becca). But for the sake of this story and my brain, I will be using she/her pronouns in regards to ALIE. I really don't feel like giving myself a migraine trying to make it/its pronouns fit naturally (and sound correctly in a sentence) within the story. I should also note that I am supportive of it/its pronouns, you do you and be happy!
> 
> Without further ado, I give you the long-awaited: Wanheda!

**☁ _Tondc - Quadrant Three - Elli, Kent and Anya's Home Village - 2142_ ☁**

_Soft mud squished under a ten-year-old boy's feet as he struggled to rush through it, grabbing at his ankles and slowing him down. He stumbled in the slick, faintly salty substance, and caught himself with one hand. The other hand clutched his burden to his chest._ 'C-careful. You almost lost her.'

_The little boy fought back to his feet in the thick mud, tugging free his muddy legs a bit more carefully this time. The ground made the hollow sucking sound of unforgiving mud as he tried to regain his balance. Pausing with one foot and one hand free, the boy made reassuring sounds to the soggy creature he held tightly against his chest before more carefully finding another foothold amidst the muddy bank._

_"It's okay." He said, wobbling one arm in the air for balance as he took another step. "I've got you."_

_His hunter green shirt, handmade by his best friend who had talents in tailory, was worn and soaked through and spattered with mud and filth from the river, but he didn't care, and as fast as he could, slipping and sliding but not falling again, the boy tore his way through the last ten feet of bank and back onto the safety of firmer ground._

_Falling to his knees, the child gently lay the waterlogged rabbit down on the grass bank and stroked its head, softly dragging his thumbs along its short ears, trying to will some life back into it._

_"It's okay." He said again, running his finger over the bridge its nose, smoothing fur that had once been mostly white. "You're safe now. I won't hurt you."_

_The baby rabbit's eyes stayed shut, matted fur clinging to its tiny, underfed body, droplets of water running past its nose, pink with a little black blotch. The creature was so small that, as little as the boy was himself, it was still only about the length of his hands. As the animal laid still, worry flickered across the boy's face, and he moved his hand to the kitten's belly and gently pushed on it, as if hoping that might dislodge the water in its lungs._

_"Kent?" Came the voice of sixteen year-old Costia, from a few feet away, up the old beaten trail that led from the village to the river. "What are you doing?" She approached him with concern. "I have been looking everywhere for you, your_ nomon _will kill me if something happens to you." Anya, Kent's_ nomon _, went to report to Lexa in Polis after a battle against a small Azgeda force. Costia stepped in to take care of him while Anya was away. She always spoiled Kent when Anya wasn't around, especially by bringing him new books to read that she found at trading posts or the Polis market._

 _"I saved it." Kent said, glancing from the rabbit to his older_ sis, _who was also one of his favorite people, for a second. Costia stood there, her wild, curly brown hair wrapped in a dark green head wrap. Orange, woolen tank-top, blue handmade leggings and her favorite brown boots. She looked as beautiful and perfect as ever, like home, safety and only good things. As solid as a mountain. Kent looked back down at the baby rabbit, and gently pressed on its stomach again, knowing it might have swallowed water, but aware of how much bigger than it he was that he was afraid to hurt it by anything more than the gentlest touch._

 _"The baby_ thompa _?" Costia asked, taking a few steps closer and looking down at it._

_"Yes." Kent replied, as he carefully began to stroke the length of the rabbit's back, hoping to comfort it, dry it and wake it all at the same time. "I saw it in the river."_

_"That's how you got so muddy." Costia said, coming to a stop in front of him and looking down at him. Costia watched in silence for a moment as her ten-year-old, little_ bro _huddled over the waterlogged rabbit, stroking its fur and staring intently, waiting for a sign of life he knew was coming._

 _"_ Fiya _, sweetie._ _" Kent heard her say after a few seconds. "_ Em's gonplei ste odon _."_

_"No." Kent said, shaking his head and not looking up. "I can still save it." He picked it up gingerly in one hand and continued to stroke its head. "It'll wake up in a second, you'll see." Eyes fixed on the baby rabbit, he prayed it would move. Open its eyes and make a sound. Sneeze water all over him, or try to struggle free. Maybe even choose to stay. But nothing happened, and the seconds lengthened and grew shadows as he waited. "It was alive," he added after a moment, voice unsure, willing his belief to be true._

_It had been surprising when Kent's first words had been in_ Gonasleng _, the native language of the first Grounders. Most Grounder children in their very early years had usually spoke their first words in Trigedasleng, yet every time Anya would tell Kent to say '_ nomon _'...he would answer with 'mom', 'mommy' or 'mother'. It seemed like Kent was accustomed to_ Gonasleng _, and it turned out he was, he was explicitly fluent in both languages from the very early age of three. Titus had speculated_ _that it could be due to his origin from the sky but Anya had been skeptical of that. She had supposed it was because Kent was fated to be one of the greatest warriors to ever be known...besides Lexa, Costia, Gustus, Indra and her own self._

 _"_ Soukeiyongon _." Costia said, resting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "You did your best."_

 _"No." Kent said again, not ready for that to be true._ 'You can't be dead. I wanted to save you'. _He shifted and held the still form in both hands, stroking its head with his thumb. It was so little._

 _"Kent, it's okay." Kent felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze reassuringly. Soft pressure. "_ Death is not the end, especially not for her _." Then he felt the hand let go._

**☁ _Trikru Lands - Arkadia Rover - Present Day; Three Months After Mt. Weather_ ☁**

Those words echoed in Kent's mind as he thought of older sister, Clarke. She left Arkadia after the Mountain fell and hasn't been seen since.

Kent sits in the back of one of the rovers that they'd retrieved from the Mountain. They are looking for Clarke, they have been for three months now. They haven't found her yet but they haven't given up yet. Especially Kent, the thought of losing his sister would be a punch to the gut. He knows that Clarke had been chosen to be _Wanheda's_ representative. His people, not counting Skaikru on this one, are now calling Clarke--' _Wanheda_ '. Indra had told Anya this when they met secretly and Anya had repeated it to him, Abby and Kane. Kent knows it won't be long before a bounty is placed on Clarke.

Raven is driving and Jasper had called 'dibs' on the front passenger seat. So he sit in the back with Bellamy, Monty, Miller and Maya. Kent is sitting behind Raven's seat, with Bellamy on his right. Maya sits across from Kent, behind Jasper's seat. Miller is on Maya's left and Monty is beside him. Through the little windows in the rover, Kent can see Octavia and Lincoln quickly catching up to them, each on a horse.

"Jasper, here, plug this in to the rover." Maya says and hands her iPod to her boyfriend. Kent had been fascinated with the technology, the first time he saw it. It had been created by a company called Apple, or a company with an apple as the logo considering there was an apple on the back of the iPod. However, Maya had covered it up with some tape that had her name on it. The little device could hold tons of music files for one to listen to. Maya has promised to play every song on the device for Kent, since he had been even more engrossed than Jasper. 

Jasper nods. "Hell yeah!" He grins. "Let's make some noise up in here." He unplugs Maya's headphones from the iPod and then hooks it up to the rover. A song starts playing, Kent can see the screen and on it, the song title, which is moving to the left and then starting again. The song is called " _Livin' On A Prayer_ " by Bon Jovi.

Jasper rolls down his window, and cranks the volume up. Raven rolls her window down too. Lincoln and Octavia look at the rover when they hear the music. The song has reached the end of its second verse, Maya must have already been listening to it.

Jasper starts bobbing his head to the beat and begins to sing. " _Oh, we've got to hold on, ready or not._ "

Maya joins in with him. " _You live for the fight when it's all that you've got._ "

The key of the song changes, and Raven and Miller jump in. " _Whoa, we're half way there. Whoa, livin' on a prayer._ "

Bellamy and Monty grin, enjoying the ride.

Kent joins them. " _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear._ " He had heard the song twice before and memorized the lyrics he'd heard both times.

Maya stands up and opens the door to the roof hatch. She stands tall and proud through the hatch and throws her arms up as the wind, from the moving rover, blows her hair back. 

" _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_." Monty has joined the sing-a-long with his friends.

Maya whoops and hollers, taking in the view she's receiving. The trees, the grass, the sky, the sun...all of it. Yet it felt surreal to see these things everyday. Of course, she had been confined to the Mountain everyday for her entire life. However, it also made her feel free to wake up and see the components which beautified the Earth.

Lincoln and Octavia look at Maya and grin. They are glad to see that she is enjoying life outside the prison that Mount Weather had been, the prison that Maya had once called her home.

A beeping noise fills the rover and is just as loud as the music. Raven turns the music off and stops the rover. Monty jumps from his seat. "It's a tracking beacon from the Ark." Jasper immediately moves to the back so Monty can access the radar.

Maya comes down from where she's at. "What's wrong?"

"From one of the stations?" Kent asks.

Monty nods. "Yeah."

"Which station is it?" Jasper asks.

Monty picks up a small keypad and presses some of the buttons. The small radar device light up with "Farm Station" under the radar map. "Farm Station..." He says, trailing off. 

Everyone in the rover knows why Monty's tone changed. Monty's mother, Hannah, had been on Farm Station when the twelve stations separated from the Go-Sci Ring. Well that's what Kane had said when he read her name off of the final census from before the separation. The search teams were not able to locate the fallen station.

"After-after four months?" Miller asks, stuttering. "How?"

"We'll find out." Bellamy says, his mood having did a 180 from happy to serious. "Where are they?"

The back doors of the rover open and the passengers-inside look. Octavia and Lincoln stand outside. "Don't tell us we missed the party." Octavia says.

"Sector 8." Monty says.

"Azgeda." Kent says, sighing. Of all the places for Farm Station to land, it just had to be in Azgeda territory. Those who were on Farm Station, no doubt, have been attacked by Azgeda warriors already. Most of them have probably perished trying to defend themselves.

"What about it?" Octavia asks.

"Protocol says we go home." Raven says. "Let the chancellor decide what to do next."

"We can't leave them there." Maya says. "We have to go and find them, they could be in trouble."

"I agree with Raven." Lincoln says. "Going into Azgeda territory is a death wish. Your people will soon be killed or captured, if not already and those are very low, ill-fated odds."

"Screw protocol. The Chancellor's not from Farm Station." Bellamy says. "Monty is, so is Miller's boyfriend. It's your call." He says, his eyes moving from Monty to Miller and then back.

"Let's do this." Monty says, determined.

"You even have to ask?" Miller asks.

"This isn't going to go in our favor." Lincoln says. "But you have loved ones there, so I'll help."

Octavia smiles at Lincoln. "Thank you."

Lincoln nods.

Bellamy looks at the couple. "Try to keep up." He still doesn't really approve of Octavia dating Lincoln. It's not because he's a Grounder, it's because Octavia is still so young. She doesn't need to already begin to settle down. But he knows that he can't stop her.

The rover starts up again and drives off to find the beacon. Octavia and Lincoln follow on their horses.

**☁ _Polis - Grounders' Capital - Arena_ ☁**

The people of Polis have gathered and have formed a large crowd in the arena, where Lexa has fought in challenges made by _natronas_ to the Coalition.

However, this day isn't one of those days. No, this day marked the end of the Mountain Men. Cage Wallace and Lorelei Tsing will both suffer death by a thousand cuts. Kent, Lincoln and Octavia had delivered them to her in the tower. Clarke had not been with them and she had not been surprised.

She had turned her back on the Sky People, which she deeply regretted and Clarke no doubt was pissed off. Kent had told her that Clarke, with Bellamy's help, irradiated Mount Weather and killed everyone. To only then run away with the crown of _Wanheda_. Lexa originally wanted to integrate the innocent _Maunkru_ into the Coalition as the fourteenth clan, following Skaikru as the thirteenth. But Cage ruined her plan and the Mountain had supplies that her people didn't, the medical labs would've been nice to acquire use of. Taking it now would cause chaos among the clans. Who would get what supplies? Could the Mountain be lived in? It would be too much trouble. There had been one survivor, a girl named Maya. She was forcefully given the bone marrow treatment as punishment for helping those from the outside. She didn't like that, it wasn't Maya, but the fact that she had been punished for acting in the greater good. So, Lexa had pardoned her and set a law that Maya was to never be harmed. Any who tried would be killed.

 _Wanheda_ , another issue that needs to be resolved. Her people have been getting restless and the ambassadors, with Titus included, have been encouraging her to have Clarke captured. Then kill her and take the power of _Wanheda_ , that there could only be one _Heda_. She obviously disagreed, she has her own mind. She is the Commander, not the commanded. But that was not the reason why she disagreed. She actually has feelings for Clarke Griffin, _Wanheda_. The girl who came to Earth from space and managed an alliance between Skaikru and the Coalition. The girl who commanded her people against Azgeda. The girl who got captured by the Mountain Men and then escaped. The girl who fought to keep the Commander alive during a Pauna attack. The girl who commanded her people against the Mountain and won, almost by herself. The girl who is now on the run as _Wanheda_ because her guilt is eating away at her. Lexa ruined everything by leaving the Mountain, but Polis would have been destroyed like the village in Tondc. Clarke is everything like Costia. She's courageous, caring, determined, absolutely beautiful and never willing to give up. So, Lexa shouldn't either. She will get the girl who has stolen her heart, but is she ready for love again?

"Today!" Lexa shouts, standing fierce and stoic as ever in front of her people, on the platform. "Today is the day for which the _Maunon_ pay for their crimes against us and Skaikru, who will be represented by the son of Thelonious Jaha, the retired Chancellor of Arkadia." 

Wells was the only representative who she could get that had some form of authority. His father, the retired Chancellor, hadn't returned from his journey to visit the clans, an idea that she had been impressed by. Her first impression of Thelonious had pegged him as a man who would only care about his people. She had been wrong. Even more interesting, was that Finn Collins and John Murphy had joined him, two boys who she initially thought would cause trouble. She had been wrong again. As for everyone else, they were looking for Clarke. Abby, the temporary Chancellor, wasn't sleeping most nights and Kane had been by her side the entire time, so they couldn't come. Kent, Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, Maya, Monty, Nathan and Octavia have been non-stop looking for Clarke, they couldn't come. So Wells was her last option and he agreed to come. He had taken up crafting and foraging, and has been producing combat weapons and other items with machinery from the Ark. Some of the producing clans' artisans were grateful to have time to restock materials and to take a break, the others continued to work hard and produce their goods.

"Let this day be remembered as the day the Coalition with the help of allies, overcame the nightmare of the _Maunon_. Those whose fights ended in the long and bloody war have been avenged. Their spirits can finally be at peace." Lexa shouts.

The people of Polis cheer and clap. They are happy for numerous reasons, most are probably the same, but some are happy for the fallen friends and family lost to the Mountain.

"Cage Wallace and Lorelei Tsing _geda kom_ _Maunkru_ , you have been charged with the crimes of draining countless Coalition members and Skaikru. You will also answer for the crimes of Maunkru against our ancestors that began fifty-six years ago. All of the clan ambassadors, _Wells_ _kom Skaikru_ and myself, will rotate in delivering the cuts to the guilty.

So, that's what happened. Each ambassador went through and delivered a cut. Then Wells delivered a cut with Lexa following behind. They kept that rotation until both Cage and Dr. Tsing died. Tsing had been the first to die, she tried hard to hang on but her twentieth cut finished the job. Surprisingly, Cage lasted until his fortieth cut and then he finally died.

Lexa looks at Gustus. "Cut them down and feed their bodies to the bugs, they don't deserve to be burned." She looks out at her people. "The guilty have lost their fight, their souls will suffer in the seventh circle. Let today be the day that we can finally live in peace."

Wells didn't question or protest, worried that it may cause him to be charged with a crime. He agreed to give the cuts but he did not want to participate in the moving of the corpses.

"Wells, you can stay here in Polis and leave when you choose." Lexa says. "You will be given quarters in the tower."

Wells nods. "Thank you, Commander."

Lexa nods and then turns. She walks to the tower, where she'd wait for Roan to bring her Clarke. She had sent him two weeks ago to find the blonde Skygirl. She had to be found before bounties are placed on her head, then there would be no saving Clarke. If that happened, Lexa will never be able to live with herself.

**☁ _The Ark - Alpha Station - Griffin Living Quarters - Clarke's Bedroom - 2142_ ☁**

_The pink blanket was tucked in, the fabric smooth and snug. The eleven-year-old with hair like a Primula vulgaris, or so her Grandpa Ollie once said, leaned comfortably against her father as he prepared to read her a bedtime story._

_"This story is short but it taught me a valuable lesson." Jake said, wrapping his right arm around his daughter. "Ready, Clarke?"_

_"You don't have a book?" Clarke asked, looking up at her father with eyes blue as aquamarine._

_Jake gently shook his head, a few of his light brown bangs swayed with the movement. "Not tonight, sweetie, this story is from memory."_

_Clarke nodded her head and rest it against her father's side. The faint smell of oil permanently embedded in the gray threads of his sweater, no matter how many times it was washed._

_Jake cleared his throat. "Two Men were traveling in company through a forest, when a huge Bear jumped out of the brush near them."_

_Clarke with her eyes closed, imagined the scene that her father spoke of. She gasped at the Bear's arrival._

_"One of the Men, thinking of his own safety, climbed a nearby tree. The other, unable to fight the beast alone, threw himself on the ground and lay still, as if he were dead. He had heard that a bear will not touch a corpse." Jake recited, words flowing from memory._

_Clarke realized the man is tactical, she wouldn't have thought to do that...she would've ran._

_Jake continued his story. "It must have been true, for the Bear snuffed at the Man's head for awhile, and then, seeming to be satisfied that he was in fact dead, walked away. The Man in the tree climbed down. "It looked as if that Bear whispered in your ear," he said. "What did he tell you?""_

_"What did the Bear say to the man, Dad?" Clarke asked, with genuine curiosity._

_"Well, Clarke..." Jake said and looked down at his daughter, continuing the story. "He said_ that it was not wise to keep company with a fellow who would desert his friend in a moment of danger. _"_

_Clarke stared at the metal wall opposite of her bed, she would never forget that._

**☁ _Trikru Lands - Forest - Present Day_ ☁**

Clarke, now with red hair and dressed in Grounder attire, crouches on a tree branch. The moral taught by her father all those years ago, has been echoing through her mind for the last three months. He had been right, for it had not been wise for Clarke to keep company with Lexa. To get to know her and open up her heart. She had told Lexa personal things and Lexa had also, they had kissed and then Lexa betrayed her. The Grounder Commander broke the heart of the Sky Commander.

She had trusted Lexa, she even felt something, and it seemed like Lexa had felt something too, but she chose her people and bartered with Cage Wallace. She understood why Lexa decided the way she did, but their plan would have worked without the cost of three hundred innocent lives. 

That mass killing at the Mountain, coined her as Wanheda. At least that's what Niylah had said, when she revealed that she knew of her real identity. She promised to keep it a secret and to send those searching for Wanheda on false trails. Clarke had been appreciative since Niylah's trading post is the only one she felt safe going to.

Clarke is interrupted from her thoughts when she hears a low growl...a panther, it's show time.

Clarke watches from up on the branch as the panther approaches a tiny rabbit who had been left as bait for the creature looming meters behind it. When the panther swaggers under the branch, Clarke leaps out of a tree and attacks it with a knife. The panther is sliced and roars in aggravation. The dangerous mammal swipes a paw at Clarke's back and she goes tumbling a few meters away. The panther roars again and pounces on Clarke, who holds her knife out and the panther unintentionally plundges itself onto the blade, a fatal stab to its heart. The panther stills and Clarke rolls it off of her. She checks her wound and stares at the blood on her fingers.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon_." Clarke says, stroking the fur on the side of the panther's neck. Her mannerism meant so the panther's soul knows that its death would not be one of vain. She sets the rabbit free and proceeds to tie the panther to a makeshift gurney. When finished, she begins her trek through the forest, dragging the panther behind her.

**☁ _Trikru Lands - Niylah's Trading Post_ ☁**

After a couple of early afternoon hours, Clarke arrives at a trading post. Clarke had been there several times before, the post was owned by a Trikru grounder and his daughter tended to their patrons. This is the only Grounder trading post she felt safe entering, and she does so this time like the others. But first, she waits for the Trikru man to leave before entering. Once the owner is out of sight, his destination likely Polis or a Tondc village to deliver goods of his own trade, Clarke enters the trading post.

Clarke is quickly greeted by Niylah and Clarke hands the panther off to the young woman. Niylah offers her a drink while she waits for her usual supplies. The dry burn of her throat and her exhaustion is enough to answer with a firm nod. 

Niylah brings her a golden liquid, a rum mixture with honey and cinnamon. Clarke had never tasted cinnamon before, it was delicious. Niylah explained that her mother had taught her how to obtain the spice from the bark of its tree. Clarke had been mildly impressed but she wasn't there for coffee and small talk, she needed to get her supplies and leave before...

The trading post's doors swing open as another patron enters. It's Roan, the Prince of Azgeda and unbeknownst to Clarke...her escort to Lexa.

Niylah rushes to greet Roan and he holds a worn fabric up to her. He asks if Niylah has seen a woman, who Clarke knows is herself, and Niylah directs him to Eden's Pass. He glances at Clarke, who is turned away and looking at some furs, he nods at Niylah with thanks and leaves.

Clarke turns to Niylah. "I still don't understand why you haven't turned me in."

"I lost my mother due to the reaping of the Mountain, because of you no one else will have to suffer what I went through." Niylah answers. "If you want, I could patch that up for you." She says, looking to the wound on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke looks back at her acquired injury, she had forgotten its existence. Clarke turns her head to look at Niylah again. The young female now had some cloth in her hand. Clarke nods, accepting the offer.

**☁ _Azgeda Lands - Nia's Fortress - Throne Room_ ☁**

Two Azgeda guards lead Carl Emerson to the throne room of the fortress. If there wasn't a sack on Emerson's head, he'd be able to marvel at the weapons and treasures that adorn the walls of the long hall, leading to the throne room.

ALIE walks behind Emerson, unseen by everyone else. She actually takes time to look at each object for as long as she can.

The guards bring Emerson, and ALIE, into the throne room where Nia sits in her throne with Ontari on her left and Diana Sydney on her right.

" _Azplana_ , this one was insistent on seeing you." The first guard says, as he and the second guard glance to the left of Ontari where ALIE now stands. The guards have taken the chip. Ontari notices the guards and looks to her left, but she sees nothing. ALIE sees Ontari look straight at her but receives no reaction, as expected. She studies the young Azgeda and then walks around her and studies both Nia and Diana Sydney.

"Well, you've brought him here." Nia says. "Might as well remove the sack. This better be good."

ALIE nods at the second guard. "Obey your orders, this must go smoothly. We need them."

The second guard yanks the sack off of Emerson and he blinks several times, the dim lighting still bright enough to need adjusting to. He looks around and sees that the room is decorated in eccentric and dark colors. Varieties of wines and navies, burgundies and siennas. Which in itself, is odd, one would think that Ice Nation would favor the color blue.

"Your Highness." Emerson says, kneeling.

"I know you..." Nia says, smiling. "You worked for the Mountain. Have you captured the Skaion?" She asks, rubbing her hands together.

ALIE looks at Nia. "Skaion? That term does not exist within my code or data." She looks at Emerson. "But it exists in yours, all three of yours." ALIE stares at Emerson. Her expression tries to falter but her coding doesn't allow it. "We need Kent Griffin in the City of Light. He could locate the other half of my programming. However, we still need Ice Nation on our side."

"We had him." Emerson says. "But Clarke Griffin, who you may know as Wanheda or the Mountain Slayer, well she did just that." Emerson says.

"Oh I've heard." Nia coos. "It's quite impressive actually."

"Clarke was born to the chief doctor and chief engineer of the Ark, the two smartest minds in Ark history." Diana says. "It's not surprising."

"I hate her." Ontari says. "She's just a girl, what's so special about her?" Ontari says, crossing her arms. "So what if she took down the Mountain? Doesn't make her special."

"But it does make her special, Ontari." Nia says, looking at the Nightblood. "It makes her special because of all the power she has taken...that _you_ must take from her...if you want to be the next _Heda_..." Nia says, holding Ontari's hand. Unknown to Ontari's knowledge, Nia only treats her like a daughter so the young Nightblood won't betray her when she becomes _Heda_. "...the next heir to _Bekka Pramheda_."

ALIE's head snaps directly to Nia. " _Bekka Pramheda_?" She asks and looks at Emerson. She searches his thoughts and finds nothing about _Bekka Pramheda_. She searches the thoughts of one of the Azgeda guards and finds out that _Bekka Pramheda_ came from the sky and became the first Commander to the survivors of the bombs, who she made Nightbloods. "My creator's name is Becca and she went to space to work on my other half. I must know more. You must get them to take the Key." Her voice seems to sound desperate but ALIE shows no emotion.

Nia looks down at Emerson from where sits on her throne. She casually crosses her left leg over her right leg. "So, Carl Emerson, why exactly are you here? Be warned, if your reason does not interest me...I will have to kill you. You are connected to the Commander and Wanheda, and you've been inside my fortress." She says, motioning her hands for reference. "I can't risk you bringing either of them here."

" _Azplana_ , your Highness, I've come to bring salvation in the form of the City of Light." Emerson says, casual and coolly.

"The City of Light?" Nia asks, leaning forward. "Roan has mentioned this before after he heard some warriors speaking blasphemy about my ruling and that they could live better elsewhere."

"I mean no disrespect, I would choose no other to rule these lands." Emerson says, complimenting her royalty. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Nia says, smirking. "That doesn't mean I'll stop you though."

Carl nods. "However, it's true, the City of Light offers a better life to those who enter."

"Really?" Nia asks. Her knuckles go white as she grips the arms of her throne. Ontari's posture changes in anger. "If this City of Light is so _better_ than I, just what does it have that I don't?"

Emerson smiles. "From your greatest desire to anything you could imagine."

Nia laughs. "Preposterous."

Ontari and Diana seem more interested. "If you what you say is true, then what did it give you?" Diana asks.

"ALIE offered me the Key to the City and I took it. ALIE promised to take away my pain, but ALIE can also give you your greatest desire in the City of Light. My greatest desire was to have my family back." Emerson says. "When I entered, I was greeted by my wife who fell to ovarian cancer, and my children and my brother, who perished in the Mountain. She made them real and alive again. She could do the same for you."

"That is not my greatest desire." Nia says. "I'm glad my former flame is long gone, he was running Azgeda into the ground. I have made it better."

"Her greatest desire is power." The first guard says.

Nia looks at him. "Ontari..."

Ontari nods, she unsheathes a knife from her side and attacks the first guard. She slashes his throat open and his blood sprays across her neck and chest. He falls to his knees and Ontari kicks him over. "You speak when spoken to."

ALIE watches intrigued. "Don't worry, he'll be waiting in the City of Light." She looks back at Nia. "Tell her that I am here and that she can have all the power she wants in the City of Light."

Emerson nods. "ALIE wants you to know that she is here and that you can have power in the City."

Nia raises an eyebrow. "ALIE is here?" She seems amused.

Emerson points to the right of Diana. "She is beside you." He says to Diana.

Diana quickly looks to her left and finds no one there. "I don't see anyone."

ALIE stares right back at Diana, their eyes stare into the other.

"She is looking right at you." The second guard says. "You're looking into her eyes."

Diana looks at the second guard with wide eyes. "There is no one there."

"Take the Key and see for yourself." Emerson says, holding up one of the Keys to the City of Light.

Nia jerks forward when she sees the symbol on the Key. "Where did you get that?"

"From ALIE." Emerson says.

"That symbol represents the _Commander_." Ontari says in anger.

"I've seen that symbol before." Diana says. "As the former Ark chancellor, I've had access to secret files...that's the symbol of the thirteenth Ark station, Polaris."

"This Key has nothing to do with Commander Lexa of the Coalition, she is not in the City of Light." Emerson says. 

"Diana, take the Key." Nia says, leaning back in her throne. "Let's test your fealty to me."

"Your Highness..." Diana says.

"Are you not loyal enough to die for your _Azplana_?" Nia asks. "If someone betrays me...I _never_ give a quick, painless death."

Diana gulps and nods. "I am loyal to you."

"Then take the Key for me." Nia says.

Diana looks at Emerson and he offers her the Key. "You're greatest pain or fear can be taken away or used to your advantage." Emerson says.

The second guard nods. "It's true, ALIE took my dread of never finding a mate because of my appearance and vanquished it, and now in the City of Light...I can look however I want, I can be and feel as beautiful I need." The guard beckons over her shoulder. "Our friend, Gideon, waits outside and he is a _Frikdreina_ here but in the City of Light...ALIE has taken away the cause of his banishment. In the City of Light, he is able to live normally instead of alone in the Dead Zone."

Ontari wants this, she wants to feel beautiful. She wants men to lust for her, she wants the Skaion to lust for her. Being at Nia's side all of the time prevents her from fulfilling her inner desire...to find a mate of her own. She wants to experience sex and passion, romance and love. She wants to be loved as much she wants to love another. She wants to be adored as much as she wants to adore another. Could she have this in the City of Light? "I'll take it." Ontari says.

ALIE looks over at Ontari, she hadn't been expecting this. "She's ready."

"Ontari, don't be foolish." Nia says. "Let Diana show her loyalty to me."

Ontari shakes her head. " _Beja_ , your Highness, let me take the Key. Let me show you how much I deserve to be the next Commander."

Nia ponders the thought. She didn't really _need_ Ontari to take control of the Coalition, she _needed_ Lexa dead. No other, not even Ontari, would be able to keep the clans united and peaceful to each other. Nia could, she wouldn't be generous about it, but everyone would follow her once she decimated Skaikru and _Wanheda_. She'd leave the Skaion alive, but imprisoned, she'd need his foresight to thwart anyone who tried to rise against her. So, she could risk Ontari's life...the warrior isn't a necessity in her plan. Nia sighs and nods to Ontari. "This better be worth it."

"Trust me, it will be." Emerson says, giving Ontari one of the keys.

Ontari stares at the Key in her palm like it's a priceless treasure. "How exactly do I take this?"

"You swallow it." Emerson says.

Ontari nods and puts the chip in her mouth. Despite the chip's light-weight appearance, it feels heavy on her tongue as if it were made of stone. She swallows the chip and after a few minutes, she can see ALIE standing directly in front of her. Ontari jumps back in surprise. "He's telling the truth." She says.

ALIE stands in front of Ontari, in her usual stance. "Welcome, Ontari."

Nia is in disarray. "Ontari, I order you to tell me the truth or I will be forced to punish you."

Diana is more lenient. "I doubt Ontari would lie to you, _Azplana_."

Ontari turns to look at Nia. "I would never lie to you, your Highness." She kneels to Nia. "I've pledged my life to you before and my decision hasn't changed." 

Nia looks Diana and inclines her head, thinking. She then looks down at Ontari. "I suppose you're correct, Diana." Nia's eyes land on Emerson. "Tell this ALIE..."

Emerson raises his left hand. "She can hear you, _Azplana_ , you just can't see her until you've taken the Key."

Nia breathes upon his interruption but she lets it slide. "Very well, point me to where she is."

Ontari moves to stand on ALIE's left. "ALIE is standing on my right."

Nia look to the empty space, and as silly as it felt, she speaks. "ALIE, if I take the Key then I want power in the City of Light."

ALIE seems pleased and willing. Unbeknownst to Nia, ALIE will have full control over her. "Tell her that she can have all the power that she wants." She says to Ontari who looks at her. Nia and Diana both notice this.

Ontari looks at Nia. "ALIE said that you can have all the power that you want. Her only term is that once you enter, you help her bring more people in. You're already a powerful influence and Ice Nation will follow upon your word."

Nia thinks on it and agrees. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asks. "Pass me a Key."

"Pass me a Key too." Diana says. She wants power too, just enough to keep her people in line and enough to draw the rest of her people in too. Be it as it may, the rest of the Sky People who landed are her people too. She led them once and she would lead them again.

A few minutes pass after Nia and Diana both have consumed the Key. Finally, they see a woman in a red dress. They are astounded at the fact that ALIE is standing in front of them, hands folded at her waist.

"Welcome Nia and Diana." ALIE says. "We have work to do."

**☁ _Azgeda Lands - Arkadia Rover_ ☁**

The rover jerks to a halt as Octavia and Lincoln hop off of their horses. The passengers of the rover hurry out and Octavia and Lincoln tie their horses to a nearby tree.

"We're at the border." Lincoln says, walking with Octavia back over to the rover.

"So where's all the ice?" Jasper asks.

It's Kent who answers this time. "Much farther north, Azgeda stretches for a thousand miles."

The group begins walking into Sector 7. "It's a good thing we only have to go two hundred meters." Monty says, looking at the GPS.

"Slow down." Bellamy says. "Remember rules of engagement are non-lethal force. Tight formation on my command."

Raven slowly exits the rover. She appears to be a bit sweaty and dizzy-like. She pants like she hasn't drank any water for days and fans herself.

"Raven, you stay in the rov--" Kent says, looking back at his girlfriend but trails off upon seeing her condition. "Raven?" He hurries back to her.

"Like hell if I'm staying in that oven." Raven says, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

Everyone looks back and are concerned for their friend. "What the hell is going on?" Bellamy asks.

Maya hurries to Raven's other side and lifts her hand to Raven's forehead. "You're not burning up, so there's no fever."

Raven grabs at her stomach, which appears to have gotten a little bit bigger. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She hurries to some nearby bushes and vomits into them.

Maya takes note of this and already has a theory, but doesn't say anything since it's not her business.

At the worst time, three Azgeda scouts arrive on horses.

"Ice Nation!" Miller warns.

"Everyone stay calm." Lincoln says and raises his arms, showing that he isn't hostile. He slowly approaches the Azgeda scouts.

" _Chon yu bilaik_?" The lead scout asks.

" _Skaikru en tu Trikru. Ste lufa osir kru au_." Lincoln answers in Trigedasleng.

" _Ste lufa Wanheda au._ " The second scout says.

The third scout notices the warpaint of Kent and recognizes him as the Skaion. " _Skaion_."

Kent looks up at the scout. " _Azgeda_."

ALIE appears in between the first and third scout. She walks over to Kent and observes him. "You're so young." She says, raising her right hand mere inches from Kent's right cheek. "Soon you will free me." She turns back to the scouts. "Take him." She says and disappears.

The third scout shoots an arrow at Kent who ducks to the ground, pulling Raven with him.

"Lincoln, why are they attacking?" Octavia asks.

"Kill them." Lincoln says. "They've seen Kent, they'll go back to the _Azplana_."

"Gladly." Miller says and shoots the third scout in the neck. If you asked him, Kent was a great friend but secretly he has a crush on Kent. Not an obsessive crush but he liked him enough to get really pissed at anyone who tried to hurt Kent, and Raven for that matter.

The third scout falls off of his horse, dead.

The second scout throws a dagger at Octavia but she dodges it with ease. Jasper shoots the scout off of his horse. The first scout has jumped off of his horse and runs at Lincoln with his sword raised. However, Lincoln throws his sword at the scout, embedding it into his stomach.

" _Rover 1, come in_." Kane's voice sounds through the rover's radio. " _Rover 1, where are you_?"

Bellamy quietly groans. "What now?" He mumbles and approaches the rover.

Monty takes the Farm Station beacon from the dead Azgeda scout. "Where did they get this?"

"We had to kill three Ice Nation scouts." Bellamy says. "They recognized Kent as the Skaion."

" _The Ice Queen still wants him, so it's best we keep Kent out of her reach_." Kane says. " _Anyway, I need you to meet me at Culvert, Sector 4_."

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Bellamy asks, speaking into microphone.

" _When you get here_." Kane says. " _Over and out_."

"Sector 4?" Kent asks, helping Raven back to the rover. "Why is Kane so far outside the wall?"

"Take her home." Bellamy says. "Get her to Medical."

"Already planning on it." Kent says.

"O?" Bellamy calls out.

"Yeah?" Octavia asks.

"Take Miller and Maya with you back to Arkadia." Bellamy says. "Kent, you take Raven on Lincoln's horse." He says to the young warrior. "Monty, Jasper and Lincoln, you're coming with me."

Lincoln and Jasper both nod and get into the rover with Monty following, his eyes still strained on the Farm Station beacon.

Kent helps Raven up onto Lincoln's horse, climbing up after and taking the reins. Octavia climbs onto her horse. Miller and Octavia help Maya climb on and then Miller climbs up after. Bellamy gets into the rover and everyone sets off.

**☁ _Arkadia - Medical - Private Exam Room_ ☁**

Raven sits on a medical bed, which Abby had liberated, and still is, alongside much more equipment and supplies from Mount Weather's medical labs. Lexa had allowed necessary supplies and equipment to be taken right now, since Skaikru are the only ones who are the most medicinally experienced with the more-advanced tech. Abby had also took all the equipment and supplies that she could from the medical station on the Ark's Go-Sci Ring, she had strapped down half of it on Mecha Station and the other half on Alpha Station. What couldn't fit in Arkadia's medical room was put in storage for when it was needed. 

Kent stands next to Raven, Anya is standing next Kent, she had decided back when she sat Kent and Raven down to talk that any business of Raven's was also hers if she felt the need. Raven had been a little annoyed but knew this was Anya's way of being able to help, care and protect her like she does for Kent. Eventually, Raven didn't care if Anya knew what was going on in her life. Anya is a good mother-figure and lately she's been seeking advice and an ear to rant in, so she's been confiding in the warrior more than she has Abby and even Kent...but it's mainly because she wants Anya to know her and fully accept her being Kent's girlfriend. 

Kent had also told her that Lexa had been excited for them, but with Titus in the throne room she had to remain as stoic as always. Lexa's Nightbloods had been there too and they thanked Kent for saving them. Aden, who was the eldest of the Nightbloods, bestowed his wishes of a happy and healthy life for both him and Raven. Upon hearing that, Raven declared that she would build the Nightbloods some entertainment devices for when they weren't training.

Abby has been checking Raven over, she found nothing wrong through basic examination or viral examination so she did a blood test. Now they are waiting for the machine to present its findings. Fortunately for Raven, she got a private exam room. Abby essentially put Clarke and Kent at the top of list, giving them basic VIP status which also granted them a private exam room every visit. 

Kent never pushed ahead of the line unless he thought it was necessary and this was one of those times. He cares too much about Raven to make her wait in the very long line of Sky People waiting to be seen in by Abby and Jackson. Kent couldn't care less if people got mad at him or called him selfish, he holds Raven's needs above his own and those of everybody else. He's told this to his family and friends, they were fine with it, he knows they'd do the same for someone they loved. He knows Jasper feels that way regarding Maya, Monty feels that way regarding Harper, Lincoln feels that way regarding Octavia and vice versa for the girls.

The machine takes about ten minutes to print out Raven's blood test results. The machine came from Ark medical and according to Abby, Jake had been able to advance the machine and allow it to be hands-free and give results back within minutes, faster than the Old World's way of blood testing. Abby has said, and Raven has agreed, that Jake had been the most intelligent engineer in Ark history. Raven added that she would be claiming that title eventually, if not already.

Abby takes the paper from the machine and begins to read over the results. Her eyes widen and she freezes in place. She doesn't move, not a single muscle apart from blinking.

Raven and Kent are starting to freak out. Anya is beginning to lose her composure to anxiety, which is her biggest demon. Anya's father had severe anxiety and it played a factor in his death. She knows she inherited his anxiety, Indra has even stated her thoughts and concerns. That's when Anya had finally accepted that she did have her father's anxiety, but she knows it's to a certain degree. Her anxiety only flared up in situations where someone deeply close was involved.

"Is it that bad, Doc?" Raven quips, even though the problem could be bad.

Abby doesn't say anything as she hands the paper to Raven.

Raven reads the sheet of paper and tenses up, eyes wide like Abby.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Kent asks. Raven continues staring at the paper in shock.

Anya crosses her arms, something she does when she knows her anxiety begins to rise. "Seriously, what's going on with Raven?" She asks, scratching her left arm. "What does the paper say?"

Raven's eyes continue to stare at the paper, she tries to make some sense of the words. She knows what they mean but she is having trouble understanding them. "I-I'm pregnant."

Kent's face drains of color and goes as white as a lamb's wool. "Wh-what?" His voice fragile like a young child.

"I'm pregnant." Raven says, her voice breaking. Her eyes tear up.

Anya is able to calm down when it's revealed that Raven isn't in a life-threatening state. She turns to Kent and slaps him in the back of the head. "Are you _joken_ crazy, _nomfa_? What would possess you to go and do something like this?"

"First, OW!" Kent says, grabbing at the back of his head. "Second, _we_ didn't do this on purpose."

Abby sides with Anya. "I agree, how could you be so careless as to get her pregnant?" She approaches Kent. "With Clarke still missing and the looming threat of Ice Nation, we really needed something like this to worry over."

Anya nods. "I can't believe I'm saying this but she's right." She says, hands on her hips. "If Nia were to find out that Raven, the Skaion's girlfriend, is pregnant with his child...she won't hesitate to come after Raven. Who knows what Nia would do to Raven if she got captured? We could lose her like Costia."

Raven watches as Kent's face reddens from the stabs to the gut he takes. "Would you both shut up?" Raven shouts angrily in tears from the examination table. "He wasn't the only one there at the time. Besides, what's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it."

Abby crosses her arms. "Actually..."

Raven cuts her off. "No fucking way, I'm never considering that." She can't believe Abby would even consider that, herself. What if she had chose that with Kent? Everyone's lives would be fucked. "This will be your grandchild that you're talking about."

Abby sadly smiles. If only Jake could be there too.

"What I don't get is how it happened?" Raven asks. "I haven't had the contraceptive device removed."

Abby sighs. "The contraceptive device is supposed to prevent the conceiving of a _second_ child. It's usually allowed to be removed when you enter your thirties, but mine had to be removed earlier..." She trails off. "It moved and blocked Clarke's exit, she had to be born by a Cesarean section."

"Then I came along." Kent says.

"Yeah, you did." Abby says. "Your father and I hadn't planned you but we loved you anyway. However, we knew we couldn't keep you so we sent you home...to Earth."

"To me." Anya says. "They sent you to me, a warrior who probably would've grown a cold heart had you not fallen from the sky."

Kent smiles. "Thanks _nomons_ , but this isn't about me." He wraps an arm around Raven and hugs her. "It's about Raven and no matter what happens..." He says, looking down at her and Raven look up into his eyes. "...I'll always be at your side. We'll get through this together."

Raven smiles and returns the embrace. "I know we will."

"They grow up so fast." Abby says, smiling. Her eyes filling with tears.

"Too fast." Anya says. "Are either of you even ready to be parents?"

"We'll get there." Kent says.

"I've got nine months, chill." Raven says, through her calming tears.

"We've got this." Kent says. "We also have family and friends who will be there every step of the way to support us. Besides, this is just the kind of news that might bring Auntie Clarke home."

**☁ _Trikru Lands - Niylah's Trading Post - Outside_ ☁**

Getting patched up allowed Clarke to give Roan enough time to be far gone now. Niylah walks her to the door of the trading post. As much as Clarke wanted to stay and wait for daylight, leaving now would ensure she missed Roan when he returned from the goose chase. 

Clarke thanks Niylah for all her help and exits the trading post. Clarke only makes it five feet from the trading post when something jerks her behind a tree. 

Clarke turns and finds herself face-to-face with Roan. "Look what the cat will be dragging in." He says, donning a cheshire grin on his face. "Make this easy for yourself and come willingly."

Clarke looks up at him. "Or I could make it difficult for you." She tries to punch him but he catches her fist with his free hand.

Roan smirks and swings Clarke against the tree, not too forceful but enough to knock the wind out of her lungs and stun her. He removes some rope from his waist and ties her wrists, making a leash to pull her along. "You're more stubborn than a mule."

With Clarke's hands tied, Roan throws a sack over Clarke's head. "Why'd you sack me?"

"For your safety." Roan answers.

"My safety?" Clarke asks, disbelievingly.

"Yes, Wanheda, for your safety." Roan says. "I'd rather other travelers not be able to identify you." He tugs on the rope. "Come Wanheda, _she_ is waiting for you."

**☁ _End of Chapter_ ☁**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2 - You, the Reader: Raven's PREGNANT?!?!?!!  
> Me: Yes, yes she is. Though she's only two months along, so don't expect her to go birthing a baby anytime soon. That's six-to-seven months away in the story. However, the unexpected news will have both positive and negative effects for Kent and Raven.
> 
> TRIGEDASLENG TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Nomon(s) - Mother(s) (from: number-one)
> 
> Sis - Sister
> 
> Thompa - Rabbit (from: thumper)
> 
> Bro - Brother
> 
> Fiya - Sorry | Condolences (from: feel-ya)
> 
> Em's gonplei ste odon - Its fight is over
> 
> Gonasleng - English; lit. "warrior-language" (from: gunner-slang)
> 
> Soukei yongon - It's okay (also can be 'it's alright') child
> 
> Wanheda - Commander of Death; [as prop.] the C.o.D. (referring to Clarke) [from: wind-header]
> 
> Natrona(s) - Traitor(s) (from: night-runner)
> 
> Maunkru - the name for the hypothetical Mountain People (from: mountain-crew)
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Maunon - [prop.] Mountain Man/Mountain Men (from: mountain-one)
> 
> Geda kom Maunkru - Both of the Mountain People
> 
> Kom Skaikru - of the Sky People
> 
> Azplana - Ice Queen (from: ice-planner)
> 
> Bekka Pramheda - Becca First Commander
> 
> Frikdreina - One born with a visible physical defect as a result of radiation poisoning (from: freak-drain-er)
> 
> Beja - Please; used as a plea or supplication (from: beg-you)
> 
> Chon yu bilaik - Who are you
> 
> Skaikru en tu Trikru. Ste lufa osir kru au - Sky People and two Tree People. Looking for our people. (first part altered from original episode line)
> 
> Ste lufa Wanheda au - Looking for Wanheda
> 
> Skaion - Sky Saviour (term exclusively for Kent) (original term)
> 
> Azgeda - Ice Nation
> 
> Joken - Fucking (from: jerking)
> 
> Nomfa - Son (from: number-four)
> 
> More Notes (that wouldn't fit in the summary):  
> You might also wonder why I have Grounder characters switch back and forth between Gonasleng (English language used by warriors and non-Grounders) to Trigedasleng, that's because I like to highlight certain words from the Trigedasleng vocabulary as well as make up my own translations for words not in the show; like in 2x01, I had Klyn say that Echo had killed Lexa's spy and started a game of 'but op bau' (kickball in Gonasleng, 'bau' and altogether are original term, 'but op' came from a Trigedasleng website) with the spy's head. It's interesting and some words, I constantly use the Trigedasleng term when working with a Grounder character. Like with Kent, I always use 'nomon' to refer to Anya (mainly) and 'mother' or 'Earth-mother' to refer mainly to Abby. Sometimes I'll pluralize the term as 'nomons', I have before in a previous chapter. The main, definite reason is due to which character the story is being written from in that moment. A lot of times, you'll see (or might see) both the Gonasleng and Trigedasleng translation in the same sentence, paragraph or section. Just a matter of what character is being focused on and who's with that character.
> 
> Costia is portrayed by Ella Marija Lani Yelich-O'Connor, or as most of you would recognize her as the singer, Lorde. Mentioned before on 2x08's poster.
> 
> Kent and Anya's home village, I have chosen 'The Ellipse' in Washington, D.C. for the village's location.
> 
> Also, Kent and Clarke's childhood flashbacks: Dialogue that is important and means more than just a memory isn't italicized. HOWEVER, I also don't italicize Trigedasleng if it's part of a flashback.


	24. 3x02 - She's Having My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a play-on the title of the song: "(You're) Having My Baby", written and recorded in 1974 by Canadian singer Paul Anka.
> 
> All commanders named (except for Becca, Lexa, Sheidheda, Maffei and Kemji) are original/non-canon. *EDIT: I went back and added the number for where each mentioned Commander is in the lineage. I forgot to do that before I uploaded the chapter. Sorry.*  
> \- I will mention that S5, S6 and S7 will not be part of the TSWT storyline. However, established characters like Sheidheda still exist or get mentioned because of their existence in the universe being pre-Pilot. Just read the tags, they have information (the newly added tags at the bottom explain the last three seasons getting omitted).
> 
> This chapter is shorter, however, it's more heavy on Skaion lore as well as Commander lore. Also, there's a little bit more insight on these mysterious Higher Powers.
> 
> If you see (...read) any mistakes or grammatical errors, let me know so I can correct them. I will be correcting errors as I see them, sometimes my eyes will betray me.

**☀ _Polis - Commander's Tower - Throne Room_ ☀**

Kent enters the throne room with purpose in his stride. After finding out that Raven was pregnant, he decided that the very first person to be told was Lexa. His _Trinomon_ immediately agreed and furthered it by explaining to his _Skainomon_ and Raven that Lexa would communicate with the past Commanders for advice, for this was a very delicate situation. If the wrong person heard that the Skaion's girlfriend is pregnant, they'd go to Nia and she would send whatever forces she had left, to Arkadia. She'd want Raven as soon as she fell into her lap, for it was very possible that the Skaion's visions could be passed down via genetics. Nia is ambitious at heart and intelligent to mind. Give her the time she needed and all hell would break loose upon the remaining eleven clans and Skaikru.

Lexa sits in her throne, mediating as usual when she had no visitors. Gustus and Titus each flanking one side of the throne. Lexa opens her eyes when she hears hasty footsteps approach her. Upon opening her eyes, she sees that it's Kent who has entered the throne room. However, it's the haste and purposeful stride that clues Lexa in on the severity of why her younger _bro_ has come to the capitol. "Kent." She says, nodding to him.

" _Heda_." Kent says, quickly bowing to her before turning to Titus. "Before I get to the main reason of why I'm here, _Fleimkepa_.." He greets, giving another quick bow.

Titus nods to the young warrior. "You addressed me by my position, I take it this has something to do with your destiny?"

The Skaion nods. "Is it possible for my visions to be passed down genetically?" Kent asks.

Titus inclines his head. "By your way of asking, yes, it's _possible_. However, your visions stem from your calling, not your DNA. Reproduction would most likely cease your visions from passing down genetically." Titus answers. "Remember your visions come from the Higher Powers, they send their knowledge to you and you're already aware of why. Should you fall, then your visions will perish with you. Unless, the Higher Powers see it fit to choose a new paragon to represent them."

Kent nods, taking in the information. It's disheartening to hear that his and Raven's child will probably not inherit the Skaion side of him. "Oh." Kent answers, sadly.

"You're disappointed." Lexa says, noticing the mercurial change in Kent's expression.

"What reason would you have for such a query?" Titus asks.

Kent remains quiet, hoping that Lexa and Titus figure it out on their own. However, it's actually Gustus who figures it out. "Raven's with child." The gallant warrior concludes, a stoic tone coating his words. "Isn't she?" His tone shifting to a more accusatory nature except there's not a negative note anywhere behind it. It was as if he already knew this yet he has no prior knowledge at all.

Kent sighs and nods. "She is." Titus opens his mouth to speak but Kent stops him. "Please spare me the lecture, my _nomons_ have already gutted me."

"Actually, I was going to say ' _spechou_ '." Titus says.

"This is very exciting news!" Lexa says, a huge grin on her face. "When did you both become aware?"

"How far along is she?" Gustus asks.

"Wait...are any of you mad or worried?" Kent asks, confused by their reactions versus his _nomons_ ' reactions.

"Why would we be upset?" Gustus asks.

"Azgeda's why." Kent says. "Nia will want my child."

"She will indeed, but surely you aren't planning to tell her this news." Lexa says, answering her own statement for him. "We'll deal with her as planned. You needn't worry about Nia any more than I'd."

"When one longs for life without difficulties, they should be reminded that oaks grow strong in contrary winds and diamonds form under pressure." Gustus says, looking down at the Skaion. "Every tomorrow has two handles, _yongon_. We can take hold of it with the handle of anxiety or the handle of faith."

Kent nods, the older warrior is correct. The greatest things in life only exist with the presence of hardships. He needed to keep faith and focus on each day, one at a time. So, he abates his distress over Nia and Azgeda...for now. "Well, to answer your question, _Heda_ , Raven and I found out two days ago. We were out searching for Clarke and discovered Farm Station's beacon in Azgeda territory. Monty's mother was on that station so we followed it. Raven was getting out of the rover and she looked sick. She threw up in some bushes and she was almost overheating. Anyway, we had my _Skainomon_ check her. A blood test later and I'm going to be a _nontu_." He explains.

Lexa holds back on telling Kent that she sent someone to find Clarke. There was only one person who would successfully find Clarke and in a short amount of time. She sent someone who's been in a similar situation before, someone who knew exactly what Clarke would do and where she'd go. That person was Roan, the banished prince of Azgeda. If he brought Clarke to her, then she'd left his banishment and he could return home, if he wished.

"Costia would be very proud of you, little _bro_." Lexa says. She inclines her head. "Actually, considering that she's still around you, I'd say she _is_ proud of you." Lexa smiles.

Kent smiles and nods. "I know, I hear her whispers of joy when she can share them. Sometimes I feel her joy, as well as my _nontu_ 's, but their strength is weakening each day."

Lexa frowns upon hearing this. Why would both Costia's and Jake Griffin's spirits be weakening? The spirits of the past Commanders are as strong as they had been in life, at least to a certain degree through the Flame.

"Your question, Gustus, Raven is two months along." Kent says.

"How many times have you copulated?" Titus asks.

"Titus, I don't believe that's any of your business." Lexa says, scolding the Flamekeeper.

"I didn't mean it like that." Titus says. "I meant, are you sure she conceived two months ago?"

" _Skainomon_ confirmed it." Kent says, referring to his biological mother with her own Trigedasleng title.

Titus nods. "How has your mother been doing since Clarke's disappearance?"

"She's doing her best." Kent says. "It's harder on her since she's also the acting Chancellor, but Kane has taken on most of that work for her. After Clarke told them the Earth had been habitable for awhile, the Ark Council had a sit down to process the news. They began trying to heal wounds given to and taken from the people of the Ark. Kane, Jaha and _Skainomon_ grieved together over my _nontu_."

"That's good of them, casting away the shadows of their woeful mistakes and actions to try to amend them." Titus says. "It certainly would not have gone that way among our people."

Lexa tilts her head. "What if it could?" She asks. 

The Past Commanders begin shouting their disapprovals, angry that there was a possible betrayal of their legacies. " _ **Disgrace!**_ " Shouts _Maffei kom Trishanakru_ , the Fifth Commander.

 _"_ ** _Weak!_** _"_ Shouts _Malachi kom Sangedakru_ , also remembered in Grounder history as _Sheidheda_ , the Dark Commander. He was the Thirteenth Commander.

 _" **Unfit to lead!** " _Shouts _Minae kom Delfikru_ , the Seventeenth Commander.

 _"_ _ **Vote of no confidence? Say** " **Sha** ". **Sha!** "_. Shouts _Kemji kom Boudalankru_ , the Ninth Commander.

" **Sha!** " Agrees _Zekiel kom Louwoda Kliron Kru_ , the Third Commander.

" **Sha!** " Agrees _Jenai kom Ingranronakru_ , the Twentieth Commander.

Lexa grabs at the base of her head, mostly at the back of her neck where The Flame was inserted. "Aah!" The Commander shouts in pain.

" _Heda_!" Titus and Gustus both shout at the same time.

Kent knows what's happening. The Past Commanders are ganging up on Lexa, disagreeing with her "what if?".

 _" **You are a**_ **gudon!** " Shouts _Dalis kom Ouskejon Kru_ , the Eleventh Commander. " **Sha!** ".

 _" **Unworthy!** "_ Says _Venee kom Podakru_ , the Eighth Commander. " **Sha!** "

" **Neindropen!** " Says _Zarea kom Yujleda_ , the Twenty-Second Commander. " **Sha!** "

Other Past Commanders shout their disagreements with Lexa's thought. 

_" **Enough! All of you!** "_ Shouts _Bekka Pramheda_ and Kent Griffin, both at the same time. _" **You're meant to guide her not hurt her when you disagree with her.** **You're dead, she isn't. Your destinies have been fulfilled, now it's**_ **Lexa kom Trikru** **'s** _ **time to do her own.**_ " And with that the agonizing pain coursing from the Flame, retracts. Though it's not because of the First Commander, the other twenty-one Commanders obeyed the Skaion.

Lexa's breathing steadies and she looks up at Kent. "Thank you, _bro_. They listened and submitted to you, more than they did _Bekka Pramheda_."

"The Past Commanders listened to me?" Kent asks, in disbelief. "Why?"

"I would also like to know the reason for this." Titus says. "However, I would assume it's because of your connection to the Higher Powers. _Bekka Pramheda_ was visited by a messenger of the Powers. Lexa and the other Commanders have all seen that memory. The Spirit of the Commander wouldn't dare to anger the Powers or the human that is linked to them."

"It's true." Lexa says, softly. " _Bekka Pramheda_ was visited by a messenger of the Higher Powers. The messenger was her assistant, her lover."

"That's why Costia and my father are my messengers." Kent says. "The Higher Powers must send people who are personally known and trusted. After I learned of my father, I began to feel his presence. After Costia was killed, I continued to feel her around me."

Before anything else can be said, the doors to the throne room open. Roan enters the throne, leading a prisoner who has a sack on their head. "She tried to put up a fight but it was a weak effort. I'm pretty sure she wanted me to bring her here."

" _Mochof_ , Roan." Lexa says. "As part of our agreement, your banishment has been lifted. However, I would like you to stay around for a bit. I'll explain the reason later. You are free to go now."

" _Mochof_ , _Heda_." Roan says, bowing. He rises back to his feet and leaves the throne room.

"Gustus, Titus, leave us." Lexa says. The two men bow to Lexa and then leave. "You stay." She says, looking at Kent.

Kent nods, staying put.

"Remove the sack." Lexa says to one of her guards.

The sack comes off and blood red locks fall back to the owner's shoulders, after being dragged up with the rugged sack.

Kent's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "Clarke?!"

She glances at him but her expression is anything but happy.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Clarke. However, I had to make sure Nia didn't get her hands on _Wanheda_. She has scouts searching for you. So I sent one of my own, the one person who has been in your situation before." Lexa explains. "War is brewing, Clarke. I need you."

Clarke spits on Lexa's face.

"Clarke!" Kent shouts. "What the hell?" She glares at him before trying to strike at Lexa, even though her hands are still tied but the two guards on either side hold her back.

Clarke is now a sudden screaming mass of rage. "You bitch. You wanted the Commander of Death, you got her. I’ll kill you!" Clarke screams at the Commander as the two guards drag her away. "No!" Clarke screams, trying to get free but to no avail. The guards drag Clarke out of the throne room.

Lexa wipes the spit from her face.

"Lexa..." Kent tries to say but she waves him off.

"Leave me." Lexa says. Kent tries to say something else but Lexa cuts him off. "You heard me, Kent."

Kent frowns and nods. He walks to the doors but stops to look back at Lexa, who walks out onto the balcony. There is only one burning question on Kent's mind: What the fuck has been going on with Clarke for the past three months?

Kent exits the throne room with a new purpose. It's time for a sibling reconvention.

**☀ _End of Chapter_ ☀**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGEDASLENG TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Trinomon - Tree Mother (term exclusively for Anya) (original term)
> 
> Skainomon - Sky Mother (term exclusively for Abby) (original term)
> 
> Bro - Brother
> 
> Heda - Leader; The Commander (capitalized term exclusively for Lexa/any Commander; lowercase term for any leader)
> 
> Fleimkepa - Flamekeeper
> 
> Nomon(s) - Mother(s) (from: number-one)
> 
> Spechou - Congratulations (from: special)
> 
> Yongon - Child (from: young-one)
> 
> Nontu - Father (from: number-two)
> 
> Kemji kom Trishanakru - Kemji of the Glowing Forest People
> 
> Malaki kom Sangedakru - Malachi of the Sand People
> 
> Sheidheda - Dark Commander
> 
> Minae kom Delfikru - Minae of the Delphi People (original Commander)
> 
> Sha - Yes
> 
> Maffei kom Boudalankru - Maffei of the Rock Line People
> 
> Zekiel kom Louwoda Kliron Kru - Zekiel of the Shadow Valley People (original Commander)
> 
> Jenai kom Ingranronakru - Jenai of the Plains Riders (original Commander)
> 
> Gudon - Joke (from: good-one)
> 
> Dalis from Ouskejon Kru - Dalis of the Blue Cliff People (original Commander)
> 
> Venee kom Podakru - Venee of the Lake People (original Commander)
> 
> Neindropen - Fake Person/Poseur (from: name-dropper)
> 
> Zarea kom Yujleda - Zarea of the Broadleaf People (original Commander)
> 
> Bekka Pramheda - Becca First Commander
> 
> Lexa kom Trikru - Lexa of the Tree People
> 
> Mochof - Thank you/Thanks
> 
> Wanheda - Commander of Death (from: wind-header)


	25. 3x03 - Auntie Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this episode is one of my favorite chapter titles, so far. It's a representation of what Clarke is going through mentally. After mass-killing the people of the Mountain (with Bellamy but mainly her), Clarke has changed. The concept of Wanheda can have different meanings, like in a previous chapter when Kent mentions that Wanheda caused Praimfaya and that's when Becca came down from space. This is/was a reference to A.L.I.E., except the Grounders were unaware of her until "3x01 - Wanheda". Wanheda can also be a title or even an actual being. So currently, Clarke's mind is clouded by her own concept of Wanheda and what she sees herself as. With the impending revelation of Kent becoming a father...Clarke's going to have even more inner turmoil.
> 
> One asterisk (*) in this story: Can anyone tell me the proper word that describes what I wrote Kent doing. "Kent crosses his arms, rocking up onto the tips of his toes and then back down." I know I've done this kind of movement before. I don't know what it's called and Google was no help.
> 
> I will correct errors as I see them.

♜ ** _Polis - Commander's Tower - Clarke's Chamber_** ♜

Clarke stands at the window of the room, where the guards locked her up, and looks out at the bustling capital of the Grounders. Her gut is filled with nothing but anger. She is angry at Roan for bringing her to Polis, she's angry at her friends, she's angry at Kent for siding with Lexa and disapproving her actions against the Commander; she's _pissed off_ at Lexa for abandoning her at Mount Weather and forcing her to kill over three hundred innocent people. Most of all, she's enraged with her own self. She wishes she left Lexa behind with the Pauna, whatever outcome that would've had beats being imprisoned by her betrayer. Even worse, her brother's in the tower and would no doubt be on his merry way to see her. Of course, then it wouldn't be long until her friends and her mother also showed up. She wasn't ready for that...not yet anyway.

Clarkes hears the door open and then close, the lock is clicked back once again from the outside. She knows it's Kent, so she heels on her brother with rage. " _Natrona_! How dare you forgive that bitch after what she did at Mount Weather to me, _to you_?"

Kent scowls, he isn't going to let Clarke twist this situation to comfort her own feelings, nor was he gonna let Clarke talk blasphemy about Lexa either. "First, don't you _ever_ call Lexa that again or I'll cut your tongue out myself. Lexa chose Polis and at an extent, the Coalition, over us. She chose the lives of thousands of her people over the lives of a hundred Sky People and the life of her little brother. I could have never lived with myself if Lexa had chosen to stay at the Mountain. Second, I'm the _natrona_? You're the one who decided it was best to run off and leave her family and friends behind worrying whether you were laying dead somewhere or captured by Nia and getting tortured to death. I've been constantly praying to the Higher Powers to send me a vision of you safe and alive but one never came. I saw what Nia did to Costia, I couldn't stop imagining you like that. You don't seem to realize what you put me, and our mom, through. She can barely sleep at night because she can't stop blaming herself over your actions."

"There it is." Clarke says, rolling her eyes. "You know, I applaud your ability to make everything about you. You should receive an award for it."

"I do not make everything about me, besides, this is not even about me." Kent shouts. "You're the one who's too afraid to face her demons. Instead you feel you have the need to lash out at everyone who's ever cared about you."

"Wow, did you get all that from a vision?" Clarke asks, annoyed by her brother thinking that he has to save her. "Thanks for your concern but I don't need it." She says, crossing her arms. "I survived out in those woods for three months by myself, I don't need anyone anymore. I'm Wanheda, I can take care of myself."

"Not for long, you won't." Kent counters. "It's this cocky little attitude that's going to get you killed before you even get to meet your niece or nephew."

Clarke is taken aback, as if Kent had struck her in the face. ' _Niece or nephew? Kent's going to be a father?_ ' The very thought of her brother becoming a parent was light to her darkness. She was going to be an aunt? She would one day be known by a _yongon_ as Auntie Clarke? ' _You'll be known as Auntie Wanheda, you know this is your fate_.' Clarke thinks to herself. "W-who is-?" She stutters out.

Kent crosses his arms, *rocking up onto the tips of his toes and then back down. "Raven's two months pregnant." Kent says. "You would've been there the other day when we found out...had you not ran off into the woods acting like a messiah or something."

"I am _not_ a messiah." Clarke says, lowly.

"Oh I agree." Kent says. "You're a coward."

Clarke glares at her brother. "What?"

"Take a look in the mirror." Kent says, pointing behind Clarke.

Clarke turns around and looks at her reflection in the mirror, on the nearby wall. She stares for a minute, breathing in her appearance. She barely even recognizes herself. ' _I'm a mess._ ' Clarke thinks. Her once-beautiful, blonde hair is masked in red blood, spilled from a wild boar that she encountered her third night in the wilderness. Her face is caked in grime and dried blood. Her eyes are bloodshot and she has bags under her eyes, she hasn't had at least a _decent_ night's sleep since before the march on Mount Weather. Clarke can tell that she most likely doesn't smell great either. All of this is just on the outside, on the inside is much worse. She's been carrying a variety of unhealthy feelings and emotions. ' _What have I become?_ ' She asks herself. "I'm a monster."

Kent sighs. "You're not a monster, Clarke."

"How can you say that after everything you threw at me?" Clarke asks, on the verge of breaking down.

"No matter what, you're my sister and that you'll always be." Kent says. "Family never gives up on each other. They stick together through thick and thin. A brother should never give up on his sister, and vice versa." He says. "I'm not sorry for what I said because it's the truth. What I am sorry for is not being able to understand the sea of emotions that you're sailing. I took lives that night too, Clarke, but I didn't let it come between me and those I was fighting for."

Clarke cries, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You killed a few guards...I killed over three hundred innocent people who didn't deserve to die. There were kids who died in there, little kids who had no clue in the world about the war with the Sky People and the Grounders. No clue about the bloodshed or lives already lost...they had no clue of what was going on around them, except that the outside wasn't safe. Kent, I _am_ a monster."

Kent sighs. "Well if you're a monster then I'm one too, helping Raven burn those Azgeda warriors meant I had a hand in their demise. Who knows how many children lost a parent or both that night? I'm a monster just as much as you are. Every one of our friends fought in the Mount Weather War, so did our mother and Kane." He says. "My _nomon_ was there too. Lexa led the army alongside you, so she's a monster. Every single warrior of the Coalition is a monster, they've taken a collective of more lives than you will ever. Lexa's Nightbloods are monsters since they have to kill each other in the Conclave to become Commander. Clarke, _literally_ everyone is a monster in some way and it doesn't matter who you are. We've all done things that make us want to bury our heads in the dirt, yet we don't follow through. We pick up the pieces and assess our damage, we plan to change and then move on. What's in the past can't be changed, not even the outcome of Mount Weather." He wraps his arms around her, hugging her closely.

Clarke cries into Kent's torso. "You're not a monster, Kent, you're the light."

Kent rests his head on Clarke's. " _Hosh_ , _sis_. Release your demons, let them go. They've served their purpose, it's time to forgive yourself."

Clarke cries harder, as if a dam had broken. All of the feelings and thoughts associated with Wanheda, being a monster, the lives lost at Mount Weather...all of it escapes her body, her soul, through the flood of tears soaking Kent's shirt.

"You are not a monster, Clarke. You were fighting for your people that night, just as Cage was. You beat him and saved your people. You saved lives that night, even if others were lost. Those lost will never be forgotten, their memory will live on. Those innocent Mount Weather citizens didn't suffer, they died living as people. They died beside family and friends, they died happy instead carrying the grief and sorrow that the war brought to those fighting." Kent says, rubbing Clarke's back to soothe her. "They were lucky, for had they made it outside...they would've suffered the griefs and sorrows of the ground, the discord between Trikru, the Sky People and Azgeda. If Lexa had integrated them into the Coalition, Azgeda will have invaded the Mountain and with Disidkru's help...Arkadia became that Tondc village of 250 Grounders and Sky People." He explains, revealing that he had a vision at some point and purposely let Clarke pull the lever.

Clarke looks up at him. "Are you saying that 300 innocent lives I killed...were supposed to live?"

Kent frowns, tearing up. "I made a decision to save my people. Nia had the last missile of the Mountain launched on Arkadia. Our friends, our _mother_...they were killed. Lexa was overthrown by the ambassadors as a consequence to her actions involving the Sky People. Ontari became the Commander after killing the Nightbloods, the Coalition shattered and the clans were at odds..." He explains as tears fall from his eyes.

"You could have saved them?" Clarke asks. "You are the Skaion for a reason."

"I-I had to." Kent cries. "Nia kidnapped Raven for my child a-and you still became Wanheda. In a successful effort to kill Ontari, you travelled to Mecha Station and gathered hydrazine. You constructed a bomb from Raven's notes and then infiltrated the tower. You detonated the bomb, killing yourself and everyone inside. However, the bomb destroyed the secret level under the Tower...where Raven was hidden. She and our child also died that day." He cries.

Clarke's expression is of pure terror. Her brother had seen a possible future that sounds worse than the first one he'd seen. "O-oh my god." She says.

"You're not the only one with demons." Kent says. "I could have prevented the deaths of the innocent Mountain people and still prevent that future...but when I saw Raven strapped to that table and getting drilled for bone marrow...all I could think about was her. I let 300 people die in order to save the girl I'm in love with. You're not the monster, Clarke... _I am_."

♜ ** _End of Chapter_** ♜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGEDASLENG TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Natrona - Traitor (from: night-runner)
> 
> Nomon - Mother (from: number-one)
> 
> Hosh, sis - Hush, sister


End file.
